Better Than Better Could Ever Be
by Jazzieloo
Summary: AltUniverse. Ritsu is in a band, and is somehow the singer. Mio and Ritsu meet at a birthday party, and wont be able to forget about each other.But they dont realize just how many problems will ensue when they're together. Not good at summaries, sor
1. Young Forever

Hey everyone, what's up?

Anyways, I don't own K-ON or anything in this.

If I did, would I need to write a fanfic? No, let's use our heads people.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Hey, hey, we'll be young forever!" A brown haired person shouted. "We'll be young forever, until forever stops!"

"We're singing, hey, hey!" A black haired boy, amount an inch taller than the brown haired person. sang/ yelled, holding onto the brown haired persons shoulder.

"We'll be young forever!" the brown haired person sang.

"Tonight we'll run forever!" The black haired boy continued.

"Till our bodies drop!" both shouted, pointing to the sidewalk they were walking on.

"Aye, aye, Ritsu, Akahiko, why are you both so loud? This is the last time I take you to a party." A light brown haired boy, with similar features as the black haired boy, sighed.

"Oh? But we're not even there yet." Ritsu, the brown haired person, stated. "And how would you get into this party without your band?"

"You're too uptight, Akahiro!" Akahiko complained.

"You're too loose," Akahiro responded.

"_Pou,_ this way you'll be single for the rest of your life." Akahiko pouted.

"I hate that noise you make." Akahiro simply said.

"_Pou?_"

"Yes."

"Hmph… just don't expect me to take you in when we're older. I want to enjoy my life with my wife and children." Akahiko said, putting his hands behind his head.

"I won't need to," Akahiro said. "I plan on having a stable job."

"No you don't!" Akahiko said, suddenly angered.

"That's right!" Ritsu shouted. "The band lives forever!"

"That's a pretty stable job… if we're successful." Akahiro said, putting his hands in his pocket to protect them from the cold. Suddenly he looked startled, as Akahiko and Ritsu stared at him with love.

"W-what?" he asked, turning a bit red.

"You wanna be with us forever!" Akahiko shouted, glomping him.

"Get off of me! We probably look gay!" Akahiro grumbled.

"But brother!"

"GET. OFF. OF. ME." Akahiro said, angered. Akahiko let go quickly, giving him a sheepish grin.

"_Pou,_ forgive me younger brother." He said, putting his hands together in a pleading way.

"Where's Kobscene?" Ritsu asked. "If he doesn't show up, I gotta play the drums. Not that I mind."

"No, no, I think it'd be better if you sang." Akahiro said.

"Yeah, you don't seem like it, but you're actually a good singer." Akahiko said. "_Pou_, you're pretty popular with the ladies too."

"Gee, that'd be great, but I'm a girl too…" Ritsu sighed. "How'd I end up in this situation… oh yeah, I _remember_…"

Ritsu sighed deeply.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flash Back-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

It was close to the end of the concert they were playing. Ritsu was sweaty from banging on her drums for so long, and incredibly thirsty. She had also made the mistake of filling her water bottle with Gatorade and vodka. She was feeling tipsy, although it didn't effect her playing. In fact it made her play better.

But it affected her judgment.

The time was around 10:30 p.m. The crowd didn't seem ready to stop any time soon. Their band, _The Scientists_[1], was only moderately famous, so the place wasn't completely packed, but enough to have a sense of accomplishment. The crowd roared, calling for more and more songs. However, they _were_ slowing down. The crowd only screamed during the song, or when prompted, with little noise when they stopped to drink or change, which they didn't do often. Ritsu never changed, she was quiet comfortable in what she was wearing.

Ritsu wore black skinny boys jeans, that came close to hugging her legs but left her enough room to breathe. She had on a, darker, black t-shirt that had a hand giving the peace on in neon green that fit loosely on her body. She wore bright red converses, and her trademark yellow headband. She also wore two red wrist bands, one on each.

"Thank you, everyone!" Kobscene shouted into the microphone. "We really love having everyone here! It means so much to us!"

Kobscene had dirty blonde hair. His hair flowed just so that it formed around his face, going down just to his shoulders, curling slightly in some places. His eyes were bright blue, and his smile bright white. He wore a blue headband to keep his hair out his eyes. He had light gray jeans on, and a red and blue stripped tank top that was a size to big for him. He was fairly toned, which was easily seen through his tank top. His shoes were bright blue converses.

Ko was (formerly) known as the hottest member of the group. The girls swooned over him. However, he had a vulgar mouth, and tendencies to have sex with at least two girls in every town they stayed in. And so he earned himself the nick name "Kobscene", by his band mates.

The person who took his place as the hottest member was Ritsu. And it was on this particular fateful night that changed Ritsu's life.

Ritsu sat her drums and took another swig of her, what she liked to call, "Vodkade". Then a sudden idea, or impulse, took over her. She stood up and walked over to Ko. Akahiro and Akahiko looked surprised, as they watched her walk to a clueless Ko.

Then Ritsu tapped on his shoulder.

"420-202… what?" Ko said, turning around to see who was touching him. "Ritsu?"

"Hey, Kobscene, you know how to play the drums right?" Ritsu said. Ko's eyes widened.

"Yes… why?" Ko asked, sensing Ritsu's drunkness, and expecting the worse.

"Go play." Ritsu said simply. " I wanna sing."

"Wha-"

"Please?" Ritsu pouted. Ko swallowed hard.

"Wa-wait, during the concert?" Ko stuttered.

"Oh c'mon," Ritsu suddenly turned to the crowd. "It might be a once in a life time opportunity. You always hear good ol' Kobscene's voice. Don't ya wanna hear mine?"

The crowd roared with new found excitement. Ritsu was the second most popular band member, usually neglected by the fact that she was simply always in the back and unnoticed.

"See?" Ritsu said, sensing her win. She also sensed the floor spinning, so she might have been off.

"Fine…" Ko said.

Nope she had won. She grinned and took the mic, as a defeated went to the drums.

"Hmm, what song to do…" Ritsu contemplated. "Well, you guys do know this band is a huge fan of _The Ready Set_, right? I mean we named ourselves from one of his songs. Why don't we do one of his? Let's do my favorite, _Young Forever._"

Ritsu smiled as the crowed shouted in agreement.

"Alright, start 'er up boys." Ritsu said, twisting the microphone cord around the hand that wasn't holding it. The boys looked unsteadily at each other, and started the song.

"We can be like prisoners, and we can be alone, we can make a mess like no one knows, and risk it on our own," Ritsu started, her voice almost naturally coming from her. She, herself, was surprised that it actually sounded pretty good. She continued singing through the song, bouncing around the stage, reaching down and touching the fans hands, running her fingers through her hair when she got hot. She enjoyed herself, a lot. Most of the crowd sung along with her, and the others who didn't still enjoyed the performance.

Finally the song ended, and she panted a bit. She looked behind her, seeing the boys stunned faces. She grinned smugly. The crowd cheered her name. She raised her hands to the crowd, causing them to become louder.

Then she remembered how drunk she was, and the world spun.

And then she hit the floor.

And then she passed out.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-End Flash Back-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

During Ritsu's remembering, they had arrived at the venue. Akahiro stopped them before they went in.

"Ok, guys. This party is a birthday party for a girl named Tsumugi Kotobuki. From the information I have obtained, she is a Junior in High School, like Ritsu and Akahiko." Akahiro explained. "This is a rich family, so act accordingly. I have already brought the clothes to be worn during our performance, so we just need to change. We are free to socialize until we have to play. Best behavior, this is an influential family. We make fans here, we get rocket boosted to fame."

"Rich? Hot girls?" Kobscene said, with a grin. "Sounds good to me."

"I assume I'll be dressed to please the fans?" Ritsu said.

"Yep."

"I'm a cross dresser…" Ritsu sighed. "Aw well, it's more comfortable."

And with that, they made their way into the loud, dark, and sweaty teenager filled building.

x

xx

xxx

"Mugi!" A long, silky black haired girl called out.

Mugi, the blonde haired, caterpillar eye browed girl, turned around.

"Mio-chan!" Mugi said happily. She walked briskly over to her, with stars in her eyes. And then suddenly she disappeared in the crowd.

"Eh? Mugi?" the black haired girl called out once more.

"Boo!" Mugi said, loudly, appearing behind the black haired girl.

The black haired girl let out a blood curdling shriek, the color leaving her body. She turned around, to see Mugi. Mugi looked amused.

"Geez, Mugi, why did you do that?" Mio complained.

"It looked like fun," Mugi said, tilting her head to the side innocently. Mio found it hard to be made, and just handed Mugi a box wrapped in gift paper.

"Happy 17th birthday!" Mio said, cheerily.

"Why thank you!" Mugi said, smiling. "What did you get me?"

"Open it!" Mio said.

"Ok!" Mugi said. She quickly ripped the gift paper, letting it fall to the floor. Her eyes gleamed at the contents. "It's a _The Scientist_ album! I love that band!"

"I know," Mio said, with a happy smile. In truth, Mio had fretted over what to get Mugi for her birthday. Mugi came from a rich family, and could get pretty much anything she wanted. Mio had worried what she could possibly get some one of such high-class. In the end, she decided the CD was the safest bet. Mio herself wasn't familiar with the band, however.

"Oh, have you found Yui-chan and Asuza-chan yet?" Mugi asked.

"Not yet." Mio admitted, a little nervously.

"Oh, well, go look for them!" Mugi suggested. "I have other people I must say hi to, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll go look for them now." Mio said, with a smile. Suddenly, Mugi was gone again. Mio smiled by herself, before she sweat dropped.

_I'm alone! Shoot!_ Mio thought, looking around. Ke$ha's _"Blow"_ was being played at a volume that seemed impossibly. Around her, people were dancing, and grinding, and laughing. Mio continued looking around, slightly nudging her way through. She didn't make much progress, as she wasn't very aggressive. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around expecting someone she knew.

Instead she was facing a person with brown hair going down to about their shoulder, lazily pulled back by a yellow hair band. They wore a white dress shirt, a black tie, black skinny jeans, and bright red converses.

"Need help?" they said, in a slightly low voice. Mio struggled to hear a bit.

"Oh, uh, n-n-no, I'm fine," Mio stuttered, embarrassed that a stranger was trying to help her.

"No, you're not, you need my help, you're not _nearly _aggressive enough," the person laughed. Mio couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well, I just didn't want to disturb any body," Mio said, with a fake smile. The person raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't want to disrupt," they started, pointing to a couple, dancing particularly _dirty_ "that? You probably should, she might end up pregnant."

"W-w-wait! They're not-! With all th-th-these people around-?" Mio started, surprised.

"Whoa, whoa, it was a joke," The person chuckled again. "They both have their pants on. It'd take _some_ skill to do that."

"Geez, stop messing with me," Mio huffed. "I have people I'm looking for!"

"Do you need help?" they offered.

"No!" Mio shouted. The people around them gave them side glances, but for the most part, continued dancing.

"Ooo~k" they almost purred, and then started walking off.

Mio felt a bit of panic for a second, being alone again. She reached out towards the person, but they were already gone.

"Geez, who was that, anyways?" Mio grumbled, and continued, slowly, making her way through the crowd.

"Mio!" A familiar cheerful voice shouted behind her.

"Yui!" Mio said, smiling, as she at last found some one she knew.

"Mio-senpai!" Azuaa called from behind Yui.

"Hi guys!" Mio said, walking towards them. "I've been looking for you guys!"

"Azu-nyan wanted to get some food~" Yui said.

"No, _you_ wanted to get some food." Azusa said, sternly.

"Oh~ Same difference." Yui complained.

"Since when did you become me?" Azusa said.

"We are one!" Yui yelled, pointing a finger towards the sky. "One body, one mind, one soul!"

"D-d-don't say misleading things like that!" Azusa complained, pushing Yui away from her. Yui clung tightly to her arm. "Let go!"

"NO!" Yui said, tightening her grip.

"Just let go!" Azusa said.

"Why? Don't you love me Azu-nyan?" Yui said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, yes of cou- wait! No! Not like that!" Azusa said. "As a friend!"

"Ruin my fun…" Yui sulked, still holding onto Azusa tightly. Azusa gave up, with a loud sigh.

"Hellooo~ ladies!" a male voice called. He had blonde hair, sprinkled with brown spots. His eyes were a piercing blue, that the three could see from five yards away.

"And who might you girls be?" He said, smiling brightly. Mio squinted towards him. He wore the same thing as the previous person she had encountered, but his shoes were bright blue, and he wore a baby blue sweat band to hold back his hair. He also fit a little more snuggly into his shirt.

"My name is Azusa." Azusa said, breaking the small silence.

"I'm Yui!" She said, cheerfully, still holding Azusa. The boy eyed her for a second, before turning to Mio. His eyes showed clear interest.

"M-m-m-my names Mio." She said, glancing down from the intense stare.

"Well, my name's Ko. Ko Kurosaki. Pleased to make your acquaintances." He said.

"Ah, same," Mio said, softly. She continued looking down, and fiddling her thumbs.

"You shouldn't be so nervous around me," Ko said, with a small smile.

"Oh, I'm s-s-s-s-sorry," Mio stuttered, embarrassed by her own embarrassment.

"Relax a little, your friends are fine." Ko said, turning to Azusa and Yui.

"So, Azusa and Yui. How do you guys know Mugi." Ko asked.

"We go to school together." Yui answered, with a cheerful smile. "We're in the same club too!"

"What club?" Ko asked.

"The K-ON club!" Yui said, excited. "We're a band!"

"That's totally cool," Ko said, chuckling a little. "You guys are good?"

"We're REALLY good!" Yui proclaimed.

"But we can't seem to find a permanent drummer," Azusa chimed in. Ko turned his attention to her.

"Why not?" he asked.

"There's not a lot of drummers at our school," Azusa explained.

"So then what do you guys play?" Ko asked.

"Me and Azu-nyan both play guitar!" Yui said, smiling, and rubbing her cheek on Azusa's.

"Azu-nyan…?" Ko said. He waved it off and looked at Mio.

"Are you in their band?" he asked.

"Oh, y-y-y-yeah, I play b-b-b-bass." Mio said, looking away still.

"Oh? Bass, that's pretty cool. It takes skill." Ko said, nodding.

"Uhm, yeah…" Mio said.

"Kobscene!" a familiar voice called. Mio's ears perked a bit.

"What? Ritsu? What do you want?" Ko called back, slightly annoyed.

"Don't give me that tone. I'm here to remind you to keep it in your pants!" Ritsu said. Mio saw the yellow head band move through the crowd, swiftly.

"W-what? Why would you say that!" Ko said, suddenly nervous. Azusa raised an eyebrow at him, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oy, play boy, not at this party." Ritsu said, finally appearing before them. Mio stared at Ritsu, a strange feeling over coming her.

"Oh? You found your people all by your self?" Ritsu said, looking at Mio. "Good job!"

"You didn't think I could?" Mio asked.

"I didn't think you could." Ritsu admitted, with a shrug. "Fancy us meeting again. I must be stalking you."

"W-w-what? Why would you do that?" Mio stammered, looking down, fidgeting with her hands.

"It's not like I really am, calm down. You're not my type." Ritsu laughed. Mio suddenly felt like hitting Ritsu. She contained it, but she glared at him.

"How would she be your type?" Ko said. "You don't swing that way."

"What?" Mio said.

"Maybe I'll have a change of heart." Ritsu said, laughing, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"Only if you change teams," Ko said.

"You're pretty hot," Ritsu said, turning to Mio. "Maybe I have taken an interest in you."

Suddenly there was pain in the back of his head. She grabbed it and squeezed his eyes in pain.

"Oy! That hurt!" Ritsu complained to Mio, the offender of the assault.

"You're aggravating." Mio simply stated. Ritsu stared at her, trying to convey his pain. Mio turned bright red and looked away.

"It's pretty hard to believe you're a _GIRL_, Ritsu!" Ko suddenly stated, loudly. Mio looked at him surprised.

"Why? Ritu said. _She_ turned her attention to Ko. Mio looked at _her_ strangely for a second. "Where did that come from?"

"Nothing," Ko simply said.

"Oh I get it," Ritsu said, with a sly grin in Mio's direction. "Girl's aren't usually hit. It seems we've met an aggressive one here. OW! WHY?"

"You're annoying." Mio stated, bright red.

"Aw, you're embarrassed. You're so cute," Ritsu purred. "At this point, I might actually change teams."

"Shut up," Mio said, turning redder, if that was possible.

~ Meanwhile, Yui and Azusa had stealthily made their way out of the conversation to go eat more food. ~

"Oh Ritsu, turning into a play boy?" Ko suddenly jumped in. "Following in your old mans footsteps?"

"When did you become my dad?" Ritsu asked. "And no."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took her?" Ko said, with a confident smile.

"Yes, I would. I've clearly got my eyes on her." Ritsu said, with an equally confident smile.

"Are you just jealous because she's got huge jugs?" Ko said. Mio turned bright red.

"That's just a plus." Ritsu said.

_Geez, what are these guys talking about in front of me? And how is he a __**girl**__? She doesn't even talk like one. Or look like one. I guess if I look closely enough, she's got some boobs, but… AGH! What am I thinking? I feel like a pervert! Geez, being around these people is bad for me. I need to get away… WAIT! Where did Yui and Azusa go? They left me here? Those two … ! They're in for it when I find them! But first… get away… slowly…_

Mio took a hesitate step backwards. Ritsu's eyes darted towards her quickly, causing Mio to freeze quickly. Ritsu grinned slightly and looked away.

_Crap! Did she notice? No, she would've brought attention to me, wouldn't she? Ok, getting away… gotta be more careful… _

Mio slowly stepped backwards, as the two continued to bicker like young brothers over a toy fire truck. Finally, she was far enough that she could no longer see, nor hear the two. She sighed with relief and went to go get some food. She arrived at the table with the food on it. She spotted a piece of garlic bread and reached for it, only to have it snatched away from her. It was the last piece, and she glared at the hand that took it. She continued up the white sleeve, almost immediately recognizing the person before she got to their face. Suddenly something was gently pushed into her mouth, causing her to gag in surprise. Chuckling was heard, and Mio's angered returned, knowing who it was.

"Why are you following me!" Mio said, angrily, after she swallowed the food. Ritsu snickered in amusement, furthering Mio's anger.

"Did you really think you'd trick me? I could tell you were leaving when you took your first step." Ritsu said, leaning on a wall. "And then I followed you."

"So, you really are stalking me?" Mio said.

"Now I am." Ritsu said, with a sheepish grin. "Am I bothering you?"

"Oh, _just_ a little bit." Mio huffed.

"You know, I don't think you're so bothered by me," Ritsu stated, after a few seconds of silence.

"Why's that?" Mio said, picking something else to eat up.

"Well, I noticed when Ko was talking to you, you were nervous and tensed up," Ritsu said, licking her lips a bit, looking into the crowd of people.

"So? I'm a nervous person around people I don't know!" Mio said, angrily, as if Ritsu hit a nerve.

"Ah, well, you see… you talk to me pretty normally," Ritsu said, pointing to herself with a grin.

"W-w-what! No I d-d-don't!" Mio said. "Besides! It's just… because you annoy me!"

"What does that have to do with it?" Ritsu asked, amused.

"It… I mean… you… GAH! Never mind!" Mio said. "So what, I can _tolerate_ you."

"So… I was hoping…" Ritsu started. "You and me could be friends?"

"Wha- why?" Mio asked, surprised by the question.

"Well, I don't have many female friends you see." Ritsu said. "And most of them are more focused on getting in my pants. Their always disappointed when I say, "sorry guys, I'm straight!" But they keep trying anyways… I guess that's the love of fans."

"Fans? What do you do?" Mio asked, continuing to eat.

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating so much," Ritsu said. Mio turned red.

"_Baka!_ That's not something you should care about!" Mio said, crossly.

"But it's only right to worry about your _friends_, isn't it?" Ritsu said.

"First, we are not _friends_, second, friends don't need to worry each other over that, and third when you say it like _friends_ you make it seem more like friends with benefits or something." Mio said.

"I'll friend your benefit," Ritsu said, waggling her eye brows suggestively. A second later, there was a bump on her head.

"That didn't make any sense." Mio stated, with a huff.

"Then why'd you hit me?" Ritsu demanded.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I don't want to."

"Why can't you ever just stop talking?"

"You haven't known me long enough to say it like that."

"Just shut up!"

"But I wanna talk to you some more…"

"I'll be your friend!"

"…"

"That's better." Mio sighed, and rubbed her head. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed deeply. She opened her eyes to find Ritsu staring at her, standing right in front of her. Mio turned bright red and looked oddly at her.

"What're you doing?" Mio asked. Ritsu remained silent, and continued looking at her.

"Oy, what's wrong with you?" Still no answer. Mio felt her heart pound a bit from the intense look she was getting from Ritsu.

_What's wrong with me? Why would I be like this from her? _Mio thought, confused.

"So… are you just going to stare at me?" Mio asked. Ritsu just continued staring at her. Suddenly, Ritsu reached into her pocket. She took out a cell phone, looked at it with a grimace, bowed to Mio, and then briskly walked away.

Mio stared after her, confused.

x

xx

xxx

_**Get yer ass over here! XD It's time to play!**_ – From Akahiko.

Ritsu cursed internally to herself.

_Things were just starting to get good too! Geez, who is this girl anyways? I don't even know her name… This is frustrating. Usually people don't make me feel like this. __**And**__ she's a girl. Am I really changing teams? Whatever, its time… fuck! I'm singing! _

She flashed a pass to a body guard in front of a door, and walked in. She saw her band mates, getting ready. Akahiko had his bass, Akahiro had his guitar, and Kobscene was sitting with his drum sticks.

"Yo," Ritsu said, waving to the three.

"Yo? What were you doing? We go on in two minutes!" Akahiro shouted.

"She was seducing a girl," Kobscene said with a disdainful smirk.

"You could say that," Ritsu said. "Ko here was interested in taking her home."

"_Pou,_ you lost to Ritsu didn't you?" Akahiko said laughed.

"Shut up!" Ko hissed.

"I wouldn't say I won just yet, but he definitely lost." Ritsu said, with a confident snort.

"You guys are on," a man said, appearing from a curtain.

"Alright let's do this." Ritsu said, smiling nervously.

x

xx

xxx

Mio couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. It was like she was playing with the strings of her heart.

Wait… her heart?

No, she was just agitating that's all. She annoyed the living crap out of Mio. She had suddenly appeared before her, and then suddenly left, leaving Mio in a slight mess. Her heart was pounding a bit, and her face was as red as a tomato covered in strawberry red paint.

**Ladies and Gentlemen: We are pleased to introduce… **_**The Scientists! **_A man said over a speaker.

Mio turned her attention to the stage.

_Oh, the band Mugi really likes. I should go see, I bet they're really good._

She spurt out was she was drinking when she saw the singer.

"Hello everyone! Hi to everyone who know's us, nice to meet you to those who don't!" Ritsu shouted into the microphone. "First off, it's someone special day is it not? Well, we should sing happy birthday, right? Ok, on the count of three… one, two…. Three!"

Mio stared in awe, as the girl led the large group in a song of happy birthday. More surprising than that, was that the girl was actually a good singer. Her voice was in a low range, giving off a masculine feel, but she seemed able to hit higher notes well. Slowly, Mio unconsciously started walking towards the stage.

"So how about we do some songs?" Ritsu asked the crowd. They all yelled with excitement.

x

xx

xxx

Ritsu had down seven songs now, and she still hadn't located the girl. She kept scanning the sides, and the backs of the room, even a little inside the crowd, but failed to find her. Ritsu was about to give up, when, as she was touching the hands of the crowd, she found what she was looking for. They made eye contact, and she looked away, causing Ritsu to smile in victory. The song she was singing ended, and she took a drink from a _water_ bottle. Then she stared at the crowd for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"So is everyone having fun tonight?" Ritsu asked, sitting on the side of the stage, a few feet from the black haired girl. The crowd answered positively.

"Good, good. I'm having a lot of fun too. You see," Ritsu said, putting on a sly grin. "I made a new friend today."

She saw the girl slightly pale in the corner of her eye.

"We're going to be the best of friends, you see. So, I thought it'd be nice of me to let her come up with me." Ritsu turned to her. "Get up here!"

She started to try to escape, but Ritsu jumped into the crowd, leaving the stage and microphone. She grabbed the girl by her waist, and carried her to the stage.

"You sure are heavy," Ritsu complained.

"Then don't carry me!" she shouted back, bright red. Ritsu put her on the stage, walked to pick up her microphone and grabbed another from somewhere off stage. [2]

"So first off all, why don't you tell everyone your name?" Ritsu said, slickly. _Kill two birds with one stone. Embarrass her, and get her name. _

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mio…" she stuttered. She glared intensely at Ritsu.

"Ah, Mio. Well, since we're friends…" Ritsu handed her the other microphone. "Sing with me?"

"What?" Mio shouted, causing some laughter from the crowd.

"You wouldn't happen to know the song _Better than Better Could Be_, would you?" Ritsu asked.

"By Stephen Jerzak and Cady Groves?" Mio said, suddenly excited. "I love that song! But no one I know listens to either of them!"

"Oh ho! You're quiet lucky! I happen to be a fan of both of them!" Ritsu said, puffing out her chest slightly. "Sing it with me?"

"Ww-w-w-why?" Mio said, remembering where she was.

"Because we're friends?" Ritsu suggested.

"That's not a good reason, but fine," Mio said, sighing in defeat. Ritsu beamed with happiness.

Akahiko brought an acoustic guitar out, and a stool, and started playing.

Mio took a deep breath and sang.

"And there's so many fish in the sea," Mio sang.

"But we could float," Ritsu continued.

"If, that's, what you want." They sang together. The mixture of their voices sounded surprisingly good, as if they were molded together.

"Ooooh, cause baby you seem, too good to me," Mio sang, gazing at the floor.

"I don't want to know, what life would be," Ritsu sang, staring intently at Mio. "If you ever wanted to go~"

"Cuz their throwing us lemons," Mio sang, staring at her feet.

"And we're squeezing them into our cups," Ritsu sang, nudging Mio's foot with her own. Mio looked up, surprised.

"Whooa~ And drinking it up," they sang together. Ritsu wore a stupid grin when Mio finally smiled back.

"Boy you got, just I want~" Mio sang, with more confidence. "I'm not, going a place, with out your heart. Whoooa~"

"And girl, you're my, sun-shiny day," Ritsu said, continuing to wear her grin. "You'd take my life away~"

"If you ever wanted to go."

x

xx

xxx

1 - The Scientist is indeed the name of a song by The Ready Set, check it out if you want

2 - i don't actually understand what they do on stage and stuff, so i don't know if she can just grab one outa no where from there...


	2. Lyrical Lies

Hey guys, again :D

So, I thought I'd let you guys know, I read the reviews, so I'll do my best to do what you ask of me. If you have anything you want me to change, I'll try to accommodate.

Thanks for reading guys!

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Ritsu… Ritsu… _pou,_ Ritsu…" Akahiko said, poking the sleeping Ritsu in the cheek. "Wake up…"

"Mmm, Flutter shy?" Ritsu mumbled in her sleep. Akahiko sighed.

"Ritsu! Wake up!" Akahiko shouted in her ear. Ritsu jumped up in surprise. Her blankets fell off of her onto the ground.

"Huh? What?" Ritsu said, startled. She turned to Akahiko, who was laying in her bed.

Under her blankets.

Without his shirt on…?

Ritsu's eyes widened with fear. Akahiko wore a sly grin.

"Something wrong?" Akahiko said. "You were fantastic last night, by the way."

"No… we didn't!" Ritsu shouted, quickly moving away from him. She then noticed she was completely dressed. She glared at Akahiko. "That's not funny!"

"Yes it was," Akahiko said, slipping out of Ritsu's bed and stretching. Akahiko was actually a pretty well toned guy. He was built like Ryan Sheckler, a guy high on the list of Ritsu's hot guys, but with the hair of Bobby Mares [1]. Akahiko headed out of her room, reaching the door with two energetic steps.

"No it wasn't," Ritsu grumbled, leaving her bed. She was dressed in a cotton t-shirt and blue and red pajama pants. She stretched with a yawn, and walked out of her room. Akahiko grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. Ritsu went into her kitchen, and grabbed the milk.

"Get me a bowl too," Ritsu said, grabbing two spoons from the sink.

"Ew, that's gross." Akahiko said, putting the cereal box on the table to get another bowl.

"I'm a bachelorette," Ritsu said, sitting at the table. "You can't expect me to keep everything clean."

"Yes, I can." Akahiko said, pushing one of the bowls to Ritsu. He poured his cereal while Ritsu poured milk in her bowl.

"Why's that?" Ritsu asked, pushing the milk across the table. Akahiko pushed the cereal box at the same time.

"Girls are supposed to be graceful, and stuff, ya know?" Akahiko said, while they both finished pouring their remaining factors of a good bowl of cereal.

"Naw, I don't know," Ritsu said, spooning some cereal in her mouth. She finished it with two bites. "When I have _ever_ been graceful?"

"Not as long as I've known you," Akahiko said, eating his breakfast.

"We've known each other since we were born, Akahiko." Ritsu stated.

"My point exactly." Akahiko said. "You've even stolen some of my girlfriends."

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't ask for them to break up with you for me." Ritsu said, with a shrug and another spoonful of cereal.

"Besides, what are you doing living by yourself in high school? You're not even a senior yet." Akahiko said, some how already finished his cereal. He put the bowl to his lips and drank the remaining milk.

"Neither are you," Ritsu said, pointing her spoon at him.

"But I don't live alone," Akahiko said, leaning back in his chair.

"You didn't expect me to live with you, Akahiro and Kobscene… did you?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow at him. "I'm not _that_ kind of girl."

"Hell if I didn't know," Akahiko said with a smile. "When's the last time you had a boyfriend, Ritsu?"

"Uh, the last time me and Kobscene dated," Ritsu said, licking some milk off her lips.

"That was, like, two years ago," Akahiko said, laughing.

"Well, you wouldn't want to date another guy after dating him," Ritsu said, with cereal in her mouth.

"_Pou_, I wouldn't date a guy in the first place…" Akahiko said.

"Oh_ really_?" Ritsu said. "Guys are some fine creatures, you know."

"What about me?" Akahiko asked.

"Hmm," Ritsu said, with mock thought. She tapped her chin with her finger, her bowl only filled with small bits of cereal and sugary milk. "Naw."

"What?" Akahiko said, faking disappointment. "And I thought you thought I was hot…"

"No, you're more of a cool guy," Ritsu said with a grin.

"I'm very cool," Akahiko said, flexing. "Just call me during the summer if you need to chill out."

"Oh, I'll keep that in my mind. In the very back." Ritsu said, chugging the milk in her bowl. "Why're you in my apartment, anyways?"

"Because we have a double date." Akahiko said, standing up. "Get changed."

"What?" Ritsu said, simply.

"I met a girl at that party, you know, like a week ago." Akahiko said, scratching his head.

"Who?" Ritsu asked.

"Um, her name was… Mugi?" He said. "We met, we talked, and exchanged phone numbers. And then I asked her on a date. But she had plans with her friends that day, but she invited me along. She said I had to bring you though."

"Why? Is she interested in me?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," Akahiko said, with a moment of thought. "But she said you were friends with her other friend."

"What other friend?" Ritsu asked.

"_Pou_, I dunno Ritsu!" Akahiko grunted. "Just get changed!"

"Oi, oi, ok, ok," Ritsu said, shrugging him off. "Just wait a minute.

Ritsu stood up, and put her bowl and spoon in her over flowing sink. She headed back to her room and pulled open her dresser. She pulled out a random pair of faded orange jeans, an electric blue tank top with a yellow button up shirt, which she only buttoned half way up. She put on her favorite bright red converses and her yellow headband. She grabbed a black Volcom jacket from a hanger in her closet, and a white beanie. She placed the beanie on her head and went back out into her living room. Akahiko sat on her couch, now wearing a shirt, watching sponge bob.

"So… I put clothes on." Ritsu said.

"Oh, good, didn't want you going out naked," Akahiko said, without removing his eyes from the TV.

"Oi, let's go," Ritsu said, annoyed.

"Hey Ritsu." Akahiko said, turning to Ritsu with a serious look. "Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died."

"What?" Ritsu said, confused for a second. "Oh, wow, spongebob, ok. Anyways, are we going? You made me change and everything."

"Didja brush your teeth?" He asked. Ritsu huffed off into the bathroom. A few minutes later she reappeared.

"There!" she shouted.

"Deodorant?" he asked, still watching TV. She stormed off into her bathroom once again.

"Ugh, there!" Ritsu said, storming back out.

"Brush your hair?" Ritsu entered and left the bathroom in under ten seconds.

"Shave?"

"I don't need to shave." Ritsu stated.

"You clearly haven't felt your legs." Akahiko said.

"You have?"

"I have." Akahiko said, still staring at the TV screen. "And you're a bit stubbly."

"I'm wearing pants, it doesn't matter." Ritsu said.

"You don't know what we're doing." Akahiko said. "It could involve take off your pants."

"What the hell would we be doing so that I would need to take off my pants?" Ritsu growled.

"Not telling." Akahiko said. Ritsu screamed and marched back into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she reappeared.

"ANYTHING ELSE?" She screamed. He finally looked away, and looked at her.

"Not bad," He said with a nod. "_Pou_, well, the episodes over, so we can leave. Oh wait, we don't need to."

"What…" Ritsu said, with a dumb struck look on her face.

"Yeah, we have twenty minutes." Akahiko said, laying his body across the couch. Ritsu's face darkened, and then she left the room. Akahiko listened to her walk into her bedroom, and then come back out. He looked up and squealed.

She was holding a Buddha statue, menacingly. She held it over her head, and grinned.

"So, what're we going to do for twenty minutes?" Ritsu asked.

"Uh… watch Spongebob?" he said, sheepishly.

"Wrong. We're gonna play hide and seek. I hide your body, and the police seek it." Ritsu said.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

x

xx

xxx

"Really Mugi, you could've just cancelled with me," Mio said, slightly nervous.

"No, I couldn't do that to you." Mugi said. "I made plans with you first. Besides, another person is coming."

"W-what? Another person?" Mio said. "I don't even know who the first person is!"

"If I told you, it might spoil the surprise." Mugi said, with a giggle.

"What surprise?" Mio asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I can't tell you, that would _also_ ruin the surprise." Mugi said, giggling again. Her eyes had a familiar gleam in them.

"Ah, I should really be studying." Mio said, as they walked down the side walk. "Exams are coming up soon, and, um, I really should –"

"Exams were over two weeks ago, Mio-chan." Mugi said.

"Oh, well, college need think about?" Mio said.

"Wha…what?" Mugi said, lost.

"Eh, never mind…" Mio said, sighing in defeat.

"You shouldn't worry so much." Mugi said, smiling.

"Even if you say that, I still worry…" Mio said, turning a bit red.

"About what?" Mugi asked.

"Well… I'm not really used to guys…" Mio said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, that's it? Its fine, you don't really need to worry about that." Mugi said, the gleam returning to her eyes. She smiled confidently, as if she won a game.

"Uh, o-ok, if you say so," Mio said, sensing an ill omen. She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So… I was wondering…" Mugi said, after a few seconds of silence. "How do you feel about Ritsu. From _The Scientists._"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Mio said, startled by the question. "Sh-sh-she's, um, annoying."

"I thought you guys got along well too…" Mugi slightly pouted.

"Us? Getting along?" Mio scoffed. "Not in a thousand years."

"But… you seem pretty comfortable around her." Mugi chimed in.

"Only because I forget about how nervous I am, but how aggravating she is." Mio huffed, her cheeks turning red.

In all truth, Mio was aware that she liked Ritsu, in a… _romantic_ way. She was pretty sure Ritsu didn't like her like that, though. She just liked to tease Mio, for absolutely no reason. There was no way Mio _should_ like someone like her, but she _did_.

_There in lies a problem._ Mio sighed. _Even if she did like me back, we're both __**girls**__. Maybe… Mugi's a good friend, I should talk to her about it._

"Well… let's say, hypothetically, I _did_ like her," Mio said, turning a bit redder. "We're both _girls_ aren't we? Isn't that a problem?"

"How so?" Mugi asked. "I think, if there is mutual love, then the relationship can succeed."

"What if it isn't mutual?" Mio asked.

"You won't know until you asked." Mugi merely stated. "Do you want to be dressed in poetry, but dressed in imagery doesn't fit." [2]

"W-what?" Mio said, confused be Mugi's words. Mugi looked away from her.

"We should be there soon," Mugi reassured. They turned the corner and arrived at an amusement park. "Here we are! We should go find them."

"Mugi!" A voice shouted out behind them. They turned around and saw two guys running up to them. Mugi waved towards them gracefully.

"Hi," Mugi said, with a smile.

"H-h-hey," the taller boy stuttered, turning red. Mio looked at him closely before she recognized him.

"Ah!" she said, remembering who he was. "You're from _The Scientists_!"

"I am, thanks," He said. "The name's Akahiko."

"Wait, that doesn't mean that…" Mio glanced to the shorter person.

"What's cooking, hot stuff?" She said, grinning slyly. "Makin' something on yourself, cause you're pretty smoking."

"Mugi!" Mio hissed, turning to her, dragging her a few feet away. "Why?"

"Because you like her." Mugi said, as if it was obvious.

"No! I do _not_ like that vulgar person!" Mio shouted.

"That's good, I don't like you either." Ritsu said, appearing next to her. "But we're stuck together for this date."

"No, I'm leaving." Mio huffed, trying to walk in the opposite direction.

"No you're not." Ritsu said, grabbing her waist. Mio yelped in surprise.

"Let go!" Mio squealed.

"No," Ritsu said, and started walking. "Wouldn't want to waste the money Tsumugi spent on this ticket, would you?"

"No," Mio sighed, ending her struggle. "Sorry Mugi…"

"Ah, it's fine, as long as you're willing to come," Mugi said, with an innocent smile. "And please, Ritsu-chan, please call me Mugi."

"Alright then Mugi, you can call me… Ritsu." Ritsu said, with a small sigh. "Can't come up with a cool nickname."

"Drunkee?" Akahiko suggested.

"No!" Ritsu shouted.

"You're a drinker?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's not only unhealthy, but illegal."

"I don't usually, uh, not a lot, I mean, once in a while?" Ritsu said, laughing weakly.

"You don't sound very sure." Mio stated.

"So, amusement park!" Ritsu shouted, walking forward suddenly. Her arm was still attached to Mio, so Mio jolted forward.

"Let go of me!" Mio demanded.

"But you're my date." Ritsu said, pouting.

"No, I'm here with my friend." Mio said.

"I'm your friend." Ritsu reminded her.

"Uh, yes, whatever, just let go. Friends don't need to touch each other like this." Mio said, prying Ritsu's hand away from her. Ritsu let go, much to Mio's surprise.

"Anyways, let's go in now." Ritsu said, leading the group inside.

X

Xx

Xxx

"_Pou_, Ritsu, why are you in such a rush?" Akahiko complained. "We have all day to go on these rides."

"But not all the good ones!" Ritsu said. "Before Mio chickens out!"

"Hey!" Mio complained. "What makes you think I'll chicken out?"

"Because it's near Halloween! There are a bunch of haunted houses, and scary rides." Ritsu said, as if it was completely obvious. "And you're clearly a scaredy cat."

"Why?" Mio growled.

"You haven't let go of Mugi since we got in. This isn't even the scary part." Ritsu said, pointing to her and Mugi's joint arms. Mio looked down, and automatically let go.

"I'm fine!" Mio said.

"Turn around." Ritsu said. Mio turned around, to see a person in a zombie costume approaching her.

"!" she screamed, jumping, and then clinging to Ritsu with tears in her eyes.

"Nice going Ritsu!" Akahiko said, with a thumbs up sign. He then lowered his voice and said to Mugi: "Ok, let's go, while they're distracted."

"Ok!" Mugi said, with a giggle. "It's going according to plan!"

- Earlier that week -

_**Hello Tsumugi. This is Akahiko, the bassist from **_**The Scientist**_**. **_– To Tsumugi

_**Yes, hello Akahiko-san! :D **_– From Tsumugi

_**I have a question. Are you close friends with Ritsu's "friend" from your party**_– To Tsumugi

_**She is actually a close friend of mine. Why**_ – From Tsumugi

_**Well, you see I was thinking… Ritsu seems to like her a lot.**_ – To Tsumugi__

_**Oh? I think we might think alike, Akahiko-san.**_- From Tsumugi

_**We're gonna get them together?**_ – To Tsumugi

_**Sounds like a good idea to me. :D**_ – From Tsumugi

_**Alright, so what should we do? **_– To Tsumugi

_**Meet us at the Amusement park at 210 west shady street on Saturday, at 9:25, please. **_– From Tsumugi

_**Will do. Thanks Tsumugi!**_- To Tsumugi

_**Please call me Mugi. All my friends do.**_ – From Tsumugi

_**Alright then, Mugi. See you then!**_– To Mugi

_**TTYL **_– From Mugi

X

Xx

Xxx

"Uh, Mio… where did Akahiko and Mugi go?" Ritsu suddenly asked, noticing their absence.

"W-w-what?" Mio shouted, still clinging to Ritsu, unknowingly. "She did not!"

"She did. And so did he." Ritsu said, with a sigh. "I only came because he said he needed me here…"

"I only came because I didn't want her to waste her ticket!" Mio growled, annoyed.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Ritsu sighed. She earned herself a hit on the head. "OW! Out of everything I've said, I earned abuse from _that?_"

"Shut up!" Mio shouted. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"I wanna ride that." Ritsu said, pointing to the largest, scariest roller coaster in the park.

"Th-th-th-that? You wanna ride that?" Mio squealed.

"No, actually I meant you," Ritsu said, with a grin. It was erased with a grimace of pain. "Ah, geez, you're so violent!"

"You're too vulgar," Mio retorted. Ritsu was tempted to hit Mio, but she held it back.

"Ok, well bye." Ritsu said, walking towards the roller coaster. Mio ignored her, and started walking in the opposite direction, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph, what do you wa-" Mio started, as she turned around. Behind her was yet another zombie. She screamed, in a high-pitched girly voice, and ran to where Ritsu was. She clung onto her arm, earning a confused grunt from the tomboy-ish girl.

"Oi, I thought you didn't want to _hang_ out with me anymore." Ritsu said, snickering.

"Th-th-th-th-that's not f-f-f-funny, and I d-d-d-don't!" Mio stammered, in anger and fear.

"That's a shame, I was looking forward to hanging out with you," Ritsu said, detaching Mio. "Well, I'll talk to you some other time."

"NO!" Mio shouted, grabbing her again. "Do _not_ leave me in this place by myself."

"You could just leave," Ritsu said, pointing to the exit. Zombies stood in the way. "…Or not."

"I don't care where we go, just don't leave me," Mio whimpered. Ritsu almost felt herself melt.

Ritsu didn't really _want_ to admit it, but she had _some what_ fallen for this girl. They'd only met twice, and didn't get along great, but there was something about her that made Ritsu feel the need to be with her. Her heart felt strange when she was away from her, and even stranger when they were. She didn't think she was necessarily _in love_ with Mio, but she felt something for her.

Well, actually, maybe she was in love with her. Just a _little_ bit though. They were total opposites, how could they even work? And Mio probably didn't like her back, at all. She probably didn't even want to be friends. Still, she roamed her mind, tickling her thoughts with weird manners. Ritsu had even dreamed about her once or twice, but she was usually hit at least twice in both of them. She even had a dream where they went to the same high school, and they had been child hood friends. They entered high school together, and started a band with their K-ON club. And then they went to the same college and the other two girls in their grade.

So, of course Ritsu wasn't going to leave her. Ritsu snickered.

"As if I would," Ritsu said, with a smile. "Couldn't leave a scardey cat like you by herself, in a place like this at least."

"I am not a scardey c-"

"Mhhhhhhhhggggggggaaaaaa…" a zombie moaned next to her. Mio screamed, and turned blank paper white.

"Sorry, dude, not this one. You're gonna kill her." Ritsu said, laughing.

He gave a small nod, and shuffled in the other direction.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't that bad," Ritsu said, feeling her arm go numb. "Look, he went away."

"H-h-how can you j-j-just talk to it n-n-normally?" Mio half whispered, half shrieked. Ritsu looked at her, surprised a bit by the noise she managed to make. Then she laughed, and started dragging her some where.

"The power of love?" Ritsu asked, turning red from what she said.

"Uh, no." Mio said, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh, come on. My hearts a stereo." Ritsu said.

"What?" Mio said, wondering where that came from.

"It beats for you, so listen close." Ritsu continued saying, looking straight ahead, with Mio just obediently walking with her, looking at the ground.

"Hear my thoughts in every note," Ritsu said, chuckling slightly. "Make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo."

"Is that a song?" Mio asked.

"I don't know is it?" Ritsu said, still looking forward. An amused look came over her face.

"It is isn't it?" Mio said.

"Hmmm… I believe it is." Ritsu said, walking steadily.

"Is it one of yours?" Mio asked, curious.

"No, it's by Gym Class Heroes." Ritsu stated.

"Oh…" Mio said. Suddenly, it was completely dark. "Where are we?"

"Oh, no where." Ritsu purred, entertained.

"I swear to god, Ritsu I will cu-" Suddenly there was a flash of light, and what looked to be a body axed and body. The head was missing.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mio screamed, holding onto Ritsu. "Ididn'tseeit Ididn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeitIdidn'tseeit."

"Yes you did." Ritsu said.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-shut up!" Mio shouted. There was another flash of light in the same direction. The only difference was that the body was gone, all but the head.

"Ritsu!" Mio hissed. "Where did it go?"

"What?" Ritsu asked, starting to walk again.

"Tt-t-t-t-t-the body!" Mio screeched.

"Oh, that, how would I know? I didn't make the ride." Ritsu said, with a shrug. She was thoroughly enjoying the way Mio squeezed herself against Ritsu's arm. She smiled, satisfied. "Are you scared?"

"Idiot!" Mio hissed. "You know I am! I hate you for taking me on this! How did you get me in here without me noticing? I hate myself for not seeing where you were taking me! God I can't take this! Get me out of here! Now! Come on!"

"Calm down." Ritsu simply said. "I wouldn't let anything hurt you, would I?"

"I wouldn't put it past – KYAAAA!" Mio screamed, as the body reappeared in the different place, now standing. It slowly turned towards them, and walked. Then the light disappeared.

"Where is it? Is it coming over here?" Mio hissed, silently. Ritsu wrapped her arm around Mio's shoulder, and brought her closer to her body. Ritsu grinned.

"Gah, what are you doing?" Mio growled. "This is _not_ the place to be pulling a move on me."

"Why not?" Ritsu asked, slightly disappointed.

"Wait, are you seriously trying to?" Mio asked, looking up at her.

"What if I was?" Ritsu asked. She chuckled as Mio turned red.

"Uh, I-i-i-i-i don't know." Mio said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh? Flustered? Are you interested in me?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you lied earlier about not liking me?"

"No? Why would I like some like you?" Mio shouted, temporarily forgetting the situation.

"So if I kissed you, you'd pull away?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes!" Mio said, glaring at her.

"Hmm…" Ritsu hummed happily.

"Wha-" Mio was cut off as Ritsu planted her own lips on to Mio's. Mio didn't pull away, but her eyes were wide open. Mio stood motionlessly, shocked. Ritsu put her arms around her waist, and disconnect their mouths. Suddenly, Mio reached hers arms around her neck, and pulled Ritsu to her mouth and closed her eyes. It was a little awkward, as Mio was actually an inch taller than Ritsu.

After a few seconds they separated, both panting slightly.

"Hmm, it only took two chapters?" Ritsu asked herself.

"What?" Mio said, looking at her weirdly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just breaking the fourth wall," Ritsu said, with a smile.

"Wh-" Mio started. Suddenly, she felt something breathing on her neck.

"Ky….!" Mio screamed, flinging herself around Ritsu's neck. Ritsu looked over her to see the "headless" man, standing over them with an axe. Ritsu grinned slightly, and pat Mio's back.

"Stand back Mio! I'll handle it!" Ritsu shouted, heroically. She pushed Mio behind her slightly. Ritsu mouthed the words _"Roll with it"_ to the "headless" man. He nodded, in agreement.

"Back! How dare you scare _my_ Mio!" Ritsu shouted, holding her fists up. The axe came down towards her, a little slowly, so that Ritsu could react. She reached up and grabbed it. She then "punched" the "headless" man in the stomach, making him fall to the ground and let go of the axe. Ritsu then "kicked" the man in the stomach, earning a grunt of "pain".

"And stay down!" Ritsu shouted, grabbing Mio's hand. "Quickly! Before he gets back up!"

Ritsu sprinted, with Mio in tow. They ran out towards the light, which blinded them for a few seconds. Mio was shivering in fear, clinging to Ritsu's middle. Ritsu pet her hair, as they walked over to sit on a bench.

"Hey, you ok?" Ritsu asked, concerned a bit.

"No! I am not! Why did you take me in there?" Mio shouted.

"Because, I thought you'd be cute scared?" Ritsu said, hoping to earn points. She failed.

"WHAT? THAT'S WHY?" Mio shouted. A few people turned to see what was going down, and Ritsu looked down sheepishly.

"I love you," Ritsu said, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"DO YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO MAKE ME ANY LESS ANGRY?" Mio shouted. She took a gulp, turning red. "Well, um, it's not…"

"I'm sorry."

"As long as you know what you did was, uhm, bad?" Mio said, in a lighter voice.

"You're easy to read," Ritsu said, with a smile.

"I am not!" Mio growled. Ritsu then stood up quickly, to kiss Mio.

"You are." Ritsu simply stated, and held Mio's hand.

X

Xx

Xxx

[1] Bobby Mares is from My Genuine Find.

[2] "[And] you want to be dressed in poetry, but dressed in imagery doesn't fit." – are lyrics from the song Lyrical Lies by Cute is What We Aim For.


	3. Operator

What's up people?

Yeah, so some of you may be Bronies, and you may have noticed me dropping a MLP : FIM bomb there. Well, I just became a pegasister, so I might just drop them without noticing. If you don't understand, you should watch My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic. Props to those who catch the MLP bombs :P, but I'll try not to use them _too_ much. Doesn't need to be overbearing or anything.

And those who start watching… welcome to the herd. Just don't read Cupcakes. Curiosity killed the freaking cat.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around**

****Ritsu was on her laptop, listening to music. She had an English paper due Monday, which was tomorrow. She silently typed away, occasionally taking glances to the girl sitting next to her, and grinning.

The girl next to her was, of course, Mio. They had been together for about a month now, after the events at the haunted house took place.

_The thing is… I don't know if we're actually together…_ Ritsu thought, with a small sigh. She returned her eyes to her screen, but her mind continued to drift. _Sure, we've kissed, and she agreed to come over, but we never said it _officially_. _

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around  
><strong>

_What if… I don't know, she gets bored too quickly, and since we're not technically "together" she thinks she can just leave. I mean she could just leave, since I'm not tying her down. Do I want to tie her down? I mean, I do, but is that what she wants? What if she doesn't want to? _

**Started out with a single touch  
>If I said I'd leave, it would be a bluff<br>I'm locked and loaded, it's so clear  
>(So clear)<strong>

_I wouldn't want to do anything she doesn't want to do. _Ritsu thought, chewing on her lip typing. Her eyes were on her screen, but she wasn't paying attention to what she was writing anymore. Just some nonsense _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and how racism and discrimination was shown in the book. ****

**I'm alone, I'm insane  
>She's my hometown hurricane<br>The weather's better from out here**

"I can think, I can dream of you, but that gets so quizzical, and maybe I'm a bit less suitable," Ritsu said, as the lyrics came up in the song. Mio looked up from the book she was reading to look at her weirdly.  
><strong><br>Oh, oh shine like a centerfold  
>Tore out your page, and<br>Keep you right here  
>Oh, oh my head is spinnin' now<br>Rotating, turn my world around dear  
><strong>

"What are you doing?" Mio sighed. "Aren't you supposed to get your work done so we can hang out?

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around  
><strong>

"Oh ho ho!" Ritsu chuckled. "Are you that excited to be with me?"

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around**

"W-what? No! Of course not!" Mio shouted, returning to her book, mumbling out,: "Hmph, you just asked me to come over so I said yes." ****

**Run away, it's a test  
>If I fail, I must confess<br>My mind will wonder at times dear  
><strong>

"Oh, why can't you just admit you want to see me?" Ritsu whined weakly.

**I'm alone, I'm insane  
>It's the only price I pay<br>To ride this storm out with the sight so clear**

"Because I don't," Mio stated. Ritsu just stared at her, a little disappointed.

_So does she not really want to be here? But she agreed. So does she just feel bad for me? AAAAAGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! Hmm, now that I'm looking at her… she has a really nice body… oh wait, off topic. No, this whole thought process is off topic! Focus Ritsu! _****

**I can think, I can dream of you  
>And it comes off lyrical<br>You stole the show**

"Anyways, how's your paper coming along?" Mio asked. "I already read the book, so I can look at it if you want me to. Like proof read it, or something." ****

**Oh, oh shine like a centerfold  
>Tore out your page, and<br>Keep you right here  
>Oh, oh my head is spinnin' now<br>Rotating, turn my world around dear**

Ritsu looked at her screen and turned red. Mio noticed this and tried to get a look at the screen.

"Ah, you don't need to it's fine." Ritsu stated, turning the screen away from her. ****

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around  
><strong>

Ritsu had accidentally written everything she was thinking instead of her paper. Not only was she getting further and further away from the end of her paper, but Mio might see it.

"Why not?" Mio asked.

"It's, uh, not done." Ritsu said, starting to hit backspace. Suddenly the laptop was snatched from her, quickly.

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around  
><strong>

"What did you write here that could possibly be so embarrassing?" Mio asked.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Ritsu shouted.

**Oh, you're irresistible  
>I can't get a grip, I know<br>Focused on you moving so slow  
><strong>

"Then why are you so flustered?" Mio asked, starting to read what was on the screen.

"NO!" Ritsu screamed, and attempted to fling herself at Mio. Mio just stood up, laptop in hand. Ritsu watched as she turned a bit red. Ritsu let her head sink, in mortification.

**Am I predictable?  
>You've heard it before, I know<br>But it's all right, all right, all right  
><strong>

Mio sighed, and turned back to Ritsu. Her face was red, and she avoided eye contact when Ritsu looked up.

"Ah, that's just a joke." Ritsu tried to explain.

"Really?" Mio said, sounding a bit sad. "But, um, you know, I did, uhm, I mean, I was… happy."

"Ha…ppy?" Ritsu asked, as if she didn't understand the word. Suddenly she smiled.

**Oh, oh shine like a centerfold  
>Tore out your page, and<br>Keep you right here  
>Oh, oh my head is spinnin' now<br>Rotating, turn my world around dear  
><strong>

"You're so cute!" Ritsu shouted, glomping her.

"GWaaaaaaa!" Mio shouted, and as they fell on the ground.

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<br>You keep spinnin' around  
><strong>

"Mio, I think I love you," Ritsu said, confidently. Mio sighed from underneath her.

"You think?" Mio asked.

"I wouldn't want to scare you off by saying I do, now would I?" Ritsu said.

"What makes you think I'll be scared off," Mio said, raising an eyebrow, and Ritsu off of her.

**You keep spinnin' around  
>You keep spinnin' around<strong>

**You keep spinnin' around **[1]

"Doesn't that usually happen? One person admits their in love too quickly, then the other person gets scared by commitment and ends it?" Ritsu said, sitting on the ground. "And then they go into depression or suicide."

"Where did you learn this?" Mio asked, also sitting up, brushing herself off.

"I dunno," Ritsu shrugged. "The internet?"

"Don't just make things up," Mio scolded. "Get back to work."

"Uh… I can't." Ritsu said, pointing to the ground next to Mio. Her laptop lay there, the screen a foot away.

"What happened?" Mio asked.

"You dropped it!" Ritsu shouted, pointing accusingly.

"YOU JUMPED ON ME!" Mio shouted back.

"Oh yeah," Ritsu said, sheepishly. "At any rate, I can't write it now."

"You're too careless," Mio sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Drop out?" Ritsu suggested.

"NO!" Mio said, seriously. She glared at Ritsu.

"Why not?" Ritsu pouted. "I've saved enough money up, I'm set for life."

"No, you're not." Mio scolded. "What if you want a bigger house?"

"Why would I want a bigger house?" Ritsu asked.

"Don't you ever want kids?" Mio said, looking as if she was about to pout.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you?" Ritsu said, looking at her.

"Ah, me? I mean, why does it matter if I do." Mio said, looking away for a second, before seeing the amused look on Ritsu's face. "Shut up."

"I suppose I could afford to get a bigger house… but I mean, the band lives forever." Ritsu stated. "Its not like a need a high school diploma. Besides, school is too hard."

"But it will give you a sense of accomplishment." Mio chimed. "And if anything ever happens in the future, you'll be able to fall back on something else."

"_Nothing's_ going to happen in the future, _thank you_ very much." Ritsu said, stubbornly. Mio felt her irritation rising.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Mio said, standing up.

"NO! I'm just kidding! I'll stay in high school! Don't leave me!" Ritsu cried, flinging herself at Mio's leg. Mio tried to kick her off.

"Get off of my leg!" Mio shouted, shaking her leg violently. "I get it! Just get off!"

Ritsu suddenly let go of Mio's leg, causing her to lose her balance and crash into the ground. Ritsu rushed over to her, worried.

"Uh, my bad," Ritsu said, half-laughing. Mio glared at her.

"Why are you so difficult?" Mio shouted, lying on the ground.

"I didn't do it on purpose…" Ritsu responded. "I'm sorry."

"Hmph, this wont get you out of it," Mio said. "My back hurts now, cause I hit it so hard."

"Would you like a massage?" Ritsu asked, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"Uh, no, um, would you …" Mio started, turning red.

"What?" Ritsu asked, looking confused.

"Well, I want you to, um, you see, I'd like you to…" Mio said, still not saying what she wanted.

"You'd like me to space? You'd like be to blank?" Ritsu asked, still confused.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k…" Mio stuttered.

"C-c-c-c-c-combo breaker?" Ritsu said.

"-iss me," Mio finished, bright red.

"Oh, that's all?" Ritsu said, smiling. She took both sides of Mio's head and brought her face closer to hers. She leaned down to kiss the still lying Mio, with a grin. Mio hit her on the head lightly, and Ritsu chuckled.

"So, wanna go on a date now?" Ritsu asked, as she pulled away.

"Mhm," Mio hummed, happily.

"You're really easy to please," Ritsu said, with a bright smile.

"Well, if I wasn't, it'd be too complicated for you," Mio responded, retuning her smile.

"Touché," Ritsu said, standing up and stretching. "Shall we head out?"

Ritsu held out a hand to Mio, which Mio gratefully took, with a nod.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Ritsu, where are we going?" Mio asked, looking around.

"The park!" Ritsu said, excited.

"Why?" Mio said, confused.

"Aren't walks in the park romantic…" Ritsu said, looking disappointed, as if you just told her that her puppy died.

"Ah, yes!" Mio recovered. "They are! Definitely!"

"Really? I thought so! I'm a girl, of course I know these things!" Ritsu said, triumphantly. Mio sighed, and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You're kinda cute," Mio said, with a small giggle.

"Well, you're 20% cuter," Ritsu said, with a smile.

"Ah, thanks," Mio said, turning red. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Walk around, eat ice cream, hang out, that good stuff." Ritsu said, as if she had come up with the most brilliant plan ever. "I'm up for anything you wanna do, though."

"Walking around sounds good," Mio said, with a content sigh. Ritsu slowly held Mio's hand, and smiled up at her. Mio smiled back down at her, feeling a warm feeling in her chest.

Then, out of no where, a boy ran into Ritsu, knocking her to the ground. Mio jumped in surprise while Ritsu and the boy grunted on the ground.

"OW! What the flying fuck?" Ritsu shouted, annoyed. "Watch where you're going, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy pleaded, in a slightly high voice. "You see, I was trying to show my friend here how fast I can run."

He was about a third of an inch taller than Ritsu, with a weird hair dye of yellow, blue, red and orange. He wore a baby blue t-shirt and pale blue jeans. His shoes were rainbow colored skater shoes.

"Ah, um Raiden!" a girl called from behind them. Mio turned around to see a girl with long, straight pink hair and a yellow dress on. "You really should be more careful."

"Did you see how fast I was though?" Raiden said, confidently. "Definitely broke a record there!"

"Get off of me!" Ritsu shouted, as the boy was still on top of her. She violently pushed him away. "You think you're fast, do you?"

"Me? I'm the fastest!" Raiden said, puffing out his chest. "Raiden Beau Dash!"

"Raiden Beau? Dash?" Ritsu asked. "That's such a weird name. And besides that I didn't ask for your full name."

"Oh, you want an autograph?" Raiden said, ignoring her. "One day, I'm gonna be on the Olympic track team!"

"Not if you keep running into people," Ritsu grumbled.

"What was that? You don't think I can?" Raiden said, looking at her angrily.

"No! I don't think you can! I bet _I_ could beat you in a race!" Ritsu shouted, standing up.

"Oh yeah? Alright, let's settle this! Where to?" Raiden shouted back in her face.

"Alright," Ritsu said, looking around. "From here to the taco place three blocks away and back!"

"You're on!" Raiden shouted. "Chou [2] you wait here while this gets established!"

"You too, Mio! I'll be right back!" Ritsu shouted towards Mio. Mio sweat dropped, but nodded. "Ok, on the count of three! Don't cheat!"

"I should be the one saying that!" Raiden said. "One!"

"Two!" Ritsu shouted, getting in position to run.

"Three!" And they both sprinted off.

"She is so much trouble…" Mio sighed.

"Why does she always do this…" Chou sighed.

"Ah, that's a girl?" Mio and Chou both said, looking at each other in surprise.

"Oh my, I'm, I'm sorry," Chou said, in a quiet voice, looking nervous.

"No, I should be the one saying sorry." Mio said, embarrassed. "Uhm, my name's Mio."

"My name's …" Chou said, whispering the last part.

"Ex-excuse me?" Mio said, straining to hear.

"I'm …" Chou said, whispering again.

"I couldn't hear you," Mio said, turning a bright red. Chou responded with a squeaking sound.

"Ah, ok…" Mio said, laughing nervously. "So how did you get stuck with… Raiden was it? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Oh Raiden and I went to the same elementary school. She once raced two boys who were teasing me, and we have been friends ever since." Chou said, with a light voice. "And I think don't understand why she has a boys name…"

"Oh, that's nice. It must be nice to have a childhood friend." Mio said, smiling.

"Oh, yes, it is. She might seem a little rough, but she is quite a good friend to have. Nobody could replace her." Chou said, with a graceful smile. "And she's quite athletic."

"I can see that," Mio said, with a laugh. "I don't know what Ritsu was thinking challenging her to a race. Then again, I've never seen her run."

"Ritsu? As in Ritsu Tainaka?" Chou asked. "From _The Scientist_?"

"You've heard them before?" Mio asked, a little excited.

"Oh yes. They are very good." Chou said, with a smile. "I like the song _Seven Days_ the most." [3]

"Their band is really good," Mio said, with a sense of pride. "You know Ritsu's becoming the new lead singer."

"Ah, I have heard. I've also heard she is very good. I haven't had an opportunity to find the songs she sings in." Chou said.

"She is," Mio said, melting a bit from the thought. "She sounds like an angel decided to come down and give its voice to someone."

"You seem to like Ritsu a lot." Chou pointed out.

"Ah, do I? I mean, sure I do, just not like, well you see, I, uhm…" Mio started, flustered.

"It's ok," Chou simply said.

"You know, Ritsu does a really good version of _Seven Days._" Mio said, suddenly.

"I have no doubt she does," Chou said, with an encouraging smile. Then she jumped a little and squatted towards the ground. Mio leaned to see Chou talking to a squirrel.

"Ah, hello little squirrel," Chou said happily. "How are you today?"

The squirrel made a few squirrel noises and then scurried away.

"Do you, uh, know each other?" Mio asked, confused.

"Oh yes, that squirrel comes here quite often. However it doesn't live here." Chou said. "He has relatives here."

"How do you… never mind," Mio said, shaking her head. _My lives already been confusing with Ritsu in it. I don't need to ask her how she knows so much about a squirrel. _

Suddenly there was a noise close to the sound of a herd of elephants approaching. Mio and Chou looked in the direction to see Raiden and Ritsu sprinting towards them, neck and neck. Mio and Chou both stepped to the side as they flew past them.

"HA! I WAS FIRST!" Ritsu shouted, screeching to a stop.

"No! I definitely was!" Raiden shouted, stopping in front of her, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Oh yeah, then why did I get here first?" Ritsu shouted back, getting in her face.

"Because you didn't!" Raiden shouted, getting equally in Ritsu's face.

"Yes I did! Didn't I Mio!" Ritsu shouted, turning to Mio.

"You both got here at the same time…" Mio said.

"NO WE DIDN'T"! Ritsu and Raiden both shouted, and then growled at each other.

"Don't yell at my Mio!" Ritsu shouted at Raiden.

"You just did!" Raiden yelled back.

"Well, only I'm allowed to!" Ritsu retorted, with an angry growl.

"And why's that?" Raiden snorted. "You're _special_?"

"Yes!" Ritsu shouted, angered. "Yes I am! Right Mio?"

"Yes Ritsu," Mio said, with an annoyed sigh.

"Uhm, Raiden, it isn't very nice to… well you see I don't think you should… you're being a little rude," Chou said, nervously.

"Rude? Me?" Raiden scoffed. "No, it's _this _loser who's cramping _my_ style!"

"_Me_?_ I'm_ a loser?" Ritsu shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I think we're going to have to go our separate ways," Mio said, with a groan.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not your fault," Chou said. "Not that it's their fault, it's not any ones fault, I mean."

"No, I understand, I would've enjoyed chatting with you more too, but… well Ritsu's a difficult one," Mio said, taking Ritsu by the hand. "C'mon, let's go get that ice cream!"

"Of course, my love!" Ritsu said, trying to imitate a prince. She held Mio's hand on her fore arm and folded it across her stomach. "Away we go!"

"I want strawberry," Mio stated, when they arrived at the ice cream parlor.

"Okie dokie, artichokey!" Ritsu said, and happily bounced off to the counter. "One strawberry ice cream, and one chocolate with extra sprinkles please!"

Ritsu ordered the ice creams, and waited impatiently as the man behind the counter scooped the ice cream into cones. She then paid him, and went back to sit with Mio. She handed Mio the light pink ice cream, with a smile. Mio started eating her ice cream, before she noticed Ritsu looking at her with a strange look.

"Uh, is there some on my face?" Mio asked.

"Huh? What?" Ritsu said, shaking her head.

"Don't stare at me like that," Mio said, a bit nervously.

"But you've got something on your face," Ritsu said, with a chuckle.

"Eh? Where?" Mio asked, reaching a hand to wipe off her face. Ritsu's hand stopped her.

"I got it," Ritsu said, and leaned over to lick Mio on the cheek. "Hm, strawberry's pretty good…"

Mio's face was bright red, and she ate her ice cream in a flustered manner. Ritsu just smirked smugly at her.

"Have I told you yet, that you're _ridiculously _cute?" Ritsu asked, taking a lick of her ice cream, before biting off an inch of the top. She shuddered from coldness for a second before chattering her teeth slightly.

"Yes," Mio stated. "Well, not like that, but you have."

"Oh, well you're ridiculously cute, just F.Y.I." Ritsu said, smiling at her.

"Uh, t-t-thanks." Mio said, smiling a bit.

"You know, you don't have to be so nervous around me," Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I half-expected you to hit me when I _licked_ you."

Then the hit came. Ritsu yelped in pain, and surprise, from the sudden attack.

"Why?" Ritsu shouted. "Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you wanted me to," Mio said, somewhat agitated. "And don't phrase it like that!"

"Phrase what?" Ritsu asked, genuinely confused.

"You know!" Mio growled.

"I don't, actually," Ritsu said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Fine, forget it," Mio said, turning away. Suddenly realization came over Ritsu's face.

"Oh, I get it, I shouldn't say that I _licked_ you." Ritsu said, a sly grin coming on her face. Mio's head whipped around, glaring. "Whoa, if looks could kill…"

"Shut up! Why are you so vulgar?" Mio shouted. The other people in the ice cream place turned around, and Mio lowered her head in embarrassment. "I hate you."

"No you don't," Ritsu stated, laughing obnoxiously. Mio hit her in the face this time. A red mark appeared on Ritsu's nose. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You're hits hurt like a bitch…"

"If they didn't, I wouldn't be able to get my point across," Mio said, irately.

**9-1-1, **

**what's the problem?**

**She's breaking my heart for fun!**

**So whatcha gonna do?**

**I needa cure!**

**Oh yeah? **[4]

Ritsu reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and stopped her ring tone. She looked at her phone for a few seconds, before typing something out and putting the phone back in her pocket. Mio looked at her for a few seconds before Ritsu looked back at her, and jumped, startled by seeing Mio's intense stare.

"Uh…?" Ritsu made a noise, as if she wanted to ask Mio what she was doing, but didn't know how to phrase it.

"What was that?" Mio finally asked.

"Oh, it was just Akahiro reminding me that we have a concert in two hours," Ritsu said, shrugging it off.

"What?" Mio shouted, ignoring the people staring. "Where?"

"Oh, only at Dakahinkoz [5]…" Ritsu said, surprisingly mellow about it.

"That place is an hour and a half away!" Mio shouted again, Ritsu flinching a bit at it.

"So? I'll get there," Ritsu said, shrugging again. "Besides, I want to spend as much time with you today as possible, and you didn't buy a ticket, did you?"

"Why would I?" Mio asked, with a confused look. "I've only known you for about a month. You're supposed to buy these tickets, like, months in advanced!"

"You didn't like my band before we knew each other!" Ritsu cried. "How heartless!"

"More like I hadn't heard of you guys," Mio said, sitting back down, before quickly standing up again. "We gotta go."

"Why?" Ritsu whined.

"C'mon, I'll drive you," Mio said, tugging Ritsu, by the collar, with her.

"You drive?" Ritsu asked, suddenly interested.

"Of course I do, I'm seventeen." Mio said, as if the two related.

"But I don't, and I'm eighteen." Ritsu stated.

"You're older than me?" Mio asked, surprised.

"Oh ho ho, you're dating an older woman!" Ritsu chuckled manically. "Guess who's gonna be more dominate in bed!"

Mio proceeded to drop Ritsu on her butt, and walk off without her. Ritsu landed with an "oof!" before standing up, dusting herself off, and then sprinting to catch up with Mio.

"That's not fair," Ritsu huffed. "You're legs are longer than mine, you cover like three of my strides."

"You take really short steps too," Mio said.

"No I don't! I just don't stride like mother fucking Gandalf," Ritsu mumbled.

"What?" Mio asked, sighing.

"Never mind," Ritsu said, also sighing. "Geez, you're not nerdy enough for me."

"Ok, let's go," Mio said, ignoring her, yet again.

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Ritsu said, pouting.

"I'm not," Mio said, not bothering to look at her.

"Why don't you love me?" Ritsu grumbled.

"I do," Mio said, with out a seconds hesitation. Ritsu smiled, and hugged Mio.

"Awww, shucks, I love you too baby doll!" Ritsu squealed happily. "Munchie bunchie kins!"

"Don't make up ridiculous names for me," Mio growled, growing more and more annoyed.

"But baby doodle faces!" Ritsu pleaded, fake crying.

"Stop it, now," Mio said, defiantly. She sent daggers to Ritsu with her eyes. Ritsu whimpered in fear, and ceased her teasing.

"Oh, you wanna come backstage and just wait for the concert to be over?" Ritsu asked, suddenly realizing that was possible.

"Sure, why not?" Mio said, finally reaching Ritsu's apartments parking lot. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked her car. "I might just take a nap."

"Why? You don't wanna cheer me on?" Ritsu said, sulking a bit.

"No, of course I do, but how am I supposed to do that from behind where you guys play?" Mio said, reasonably.

"Well, then we can put you in the crowd, but close to the stage!" Ritsu said, excited.

"I don't know if I'm really in the mood Ritsu…" Mio said, getting into the car. Ritsu sat in the passengers seat.

"Oh… ok," Ritsu said, dropping the subject. Mio started her car in silence, and backed out of the parking lot. Ritsu stared at her hands as Mio drove out of the road. They traveled in complete silence for over an hour before Mio said something.

"So, uh, where exactly is this concert taking place?" Mio asked, trying to break the silence.

"It's in the park, the one with all the flowers and the pink trees," Ritsu said, staring out of the window. Mio chewed on her lip nervously.

"That's cool." Mio said.

"Yeah," Ritsu said, nonchalantly. "If we have enough time before hand, I'll try to get you some warmer clothes, in case it gets cold when it's later."

"No, that's fine, I don't get cold to easily," Mio said.

"Yeah, but it's been cold out recently." Ritsu stated. "I wouldn't want you to get a cold on my behalf."

"Ah, well in that case, ok," Mio said, resisting a sigh. "Um… Ritsu?"

"Hmm?" Ritsu said.

"I didn't… you know, hurt your feelings when I said I didn't want to be in the crowd, did I?" Mio asked, tentatively.

"No! No, no, of course not!" Ritsu said, shaking her head. "I was just worried that I was, ya know, bothering you too much."

"Oh," Mio simply said.

"Sorry," Ritsu said, glancing at her from the corner of her eyes.

"You don't have to apologize!" Mio said, fervently. "No, it's my fault! I didn't mean to make it seem like you were bothering me! I just thought I would get… lost."

"Lost?" Ritsu asked, enduring the need to laugh.

"I mean… so many people will probably be there, and I'm not exactly aggressive, so I was worried I was going to get… lost." Mio said, turning red.

"You don't actually think I'd let you get lost, do you?" Ritsu said, chuckling. "Nope, I would come out and find you.

"That's not exactly better, Ritsu." Mio said, sighing, but smiling. "I wouldn't want to interrupt your concert."

"I get the feeling your one of those girls that actually _enjoys_ being chased after," Ritsu said, laughing.

"I am not!" Mio growled.

"Are you sure?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course not," Mio grumbled.

"Well, what have your other _past_ relationships been like?" Ritsu asked, curious.

"Uhm, well, they were, you know… _interesting_," Mio said, nervously, keeping her eyes on the road. Ritsu sensed something potentially amusing.

"Really?" Ritsu asked. "Go into detail, please."

"Uh, w-w-what do you mean? There isn't much to g-g-go into detail about." Mio stammered, bright red.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Ritsu asked. Mio was silent for about 30 seconds before saying.

"Uh… five?" Mio said, uncertainly.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Ritsu said, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I am," Mio said, boldly. There were a few moments of silent, save for an occasional car beeping, and the sound of the tires rolling over the cement at 60 m.p.h.

"You haven't been in a relationship before have you?" Ritsu suddenly asked. Mio flushed furiously. "Hit the nail on the head, didn't I?"

"W-w-well, I've never really liked anyone, so there was no opportunity for me to go out with anyone!" Mio snarled. "What about you?"

"Thirteen," Ritsu said, without missing a beat.

"Thirteen?" Mio shouted.

"Yep, all boyfriends," Ritsu said, triumphantly.

"How?" Mio asked, completely confused. Ritsu pouted.

"You don't think I'm girlfriend material?" Ritsu asked.

"Uh, well, honestly, no," Mio stated. "So… what was your last boyfriend like?"

"It was good all Ko," Ritsu said, laughing when Mio spluttered.

"H-h-him?" Mio faltered.

"Believe it or not, we've known each other since… well since I was born. He's only two years older than me, and our moms were really good friends. So, about… three years ago, he asked me out." Ritsu started. "Apparently he had liked me, since, well… kindergarten I think it was. Back then, he wasn't a huge play boy either. He was actually a bit of a nerd. He couldn't talk to girls at all. I was his _first_ gal pal."

"Really? Him?" Mio asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Ritsu said, laughing. "We went out with each other for about a year, but I wasn't really interested in him to begin with. And suddenly, after getting a girl friend, he decided that he was this _cool_ guy, so when we had dates he'd blow me off to go hang out with some of his guy friends and stuff. So I broke it off."

"_You_ broke up with _him_?" Mio asked.

"Yep," Ritsu simply said, with a nod. "He was devastated. However, during that time, I had instructed him on how to be cooler, so there were tons of girls after him. So in order to drown his sorrow, he plunged himself into the world of a play boy. So, I guess you can say that I'm the reason he is the way he is. That's probably why he wanted you so badly once I showed interest."

"He did?" Mio asked, oblivious.

"Well, I could tell he was _already_ interested in you, because you know, you have huge jugs!" Ritsu shouted. Mio wanted to hit her, but she was driving, so her face brightened with anger. "But then when I came over, I could tell he was determined to try and take you first. He probably just wanted to make me unhappy."

"That's not very nice," Mio said, furrowing her eyebrows. Ritsu just laughed.

"He's not a very nice guy," Ritsu said. "Besides, it's history."

"Wait… he was your last boyfriend?" Mio asked, something dawning on her.

"Yep."

"And you got together three years ago?"

"Correct."

"And then you ended it a year after?"

"Right again."

"So you had thirteen boyfriends before you were even sixteen?" Mio shouted.

"Uh, well, it's not _that_ many." Ritsu said. "Besides, I used to have long hair."

"…What?" Mio said, the image of Ritsu with long hair unfathomable.

"It was about an inch shorter than yours." Ritsu said, making a face like she had just won something. "Hm, I was pretty attractive, if I do say so myself. Then I decided I didn't like all the hair in my face, so I cut it a year ago, and got this fancy little head band."

Mio just gaped at the road, trying to imagine Ritsu with hair as long as hers. Mio resisted the urge to laugh.

"Is it that weird?" Ritsu said, sulked.

"It is!" Mio said, finally laughing. "I mean, you don't seem like the kind of person to have long hair!"

"Hmph, and why's that?" Ritsu asked, sharply.

"Because you're so… manly." Mio said, with tears in her eyes from laughing.

"No girl would be happy to hear that, you know." Ritsu pouted.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Mio said, ending her laughter.

"You don't mean it," Ritsu said, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Yes I do," Mio said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Besides, you do stuff like that to me all the time!"

"It's different," Ritsu responded. "It's expected of me to make fun of you. It's one of my charms."

"No. If I could change anything about you, it would be how much you tease me." Mio stated solidly.

"Nu uh," Ritsu said, shaking her head. "Or else we wouldn't be together. Our relationship only started because I was teasing you."

"True enough, but I probably would've said yes if you just asked." Mio said.

"No, because I wouldn't be the same person, would I?" Ritsu said, actually sounding intelligent. "We might not have even met."

"Hmmm," Mio hummed with thought. "I guess you're right."

"I think my life wouldn't be as bright without you in it," Ritsu said, with deep thought. "I think my whole life before this has just been preparation for meeting you. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you, right now. I was only able to live the first part of life because I didn't know you, so I couldn't miss you. If you left me now, I think I'd die from loneliness."

Mio turned red, from Ritsu's sudden declaration of her undying love. She forced herself to keep her eyes on the road, as she felt her face continue to heat up. She felt a bit dizzy from embarrassment, or possibly even happiness. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Are you sure you'll be fine back here by yourself?" Ritsu asked, wary.

"I'll be totally fine," Mio said, reassuring her. "Just do a good job out there. You wanted a bigger house, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Ritsu said, with a big grin. "We'll be back in, like, an hour to change clothes, and get water and stuff, so it won't be that long."

Ritsu ran out onto the stage, waving to Mio on her way out. Mio smiled and waved back, sitting on a black couch on the backstage.

It always surprised Ritsu how many lights there were at the concerts. And that so many people took pictures that it almost looked like they were intentional strobe lights. Ritsu ran out and waved to the crowd. Akahiko and Akahiro were already out there, and Kobscene had taken his seat by Ritsu's drums. She grabbed the mic stand and hummed quietly into, so that the sound bounced throughout the area.

"Hey everyone!" Ritsu shouted, receiving a positive response from the crowd. "I don't know how many of you know by now, but I, Ritsu Tainaka, have taken over as the singer of this group. I'm not really sure why, but it doesn't matter. Because tonight, we're gonna party ALL NIGHT LONG!"

The crowd roared in acceptance. Ritsu patted her arm slightly, brushing off non-existent dirt from nervous-ness. She checked herself quickly. They had brushed her hair and given her a cleaner yellow hair band when they arrived. She had then changed into black jeans, with a hole in the right knee, and a red and yellow plaid button down shirt and a white sweatshirt. She wore her usual bright red converses, but now with neon yellow laces.

"So, today, we're going to do _Seven Days_ first." Ritsu said. "Actually, this was one of Ko's songs, but after singing it at one concert, I received a lot of positive feed back, so I've kind of taken it as my own. And Akahiko was the one who wrote it, for his now _ex-_girlfriend."

Akahiko flinched a bit, and glared at Ritsu. Ritsu just laughed at him, and took the mic out of the mic stand.

"_You know, I haven't seen you in seven days now. These days, I've been feeling a little too down. Friends said I look too dejected. Too bad I can't be as happy as them. I hope you're happy over there, even when I don't thinks its quite fair._" Ritsu sang, starting the song. The reason Ritsu was pretty good at this song, was because it wasn't too high for her. She seemed to be better at singing lower songs, since it didn't hurt her throat as much. "_I haven't seen that smile, don't know how long, but it's been a while. I find myself counting down the hours, but even when I do I still feel a little sour. I haven't felt you in my arms for so long, it almost feels like you're gone. I know you'll never leave me, this is just how's it's gotta be. For now. Some how. I'll get over it._"

The crowd had already started singing along. The song wasn't a mellow song, but it wasn't too upbeat. It was the kind of song where, you could either bounce to it's beat, or you could dance with your "better half" and just admire the sound and feeling in the moment. Ritsu smiled at the crowd, as she walked around the stage.

"_Because you know, baby, seven days is too much! Because when you're in love, a week feels like a month. Please come home, soon, because you know that I miss you… I just want you to return where you're most needed, please baby, I'm pleadin'._" Ritsu sang the chorus of the song, as the crowd sang more enthusiastically with her. "_When all I need is your heart, being gone is all it takes to hurt, and how I wish that this weren't, the way I felt about being apart. But you know, I love you._"

Ritsu continued singing for another hour and twenty seven minutes before they got a ten minute break. She came off the stage, breathless. Mio walked up to her quickly, with a towel and a bottle of powerade in her hand. Ritsu looked at her, surprised.

"Hey, thanks," Ritsu said, with a smile. Mio smiled back at her. Ritsu heard a scoff in another direction, and knew it was Kobscene. "You might as well say if you're unhappy, Kobscene."

"Don't be stupid," Ko snorted. "I'm the happiest guy ever. I lost the place as hottest guy in the band to a _girl_, I lost a possible virgin to a_ girl_, and I lost my singing position to _this girl_."

"What's _this girl_ supposed to mean?" Ritsu said, with a challenging atmosphere. Mio sensed potential danger. Ritsu's head then perked for a second as she thought of something. "Oi, possible virgin? That's why you were after Mio? Hmph, it's a good thing I got her, my intentions were pure!"

"Oh please, I know you guys are shacking it up," Ko scoffed, sitting on the couch to drink a bottle of water.

"No we're not!" Ritsu shouted, protectively.

"Well, then I'm disappointed," Ko said, smiling mischievously. "When you went out with me, we did it in the first week. And I wasn't even your first."

"But I was yours, loser," Ritsu snuffed. She then felt a menacing presence behind her. She turned, scared, to face Mio. "Oh M-m-m-mio! Ko's just spouting nonsense!"

"Hmph, I don't care!" Mio shouted, stormed away. Ritsu started after her, before Akahiro stopped her.

"Oi, we go back on in two minutes." He interrupted. "You're gonna have to do this some other time."

Ritsu bit her lip and cursed, glaring daggers at Ko. Ko just shrugged, and Ritsu launched herself at him.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Ko shouted. Ritsu didn't respond, but punched him straight in the nose, giving him a bloody nose.

"Ritsu!" Akahiro shouted. "What the _hell_ are you thinking? What if he can't go back out?"

"He's fine, stick tissues up his nose," Ritsu hissed, wiping the blood off her knuckles with her pant leg. "Or just let him bleed. I think that's a better idea."

"God, slut," Ko cursed. Ritsu spun around to glare at him, and then unleashed an almost bone cracking kick to his shin.

"This is why you don't have relationships that last more than two days!" Ritsu growled in his face. "No. Matter. How. Hard. You. Try."

Ko flinched at the comment, still holding his nose, which was gushing blood. Part of the stage crew rushed over and brought him a box of tissues and he plugged his nose. He carried the box out onto stage with him, grumbling angrily.

X

Xx

Xxx

[1] The song is called "Spinnin'" by The Ready Set

[2] Chou means butterfly in Japanese

[3] _Seven Days_ is not a real song by Ritsu's made up band. I don't know if there are other songs made by the other bands or whatever

[4] The song is called "Operator" by the Ready set

[5] Not a real place


	4. Upsets and Downfalls

Hey again! Woohoo fourth chapter

Uh, I don't really have anything to say right now… so… uhm… ok…thanks for reading.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Mio, why are you mad at me?" Ritsu pleaded, banging on her apartment door. She sighed, as she was locked outside of her own home, by someone who didn't even live there.

"I'm not mad! I just hate you!" Mio shouted, from inside.

"C'mon, let me in!" Ritsu called, leaning her forehead on the door. "This is _my_ apartment!"

"Fine, then I'm leaving!" Mio yelled, storming out. She fumed out of the door tossing Ritsu her keys. Ritsu clumsily caught them, before grabbing Mio's arm. "Let go of me!"

"Can't we at least talk?" Ritsu begged Mio, tears forming at her eyes. Mio glared daggers at her.

"We don't have anything we need to talk about," Mio replied coldly, and tried to release herself from Ritsu's grip. Ritsu held her firmly, looking into her eyes with a pleading look.

"…Is this about my… virginity?" Ritsu asked, seriously.

"No!" Mio shouted, struggling even more. That was enough of an answer for Ritsu. She released Mio, suddenly. Mio stumbled back, and shot an angry look at Ritsu.

"I get it… yeah you wouldn't want to stay with me after knowing what I've been like…" Ritsu said, solemnly. "Sorry to have bothered you in the first place…"

Mio and Ritsu just stood in the hallway of the apartment building, both not looking at each other. Suddenly, Ritsu went to go into her apartment. Mio grabbed her arm, with a look of wanting, before she let go and walked out of the building. Ritsu watched as she left, a feeling inside of her chest that she couldn't explain. She took a breath, and walked into her apartment. Once inside, she went to sit on her couch. She noticed that Mio had left her jacket. She thought about bringing it out to her, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it. She just held the jacket in her hand, staring at it.

"So… I guess that's it, isn't it?" Ritsu said to herself, with a loud sigh. She wanted to just lay down and cry, but something inside of her felt to dry to cry. Tears wouldn't form at her eyes now. "Geez, this isn't like me to get so upset. I've been broken up with plenty of times."

"Maybe that's the problem Ritsu…" Ritsu said to herself. "Oh shit, I'm talking to myself. Fuck this, I'm going to go crazy now, aren't I?"

She moped, flinging herself across her coach. She buried her face in her arms, nuzzling herself into the couch. She didn't really know what to do, for now. She could try calling Mio, but she probably wouldn't answer.

She could try going to Mio's house, but then again, she'd never been there before. She would probably get lost.

She could try finding Mio's friend, (Mugi was it?) and asking her to find Mio, but she didn't think it was fair to bother others over something she had done.

"Right… what I've _done_," Ritsu said, bitterly. "It's not like it's my fault… guys put on a lot of pressure."

_Ya jus' wanted ta feel girl for once, didn't ya? _A voice similar to her own called out. Ritsu looked up, but she saw nothing. _Don't bother lookin'. I'm a part of ya mind! _

"What…?" Ritsu started, confused.

_Don't blame this girl for what ya did in the past. Besides, that's behin' us nao, isn't it? _The voice said again.

"Yeah, but," Ritsu started, but was cut off.

_If she doesn't bother to listen to ya, then don't bother goin' afta her. _The voice reprimanded. _She just ain't worth it, chick. _

"But she _is_ worth it," Ritsu complained. "_I'm_ not worth it though. I couldn't possibly try to snuggle my way back into my life if she thinks badly of me…"

_Ok… tha's another way ta go about it. Either way, ya don' need her no more, do ya? _

"I do… but not if it means I mess up _her_ life." Ritsu said, somberly.

_Gee, this is goin' ta way I wanted it, but I'm startin' to actually feel bad for ya kid. _

"Aren't you me? Or some part of me?" Ritsu asked.

_Yep. Although, not sure what part. _

"Probably the part of me that's just trying to make me feel better."

_How's it workin' for ya?_

"You suck at your job." Ritsu said, bluntly.

_Well, it's not my fault you were a bit of a whore when you were younger. _The voice said, sourly.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Ritsu shouted, at the air. "I didn't _want_ to do it with those guys, but they _pressured _me into it. And it was only twice times!"

_I's not like Mio knows this, ya know. _

"Hmmm, I guess you're right." Ritsu said, with a soft thought. "But I still shouldn't bother her anymore."

_You're only thinkin' that cuz you're heart broken. _

"Am I?" Ritsu asked. "I've never really _been_ heart broken before."

_Doesn't that jus' mean you love 'er?_

"I already knew that I did," Ritsu said. "In case you haven't been present the past month."

_You've never been in love, I know that much. I've been present tha last eighteen years. _

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Ritsu asked, exasperated.

_It means you're thinkin' you're not good enough for 'er. And that's why ya can't think of a reason ta try and make up with 'er. _The voice said, reassuringly.

"Maybe that's just because, there is no reason."

_Do you think there's anybody out there that loves Mio as much as ya do?_

"…"

_Well?_

"Probably not…"

_Probably?_

"Yes, probably."

_So, you're ok with jus' any guy swooping in and taking her from ya? _

"If he makes her happier than I can."

_You're hopeless. Even tha part of ya that thought ya shouldn't get back together is trying to help ya out. Ya gotta give me somethin' ta work with. _

"But I just want to do what's best for Mio…"

_What if what you're doin' isn't what's best for 'er?_

"How could that possibly be true?"

_Maybe she feels just as heart broken as ya. _

"But she _broke _up with _me_."

_You're the one who _actually_ ended it. _

"Yeah, but I knew she didn't want to keep going at this point."

_Ya didn't give her a chance to… I don't know, think about it? _

"But she didn't talk to me at all on the way back. Isn't that enough thinking?"

_Maybe she's just… ya know what? I give up. I'm takin' a nap. _

"Kay… have fun."

_Hey… at least try to make _yourself_ happy, once in a while. _

"Go to sleep."

_Night kid. _

Suddenly her phone rang. It took all Ritsu had not to just throw it across the room in anger. She picked it up and looked at the sender.

It was Ko.

_**So, did that girlfriend of yours break it off or what?**_ – From Kobscene.

Ritsu growled in anger. She wanted to tie Ko to a table and put a million needles in his body, but that was illegal. And the band needed him as a drummer. Ritsu just ignored the message and sat on her couch.

A few minutes her phone rang again, and she picked it up, knowing it was going to be Kobscene making snide remarks.

_**She's at my place, so I'm going to take that as a yes.**_ – From Kobscene.

"WHAT?" Ritsu shouted, standing up. "What the hell is she thinking? He's gonna take her chastity!"

Ritsu ran out her apartment, grabbing a jacket, and locking her door quickly. Ko's house was two hours away, if she rode her bike. It was the only option she had though, so she pedaled like there was no tomorrow. She narrowly avoided getting hit by cars and trucks, and running over pedestrians. She didn't even hear the groans and honks of complaints.

The cold stung Ritsu's face, making it numb. To make matters worse, it started raining. The cold and fatigue from pedaling her bike so quickly for so long was taking its toll on Ritsu's body. Her panted heavily, focusing on the task at hand.

_Making sure nothing happened to Mio._

She knew Ko. He was going to try something, no matter what reason Mio was there. Although, she had no reason why Mio was at Ko's place. The more she thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Her arms and legs were started to shake, violently, but she didn't pay attention to it.

Finally, she made it to the front of Ko's house.

X

Xx

Xxx

Ko shared a house with Akahiko and Akahiro. They had all pitched in to buy it. They had even offered to let Ritsu live with them, but Ritsu thought that it would be too weird for her to live with three guys. It was a normal house, sitting by itself in the woods. The boys had decided to live there, in case they threw parties. It was made to look like a log cabin, and had two stories. It had four bedrooms, and a large backyard, which was littered with footballs, a grill, baseballs, a volleyball net, a trampoline which sat next to a pool.

She knew where they hid the key, so she grabbed it and stormed into the house. She tried to keep herself quiet, but her feet sloshed and her pants made a swishing noise as she walked. She entered the living room, then stopped and stared.

Akahiko, Akahiro, Ko and Mio were all sitting in there, drinking hot chocolate. They all stopped to stare back at Ritsu, expect for Ko, who grinned.

"Oh, hey there, Ritsu." Ko said, nonchalantly. "What're you doing here?"

"Uhm…" Ritsu started, turning red. "Oh, I just thought I'd drop by. I was, uh, in the neighborhood."

"Really? What were you doing out here?" Ko asked.

"You know, stuff." Ritsu said with a shrug. "Just thought I'd say hi. Well, bye."

Ritsu started to retreat quickly, but Ko stopped her.

"Why don't you stay and chat with us." Ko said. Ritsu cursed under her breath. "You're looking a little wet there anyways. Don't you think you should change?"

"Oh, I couldn't," Ritsu started, turning around with the fakest smile ever. "Besides, I need to… feed my fish."

"Oh stop shitting around, I know you don't have fish Ritsu." Ko said, laughing. "You can't keep fish alive."

"Well, maybe I thought I could this time." Ritsu retorted. "Well, it's been lovely, but I really gotta g-"

"Uhm… Ritsu?" Mio interrupted. Ritsu stopped talking to look at her.

"Oh, hey there Mio, didn't even notice you there!" Ritsu said, nervously laughing. "What're you doing here?"

"I just had something I wanted to ask these guys…" Mio said, quietly.

"Ok, well don't let me interrupt, I'll be on my way." Ritsu said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Mio called, looking at her pleadingly. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ritsu asked, confused.

"I…I didn't bother to let you explain, I just… I just jumped to conclusions…" Mio said, timidly.

"What'd you mean? I got it, I'm… you know." Ritsu said, looking away. Akahiko and Akahiro shifted uncomfortably, and Ko just sighed.

"No! That's not what I meant! I just, thought… uhm, well that…" Mio started, nervously.

"She thought you were with her for sex." Ko said, suddenly.

"W-w-what?" Ritsu stuttered, surprised.

"Well, I thought maybe you were experimenting!" Mio shouted, embarrassed.

"Experimenting?" Ritsu shouted, confused. "What?"

"So, she came over here to talk to us about you," Akahiko said. "Since we've known you for a while."

"She wanted to know about your sexual history," Ko said, with a smirk.

"What about it?" Ritsu asked. "I would've told you."

"But you broke up with me," Mio said, almost crying.

"Nu uh, you broke up with me!" Ritsu shouted.

"You're the one that said you "wouldn't bother me anymore"!" Mio shouted back, in tears.

"Because I thought you were done with me!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"But, but, but, I was just confused!" Mio said, sobbing. Ritsu immediately felt guilty. "I didn't know if, I don't know, I should just draw out our relationship, because I loved you so much, and I wanted to stay with you, and maybe you would break up with me once I slept with you, plus I've never had s-s-s-sex, so I wouldn't do well, and then you'd be unsatisfied with me!"

Ritsu stared at her for a second, as Mio had just said all that very quickly, without a breath, bawling her eyes out. She then took Mio in her arms, and hugged her as close to her as she could. Mio was still sitting on a chair, so her face was buried in Ritsu's stomach.

"So, I'm a play boy now?" Ritsu asked.

"That's not, hic, what I ,hic, meant!" Mio said, hiccupping through her tears.

"_I couldn't tell you leave, if I had to. But I can't make you believe that I want you._" [1] Ritsu said, in a sing-song voice.

"Don't just quote, hic, song lyrics to, hic, make up!" Mio said, frustrated.

"Oh, you knew those were lyrics? You have quite the intuition." Ritsu said, patting Mio on the back with one hand, and stroking her long, black hair with the other hand.

"Well, you like, hic, that singer, so I, hic, looked into him." Mio said, shyly. Ritsu stared at her, and smiled.

"You're the cutest." Ritsu gushed. "I love you."

"I love you too, idiot." Mio said.

"Hmm, just call me the love doctor," Ko suddenly chimed, leaning back on the couch. His feet were propped up on the coffee table in the middle of the room, his hands behind his head. He wore a smug grin. Ritsu glared at him.

"This all started because of you!" Ritsu shouted.

"Better me, than, I don't know, Sam Baker, who's coming back to town." Ko said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sam's coming back to town?" Ritsu asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yep, I heard it from one of my buddies yesterday," Ko said. "He's transferring into our school."

"Who's…?" Mio asked, quietly.

"Uh, just the _worst_ ex-boyfriend over." Akahiko said, for Ritsu. "Even I thought he was a terrible guy. And he always pressured his girlfriends to have sex with him. Thought he could get away with it, just because he was _attractive_."

"He didn't account for the fact that Ritsu had three, extremely muscular guy friends." Akahiro said, with a small smile.

"We took care of that jack-ass." Ko said, with a triumphant smile. "But poor Ritsu here was so distraught over how easily she had been used. So, naturally, Ko to the rescue."

"Wait… so… that's how all that happened?" Mio asked, looking up at Ritsu. Ritsu turned red, and looked away.

"Uh, yeah," Ritsu said, hesitantly. "Of course, Sam would try to tell it as if I was moving from guy to guy, since these three guys messed him up pretty bad. Didn't get too many girlfriends after that."

"What did you guys do?" Mio asked, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, _before_ we beat him up until he puked," Akahiko started.

"We got him as drunk as possible, he could barely even walk." Akahiro continued. "_Then_, we took him to a tattoo parlor."

"And we had the words: "_I only date girls to sleep with them"_, plastered on his forehead, his fore arms, and his stomach." Ko said, laughing. "We know how to watch after our friends."

"That's all you do now though," Ritsu retorted, with a sly smirk.

"Nope, I don't _date_ them," Ko said. "I haven't actually _gone out_ with a girl since… well you know."

"Poor kid," Akahiko said, mocking sympathy.

"So wait… the way you did told me like you did…" Mio started. "Was so I heard the truth?"

"Yep." Ko said.

"And then when you told me to come over…?" Mio asked, silently.

"Yep." Ko repeated.

"So you weren't trying to get in her pants?" Ritsu asked.

"I'm not as much of a trouble maker as you think I am, Ritsu." Ko said, rolling his eyes.

"Naw, he's just got love trouble." Akahiko said, nonchalantly. Suddenly, his eyes bulged, and he looked at Ko, who was still looking calm. Akahiko relaxed, as Ko brought his right leg down on his pelvis.

"**!**" Akahiko shouted in pain, holding his crotch.

"You had it coming," Akahiro said, with a shrug.

"So… heart…less." Akahiko mumbled out, in pain.

"Oh? Kobscene's got _love_ problems?" Ritsu said, teasingly. "Is it someone I know?"

"Get out of my house." Ko said, angrily.

"Hmm, it is, isn't it?" Ritsu said, exultantly.

"LEAVE!" Ko shouted, his patience running thin. "I did you a favor, now get out! I still need to ice my face and my leg!"

"Oh… uh… sorry about that," Ritsu said, sheepishly. "I'll do anything you want, so forgive me?"

"I want you to LEAVE!" Ko shouted, throwing a book at her head. Ritsu ducked quickly, and ran outside.

"Ah!" Mio gasped. Mio stood up and bowed to the three boys. "Thank you! Ritsu, wait! I'll drive you!"

Ko sighed as the two girls left, and Akahiko and Akahiro exchanged glances.

"You're not going to tell her, ever, are you?" Akahiro said, after a long silence.

"What's the point in telling her?" Ko said, with a deep sigh. "I wouldn't benefit from it."

"Hmmm," Akahiko hummed in agreement. "She'll probably figure it out eventually."

"Naw, she won't," Ko said, with confidence. "She's dense. She always has been. There's no changing that girl."

Ko laughed, humorlessly. Akahiko looked worried for him, while Akahiro just stared at the door, sipping some of his, now, cold chocolate.

"So, what're you going to do if they ever break up?" Akahiro asked, looking back him.

"I don't think they will," Ko said. "At least, not permanently."

"What gives you that idea?" Akahiko asked.

"Mio seems like the kind of girl who compliments Ritsu's personality well," Ko stated. "And she cares about our little girl, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Akahiko said, followed by silence.

"It's killing you isn't it?" Akahiro asked, breaking the silence again.

"Of course it is," Ko said, with a sad smile. "But what matters the most, is that she's happy."

"You're a nicer guy than most girls think," Akahiko said, laughing slightly.

"Am I?" Ko said, running his long fingers through his dirty blonde hair, which was slowly turning to it's original brown color. "I guess my kindness comes with a price."

"Don't worry about it, dude." Akahiko said reassuringly. "You'll probably always be in her life, right?"

"Is that much better?" Ko said, looking at him sadly. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face twice and then stood up. "It's pretty hard to see someone you love be loved by someone else."

"I wanna say I know what you mean…" Akahiko said, with a sigh. "But I can't. Sorry."

"It's fine." Ko said, walking away. "You don't need to. It's sad enough one person has to feel like this. Two would be worse."

"Ha, it would, wouldn't it?" Akahiko said.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ko said, and faded down the hallway. Akahiko looked at the coffee table and sighed.

"He didn't drink any of his hot cocoa…"

x

xx

xxx

[1] Upsets and Downfalls by The Ready Set.


	5. Welcome to the Herd

Whoa, fifth chapter? Yerp.

So, there's a hurricane in the east coast… Not so bad where I am though, so I'm not dead… yet? Psh, no it'd take more than that to take me.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Hey Mio," Ritsu called from the couch. Mio was sitting at Ritsu's desk, using her new computer. "I was just thinking about it, and I don't really know what kind of music you listen to."

"Is it that big of a deal?" Mio asked, without turning around. It was early December on a Saturday, and Mio and Ritsu were at Ritsu's apartment. It was only 7:45, an Mio had spent the night. Mio was sending out emails, as Ritsu watched Spongebob.

"You know pretty much everyone I listen to," Ritsu responded. "So, who do you listen to?"

"Uh… well… I listen to…" Mio started, thinking. "The Scene Aesthetic, A Rocket To The Moon… uh, The Second hand Serenade, Cady Groves…"

"I've only heard of Cady Groves," Ritsu said, with a frustrated look.

"That's because you only listen to songs most people haven't heard," Mio stated.

"That's not true," Ritsu retorted. "I just like to listen to people who most people don't know, but that's their own fault, because their too lazy to look for good music."

"That's what I just said, with more detail." Mio said, turning around to look at her, frustrated. "Will you let me finish these emails?"

"What are they, anyways?" Ritsu asked, leaning over the arm of the couch.

"My parents are having a Christmas party," Mio said, with a small sigh. "This year, they're making me invite all of the people, and get all of the stuff ready."

"What stuff ready?" Ritsu asked, genuinely curious.

"Like, decorations, and food, and that kind of stuff," Mio said.

"Do you want help? I'm probably free." Ritsu suggested.

"I can't make you do that," Mio said. "Don't you have a concert on Christmas Eve, anyways?"

"Yeah…" Ritsu said, with a heavy sigh. "I wanted to spend it with you."

"We can't help it," Mio said, smiling at her. "You can come with me to pick the stuff up though. The decorations, I mean."

"Of course, my dear!" Ritsu said, with enthusiasm. "When?"

"Probably next week," Mio said. "We're supposed to have a snowstorm soon."

"Oooh~ are we gonna be stuck with each other until the snow lets up?" Ritsu asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"It hasn't even started yet," Mio said. "How would we be stuck?"

"I wish it would start now," Ritsu moped. "You're never with me for more than… twelve hours…"

"That's not really _that _little of amount of time, Ritsu."

"But I wanna spend all day with you," Ritsu complained. "Wake up, and see you, eat breakfast with you, eat lunch with you, eat dinner with you, take a shower wi-"

"No." Mio suddenly said. "I will not take a shower with you."

"Why not?" Ritsu pouted.

"Because, that's not appropriate." Mio said, standing up from her seat to sit next to Ritsu on the couch.

"B-b-but, but, but," Ritsu spouted, trying to think of a reason they should.

"No." Mio said, firmly. Ritsu slinked back into the couch, disappointed. Mio just laughed at her.

"Oi, don't laugh at my misery!" Ritsu shouted, glaring at her.

"Sorry, sorry," Mio said, ceasing her laughing, but not easily. Ritsu just moped, but relaxed.

"It might've been nice, ya know, if we got stuck together," Ritsu said sheepishly.

"I don't think I would be able to stay around you that long," Mio responded, watching the TV. Suddenly, Ritsu sprang up. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Gah! I can't believe I almost missed it!" Ritsu shouted, in exasperation. She sighed in relief, as it was only 7:59, and her show hadn't started yet.

"What? Miss what?" Mio asked, confused. She wasn't usually with Ritsu this early on a Saturday, so she had no idea why she was freaking out. Then, on the TV screen, she saw a pink horse dressed with a party hat and a red nose singing to a purple horse. "Ritsu… what is it?"

"My Little Ponies! Sssh!" Ritsu said, silencing her.

"Isn't this show for, I don't know, _little girls_?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow. Ritsu didn't even bother to look at her.

"Not if you're a pegasister," Ritsu simply said. She laughed at something that happened on the screen.

"I'm… speechless." Mio said, with a look of un-approval. "You're eighteen years old, and you're watching a little girls show."

"Listen, I will love and tolerate you later, but I'm watching TV right now!" Ritsu hushed Mio, and then laughed as the theme started. "Pinkie Pie, you are _sooo_ random."

"I don't understand what you're talking about… at all." Mio said with a sigh.

"You just don't believe in friendship!" Ritsu said, looking at her with genuine disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll be joining the herd soon enough."

"What?" Mio asked, quizzically. "What herd?"

"The pony herd, of course!" Ritsu said, her attention going back to the screen. "Filled with loving and caring bronies and pegasisters!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, and I'm not sure I want to." Mio said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey Mio, guess what?" Ritsu said, turning to her with a smile.

"What?"

"_He's… a bear!_" She said, in time with the TV. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nothing," Mio said, as Ritsu held her head in pain. "Wait, why are they all making up excuses to why they can't go to her party?"

"Because, Mio, they don't like her parties and they don't wanna be her friends anymore." Ritsu said, with a snicker.

-About 20 minutes later—

"So, they were just throwing a party for her?" Mio said, with a quizzical look. "I feel so bad for her, she went through so much, just because they wanted to throw her a party! And how could she forget her own birthday? Is she an idiot?"

"No, Mio," Ritsu said, with a knowledgeable look on her face. "She's Pinkie Pie!"

"B-b-b-but!" Mio started to argue. "She still didn't need to go crazy! Didn't she know her friends were already loyal? They don't seem like the type to… what's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing," Ritsu said, with a sly smirk. "Welcome to the herd."

"No, no, no, no!" Mio shouted, shaking her head. "I am NOT part of your 'herd', ok?"

"Hmm, a closet pegasister," Ritsu hummed to herself, with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mio hissed.

"Nothing, nothing," Ritsu said, waving her off. "Well, is there anything you wanna do today? My treat?"

"Not really," Mio said, with thought. "Besides, it's cold out."

"You don't like the cold?" Ritsu asked, even though she already knew.

"It's not that I don't like it…" Mio started. "I just don't really feel _comfortable_ when I'm cold."

"Well, don't you worry you're pretty little head!" Ritsu said, with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Mio and brought her close to her. "I'll warm you up!"

"Ah!" Mio yelped in surprised. "Uhm, thanks."

"No problem." Ritsu said, feeling happy with herself. She felt Mio snuggle in closer to her, and she gave a content sigh.

Suddenly, the TV, the lights, and Ritsu's computer turned off. Ritsu felt Mio tense in her arms. Ritsu held Mio closer to her, almost as if something was trying to take her.

"R-r-r-r-ritsu?" Mio said, softly. "W-w-what happened?"

"It seems like a power out," Ritsu said, looking out of the window. All the other lights were off, even the street lights. It was snowing, hard. "It's nothing to worry about."

"B-b-b-but, it's s-s-so d-d-dark!" Mio hissed, scared.

"It's fine," Ritsu said, reassuringly. "I'm here, aren't I? Besides, it's not even noon yet, they'll probably be back. And the light from the sun should light up the room soon."

"Oh yeah," Mio said, uncertainty hinting in her voice. Ritsu gave her a little squeeze.

"Geez, it's alright," Ritsu said, with a small smile. She rubbed her chin on Mio's head, lightly. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Ok," Mio said, relaxing into Ritsu's arm. "When do you think the powers gonna come back on?"

"I dunno," Ritsu said, honestly. "Usually it comes on within four hours, but it's snowing pretty heavily out there."

"Damn it Ritsu, this is definitely because you said you wanted us to be snowed in!" Mio said, frustration hitting her voice.

"Oh ho ho, my voice affects the decisions of God?" Ritsu said, snickering. "Ok, well I want it to rain pockey! … Ow! It hurts, it hurts."

Mio had just elbowed Ritsu in the stomach. She would have rather hit her in the head, but she comfortably in front of Ritsu, and she didn't have any desire to actually turn around. Mio gave her a "hmph" and returned to her position, snug in Ritsu's lap.

"You're so abusive." Ritsu complained.

"Well, maybe if you were a_ tad_ bit less stupid," Mio said. "I would take it easy on you."

"No way, I'm a masochist, I enjoy this!" Ritsu said. Mio hit her again. "Ow… ok, I'm just kidding, I don't enjoy it, please stop."

"You first," Mio said, firmly.

"I didn't even do anything!" Ritsu complained. "All I did was joke around!"

"Hmph, well…" Mio started, unsure what to say. "I just don't like the way you're joking!"

"Oh hoho! I think you forget, this is _my_ apartment!" Ritsu said. "I could just kick you out."

"You wouldn't," Mio said, confidently.

"I could," Ritsu said.

"You couldn't."

"Get out," Ritsu said, pointing to the door.

"Oh, come on Ritsu," Mio said, rolling her eyes.

"Grrr, you're lucky you're warm, and I like you," Ritsu growled. "Or else I would've actually kicked me out."

"I know~" Mio hummed happily. She rubbed her head against Ritsu's chest and closed her eyes.

"You're gonna take a nap on me?" Ritsu said. "_I wanna sleep on youuuu~_" [1]

"What?" Mio asked, confused. "And yes, I'm gonna take a nap. I'm tired."

"You woke up two hours ago, though." Ritsu complained. "_And_ you made _me_ wake up two hours ago."

"Well, it's not good to get used to sleeping in," Mio said, with a small yawn. "It'll mess up your sleeping pattern."

"And sleeping in the middle of the day won't?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just taking a nap," Mio responded, quietly. "Besides, it's the weekend."

"That's what I'm saying," Ritsu grumbled, but allowed Mio to fall asleep. She felt Mio's steady breathing against her, and her long black hair tickled her arms. She enjoyed the warmth Mio was giving off, and finally fell asleep too, since there wasn't much to do.

X

Xx

Xxx

Mio's eyes blinked open. She yawned, and attempted to stretch, only to be denied by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso. She looked up to see Ritsu's sleeping face, her head leaning on the back of the couch. She smiled, sincerely, at the older girl. She looked outside, and gasped.

There was at least two yards of snow covering the ground, and it was still snowing. The street lights were off, and the sky was darker than usual, the clouds blocking the sun. Nothing moved outside, save for the heavy snowing. Mio hoped nothing happened to her car, since it was small. She then realized she would probably be stuck at Ritsu's house another day. Not that she really minded, but she didn't have any other clothes and her weekend homework was at her house.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to care a whole lot, as she extremely comfortable. Something about the way they were just silently sitting there made Mio's insides feel warm and bubbly at the same time.

Sure, most of the time, Ritsu was doing idiotic things and frustrating Mio, but deep down, Mio loved her with all her heart. She would never do anything to seriously injure the other girl, but sometimes she needed discipline. Of course, Mio wouldn't _really_ want her change. She accepted all her charms and quirks, happily. She knew Ritsu often worried that Mio would stop liking her, but that was highly unlikely. Mio couldn't imagine ever leaving the older girl. There was just something about her personality that complimented Mio's, and made them click.

Mio felt Ritsu shift slightly under her, and murmur in her sleep. Mio snuggled in closer to her, making Ritsu shift again. She heard Ritsu give a soft growl and a small yawn.

"Oh, you're up," Ritsu said, sleepily.

"Yep," Mio said, softly.

"It looks like the power hasn't come back yet," Ritsu mumbled.

"No," Mio said. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's 12:30," Ritsu said, looking at her watch.

"Already?" Mio yelped. "We were asleep for almost three hours!"

"So?" Ritsu said, with another yawn. "I had a nice nap. It's not like we can do much else, since it looks like the powers still out."

"Oh…well, that's true." Mio said, with thought. "What do we do, now that we're awake?"

"Jump out of the window, into the snow?" Ritsu suggested, with a smile.

"Ritsu, that's dangerous," Mio reprimanded. "And how would we get back up?"

"Well, duh, there's stairs outside of my window," Ritsu said, matter-o-factly.

"Still, the answers no." Mio said. "Unless you want to go by yourself."

"That's no fun," Ritsu pouted. "I don't own a whole lot of board games or anything…"

Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. Mio and Ritsu turned to look at the window, and saw three men standing outside the window, with ski masks and several large garbage bags. Mio turned pale and screamed. She jumped from Ritsu, and ran into her bedroom, standing behind the door, peeking at them. Ritsu just rolled her eyes, and walked to the window.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ritsu asked, as she opened the window.

"Why are you letting them in?" Mio screamed.

"_Pou_, relax Mio," a familiar voice said. The three climbed in and stood in the living room. They removed the masks to reveal Akahiko, Akahiro and Ko.

"It's just us," Ko said, laughing. "We didn't mean to scare you."

"W-w-w-what?" Mio said, trembling and confused. Ritsu walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Chill," Ritsu said, calmly. "I don't know why their here though…"

"We figured you might get bored soon," Akahiko said. "So we brought some games, and food rations. The news said that it's suspected to snow over two stories."

"Two stories?" Ritsu shouted. "How are we supposed to get out?"

"We're not," Akahiro said. "That's why we brought food while we still could."

"Well, what did you bring us?" Ritsu asked, sitting back on the couch, Mio by her side. The three boys sat on the ground, and unloaded their bags.

"Gatorades, ice tea's, waters," Akahiro started. "Cup noodles, granola bars, yogurt, ice cream, pasta, pasta sauce, some frozen meat, pudding, a _lot_ of chips ahoy, and uh, a watermelon. Oh, we also brought five blankets, ten pillows and three sleeping bags."

"You guys really came prepared, didn't you," Mio said, surprised. "All that food would last us at least a week."

The three boys looked at Mio seriously, and nodded. She paled again. Ritsu sighed.

"W-w-wait," Mio stuttered. "Really?"

"It's supposed to keep snowing for at least five days, and we don't know how long it would take to clear the roads." Ko said, seriously. "We'll probably be stuck here a while."

"Well, we might as well get comfortable!" Ritsu said, clapping her hands together. "I've got a heater some where around here, so let me grab it."

Ritsu walked into her bedroom, where her closet was. Mio stared at the three boys, with a bit of awkwardness.

"So… where do you think she's gonna make us sleep?" Akahiro suddenly asked Mio. Mio looked startled.

"Oh, uh, probably in here," Mio said, honestly.

"Well, where are _you_ going to sleep," Ko said, mischievously. Mio flinched, and he chuckled. "I'm just kidding with you."

"Oh, uhm, hahaha," Mio said, trying to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just trying to release some… tension." Ko said, sincerely. He looked at Mio with kind eyes, and Mio felt herself relax. She smiled.

"I found more than one!" Ritsu shouted, coming into the room, dragging two large metal contraptions. "The only thing is, they have to be pumped for five minutes for three hours. So if we wanted to make it through the night, we'd have to pump it for like twenty minutes."

"That's not that bad," Akahiko said. "We can handle it."

"Ah, well, here, let me show you how to do it first." Ritsu said, pulling one in front of TV. She put her foot on a pedal on the bottom of the heater, and a hand on a pump on the top. "Ok, you have to alternate between pedaling and pumping."

She pushed her foot down, and as her foot came up, she pumped the top. She did that for about five minutes, and the heater glowed in a light yellow. She wiped her forehead, and turned to the other four.

"Get it?" Ritsu said, tired. "It's a bit difficult, but it should be fine if you get used to it."

"Alright, I'll handle one of them," Ko said. "Who wants the other one?"

"Akahiko and I can alternate," Akahiro said, with a small smile. Akahiko glared at him.

"Why do I have to, too?" Akahiko shouted. "You're three years older than me, be responsible at least _once_!"

"Wait… you're only fifteen?" Mio asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Akahiko said. "I get it a lot, it's fine. I look old for my age. Sometimes, we're mistaken for twins."

"_Pou_, I'm much more attractive than you, how could anyone think we're twins?" Akahiro groaned.

"Maybe if you acted more your age," Akahiko suggested.

"Or you acted more _your_ age!" Akahiro shouted back.

"So, you're a freshman?" Mio asked.

"Oh, well, no." Akahiko said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"This kid's already in college, the brainiac!" Ritsu said, laughing loudly. "I even get him to tutor me on occasion!"

"Really?" Mio shouted, in shock. Akahiko turned a bit red.

"Well, I'm just a _bit_ smarter than kid's my age." Akahiko said, quietly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Akahiro said, with a devilish smile. "This topic always embarrasses him! This kid, he didn't even graduate from high school. They just gave him his diploma when he passed one of the finals my high school gives."

"That's really cool," Mio said, sincerely. Akahiko looked at her. "I wish I was that smart."

"Really?" Akahiko said, with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"People always make fun of him for being so smart," Akahiro said, laughing. "You're making a real impression on him. Watch out Ritsu, he might try to take her."

"No, no, no," Akahiko said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't do that to Ritsu."

"Of course you wouldn't," Ritsu said, faking anger. "Or I would… RIP your head off- OW!"

"Don't joke around about killing someone," Mio said, sternly. "That's illegal."

"Oh, we're between friends, its _fine_," Ritsu said, groaning a bit in pain.

"I don't care, you shouldn't make a habit of it," Mio reproached, a slight glare in her eyes.

"Yes, _mother_," Ritsu moaned, rolling her eyes.

x

xx

xxx

[1] That's a song, it's called "Sleep on You", and it's by The key of awesome.


	6. Last friday night?

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

Mio sat, uneasily, on the couch. Akahiko, Akahiro and Ko were all sitting on the living room floor. Ritsu was laying on the couch, her feet in Mio's lap. The four close friends were all on their DS's, playing Mario Kart. Mio was a bit bored, but, more than anything, uncomfortable. She fidgeted every now and then, causing Ritsu to finally groan in annoyance.

"Geez, Mio, what're you doing?" Ritsu shouted, as she had lost (again) due to Mio adjusted her. "Why do you keep fidgeting like that?"

"What's wrong, Mio?" Akahiro asked.

"Ah, it's n-n-n-nothing," Mio stuttered.

"Are we making you… _uncomfortable_?" Ko said, with a knowing smile. Something behind his smile scared Mio, though.

"Oh, not at all!" Mio said, even though it was true.

"Why would you guys be making her uncomfortable?" Ritsu asked, looking back and forth between Ko and Mio. "Did you guys do something?"

"Ritsu, Ritsu, Ritsu," Ko said, disapprovingly. "Surely, you didn't forget two Friday nights ago!"

Mio's face turned beet red, as did Akahiko's. Akahiro and Ritsu just looked confused. Ko just smiled, amused.

"Uhm… we went to a party, didn't we?" Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head. "I didn't remember it too much in the morning though. Why, what happened? Mio wouldn't tell me."

"Well, you see," Ko started.

"Wait!" Mio shouted, waving her arms. "Do we _need_ to tell talk about it?"

"Oh, now I wanna know more," Ritsu said, with a smirk. "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Maybe it's best we don't tell you, Ritsu…" Akahiko said. "It was… well, an interesting night."

"… Akahiko doesn't want me to know about it?" Ritsu said, blinking. Then she formed a wicked smile. "That must have been one _hell _of a party!"

"_Pou_, Ritsu…" Akahiko said, turning red.

"Alright, well, _I'm_ going to tell the story, whether you two want me to are not!" Ko said, laughing loudly. "It all started with…"

-Flash Back-

"Ritsu, do I have to go?" Mio asked, worriedly. It was about nine p.m. They were on their way to a house party held by a mutual acquaintance of theirs. It was getting dark, as they walked down the street. Mio was wearing a plan and simple white t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of Adidas sneakers.

"Of course you do!" Ritsu shouted, holding her hand. She wore a blue and green plaid button down shirt, dark blue jeans and her favorite bright red converses. "It wouldn't be a party without you!"

"B-b-but, when I go to parties…" Mio started, not sure how to explain it.

"Oh, don't worry, some one else can be the designated driver~" Ritsu purred. "So feel free to get yourself all loosey goosey."

"Ah, no, that's probably not such a great idea, because-"

"We're here!" Ritsu said, interrupting her. "Relax. Even some of your friends will be here, so you don't _have_ to hang out with me all the time if you don't _want_ to."

"Th-th-that's not what I meant!" Mio complained.

"Mio!" Yui shouted from the porch of the house. Mio quickly spotted her, as she waved, standing with Azusa on her right and Mugi on her left.

"See, there they are!" Ritsu said, walking her up to them. She nodded at the three other girls, with a smile. "Take care of my girl here."

"Will do!" Yui said, saluting Ritsu.

"I'll entrust her to you, commander!" Ritsu said, returning to gesture.

"Sir yes sir!" Yui said, standing straight. Ritsu laughed.

"You're pretty cool," Ritsu said, with a smile. "Maybe we'll hang out. I'll catch you guys later."

Mio waved at her as she walked away, with a nervous smile.

"You haven't told her about your… _party _issue, have you?" Mugi said, raising an eyebrow.

"No… I haven't." Mio said, with a small sigh.

"Better late than never," Mugi said, patting her on the back. "Shall we go in?"

"Alright!" Yui shouted. "Let's PARTAY!"

"Yui-senpai, please behave yourself," Azusa said, sternly.

"I always behave myself," Yui said, innocently.

"Don't lie," Azusa reprimanded. "Standing out here isn't going to get us anywhere. Let's go."

Xx

Xx

Xx

"Ritsu!" Akahiko shouted, a drink already in his hand. "What's up!"

Akahiko and Ko stood in the mist of several girls. Most giggled, while others attempted to talk over the music to each other and to the boys. Ritsu pushed her way through, earning numerous nasty words, to the guys.

"Hello boys~" Ritsu said, playfully. "Hey Akahiko? You ready to party?"

"I'm ready to party, Ko, you ready you party?" Akahiko said, with a smile.

"I'm ready to party, you ready to party Ritsu?" Ko continued, with an equal grin.

"I'm ready to partaaay, are you ready Akahiko?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"Let's PARTY!" Akahiko shouted, dancing. Ko and Ritsu laughed, and followed suit. The girls around them caught on, and started dancing. A lot of the them made moves towards the two boys and the girl, but Ritsu knew if she was caught with any girl other than Mio, she'd get her ass kicked.

The music was loud, as Ritsu could almost feel the bass in her chest. They were playing LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem. There were people dancing on tables, couches, counters, stairs, and, of course, the floor. Ritsu saw some one flash by with a drink, and quickly grabbed it from them. She chugged it down and threw it up in the air. Her throat hurt for a second, as the person had been drinking straight vodka, and they had had a full cup of it.

"_EVERY DAY I'M SHUFFLIN'_!" She shouted with the song. She was already feeling a bit tipsy, and the room was scuffled. But, she was having a good time, as any teenager would. Although, she did miss Mio a teensy weensy bit. But she had to give Mio her space, so she allowed her to go with her friends.

Her eyes caught a clock at one point, which already read 10:30. She hadn't realized so much time had passed, nor how many shots she had taken while playing games with Akahiko and Ko. She felt giddy all over, and sometimes she couldn't help but laugh.

And then her eyes fixed onto the silky black hair that flew by, and a familiar giggle. She grabbed Mio by the arm. Mio turned around, her face red, with a weird smile.

"Heeeeey Ritsu~" Mio said, laughing.

"M…Mio?" Ritsu barely managed out. "Are you *hic* drunk?"

"Aren't ya supposed ta when ya go ta a partaaaaay!" Mio shouted, raising her arms above her head. Ritsu smiled.

"Well of course!" She shouted back. Her ears perked as she heard a familiar song.

"Ritsu! I love this song!" Mio shouted, a little unnecessarily loudly.

"Me too!" Ritsu shouted back, a scatterbrained smile plastered on her face. Mio pulled her by the wrist, both of them tripping over their own feet.

"_There's a stranger in my bed,_" Mio sang out, loudly. "_There's a pounding in my head_!"

"_Glitter all over the room,_" Ritsu continued, dancing along with Mio. "_Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a minibar!_"

"_DJ's passed out in the yard,_" Mio said, getting close to Ritsu. "_Barbie's on the barbeque  
>iss this a hickie or a bruise? Pictures of last night ended up online<em>,"

"_I'm screwed~_" They both sang, dancing wildly, with huge grins on their faces. "_Oh well, it's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled_!"

"_Last Friday night!_" Everyone in the room shouted out. Mio pulled Ritsu by the wrist again, and led her on top of a table. The people that were on it were forcibly moved as Mio and Ritsu danced crazily and singing piercingly.

"_Yeah we danced on table tops_!" Mio shouted.

"_And we took to many shots_!" Ritsu shouted.

"_Think we kissed but I forgot_!" They both sang together, still laughing. The crowd was now watching these two. Even if they were drunk, they were good singers. And their dancing was … rather provactive. "

"_Last Friday night, yeah we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bar, so we hit the boulevard!_" Everyone sang along. "_Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, then had a menage a trios. Last Friday night, yeah I think we broke the law, always say we're gonna stop-op_, _whoa-oh-oah~_"

"_But, this Friday night,_" Ritsu and Mio sang louder than the group. "_Do it all again! This Friday night do it all again._" [1]

All too soon, the song had ended. The crowd clapped, and the couple giggled on top of the table. They sloppily got down, supporting each other with out much actual support.

"W'o knew you 'ere zuch a party an'mal!" Ritsu shouted, laughing witlessly.

"Well, I _triiiiiiiied_ ta tell ya!" Mio said, with a small hiccup. "But _yooooooooooou_ wouldn't listen ta me!"

"Ah'm sorry, ah'm sorreh!" Ritsu apologized, messily. She wiped some drool from underneath her mouth.

"I forgive ya, but only cuz I love ya," Mio said, with a wink.

"Oh ho ho!" Ritsu said, noticing it. "Well ah be getting' luckeh tonigh'?"

"Who knooowz?" Mio purred out, throwing her arms around Ritsu. She leaned her head down to kiss Ritsu. Their breaths reeked of alcohol, but it only seemed to make the two press each other closer. Mio pushed Ritsu back until they reach a wall. She held Ritsu's hands above her head, and kissed her heavily. They barely pulled back, but when they did it was only for a brief second to regain their breath. Both of them were sloppy, as saliva was trailing both of their mouths. Their eye lids grew heavy with lust. Mio pushed herself against Ritsu as hard she possibly could, grinding herself against her. Ritsu moaned into her mouth, not really caring that the shyer girl was taking her over right now.

And part of her knew she was enjoying these switched roles.

Mio pulled her self away to bite softly on Ritsu's neck. Ritsu gave a small grunt of pain. Mio licked around the small wound, placing small kisses around it. Her hands trailed along her body, and stopping at her chest, where she started undoing her buttons. Ritsu's hands went up into Mio's hair, as she groaned.

And suddenly, they were separated. Mio growled angrily, and Ritsu just looked surprised.

"Oi!" Ko shouted. "Are you guys _that_ stupid? I would rather be hooking up with girls than watching after you two, but you guys were about to have _sex_ with _all_ these people watching!"

Ritsu and Mio stared at each other, and then over to the crowd. Then Mio turned to Ko and asked: "Who owns this house"

"Uhm… I do." A girl said, raising her hand.

"Where's the bathroom?" Mio asked, bluntly.

"Uh… over… there…" The girl pointed, nervously. Mio grabbed Ritsu by the hand, and led her in the direction the girl had pointed. She opened a door, revealing a bathroom and another couple. They stared, shocked, as she walked in. She grabbed them both by the collar and kicked them out.

"So… are we gonna…?" Ritsu asked, still flushed.

"Well, _diiiiiiiiiir_~" Mio purred.

…

…

…

…

"Geezus, those two are idiots!" Ko growled.

"You should just let them do whatever they want!" Akahiko dismissed.

"Do you think they're gonna find their way back to Ritsu's place?"

"…Not really," Akahiko said, honestly. "But come on, it's a party!"

Ko just sighed.

…

…

…

-The Next Morning-

"Nnnnggghhh," Ritsu moaned. "My head…"

"Not so loud," Mio groaned, from beside her.

"What… happened… last… night," Ritsu managed out.

"Wait," Mio said. "You don't remember?"

"Nothing…" Ritsu grunted out, her head in more pain than ever. "What happened?"

"Uh…" Mio struggled. "Nothing much…"

x

xx

xxx

"…" Ritsu looked at the three, her mouth gaped open. Akahiko squirmed, uncomfortable. Akahiro looked embarrassed. Mio looked like she wanted to die.

And Ko? He just sat there with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Ritsu shook her head, with a look of utter horror on her face.

"We finally got to do it, and I don't even get to remember it?" Ritsu shouted, pulling out her hair. "Are you serious? Why does stuff like this happen to _me_!"

"That's really what's bugging you?" Ko said, looking confused for once.

"Of course it's bugging me!" Ritsu growled. "I've been trying to do it, for like, I don't know, a wh- OW! I mean, never mind…"

"It's not even that big of a deal," Mio said, with a huff, her hand in a fist. Ritsu looked at her with complete sadness.

"_Not_ a big deal?" Ritsu asked. "I was looking forward to this, more than you could ever imagine!"

"And _why_ is that exactly?" Mio barked.

"…I'm not going to tell you," Ritsu said, turning the other way.

"What?" Mio shouted. "You're making such a big deal anyways!"

"I don't care." Ritsu said, defiantly. She crossed her arms and legs, still facing the other way.

"Fine, neither do I," Mio said, equally as stubborn.

"Good, because I'm not telling you," Ritsu said.

"You're behaving like children," Ko said, with a disapproving smile. "A healthy couple doesn't keep things from each other, or fight over petty things like this."

"_Pou, _when did you become doctor _love_?" Akahiro said, with a teasing purr.

"You might as well call me the love guru," Ko said, with a small laugh.

"Guess I should be going to you for my love advice from now on," Akahiro said.

"Why are you flirting?" Ritsu asked, turning to them, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean clearly we tolerate gay love, but this is a little random."

"Aw, did you hear that Ak-y Poo?" Ko said, cooing. "She thinks we like each other."

"Oh, Ko, baby!" Akahiro said, leaning to him.

"Akahiro!"

"Ko!"

They leaned in towards each other, and then suddenly fell backwards and laughed loudly.

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Ko snorted. "As if _that_ would happen!"

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Akahiro laughed, equally as loudly "Geez, there's no way I'd settle for a guy like _him_, even if I was gay!"

"Oi, oi, stop," Ritsu said. "It's annoying."

"Yeah," Akahiko agreed. "It's immature, Akahiro. Stop it. And you call yourself the big brother."

"Aww~" Akahiro said, turning to Akahiko with a cat like grin. "Lil' bro's jealous? Don't worry I love you too!"

"No! Wai-!" Akahiko tried to tell Akahiro to stop, but it was too late. Akahiro had jumped on top on Akahiko and pinned him to the ground. He held his arms over his head, and his legs were on either side of his hips. Akahiko looked at him, with fear. Akahiro grinned.

"Little brother~" he purred, leaning down his head. He closed his eyes and titled his head to the side.

But then suddenly, there was pain in his crotch. He collapsed to the side and held his balls, as he hollered in pain.

"Akahiko…" he hissed. Akahiko dusted himself off and fixed his shirt, ignoring his older brother.

"So… anyways…" Ritsu said, her eye twitching a bit.

"What time is it?" Mio asked.

"It's about 8:30 a.m., why?" Ritsu answered.

"_When_ is this snow storm gonna end?" Mio groaned.

"It's been over since yesterday," Akahiro said.

"Wait… really?" Mio said, surprised. She looked outside to see that snow was no longer falling. However the snow was still about one and a half stories high, and un-drivable. Mio gave a heavy sigh. Ritsu looked at her, worried.

"What's up?" Ritsu asked, leaning towards her. A look of concern swept her face.

"Hmm? It's nothing." Mio said, looking out the window. "Just getting a little stir crazy."

"Sorry," Ritsu said.

"It's not your fault," Mio said. "It's the stupid snow's fault. The only thing it'd be good for is a city-wide snow ball fight."

Suddenly, Akahiro, Ko, and Ritsu's eyes gleamed with an idea. Akahiko shook his head, and Mio just looked confused.

"You've still got _those_ in your closet, right?" Ko said.

"Hellz yes!" Ritsu said, enthusiastically.

"I'll call my friends, you call yours?" Akahiro said, looking at Ko and Ritsu with a grin.

"Sounds good to me," Ko said. "But first, I say we make a few rules."

"Like what?" Ritsu asked.

"Like teams, and what's acceptable snowballing, and stuff like that." Ko explained. "I'll write an email, and send it out to everyone. We'll probably still need to call everyone, to get them to check their email, or text. I'm gonna borrow you're computer."

"Alright, Akahiro, I leave _you_ in charge of contacting everyone. I'll get Akahiko and Mio to help me build a fortress, so we're ahead of everyone!" Ritsu said, fervently. She whipped her head around, and shot a childish smile at Mio.

"Fortress?" Mio asked, a sense of danger filling her better judgment.

"City wide snow ball fight!" Ritsu shouted, grabbing Mio's hand. "Let's go! The more time we have before the others, the better off we'll be!"

"Ah! Wait, but, I, gah!" Mio tried to say, as Ritsu pulled her out of the window. Ritsu let go of Mio's hand and jumped into high piled snow. Mio expected Ritsu to disappear, but she stayed on top of the snow, her feet slightly sinking in.

"Come on you two!" Ritsu shouted up at Mio and Akahiko. "It's only, like, two yards!'

"Ah, you first," Mio said, indicating for Akahiko to jump. He swallowed, climbed on top of the railing, and leaped.

And did a face plant. Ritsu burst into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ritsu laughed. "What a clutz!"

"Help him up, Ritsu!" Mio reproached. Ritsu leaned over and grabbed Akahiko by his collar, still laughing. She roughly lifted him to his feet, wiping a tear from her eye. Akahiko shook himself off, shivering.

"Are you ok, Akahiko?" Mio shouted.

"Yep!" Akahiko said, giving her a thumbs up and a weak smile.

"Mio, before you come down here, grab the shovels in my closet?" Ritsu asked, batting her eyes cutely.

"Geez, you're closet is freaking Narnia," Mio mumbled under her breath, turning back into the building. She went to Ritsu's closet, which was located in her bedroom, and dug through it. While attempting to find the shovels, the closet contents fell on top of Mio. She screamed, and the objects fell onto her.

"Oi, you ok in there?" Ko shouted, from the living room.

"Y-yeah!" Mio said, even though her head now hurt. _Why does she have so much in her closet?_

Mio picked herself back off the ground and rummaged through the pile. After a few swears and stepping on a few sharp objects she found four shovels. She took three of them, and returned to go back outside.

"Here, Ritsu!" Mio shouted. Ritsu looked up, squinted a bit, and then gave a thumbs up. Mio threw them on the ground in front of Ritsu, leaving a small imprint in the snow. She then proceeded to walk down the stairs on the fire escape and carefully step on the snow.

"Why'd you go that way?" Ritsu asked. "Jumping's a lot more fun!"

"I just didn't want to, that's all," Mio said, shivering.

"Ah, I see," Ritsu said, knowingly. "You were afraid you'd get cold."

"Yes. Yes I was." Mio admitted. Ritsu laughed.

"You're gonna get cold either way," She pointed out.

"I'd rather it happen later rather than sooner." Mio said, with a huff. "Now why are we out here?"

"We're going to make the best fort this neighborhood has ever seen!" Ritsu declared.

"How do we start?" Akahiko asked, looking bored.

"By digging a hole until we reach the cement! Than, we dig large enough so we can comfortably fit … ah, 1, 2, 3, 4… 5 people in there!" Ritsu said, using her fingers to count. "Next, we will see if the snow's solid enough that we can build tunnels! If it is, than so we shall, to set up ambushes around our fortress! Using the snow we got from the holes, we will build a wall. In front of this mighty wall, we dig a mote small enough that no one is there, but big enough to trip someone unwittingly charging at us!"

"That sounds _way_ too complicated for us to do," Mio said.

"Not if we get working now!" Ritsu exclaimed, and started digging furiously. Within seconds, she had made a hole the size of herself all the way to the cement. Mio and Akahiko's eyes almost fell out of their heads. Ritsu looked up at them, wiping the sweat from her forehead, with a self-assured grin.

"Shall we get started?" She asked.

x

xx

xxx

[1] Last Friday Night – Katy Perry

On another note, sorry guys. I didn't mean for this to take so long, but since school just started I needed to organize my shit and stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. 


	7. Like They Do On The Discovery Channel

?

So, anyways, hello everyone. Today, the new chapter of my story has been posted. On another note, I was thinking about it, and I supposed I should probably give an explanation as to how this story is made.

Yes, of course, this story is based on the characters and stuff of K-ON, but most of the story is influenced by the music I listen to. I usually pick a song, maybe two or three, and listen to them over and over to get the story out. And whatever comes from randomly in my mind, that is what is produced.

Why am I telling you this? I realize there is some OC in this. I would just like to let you all know I acknowledge this, not that I've gotten a whole lot of complaints, as of now. Also, this is why Ritsu's a singer. Mostly, because when I imagined someone singing the music I was listening to, it seemed better to have Ritsu do it. Mio just doesn't really seem like that kind of person.

Thank's for letting me clear this air, which was mostly for myself. It was bothering me a little bit.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Ritsu, we've been digging for _two_ hours!" Mio shouted, tiredly. "Can we take a break?"

Ritsu looked down at Mio, who stood at the bottom of a twenty foot long hole. The hole was large enough to fit three mini vans, and had snow stairs leading back to the top. There were also three tunnels, leading into different directions. Ritsu gave a hum of satisfaction and nodded.

"Sure, we can take a break! I'd say we're about done anyways!" Ritsu called back down. Mio gave a small sigh, from her fatigue, and climbed up the snow stairs. Ritsu waited for her at the top, and when Mio reached her Ritsu took her by the arm and led her back up to her apartment. Ko looked up as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, Mio, you go to Sakura High right?" Ko asked.

"Yeah," Mio said, with a nod. "Why?"

"I know some girls from your high school, so I invited them." Ko said, leaning back on the couch. "Oh, and your friends email was on the computer, so I invited them too. Actually, I invited them to be part of our army."

"You go to Sakura High?" Ritsu asked, looking confused.

"You didn't know that?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? What school do I go to?" Ritsu shot back, challenging her.

"Uh…" Mio said, as she didn't know.

"Ha!" Ritsu shouted. "Hmph, you don't get to talk now!"

"What school _do_ you go to?" Mio asked, curious. "There are only four schools around here. My school, Primose High for girls, and two other schools, but they're for boys."

"Go ahead and guess." Ritsu said, with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Primose?" Mio asked, as it was the only option.

"Nope." Ritsu said, with a smile. "182 Blink Lower College." [1]

"That's a boy's school!" Mio shouted. "And it's for the smartest guys in this district!"

"My dad's on the board," Ritsu said, with a shrug. "And, obviously, I have great grades."

"You have terrible grades." Ko jumped in. Ritsu glared at him.

"Well, what ever." Ritsu said, rolling her eyes. "One of the reason's I've had so many boyfriends. I was the only girl they pretty much came in contact with."

"…" Mio just stared at her. "What about gym and stuff like that?"

"I just go change in the bathroom," Ritsu said.

"Do you have your own uniform?" Mio asked.

"Naw, that's too much," Ritsu said, shrugging. "Besides, I like wearing pants better."

"Somehow, this isn't surprising me as much as it should…" Mio said, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Ritsu asked.

"Why?"

"Because, some random could steal me." Ritsu said, as if it were plain as day. Mio raised an eyebrow. "Or rape me!"

**KAPOW!**

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" Ritsu cried, holding the top of her head.

"_Pou_, oi Ko, Ritsu," Akahiro suddenly said. "Have you ever considered being a punk band, or whatever it's called? You know, like Sum 41, Good Charlotte, or Blink 182."

"It could be fun," Ritsu said, with thought. "What brought that on though?"

"Well, the songs we sing now have more of a Ready Set or My Genuine Find feel, ya know. Like… more techno-y." Akahiro said. "And, part of me thinks that Ritsu's voice would fit it more. I mean, you're voice is great anyways, but it's kinda got this… roughness about it. Plus, you seem more like a punk performer."

" '_More like a punk performer'_?" Ritsu asked. "How so?"

"Well, I mean, you like jumping around stage, and that head banging stuff," Akahiro said.

"You're actually right." Ko agreed. "It does seem more like you'd be a punk band member. The thing with a punk band is that, personally, I think it would be better if we had two guitar players. But, unlike a lot of people, we use the bass to keep the beat."

"You use the bass to keep the beat?" Mio asked.

"Yeah," Ritsu answered, scratching the back of her head. Something seemed to be going on in her head. "Something about it just feels easier. Besides, I'd get lost in the song sometimes, so we needed a new way to figure out where we were in the song. So we use the bass. We just have it have pretty much the same sound the whole song, and changes indicate what part of the song we're at. Like, the tempo might increase for the chorus or something."

"You guys… are really impressive." Mio said, in awe. "I don't think I'd _ever_ be able to do that."

"Psh, you don't play an instrument, you wouldn't know if you could or not," Ritsu said.

"Ritsu Tainaka, we have been going out for two and a half months now." Mio said, angrily. "How do you _not_ know I play an instrument?"

"Wait, you do?" Ritsu said, innocently. Mio's face went red with anger.

"I've told you before that I did!" She shouted.

"You have?" Ritsu said, batting her eyes a bit. "What on _earth_ do you play?"

"The bass, you idiot!" Mio shouted, steam coming out of her ears. Ritsu grinned, triumphantly. Ko and Akahiro's eyes gleamed. Mio felt their looks and gulped. "Shit…"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Akahiko said, coming in through the window. "Oh yeah, you guys _LEFT _me in the tunnels, and _FORGOT_ to tell me we were done!"

"Mio's joining the band," Akahiro said.

"I, uh, well, I," Mio started, her eyes spinning.

"Oh ho ho, you are _one_ clever bastard, Ritsu Tainaka." Ritsu said, praising herself. "Oh, no, no, no. _You're_ the clever one, Ritsu! _Please_ Ms. Tainaka, _you're_ clearly the _most_ clever one here."

"You set me up…" Mio said, in shock.

"And you actually thought I forgot," Ritsu said, pouting a bit. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I forgot?"

"I hate you so much right now," Mio hissed.

"Band mates shouldn't hate each other!" Ko said, hugging them together.

"Guys, I don't know if I can really join…" Mio said hesitantly.

"Oh c'mon, the other day you told me, that you needed money." Ritsu said, raising her eyebrows with a smile. "Isn't this a good way to earn some pocket cash?"

"There are other ways to make money," Mio pointed out.

"Oh? Didn't know you were that kind of girl." Ritsu said, with a smirk. "You and me, baby, ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel."

"GET HORNY NOW!" [2]Akahiro shouted, realizing what song Ritsu was singing.

"Do do dodo doo doo, do do dodo doo doo, do do dodo doo doo!" Ritsu and Akahiro attempted to sing out the beat.

**SMACK! SPLAT! KERPOW! **

"Holy , that hurt!" Akahiro whined. "How do you put up with that?"

"I'm a masochist," Ritsu said with a smile. **THWACK!**__"No… no I'm not. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts."

"Then, try to think before you speak." Mio said, harshly. Ritsu wept silent tears and decided not to comment.

"Why're you against helping us?" Ko asked, calmly. "This could actually probably help us. Don't you want _Ritsu_ to be successful? What else do you think she could do?"

"Hey!" Ritsu shouted.

"Hush," Ko said. "You won't even _consider _it?"

"Well… I _could_ consider it, but you know, I have studying to do, and I'm applying to colleges and taking exams…" Mio started.

"I love you," Ritsu said, seriously. Mio looked shocked, and then turned bright red.

"… ok fine," Mio said, relenting.

"You know, we can even visit colleges whilst on tour." Ritsu pointed out. "We can direct our tours in places with colleges you want to go to."

"You can?" Mio asked, looking enthusiastic.

"Well, _duh_!" Ritsu said.

"We'll do everything we can, to make sure you get into the college you want," Ko said. "Akahiko or I wouldn't mind helping you study, right?"

"Of course not," Akahiko said. "You can always ask me for help. Even though I'm younger…"

"Really?" Mio said, her face brightening. Ritsu had to squint just to look at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Akahiko said, with a kind smile. "A friend of Ritsu is a friend of mine."

"Thanks," Mio said, beaming.

"Ritsu, what's wrong with you?" Akahiro asked, noticing how Ritsu looked as if she was looking straight into the sun.

"Can you not see it?" Ritsu gasped. "My eyes! They burn!"

"What?" Mio said, turning to look at Ritsu. She scowled when she saw Ritsu look at her through squinted eyes. "Well, _sorry_ for being so horrifying that I burn your eyes."

"What're you talking about?" Ritsu said, utterly confused. "Am I the only one noticing how bright she is right now?"

"What are you talking about?" Akahiko said, worried.

"Are you all _blind_?" Ritsu shouted, covering her eyes with her hands. She gave a content sigh. "Ah, the darkness. It soothes me."

"Mio looks exactly the same." Ko said.

"Could this be…" Ritsu said, with a sudden thought. She opened her eyes, only to have to squint them again.

"What's wrong with you?" Mio said, looking at her as if she had three heads.

"I… I…" Ritsu was at a lost for words. Suddenly, she launched herself at Mio, burying her face in her shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I love you!"

"W-w-what?" Mio stuttered. She could feel Ritsu's heart beat on her chest and blushed. "What is it?"

"I love you," Ritsu repeated. She kept Mio close to her, as if she was going to run away. Mio sat motionless, bright red and confused.

"Uh… I…" Mio started, slowly moving her arms around Ritsu too. "I… love you too."

With out warning, Ritsu leaned up and planted a kiss on Mio's cheek, with a smile.

"You're really cute," Ritsu said, with a satisfied huff.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Mio asked, lost.

"Oooh nothing~" Ritsu purred, burying her face in Mio's neck. Her warm breath tickled Mio. Then, she pulled back. "You know, Travis Barker is pretty hot." [3]

"What?" Mio said, surprised and some what disappointed. "Wait, isn't he the guy with the Mohawk and all the tattoos? How is that attractive?"

"How is it _not_?" Ritsu said, leaning back on the arm rest, with a grin. "Bad boys are my type."

"What about me?" Mio said, furrowing her eyebrows, slightly agitated.

"You're Mio," Ritsu said, smiling. "You're _just_ my type."

"Oh really?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, of course, then there's Ryan Sheckler, Adam Levine, Ryan Gosling, Chad Muska, Riley Hawk, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, _Chris Hemsworth_, the Madden Brothers…Oh! And of course, BAM MARGERA! Bad ass right there!" [4]

"Ritsu!" Mio growled. "You're really going off about people who you're _attracted _to, in front of your girlfriend?"

"Well, of course," Ritsu said. "Because my girlfriend knows that no one in this world is hotter than her."

Mio turned bright red, and scratched her face.

"Besides, you can tell me about who _you're_ attracted to," Ritsu said, with a grin. "I wont mind."

"Well… no, it's really ok." Mio said, shaking her head.

"Oh, there is someone?" Ritsu said, jumping up. "Tell me, tell me!"

"It's no one!" Mio shouted, getting up to walk away. Ritsu grabbed her arm and swung her back on to the couch. She swiftly put her legs on either side of Mio, effectively straddling her. Mio attempted to move, but Ritsu forcefully held her hands next to her head. She moved her head to Mio's neck and breathed heavily on it.

"You wouldn't _really_ want to do this in front of _them_, would you?" Ritsu asked, huskily. Mio gulped.

"R-r-ritsu!" She cried, helplessly. "Stop!"

The boys fidgeted uncomfortably. They're faces were bright red, and they tried to look away. However, Mio and Ritsu _were_ attractive females, and it wasn't every day you got to see a sight like this. Well… maybe on the internet, but not five feet in front of you.

"You d-d-d-don't want to let them s-s-s-see this either, do you?" Mio stuttered, and Ritsu slowly licked up her neck, tracing a line to her earlobe. Ritsu lightly bite down, causing a squeak from Mio.

"I don't care that much," Ritsu admitted. "They've seen me do this before, hell, even with Kobsene."

Ko shook his head, remembering how often Ritsu would initiate a make out session while other people were around. He was surprised that she didn't do it as often with Mio, but he realized she probably didn't want to expose Mio as much.

"Ok! Fine!" Mio shouted, shaking her head, breathing heavily. "It's… it's … mic...el Ce.a"

"…What?" Ritsu asked. "Speak up."

"…" Mio remained silent until Ritsu started returning to work on Mio again. "IT'S MICHEAL CERA!"

….

….

"BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ritsu burst into laughing, falling backwards and hitting her head on the floor. She continued to laugh anyways. "Michael Cera? Leave it to you!"

"Well, I mean, he's, uhm, he's cute…" Mio said quietly. "SHUT UP RITSU! You told me to tell you! This is why I didn't want to!"

"I'm sorry," Ritsu said, attempting to cease her laughter. Mio punched her in the head. "OW! Ok, I'm really sorry, I'm sorry."

"You should be." Mio said, miffed.

"Well, fine, me and _my_ band are going to discuss our future plans," Ritsu said. "While we wait for the war to start."

"I thought you guys told me to join?" Mio asked.

"No." Ritsu said. "I don't want you to anymore."

"Holy shit, stop arguing." Ko said, shaking his head with frustration. "We can be a punk band, and we're keeping Mio. Besides, we'd be more interested of a band if we had her. Most bands don't have girls just playing instruments."

"I agree," Akahiko said. "It sounds logical."

"_Pou_, and Mio's hot." Akahiro said, honestly, with a smirk. Ritsu sent a death glare towards him as Mio blushed. Fire formed behind Ritsu. Mio panicked and put it out by frantically hitting it with a pillow.

"It's not like I'm _that_ interested in her, calm down Ritsu." Akahiro said. "I don't want your sloppy seconds."

"Sloppy seconds?" Ritsu shouted, furious.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Akahiro said, frantically. "I meant, I wouldn't go after her, because, you know, I respect our friendship, and homies don't do that shit to each other!"

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Ritsu said, smiling and waving it off. The aura around stayed glowing red though. Akahiro shuddered with fear. "Besides, Mio has higher standards then you."

"Clearly not, if I'm with you, Ritsu," Mio said, bluntly. Ritsu's jaw dropped as she looked at Mio, dumbfounded.

"Are you saying I'm not of high quality?" Ritsu pouted.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Mio said.

"…Barnacles are growing on your feet," Ritsu said ominously. Mio turned pale, shot up from the couch and went to kneel in a corner.

"It's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there, it's not there," She repeated, holding her hand over her ears and she shook her head. She cautiously looked at her feet.

"Barnacles!" Ritsu said, popping over her shoulder.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mio screamed. Ritsu flinched from the high pitched noise. Mio turned to her with anger. "Stupid Ritsu!"

"Ow…" Ritsu said, taking her spot in Mio's corner, holding the large bump on her head.

"You know I don't like to be scared." Mio growled.

"But you're so cute~" Ritsu purred.

"Shut up." Mio said, and returned to the couch.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Are we all loaded, Akahiro?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes sir!" Akahiro said, saluting. All seven of the small army had snowball guns around their torsos.

"Yui, Mugi, keep making snow balls as fast as you can." Ritsu said, walking down the line.

"Roger!" Yui said, saluting her as she past.

"Will do!" Mugi said, following suit with a determined look on her face.

"Azusa, Ko, Akahiko be careful on the battle field," Ritsu said, continuing. "And remember the sites where we have refueling stations."

"Okey dokey lokey," Ko said, with a smile.

"Yep," Azusa said, nonchalantly.

"Mio~" Ritsu hummed. "You're gonna stay close to me and defend our base."

"Okay," Mio said.

"Everything is in place… we can expect swarms to come by the tens or the hundreds even. This is our last stand." Ritsu said, dramatically. She tilted her hood off her face slightly. "We _will_ succeed. There are seven of us now. I expect seven of us at the end too. If not, just know you died in battle, for honor… with honor."

"Sir yes sir!" Akahiro, Yui, and Mugi said, all with intense looks on their faces. Mio rolled her eyes and Azusa sighed.

"Aren't you taking this a little _too_ seriously," Mio said. Ritsu, Akahiro, Yui, and Mugi all whipped their heads around, their eyes beaming.

"I hope for at least _six _of us to come back." Ritsu said. "We can afford some causalities… Akahiro take your position. Azusa, Ko to the leftward wing. Mugi, Yui, take cover in the tunnels and continue snow ball making and transportation. Mio, you'll be coming with me to a hidden spot in front of our base."

"Be safe everyone…" Akahiro said. He turned to Akahiko, with tears in his eyes. "Brother… if I don't come out alive… take my xbox. And tell mother I love her!"

"It's a snow ball fight, you're not gonna d-"

**BAM**!

A handful of snow made contact with Akahiko's face. He wiped it of and glared at Akahiro.

"Fine," He said, with a grunt.

"Wars aren't won by numbers, soldiers." Ritsu said, ceasing her walking. "Their won with skill. And no one out there is more skilled than us seven. This. Is. Our. Battle. Now get out there, and win this!"

"YEAH!" Yui shouted.

"Hurrah!" Akahiro said, throwing a fist in the air.

"Woo." Akahiko said, unexcited.

"Yes!" Mugi said, her eyes glowing with anticipation.

"You better not let anything happen to me," Mio said, her arms crossed, her gun slinged [5] behind her back.

"We'll be back, after this battle is over." Ko said, calmly, but with a smile.

"Yui-sempai, please don't do anything stupid." Azusa said.

"Why only me?" Yui complained.

"Because I'm most worried about you." Azusa said, with a sigh.

"Alright!" Ritsu said, firmly. "Go!"

The seven members than walked their own separate ways. Ritsu went into a tunnel straight behind her, Mio following shortly behind her. It was a little dark in these tunnels, but enough light to be able to see what was in front and behind you. Ritsu held her hands on her head, carefully placing on foot after another, her gun bouncing lightly against her stomach. They walked in silence, save for the crunching of snow.

"Oi, Ritsu?" Mio called out, hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Don't you dare think of leaving me here."

"I wasn't planning on it. This is too important, you might break the walls if I scared you."

"This tunnels is more important than me being scared?"

"If you break it, you might end up trapped. Which is why you shouldn't yell either." Ritsu said calmly. She turned back, looking at Mio with a smile. "Dro you want me to hold your hand?"

"Uh, uh, n-n-n-no, I'm not t-t-that scared." Mio said, blushing. Ritsu just kept walking with a smirk.

"Okay then~ I think we're about ten yards from where we should be." Ritsu said. "The tunnels getting lighter."

Mio felt anxious as the light came closer and closer, not knowing what might be beyond the slight darkness. She gripped her arm tightly, and attempted to breathe evenly.

"Don't let it get to you, rookie," Ritsu suddenly said. "Everyone's first battle is the scariest."

"I…I…" Mio started, fear spreading through out her body. Then she shook her head, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, this isn't war! This is just a snowball fight!"

"But you have to go into it as if it was a war!" Ritsu said, with exasperation. "How do you expect to win if you half-ass it?"

"You get motivated about things like this, but not anything important?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like… school?"

"What if I join the National Guard?" Ritsu retorted.

"I thought you said "_the band is forever_" Mio said, trying to imitate Ritsu's voice.

"So I don't need to focus at school!" Ritsu said, smiling back at her. Mio felt a vein pop in her head, with frustration. "We're here."

Ritsu and Mio stepped into small, circular snow room with two lawn chairs, a cooler, a telescope and two pairs of binoculars. There was a long, narrow window stretching across most of the wall. It was just big enough to comfortably move their guns in, but not crawl through.

Then Mio noticed something.

"Are we underground?" she asked.

"Yep. We'd be too obvious if we were a giant lump in front of our base." Ritsu said, taking a seat. "And it's easier to ambush them from below."

"Why is there a telescope?" Mio asked, sitting in the chair next to Ritsu.

"So we can find the people before they actually get close. Then we use the binoculars when they get close enough that we have to position ourselves." Ritsu explained. "Then… BAM! We take 'em out. I've even got holes set up around here."

"Holes?"

"Booby traps! They run, they fall, their confused, they try to get out, they cant."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"They can dig themselves out, but they'll be too frustrated to think of it so a while. The holes are only six feet deep anyways."

"What's in the cooler?"

"Uh, beers, sodas, juice…"

"Beer?"

"I like my alcohol, leave me alone."

"Whatever… so how did you manage to make this?"

"Very carefully. We're the only ones who know where it is too~" A smile formed on Ritsu's lips. "The tunnels are very intricately designed. It'd be _very_ hard to find this place and _very _easy to get lost."

"How did we manage not to get lost?"

"I put little markers on the way over here."

"When did you become so… prepared?"

"You know, just in case there's some development~"

"Development?"

"You know, the kind where we end up having sex."

**TWACK!**

"We are _not_ doing it in a place like this."

"Why _not_? I don't even remember the first time we got to do it. And it was in some person's bathroom."

"Hmph, we can… uh… do _it_ some other time."

"Really?" Ritsu said, perking up.

"Yeah, sure," Mio said, with a small sigh. She didn't really feel annoyed though, but a bit guilty that she was the only one that got to remember the first time. Ritsu reached into her pocket and threw something at Mio.

"Pick something?" Ritsu asked. Mio looked down and saw that it was an ipod. Ritsu then produced small speakers from her large white jacket. Mio scrolled through the music on Ritsu's ipod, looking for something she liked. She finally found something, clicked it, and gave the ipod back to Ritsu.

"… you have such a weird taste of music," Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"Shut up." Mio said, turning red.

"But still, it's a good song." Ritsu said. "_The Ballad of Mona Lisa_… Do you listen to Panic at the Disco?"

"Yeah, they're probably my favorite band," Mio said, nonchalantly, grabbing a sprite from the cooler.

"Why was I not aware of this?" Ritsu asked.

"You never asked?"

"We just had a conversation about music you liked the other day," Ritsu said.

"Well… I don't know…" Mio said.

"Brendon Urie's cute." Ritsu said, blatantly.

"…I know." Mio said, quietly. Ritsu stared at her for a second, before breaking into laughter.

"That's why you didn't want to tell me, isn't it?" Ritsu said, snickering. "Thought I'd be jealous?"

"Well, normally, don't people not say things like that?" Mio said, embarrassed.

"In normal relationships, but we're both girls. It's not like I can really deny it." Ritsu said, still laughing a little. "I don't mind that much, unless you say you'd leave me for one of them. Then I'd have a problem with it."

"Ordinary people would be jealous…" Mio mumbled. Ritsu looked at her, seriously.

"You don't have to be, when I say things like that, you know." Ritsu said. "Because no matter how hot _anyone_ is, I'd still choose you. Even if you were the ugliest person in the world, which you're clearly not."

"But… it still makes me feel a little anxious." Mio admitted, looking down at her soda.

"If it makes you feel that bad, I'll stop." Ritsu said, seriously. She stared at Mio, even if she wouldn't look up. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, it's… it's fine." Mio said, looking up at her. She blushed at her passionate stare. "I… I understand where you're coming from."

"Mio, if I had to choose between losing you or several hours of acupuncture, I'd be one holey freak." Ritsu said, with a smile. Mio smiled back at her, relaxed. "Anyways, it's time to check the surrounding areas."

Ritsu stood up and walked over to the telescope. Mio watched as Ritsu stuck her eye onto it and quietly looked around. Ritsu sighed and stood up straight again. She stretched and looked at her watch.

"It's only ten in the afternoon… I'm pretty sure the wars starting at twelve…" Ritsu said, with a loud sigh.

"What?" Mio shouted. "Why are we out here so early?"

"Well, everyone wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I mean, early bird catches the worm." Ritsu said, with a shrug. "Besides… I haven't been alone with you for three days…"

Mio blushed, as Ritsu sat back down grabbing a coke from the cooler. Mio grabbed Ritsu's hand as she raised the drink to her mouth. Ritsu looked at her with confusion. Mio was blushing, leaning over Ritsu, one knee on the chair, the other planted on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked.

"Well… I know I said I wouldn't earlier…but…" Mio started, licking her lips.

"Hm?" Ritsu hummed, confused.

"I wouldn't mind…" Mio continued, leaning closer to Ritsu, both knees on her chair now. One hand stayed on her soda, the other pressed against Ritsu's stomach. Ritsu gulped.

"Mind…?" Ritsu squeaked out.

"…Doing…" Mio continued, her mouth against Ritsu's ear. Despite being a room made of snow, Mio could feel heat rising from Ritsu.

"Doing…?"

"It," Mio finished, taking Ritsu's ear in her teeth. Ritsu shuddered with a smile. She tugged at Mio's shirt, flinging it somewhere in the snow.

X

Xx

Xxx

"So…" Ritsu said, a bit out of breath. "Was it better than the first time?"

"A thousand times better," Mio said, panting. Their clothes were back on them, but they stuck to them as they were sweaty. Some of the snow on the ground had melted, from where they had done it on the floor. A chuck of the wall was missing too. Ritsu's smiled at Mio.

"Hm, then this is a good memory," Ritsu purred, nuzzling her face against Mio. "Even if it's not the first."

"Agreed." Mio said, with a nod. Suddenly, the sound of feet crunching on snow could be heard from outside.

"And so it begins…" Ritsu said, with a crazy grin.

X

Xx

Xxx

[1] a reference to Blink 182. I just felt like calling it Lower College because I liked it better than 182 Blink High.

[2] Bad Touch – Bloodhound Gang

[3] The drummer from Blink-182… actually, I'd be pretty surprised if you didn't know who he was.

[4] Ryan Sheckler – Skate Boarder

Adam Levine – Singer

Ryan Gosling – Actor

Chad Muska – Skate boarder

Riley Hawk – Skate boarder

Josh Hutcherson – Actor

Liam Hemsworth – Actor

Chris Hemsworth – Actor (and EXTREMELY hot.)

The Madden Brothers – Joel and Benji Madden from Good Charlotte

Bam Margera – Skate boarder / on Jackass.

[5] I don't think this is a word


	8. Lovesick Fool?

Oh the grand galloping gala is the best place for me

Oh the grand galloping gala is the best place for mee~

Best place for mee~

For pinkiiieeee~

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"You'd made an excellent sniper, Mio," Ritsu said, approvingly.

"Thanks… I think." Mio responded, letting out a long breath. "Nobody else better come for a while, that took a lot of concentration…"

- Two hours earlier –

"And so it begins…" Ritsu said, with a wicked grin. She quickly walked over to the slit in the wall, her gun in place. She lowered it on the sill and held her binoculars with the hand not on the gun.

"I give them fifteen yards before they get here, which is probably about thirty seconds at the pace their walking." Ritsu said, throwing the binoculars on the ground. "Get over here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mio said, walking over and taking a similar position as Ritsu.

"Now listen, don't shoot until I say so." Ritsu advised. "It'd be dumb to waste perfectly good bullets on them if they're just going to fall."

"Alright," Mio responded, holding her snow ball gun steadily.

"They don't look as armed as us, but there's about thirty of them." Ritsu explained. "Most likely they'll realize there are traps, and that's when we shoot… here they come! Ssh!"

A group of people appeared, about two yards ahead of them. They each held a snowball in each hand, save for one person who was carrying a bucketful of them. Ritsu turned to Mio and pointed to him. Mio gave a small nod and turned back to watch them approach. They walked, unaware that anything was around.

Then, a boy fell into a hole. He shrieked and his group panicked. Ritsu stomped her foot twice, and Mio pulled her trigger. It hit the person holding the bucket in the face, causing him to stumble and trip into another hole. The bucket flew into the air, and crashed onto the ground, upside down. Ritsu nodded at her, with a thumbs up.

"Well played, soldier," She whispered. Mio just gave a smile of satisfaction. Now the group was alert, and looking for the source of the sudden snow ball. The boys in the holes shouted with anger, and the group tried to take them out. Two more fell into the holes.

More angry words and swears.

Ritsu smiled at Mio, who returned it. They had pretty much thinned this group out with only one snowball. As they continued watching, more people started arriving. At first, they just looked at each other, but then they unleashed hell on each other. Snowballs flew everywhere, and more people continued to show up.

Mio and Ritsu were calmly taking out several people when an opportunity arrived. Some seemed to notice something was off, but Mio or Ritsu quickly took care of them. People continued to fall into holes, and some just fell on their own accord. Mio, expertly, made every person she hit fall into a hole. Ritsu just unleashed pain, hitting each person at least five times. Every so often, they'd have to make more snowballs. Mio would get on the ground, or go to the wall, and make more while Ritsu kept watch. Fortunately, Mugi and Yui eventually arrived with Akahiko, Azusa, Ko, and Akahiro.

"How's it going?" Akahiro asked, wet with the results of war.

"Good, good," Ritsu said, wiping sweat from her forehead. "We just thinned out pretty much everyone who was here. They've given up and left."

"You serve as a good commander!" Akahiro said, with respect.

"I'll follow you into any war, commander!" Yui said, saluting her.

"This is a snow ball war, Yui-sempai." Azusa said, shaking her head. "It's not that serious."

"But Azu-nyan, you had fun too, didn't you~?" Yui said, hugging her close.

"W-w-well, I mean, I guess…" Azusa admitted.

"_Pou_, Azu-nyan?" Akahiro said, confused. "That's her name?'

"It's her nickname," Mio explained.

"Oh, oh, I see," Akahiro said, nodding.

"Nicknames are childish," Akahiko said.

"Ak-y-hik-y!" Ko said, sweetly. "You don't like it when I call you that?"

"Who would?" Akahiko said, irritated.

"I would," Akahiro said.

"Ak-y-hir-y!" Ko purred, throwing his arms around him.

"Ko!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Never leave me!"

"I never could!"

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

"… what the hell just happened?" Azusa said, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I'm not sure," Akahiko admitted. "Excuse my brother, he's just stupid."

"I am _not_ stupid," Akahiro objected.

"So, is the fight over?" Ritsu suddenly asked.

"I'm not sure…" Ko said, tapping her chin with his pointer finger. "It didn't look like any one else was walking around while we were out."

"No one else is showing up…" Ritsu said.

"I guess that's it, then." Akahiro said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"We clearly won, though," Akahiko chimed in, trying to raise his brother up. Akahiro perked up.

"Yeah, we did!" Akahiro said, his eyes sparkling.

"Yahoo!" Yui cheered.

"So… what now?" Mio asked.

"Uh… I guess we go home…" Ritsu said, lightly laughing. "Are you coming over to my place?"

"Yeah, I guess, it's not like I can get home yet." Mio said. "I still need my car."

"Well, we walked over here, so we can go home," Ko said, with a smile. "C'mon guys. We'll walk you girls home too."

"Ah, don't worry!" Akahiro said. "Us big boys will protect you!"

Akahiko looked over at Ko, who wore a mask for his emotions. Akahiko shook his head slightly, and began walking with them. Ritsu and Mio waved from behind them, and then walked off in another direction.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Azu-nyan, why aren't you talking to me?" Yui pouted. "You only talk to Inu-hiko."

" '_Inu-hiko_'?" Akahiko asked.

"Yeah, because you look kinda like a dog," Yui said, tilting her head to the side. "You have shaggy brown hair, and dark eyes."

"I do _not_ look like a dog." Akahiko said, angrily.

"Shall we see?" Mugi said, pulling something out of her bag.

"What…?" Akahiko started, his eyes widening with horror when she pulled out a dog ear head band, and a clip on tail. "No."

"Yes." Akahiro said, grabbing his arms. The younger brother struggled, but the older brother was much stronger and held him in place.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shrieked, in a very un-manly high voice.

"Pfft!" Akahiro tried not to laugh, as Akahiko stood in front of them, embarrassed.

"You're so cute~" Yui said, clapping. Akahiko turned bright red, and ripped the accessories off of him. He then handed them to Mugi, rather roughly, and stormed away. They all stood there, stunned, before Ko ran after him.

"I got him!" He shouted back at them. "Akahiro, see them home!"

"Will do, sir!" Akahiro said, as Ko ran after Akahiko.

Ko was a lot faster than Akahiko, so it wasn't that hard to catch up with him. Akahiko stood underneath a tree, panting. Ko just walked up, unfazed.

"So…" Ko started, causing Akahiko to jump in surprise.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "I forgot how fast you are."

"You're a real trouble maker, aren't ya?" Ko said, shaking his head. "Why do I have to look after you three?"

"No one ever told you too," Akahiko shot back.

"Did anyone have to?" Ko simply asked, looking into the distance. His breath was white from the cold, but he seemed unperturbed.

"I suppose not," Akahiko responded. "I have a question, Kobscene."

"Go ahead," Ko said, without looking at him.

"Why… how are you ok with Mio and Ritsu?" Akahiko said, looking up at him.

"It's… complicated." Ko said, sighing. "It's not like I enjoy seeing it… but… I'd rather live with broken bones, then lay here all on my own, like a lovesick fool." [1]

"I'm not sure I get it," Akahiko admitted.

"It's not use crying over spilled milk," Ko explained. "I'm not the one she's supposed to be with. And I've accepted that, at least on the surface. There's no point in trying to fight against it."

"I see…"

"One day… maybe I'll find some one for myself. Or maybe I'll be a crazy old cat man." Ko said, laughing lightly. "Sometimes, I wish I was gay. Then I could probably have taken one of you."

"What?" Akahiko said, startled. "We're not gay."

"But I could make you," Ko said, with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Akahiko said, shrugging it off.

"You don't think I could?"

"I don't think you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

"So you do think I could."

"You can't _make_ someone… like that."

"_Like that_? Are you against it?"

"No… I just feel weird when I say that word."

"How so?"

"Like, somewhere, I'm insulting some one."

"Wouldn't it be more insulting to say it's insulting to say the word?"

"… I guess…"

"You're a sensible kid, Akahiko. You're gonna be ok."

"I know that. The band lives forever."

Ko laughed, his laughter ringing throughout the snow.

"Yep, it sure does." Ko said, with a grin. "The band… lives forever."

"Hey Kobscene?"

"Hm?"

"What do you _actually_ plan on doing with the rest of your life?"

"Hmm…" Ko hummed quietly. "I suppose it would be nice if the band was forever… but my guess is we'll probably split by the time we're thirty five. I'm not sure I have anything I really _want_ to do."

"Hmm,"

"Hmm,"

They sat in silence for a long time, the sound of birds far away. Suddenly, Akahiko spoke again.

"What do you think of my brother?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Ko said.

"I think… he's a little lonely."

"Lonely?"

"I think, that since Ritsu's spent most of her time with Mio, Akahiro's… been… I don't know, down." Akahiko explained. "It doesn't seem like he's jealous, but lonesome."

"I don't know… Akahiro and I have never really been _that_ close."

"Is that so…"

"…We should head home," Ko said, pushing himself off the tree he was leaning on. "I have songs to write."

"Right, we're turning into some sort of 'punk' band." Akahiko said, standing up and brushing the snow off his butt. "But why is Mio joining?"

"I said we needed two guitarists. And both you Marshalls [2] know how to play the guitar."

"Why did you say that? You know we'd be fine without two guitarists."

"Because, they can spend more time together." Ko said, starting to walk away. Akahiko followed. "It's always better to keep Ritsu happy."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Ko said, with a knowing grin.

"Huh?" Akahiko said, confused. "What?"

"Nothing~" Ko purred. Akahiko turned bright red.

"Uh, I, I, uhm, well, I…"

"I didn't say anything did I?"

"…"

"Ha ha ha~"

x

xx

xxx

"You're writing songs?" Akahiro asked, walking past Ko. Ko sat at a desk, glasses perched on his nose and his sleeves rolled up.

"Yep," Ko responded, his pen scratching against paper as he scribbled something out.

"Sing to me, what you've got?" Akahiro asked.

"It's not finished." Ko simply said.

"I asked for what you had, not the whole thing," Akahiro pushed. Ko sighed, and turned to him.

"…fine." He said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "I've only got the chorus."

"Yay!" Akahiro said, clapping his hands together

"_I may not be the one meant to be, may not be the lock to your key, but baby, I would still give you a ride in my Jeep. You could be the hottest mess, but this is all a test, I don't mean to be a pest, I've been doing my best~ Because, sometimes I wish I couldn't see you, cause when you're so close, someone turns up the hue, but I can't reach through. Just stand on the sidelines. Watching the time~ Go by~_"

"I like it!" Akahiro said, applauding immediately. "Did anyone ever tell you, that you sound like Alex Deleon [3]?"

"Maybe, I don't know," Ko said. "Let me finish this."

"But I'm bored… play with me?" Akahiro said, pouting. "Team Fortress 2?"

"No." Ko said, turning around.

"Why?" Akahiro whined. He reached over and turned Ko's seat around. Ko looked at him, angrily, his arms crossed. "Oh, you're pissed."

"I am."

"I'm still not going to leave you alone~"

"Just stop bothering me."

"But I'm bored~" Akahiro griped. "_Pou_, why are you so _grumpy_?"

Suddenly, Ko reached a hand out, quickly, grabbing Akahiro by the collar. Akahiro yelped in surprise, but was cut off as Ko pressed his lips against Akahiro. Akahiro's eyes were wide with shock, as Ko gently prodded Akahiro's mouth open with his tongue. Akahiro felt himself melt into his lap, as Ko explored his mouth. He moaned against Ko's mouth.

And then suddenly he was on the ground. He sat, slumped on the ground, and blinked several times. Ko went back to his work, wiping his mouth.

"Akahiro?" Akahiko said, walking into the room. He noticed Akahiro on the ground, in a stunned state. "What happened?"

"Do you want me to do it to you too?" Ko said, without turning around. Akahiko looked at Akahiro then at Ko, and shook his head.

"No… I'm good." Akahiko said, walking away.

"Get off the ground, it wasn't that good." Ko said, kicking Akahiro. Akahiro fumbled on the ground, then stared at Ko, with an angry expression.

"_Pou_, that wasn't very nice." Akahiro said, glowering.

"Neither is interrupting my work. Get up, it's 6:30, we're going out to dinner."

"Where? With whom?

"Olive Garden. With us, Mio and Ritsu, and Mugi, Yui, and Azusa."

"Ooh~ fun." Akahiro said, with a smile.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Ah, Akahiko!" Azusa called out, waving.

"Akahiro!" Yui exclaimed, jumping while waving.

"Hello Azusa," Akahiko said, calmly.

"Whazzup, Yu!" Akahiro said, flashing a toothy grin.

"Geez…" Ko said, shaking his head and laughing. "How do they manage to do that?"

"I know what you mean…" Mugi said, appearing at his side. She smiled at the four, before looking at Ko. "Where's Ritsu and Mio?"

"Yahoo!" Ritsu shouted, walking across the parking lot, Mio locked onto her arm, blushing. "We're here! Sorry we're late!"

"It's fine, we haven't been here that long ourselves," Mugi said, tilting her head to the side, a calm grin on her face.

"Well, I'm _starved_!" Akahiro shouted. "Let's eat!"

"Why are you so loud?" Akahiko said, agitated at his older brother.

"I'm hungry too!" Yui shouted, grasping Azusa by the arm, a bit possessively.

"L-l-let go!" Azusa stuttering, turning red.

"Food!" Yui said, stubbornly, dragging Azusa with her.

"Shall we go?" Ritsu said, looking up at Mio with a smile.

"Sure," Mio said, turning red, but returning the smile.

"Ha, I almost feel lonely," Ko said, sighing.

"Hmm," Mugi hummed, clearly amused.

"What is it?" Ko asked.

"Huh?" She said, looking at him with an innocent look. "Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Ok…"

x

xx

xxx

[1] Lyrics from the song "Lovesick Fool" by The Cab

[2] Akahiko Marshall and Akahiro Marshall

[3] Lead sing from The Cab


	9. BAM!

I didn't write about the trip to Olive Garden. God knows what chaos would go through in there, lol.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

_**I miss you :'(**_ - From Ritsu

_**I only left four hours ago**_ – To Ritsu

_**Yeah, but still… I love you :D **_– From Ritsu

… - To Ritsu

_**So mean! Are you coming to the concert tomorrow?**_ – From Ritsu

_**Do you want me too? **_– To Ritsu

…_**Well duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! You're gonna be part of the band! **_– From Ritsu

_**I'll be there**_ – To Ritsu

_**Yay! *claps* **_- From Ritsu.

Mio closed her phone and let out a long breath, a small grin on her face. She was laying on her bed, in the dark. It was late, and Mio had been planning on sleeping when Ritsu had texted her. Knowing Ritsu would be upset if she ignored her, she responded. Their conversation had lasted two hours already. Mio shook her head, and lay her head on her pillow.

Suddenly, her door swooshed open, and a boy dressed in a white dress shirt, a black tie, black jeans, bright red converse, and a fedora. His bangs hung over his eyes, but he wore a confident smirk. Mio yelped.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Mio shouted, springing up. He walked over, leaning over her and put a finger on her lips.

"Ssssh," he shushed, with a bright grin. "What if you're parents walk in?"

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Mio shouted, pushing him off. "I d-d-don't know you!"

"So mean," He pouted, sitting on the ground. "You don't recognize your own girlfriend…"

"Ri…Ritsu?" Mio asked, confused. His grin brightened again.

"The one and only!" She said, quickly standing back up and walking over to Mio.

"Why are you here?" Mio asked, scooting back in her bed. Ritsu reached the edge of her bed and placed her palms on it. She smirked.

"I missed you," Ritsu explained, crawling onto the bed to Mio. Mio swallowed and felt her face heat up. "Don't you ever miss me?"

"We're never really apart enough for to m-m-m-m-miss you," Mio said, stuttering as Ritsu's hand made contact with her calf. Ritsu grabbed both her calves and pulled them towards her, making Mio fall back with an "oof".

"So mean," Ritsu pouted, again, her face directly above Mio's. Mio's breathing picked up, but Ritsu looked perfectly calm. Ritsu's hands slowly made her way to Mio's thighs. Mio turned bright red.

"Stop," Mio said, even thought Ritsu clearly wouldn't. "What if one of my parents walk in?"

"They're asleep," Ritsu assured, drawing little circles with her thumb.

"You … checked?" Mio said, her breathing stopping when Ritsu brought her face down to nuzzle her neck.

"Of course I did," Ritsu said, kissing her lightly. Mio bit her tongue, trying to hold back a moan.

"How'd you get in?" She asked, pretending like what Ritsu did didn't have an effect on her.

"The window," Ritsu said, licking a long trail up to Mio's earlobe, tasting her sweat. Call her weird, but she didn't really mind the taste. Rather, she loved it.

"The window?" Mio tried to protest. Ritsu bit her earlobe. "You can't, mmm, do that!"

"Why not?" Ritsu asked, calmly. One of her hands had found their way to Mio's back, trying to bring her closer.

"B-b-because!" Mio griped. "That's breaking and entering."

"Hmmm…" Ritsu said, seemingly with thought. Mio then felt a smirk against her skin and a small bit on her neck. Mio accidentally let out a moan. "Woops, I accidentally you moan."

"What…?" Mio said, confused by her own lust and the fact that Ritsu didn't make a full sentence. "Listen, you have to s-s-stop, like right n-n-n-now."

"Why?" Ritsu asked, the hand on Mio's back forward to her stomach, and pushed her down. Mio looked, as Ritsu loomed over her, with a huge grin. Mio reached up, and threw the hat off her head.

"What's with the hat, anyways?" Mio asked. Ritsu's leg moved in between Mio's, getting dangerously close to her "gigi".

"I was on my way to a party," Ritsu explained, bring her head down to peck Mio on the lips. Her hands were now on either side of Mio's head. "Then I realized you lived here, so I decided I didn't want to go."

"A party?" Mio asked, her arms by her side. "It's almost twelve a.m!"

"I didn't feel like going anyways," Ritsu responded, kissing her again, longer this time. Mio's arms slowly went up.

"Why not?" Mio asked, wrapping her arms around Ritsu's neck. Ritsu's smirk glowed in the darkness.

"Because I have you," Ritsu said, with complete certainty as her lips met Mio's once more. This time, Mio's arm remained around her neck tightly, not allowing her to move. Mio opened her mouth slightly, allowing Ritsu access. Her tongue slowly slipped in, moving cautiously at first, as she always did. Then, her tongue found Mio's. Mio moaned against Ritsu's mouth. Needing air, she let go.

"You… missed… me… too?" Ritsu said with a smirk, panting.

"What am I supposed to do when you say sweet things like that?" Mio pouted. Ritsu nuzzled her nose against Mio's.

"You're so cute~" She purred. Mio just forced her head down again, kissing her passionately. Her hands tangled themselves in Ritsu's hair. Ritsu gave a small groan of pain, and Mio loosened her hold on her, patting her head slightly. Mio could feel Ritsu chuckle and she slapped her on the head, lightly. Ritsu smirked as her knee rubbed against Mio. Mio couldn't help but let out a raspy moan. Ritsu separated herself from Mio, looking down at her, a soft look in her eyes.

"I love you," she said, sincerely.

"I love you too," Mio responded, almost immediately. A smile spread across Ritsu's face, making her almost look childish.

"So… can we?" Ritsu asked, a pleading look on her face, masking a lust that burned in her eyes.

"I didn't think you were going to bother to ask." Mio said, pulling Ritsu down again. Ritsu's hand snaked down into Mio's pants, and Mio moaned hard against her mouth.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Nmmggg," the person beside her moaned. Ritsu's eyes clenched themselves shut, refusing to open. Ritsu arms wrapped around the taller girls waist, protectively. Their legs were tangled with each other. Ritsu slid her leg against the other girls smooth leg, humming happily. Ritsu was in a t-shirt and shorts, while her girlfriend just wore a tank top and panties. Ritsu let out a content sigh and snuggled her face against her neck.

"Ri…tsu?" Mio called out, almost silently. Ritsu just hummed. Ritsu could feel her breathing pick up slightly, almost as fast as her heartbeat. Ritsu chuckled.

"Geez, you still get nervous when I'm around you?" Ritsu said, smiling against her neck.

"Leave me alone," Mio said, tiredly. "What time is it?"

"I dunno," Ritsu said. She reluctantly moved a hand off of Mio's stomach and held her wrist close to Mio's face. "Time?"

"Holy shit!" Mio shouted, shooting up. Ritsu yelped in surprise as she was tossed to the side, almost falling off the bed.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Ritsu asked, as it was rare for Mio to _ever_ curse.

"Ritsu, it's already one in the afternoon!" Mio said, jumping off her bed and throwing on some clothes.

"So?" Ritsu complained, wanting nothing but to have Mio in her arms again.

"You're concert starts at three!" Mio said, already dressed. She wore a purple t-shirt with a dark grey hoody, that hugged her body, slightly. She also wore a pink and red plaid skirt, that was only a few inches long enough to cover anything "valuable".

"Isn't it a little cold to where that?" Ritsu asked, standing up, and yawning. Her arms reached above her and stretched, as Mio threw Ritsu the clothes she had worn yesterday.

"It's supposed to go up to 60 today," Mio said. "Get dressed."

"60 isn't warm…" Ritsu grumbled, buttoning her shirt while slipping on her pants. She grabbed her socks and walked out without putting them on. She grabbed her hat and flipped it onto her head. "Let's roll?"

"Uhm… hello," A surprised voice said from in front of Ritsu. She turned to see a man at least a foot taller than her stare at her with a confused glance. Ritsu looked from him to Mio and then back to him, with a nervous laugh. "Who might you be?"

"She's my friend," Mio said, quickly. "Ritsu."

"Oh, ok," He said, smiling. Then he furrowed his brows with thought. "When did she get here?"

"She got her late last night, her car… broke down on her way here." Mio said, walking past him, grabbing Ritsu by the wrist.

"Why didn't you tell us a friend was coming? We would've given her some dinner." Her father continued, not bothering to follow them.

"She told me she was coming while you and mom were getting ready to go to sleep," Mio said, practically sprinting down the stairs. Ritsu couldn't help but snicker at her desperation. Mio turned around and glared at her.

"You're not supposed to let friends come over past 11!" Her father shouted. He sighed and waved it off. "Oh, whatever, she's old enough now."

He put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

"Geez, you could've told him the truth," Ritsu said, climbing into her car. A thought passed through Mio, causing her to stop.

"You don't have your license?" she asked more than stated.

"No, I do not," Ritsu said, turning her car on. She drove a red Jeep Wrangler. "Get in."

"B-b-b-but!" Mio protested. "That's illegal!"

"Do we have time for this?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Mio sighed, defeated.

"Fine…" Mio said, and got in the passenger seat. "Do. No. Kill. Us."

"I wont, I wont," Ritsu said, laughing. She quickly backed out of Mio's drive away and sped down the road.

"S-s-s-slow down!" Mio shouted, the speed scaring her. Ritsu laughed loudly. Mio whipped her head to glare at her.

"Oh come on," Ritsu said. "Mio, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see, that they can't hurt you, just laugh and make them disappear." [1]

"What?" Mio said, confused. She shook her head, in anger. "Shut up, Ritsu."

"Aw, so mean," Ritsu pouted, slowing down a tiny bit. "Better?"

"You're still going thirty miles over the speed limit," Mio complained.

"…So?" Ritsu said.

"SLOW DOWN!" Mio shouted, causing Ritsu to jump and swerve awkwardly. Luckily, there weren't many other cars on the road.

"Jesus Christ, Mio!" Ritsu yelled. "You almost killed us."

"Pull over," Mio said, a serious look on her face.

"Why?"

"Pull over, now," Mio said, sternly. Ritsu obliged and went to the side of the road.

"Now get out," Mio said, unbuckling.

"Wha…?" Ritsu obeyed her and got out. Mio scooted to the drivers side and buckled herself.

"Get in the passenger seat."

"What? You're driving?" Ritsu shouted.

"You're a terrible driver." Mio responded. "Get in, or I leave you to be a hitch hiker."

"Fine," Ritsu grumbled. She, grumpily, climbed into the car and buckled herself in. She crossed her arms and pouted, looking out of the window. Mio drove the car, at a reasonable speed, down the road.

- an hour later –

"Look, see we got here on time!" Mio shouted at Ritsu. Ritsu jumped out of the car and stretched. "I told you we'd still make it."

"Go away, you're making me angry," Ritsu said, grumpily, crossing her arms.

"Fine, bye," Mio said, starting the drive the car away.

"Wait!" Ritsu shouted, jumping onto the back, holding on for dear life. "THIS IS MY CAR!"

"Gah!" Mio shouted, surprised that Ritsu jumped on. She slammed on brakes, causing Ritsu to fly forward and smack her head on the back of the car.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Ritsu said, tears forming at her eyes. She had a large red spot on her face, covering from her eye brows down to her chin.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, concerned. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt? I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I'm fine," Ritsu mumbled, her nose throbbing with pain. Ritsu held a hand over it, as it bled viciously. She winced as she talked. Mio looked at her, sadness in her gaze. Ritsu just gave her a small smile, but winced again. "Ugh, I think it may be broken."

"B-b-broken?" Mio stuttered, alarmed. "Wouldn't it be bleeding?"

"It is, Mio." Ritsu said, taking her hand off her nose. Blood gushed from her nose, spluttering onto the pavement. And Mio half-fainted. She caught herself from falling onto the pavement like Ritsu's nose blood, and shook her head.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Mio said, trying to pull Ritsu back in the car.

"I'm fine, just give me a tissue." Ritsu said, going into the back of her car to pull out a roll of toilet paper. "Close enough."

Ritsu ripped off two squares, folded it three times, and then rolled it into little cylinders. She then stuck it up the nostril that was bleeding, pain surging through her nose. She did her best not to show her pain, but Mio still looked concerned.

"Are you sure? This could end up bad." Mio pleaded. "I wouldn't want your nose to…"

"Fall off?" Ritsu asked, smirking. Mio held back a shriek.

"Y-y-yeah." Mio said, looking at Ritsu's nose with anxiety. The tissue was already almost completely red.

"Looks like I'm gonna need more than two squares…" Ritsu said, with a painful sigh.

"You need a doctor."

"I do _not_."

"Yes you do, what if it's worse than you think?"

"When is _anything_ ever worse than I think?"

"A lot!" Mio shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "That time you thought I'd be ok to pet a squirrel. Or that time you thought it'd be funny to throw a water balloon at a police officer. Or when you TP'd your teacher's house, _while_ he was home and his house was _across the street_. Or when you thought your teacher wouldn't know you copied your essay from the internet. Or when you thought you could download porn and I wouldn't find out about it, and I don't even know _why_ you did, because that stuff is just _REPLUSIVE. _And _then_ there's that time you thought I wouldn't know you were hiding chocolate from me because you didn't want me to find out you hadn't wanted to share with me, and I found them, and they were _supposed_ to be for me because some boy from your school liked me, and then he found out you ate them and you two got into a fight, and he ended up in the hospital and you ended up in jail."

"To be fair, he over reacted," Ritsu said, laughing nervously. "And, you're my girlfriend. Obviously I didn't want you to eat chocolate some other person gave you."

"Why didn't you throw them out?" Mio questioned, her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised. Ritsu couldn't help but find Mio sexy in her "scolding" pose, but she chose not to comment on it.

"Because… they were Ferre Roche…" [2] Ritsu said, sheepishly.

"You're _impossible_," Mio huffed. She rolled her eyes and refused to look at Ritsu. "Fine, you don't have to go get it looked at. I don't care!"

"If it really bothers you that much…" Ritsu said. Ritsu gave out a long sigh. "I'll go…"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, the doctor doe- wait… you'll go?" Mio said, shocked.

"I sure am one whipped girlfriend, aren't I." Ritsu said, with a smirk. Mio almost hit in her in the head, but stopped when she realized Ritsu wasn't in a good position to be hit. "Chains and whips excite me?" [3]

"No," Mio said, jumping back in the car. "Now get in, and lets go, quickly. You're concert starts in an hour."

"Shit!" Ritsu cursed. "I forgot! We have to go after, it'd take too long."

"…" Mio thought for a second before letting out a loud breath and nodding. "Fine. But _right_ afterwards, I'm taking you. And try to at least stop the bleeding."

"Will do. I always keep some of this stuff that makes my cuts scab in the car." Ritsu said. "Maybe it'll work on my nose."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"You have any better ideas?"

"…"

"Didn't think so." Ritsu said, and reached into the backseat, pulling out a small que-tip in a plastic container with a brown dust-looking thing. She opened it quickly and rubbed the que-tip around in the brown stuff for a couple seconds before shoving it up her nose. Mio almost gagged as blood flew out of her nose from her removing the tissue. Ritsu quickly stuck her face out of the car. She wiggled the stick around her nose and then yanked it back out. She gave it thirty seconds to stuff, before the blood stopped flowing.

"Ah, it stopped!" Ritsu said, in a nasally voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Mio asked, her face white from seeing so much blood and not fainting.

"Oh… I think my nose is completely blocked up." Ritsu said, pushing the bridge of her nose slightly. "Whatever, I'll fix it later."

"Ok… be careful though, please?" Mio beseeched, with her puppy dog eyes.

"When am I not?" Ritsu said, with a confident smirk. She silenced her with her eyes as Mio opened her mouth. "Leave it alone."

"Yes, _Riichan_~" Mio purred, wrapping her arms around Ritsu's neck, leaning across the seats.

"Riichan?" Ritsu questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Never heard that before."

"I like it," Mio said, giving Mio a peck on the lips. "It's cute."

"I like you," Ritsu responded, smiling against Mio. "You're cute."

"You taste like blood." Mio complained, her nose scrunching up.

"Who's fault is that?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"Yours… you jumped on the car." Mio said, returning her chuckle.

"You stopped it suddenly." Ritsu responded, nuzzling her nose against Mio, lightly. She winced, and Mio leaned back from her.

"I don't think we can really do _this_ right now," Mio said, apologetically. "I don't want you to hurt yourself any more than you already have."

"If it's you I don't mind," Ritsu said, clearly not wanting to let Mio go.

"Too bad," Mio said, dislodging herself from her small girlfriend.

x

xx

xxx

[1] Giggle at the Ghosties – Pinkie Pie : MLP: FiM

[2] Pretty sure that's a type of chocolate, don't know if I got the name right

[3] S&M – Rihanna


	10. Pinkie Pie  Mio ?

Season 2 of MLP: FiM :D

Stupid cliffhangers…

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Hello everyone!" Ritsu shouted into her microphone. "How are you doing?"

A large roar swept over the crowd, making Ritsu want to cover her ears. Ritsu maintained her smile, waving to the crowd, prompting them to cheer.

"Well, we've got a _great_ show for you today!" Ritsu shouted, walking to the edge of the stage. "But of course, we need everyone in the crowd to stay energetic through the whole thing. Do you hear me?"

A large roar swept over the crowd, yet again, as the audience cheered for them.

"I. Said. Do. You. MOTHERFUCKING HEAR ME?" Ritsu shouted, as loudly as she could. She winced, as her nose throbbed with pain. The noise from the crowd vibrated through her whole body. Ritsu body tingled with eagerness. She was ready to let herself go, and just sing, even if singing wasn't her forte. She still never really understood why she was the singer, since she liked playing the drums _a lot_ more. She was 99% sure Ko liked singing more too.

But, if it was for the benefit of the band, she was willing to put up with it. Truth be told, their album sales had gone up by 20%. They had had to redo all of their old songs, with Ritsu as the singer, which was about 35 songs. It had taken more than two months, but they had finished. And now that Ritsu was debuted with her own style of songs, they were changing it a bit.

The band as a whole listened to similar music, but there were some differences. They all listened to The Ready Set and whatever was the radio, but from there they listened to mostly different bands.

Ko had often been a fan of bands like Paramore or Hey Monday, mostly because their singers were attractive, but he appreciated female singers too. He also listened to some Blink 182, and he owned every song by Avril Lavigne.

Akahiro usually listened to Sum 41, Good Charlotte or My Genuine Find. He was also fond of Blink 182, but he only listened to "First Date", "I Miss You", "All The Small Things", and "Feeling This".

Akahiko was a weird case. He listened to Eminem, Snoop Dog, Dr. Dre, 50 Cent and B.O.B. Being the kind of guy he was, the four close friends were always surprised when they heard him rapping along with the songs.

And then Ritsu. Ritsu listened to almost any kind of music there was, from Stephen Jerzak to the occasional Offspring and The Cab. She listened to Billy Joel, Ke$ha, Asking Alexandria, Bloodhound Gang, Micheal Jackson, Adele, Maroon 5, Gym Class Heroes, The Swellers, Panic! At the Disco, and Fall Out Boy.

But, that was beside the point. It was a concert night, and a defining moment for this band, as they were playing _only_ new songs, that most no one knew unless they were diligent fans. They hoped to God that they approved. Ritsu needed to impress them, so they would tell their friends, or post things on youtube.

And then, Mio was on stage with her now. She stood on the side, with her bass, beet red and nervous. Her eyes dug holes into the ground, as her feet fidgeted. Ritsu smirked.

"_But_, before we get this show on the road, allow me to introduce a new band member!" Ritsu said, turning her head towards Mio. Mio's head shot up, with alarm, a scowl on her face. "Everyone, say hello to… Mio Akiyama!"

Mio glared at her, viciously, then noticed a camera was showing her face, and smiled. She waved, cutely Ritsu might add, and flipped her hair back slightly.

"Everyone, please be kind to her!" Ritsu said, laughing. "She's a nervous one! And if you do anything to her, I _might_ have to beat you up… naw, actually I _would_ beat you up."

The crowd hollered with their approval. Ritsu grinned at the audience.

"Alright, _now_ I think we're ready!" Ritsu said. "We're gonna start this off with a personal favorite of mine!"

x

xx

xxx

Mio panted with exhaustion. It had only been an hour and a half, and her hand had already started cramping up. They had yet to take a break, since the group was so energetic, nor had Mio had an opportunity to request for one. Mio stretched her hand during one of the intervals between songs. She hadn't realized it was so exhausting to play for so long. Suddenly, she realized why Ritsu always had so much energy.

Ritsu glanced at Mio, gave her a small knowing look, and turned to the crowd.

"All right, you guys have been _great_ tonight, but we need a little break!" Ritsu shouted, already starting to walk away. "We'll be _right_ back, kay?"

The group hurried off stage. Akahiro and Ko were already shirtless, glistening with sweat. Ritsu grabbed a cold drink from a mini-fridge and tossed it to Mio. Before Mio could open Ritsu stopped her.

"Don't." Ritsu said, loudly. "Leave it on the top of your hand for now. It'll help stretch out your fingers."

Mio, hesitantly, put the soda can on her hand. The weight pushed her hand down slightly, making her have to balance it. Ritsu gave her a small nod after a few seconds, and Mio took it off. She flexed her fingers, and sure enough, they seemed looser. Mio smiled, and opened the soda, gulping it down. The coolness felt good against her throat.

"So, how's your first concert going?" Ritsu asked enthusiastically. A smile spread across her face.

"It's…" Mio started, furrowing her eyebrows. Ritsu's smile faded, slightly, before Mio gave a grin and said: "It's a lot cooler than I expected! It's really fun!"

Ritsu was happy with the answer, as evidence by her large grin. She threw an arm around Mio's shoulder, laughing.

"Just you wait!" Ritsu shouted. "One day, we'll be so famous, we might be a scandal!"

"Why would we be a scandal?" Mio asked.

"Cause we're lesbians?" Ritsu said, bluntly. Mio spluttered. Ritsu guffawed, covering her mouth quickly as not to get hit. She winced when she accidentally hit her nose. Mio turned to look at her, and went pale.

"R-r-ritsu?" Mio said. "You're n-n-n-nose is b-b-b-blee-"

Mio didn't get to finish, as she fainted right there. Ritsu had to quickly grab her, to keep her from falling, while reaching a hand out for a tissue.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Mio…" Ritsu called to Mio. "Mio… wake up…"

"Hmggghhh…" Mio groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times. "Ri…Ritsu? What happened?"

"My nose gushed, and you fainted," Ritsu said, snickering. They were in a hospital room, Mio was laying on the bed, Ritsu sitting on the bed next to her. Ritsu held her hand, a large white bandage on her nose. Her beats headphones were slung around her neck, music coming from it.

"Why am I in the bed?" Mio asked, confused. "Why are we at a hospital? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Ritsu said, sighing calmly. "You fainted, so we couldn't go on with the concert. We apologized to the crowd, and since I promised you I would go to the hospital after the concert, we came here. You were still out cold though, so I put you there."

"Oh… I'm sorry!" Mio said, sitting up.

"It's totally fine Mio," Ritsu said, laughing. "I just broke my nose, it's no big deal."

"It's still my fa-"

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going doooown~_

"What are you listening to?" Mio asked, her shoulders sinking back.

"Pinkie's Lie." Ritsu said, as if it was normal. [1]

"Pinkie's lie?" Mio repeated. "As in _My Little Pony_ Pinkie?"

"You're a fast learner," Ritsu said, with a smirk.

"But you're listening to party music." Mio said, confused.

"Just let it go." Ritsu said, laying her head against Mio's shoulder. She looked up at Mio, with a cute look on her face. "Mio~?"

"Hm?" Mio replied, blushing.

"Gimme a kissh?" Ritsu said, her lips already puckered. Mio looked around, before quickly placing a peck on Ritsu. Ritsu grinned at her, happily.

"I love you, Mio." Ritsu said, contently.

"I l-l-love you too," Mio stuttered, turning red again.

"You're so shy~ Even when it's only me around~" Ritsu purred, rubbing the side of her head against Mio. "You're the cutest thing, ever."

"Ah… thanks." Mio said, attempting to hide her face in her hair.

"Be mushy with me," Ritsu pouted. "It's not in my nature to do this, so you have to too~"

"Uhm…" Mio said, unsure of what Ritsu actually wanted her to do.

"Never mind, you just keep being cute, sweety," Ritsu cooed, happily. Ritsu looked up at her, grinning. "You're so red!"

"You're ruining the moment," Mio grumbled, embarrassed.

"Really? Doesn't matter, I made the moment," Ritsu said, chuckling. "Oh well, I'll try to leave it be, for your sake."

Ritsu nuzzled herself against Mio, purring lightly. Mio reached a tentative hand over, and pet Ritsu's head. Ritsu gave a sigh of approval, and Mio continued. Mio scratched her slightly, and Ritsu pressed her head against Mio, asking for more. Mio sighed.

"Are you a dog?" Mio said.

"Shut up, it feels good," Ritsu growled. "Keep doing it."

Mio continued, happily. She didn't mind making her smaller girlfriend happy, especially when she was being nice to her.

_They don't want a party… they want a PARTY! _

"…More Pony songs?" Mio said, with a groan.

"I like this one a lot!" Ritsu complained. "_Party with Pinkie_!" [2]

"You like all of them a lot," Mio responded.

"Well, I like the ones with Pinkie Pie more." Ritsu retorted. "She's my kinda Pony!"

"…" Mio stared at her for a second, before she mocked sadness. "You like a pony… more than me?"

"Yep." Ritsu responded, quickly.

"What?" Mio shouted, almost throwing Ritsu away from her.

"I'm just kidding!" Ritsu cried, holding onto to Mio to keep from falling off the bed. "I love you more than I love anything else! I love you more than I love my own life, besides the fact that you're part of it!"

"You didn't have to go _that_ far," Mio said, giggling a little bit.

"Oh, but I wanted to!" Ritsu said, in a random untraceable accent. "Because, you are my darling! My shining star! My everything!"

"Ok, ok," Mio said, petting her head again. "I get it, I get it."

"I love you," Ritsu said again, sighing against Mio's arm. Her eyelids felt heavy.

"Love you too." Mio replied, immediately. And Ritsu fell asleep.

x

xx

xxx

Had a Pony eargasm whilst writing this.

Also, sorry it's so short. I've had A LOT of stuff to do, so I couldn't make it as long. :'(

Please accept my deepest apologies.

[1] Pinkie's Lie – WoodenToaster : it's on youtube. If you're a brony or pegasister, I'm sure you've heard it before. And if you haven't… well, get your ass on it! Was just sorta listening to the song, and that's why it got added in there.

[2] Party with Pinkie – Alex S. – another good remix.


	11. Magic

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Hey, aren't they from 182 Blink?" A girl whispered to her friend. In front of their schools gate were four boys dressed in their black blazers, black and red plaid pants, white dress shirts and red ties and neat shoes. They stood in front of the gate, one leaning against the wall that came out from the gate.

"Yeah, that looks like their uniform," the friend whispered back. They giggled. "Aren't they _hot_?"

"Especially the shorter one!"

"I think I like the blond one more, he's just… hunky."

"But look at that one, with the black hair! He looks a little gay though, with the brown haired one."

"They look like they might actually be brothers." The girl squealed.

"Ew… incest? Not into that kind of stuff," the other girl said. Suddenly, the shortest one turned to look at them. He caught on of the girls eye and smiled.

"He smiled at me!" she squealed.

"Who?" A tall girl asked, walking up behind her.

"Ah! Mio, you scared me!" the girl said, holding her chest. "Don't you see those four HOT guys over there? The short one just _smiled_ at me."

"He seems like a natural flirt." The other girl said, a grin on her face. A dark look came across her face.

"Does he now?" Mio said, storming over to the group. The short boy looked alarmed, then happy, then scared and hid behind the blonde boy.

"Oh! It's Ritsu and co!" Yui said, with Azusa and Mugi.

"You know them?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, Mio's _lover_," Yui cooed.

"Ah… what?" the other said. "Wait… they're… together?"

**WAM! **

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" he shouted, in a high, almost girly voice. "That hurts Mio! Super Sadist Mio!"

"What was that?" Mio growled, flames forming around her.

"I love you! I love you! You are my goddess! My sun!" Ritsu pleaded, bowing at her feet. Mio stood over her, menacingly.

"That doesn't explain why you were flirting with other girls!" Mio shouted.

"Flirting with… what are you talking about?" Ritsu whined. "I haven't flirted with anyone but you in the last… two months!"

"But… she said…" Mio started, pointing to the other girls.

"Who's she?" Ritsu asked, holding a lump on her head.

"B-b-but… sh-sh-she said you were… a-a-and… well crap…" Mio huffed. She looked apologetically at Ritsu. "Forgive me?"

"I always do," Ritsu said, with a smile. She stood up, and reached to give Mio a peck on the cheek. "So, since I came all the way here to pick you up… shall we get dinner together?"

"I can't… my parent's are having this fancy dinner party and I need to be there." Mio said, pouting.

"Oh yeah, you're house _did_ look stacked…" Ritsu said, disappointed. "I wanted to hang out today…"

"Uhm… well… I could… let you come…" Mio said, turning red. "A-a-as… my d-d-d-date…"

"…" Ritsu looked at her for a second, before frowning deeply. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Were you not planning on inviting me?"

"W-w-well, I was, but the more I t-t-t-thought about it, the more I thought you'd say no, because you told me that one time t-t-t-that you didn't like f-f-f-fancy parties, because you d-d-don't like to dress up, so I thought you'd just d-d-decline, and then I thought it'd be b-b-better just not to ask in the f-f-first place, but I d-d-did want you to come." Mio said, quickly, looking at her feet. Ritsu reached over to grab her hand. Mio looked up to see Ritsu smiling at her.

"You know I could never say no to you," Ritsu said, grinning. "Even if it is a fancy party. I can behave myself! I am a high class citizen!"

"No you're not." Mio responded, walking next to her. "You live in an apartment, by yourself, as a high school student."

"Pretty high class for a kid, if I do say so myself," Ritsu retorted. "Most kids don't have that kinda money!"

"Money doesn't make you 'high class' Ritsu," Mio said, air quoting with her open hand. It's a certain behavior… demeanor I guess, besides, it doesn't matter!"

"But I wanna impress you're parents," Ritsu pouted. "I haven't met them yet, except that one time I came walking out of your room and your dad caught me. It's a wonder he didn't think I was a boy though."

"…Oh crap, what if he did?" Mio groaned. "It'll be so awkward while you're there! He'll question you and stuff! Oh geez, he's probably going to ask if you've ever thought about marriage! I mean, not that you should have, since we're young, and you know, we're both girls, so it'd be pretty hard for us to get married, but that's besides the point! Not that, I wouldn't mind spending my whole life with you, well I might just a _little_, but I'm sure I'd get over it."

Ritsu remained silent. Mio looked over at her, to see her look straight ahead, headphones on her ears. Mio felt her irritation rise.

"I don't wanna be anything other than, what I've been tryna be laaaate-laaay!" Ritsu sung, quietly. [1]

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, pulling off one of the ears. Ritsu jumped and yelped.

"I'm listening, I'm listening!" Ritsu shouted, surprised.

"Geez… never mind," Mio said, turning red. "It doesn't matter. What time do you plan to show up at my house?"

"When does the party start?" Ritsu asked.

"About 6:30." Mio responded.

"I'll be there at 6," Ritsu said.

"…why?" Mio said, suspicious.

"To help you guys!" Ritsu said. "I have to be nice to my future parents-in-laws."

"Ah!" Mio gasped, and turned red. "W-w-well, you d-d-don't really _have_ to."

"You don't think I listen," Ritsu said, chuckling. She gave Mio another kiss, and let go of her hand. "I'll be there at 5:55!"

"Wha…"

Ritsu sprinted off in the other direction.

X

Xx

Xxx

"So, when's your date coming?" Mio's father asked, directing a group of people carrying trays to one direction.

"They're supposed to be here soon…" Mio said, looking at the clock. It read 5:54. "Listen, please don't embarrass me, or _her_, in anyway, please!"

"_Her_?" Her father asked, a look of disapproval spreading throughout his face.

"Err, I meant him, sorry, slip of the tongue," Mio said, nervously, looking at the clock again. Still 5:54.

Mio was wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps. The dress stopped just below her knees. Her hair was out, and combed evenly. She wore black high heels, that were only an inch or two tall, that twisted halfway up her calf.

The clocked ticked. 5:55.

The doorbell chimed.

"Ah, I'll get it!" Mio said, running off to get the door. She reached the door quickly, and swung it open.

"Hiya," Ritsu said, with a grin, both of her hands in her pockets. She wore black pants, a black dress shirt and a white tie. Her hair was down, but part of was on top of her head, clearly smoothed back by an annoyed hand. Mio felt a wave of relief pass over her, just by seeing Ritsu's calm face. Mio smiled, and attempted not to slump on the door.

"Hi," Mio swooned. Ritsu grinned at her, and Mio shook her head. She stood up quickly, and readjusted herself.

"Happy to see me?" Ritsu asked, still standing outside.

"Ah, yeah," Mio admitted, sheepishly. Ritsu gave a happy little sigh, white air coming from her mouth. "Oh! Come in!"

"Thank you for having me," Ritsu said, upon entering. "You're house is looking as nice as ever."

"You've been here before?" a girl shorted than Ritsu said. She had long black hair that went down to her ankles. She wore a confused look. Her eyes were narrow and she had a thin mouth.

"You didn't tell me you had a little sister." Ritsu whispered to Mio, smiling at the little girl.

"That's my mother," Mio said, nervously.

"Ah! Mrs. Akiyama!" Ritsu said, recovering quickly. "I have been here before, once though, and regretfully, you were asleep."

"Why did you come to our house so late?" Mrs. Akiyama asked, looking warily between the two of them.

"Well, you see, I was on my way to a party, but before arriving there, I learned there was drugs and alcohol of sorts. And I was close to here, so I dropped by instead." Ritsu said, wearing a smile.

"Oh," Mrs. Akiyama said, returning the smile. "I see, that's all? You have a very good man on your hands, Mio. Take care of my daughter, would you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Akiyama." Ritsu said, bowing slightly. She turned to Mio as her mother left. "Man?"

"Ritsu, everyone would think you're a boy," Mio said. She looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please, please, just go along with it for now. My parents… they're… well…"

"Homophobic?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…" Mio said, embarrassed. "Please, they would make me never be able to see you again if they found out, so please just…"

"Of course!" Ritsu said, sturdily. "I don't want to break up."

"Ritsu…" Mio said, with a small sense of admiration.

"So, where can I help?" Ritsu asked, flashing a grin. Mio just looked at her for a second, before sincerely returning her smile. She took Ritsu's hand and led her to a large dining room.

"I guess… you can ask the chef or someone if they need help." Mio said, not sure of what Ritsu should do.

"Ah! Is this the boy!" Mio's fathers booming voice said from behind them. Mio's head whipped around, while Ritsu calmly turned around. Her father was carrying a large platter.

"You must be Mr. Akiyama." Ritsu said, politely.

"You must be the boyfriend," Mr. Akiyama said, equally as polite. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you."

"Sir, the pleasure is all mine," Ritsu returned. "You _are_ the father of this gorgeous girl. I must thank you."

"You can thank me by helping me by taking this to the center of the table." Mr. Akiyama said, laughing.

"Of course sir," Ritsu said, taking the platter from him, carefully. He walked to the center of the dining room table, and placed it with care.

"He seems like a fine young man," Mr. Akiyama said to his daughter, with a proud smile.

"Yeah," Mio said, with a small smile. "He's… the best."

"Well, don't rush into these things! I'm going to have to kill him if he gets you pregnant." Mr. Akiyama said, seriously. "I don't accept pregnancy before marriage in this household."

"Don't worry, daddy," Mio said, giggling a bit. "There's no worry there."

"Why are you laughing?" Mr. Akiyama said, baffled. "Does he have a small di-"

"Anything else, sir?" Ritsu called out, reappearing before them.

"Oh, nothing, son!" Mr. Akiyama said, startled. He regained his composure and adjusted his tie. "So, let's hear about yourself, boy."

"What do you want to know, sir?" Ritsu responded, placing an arm around Mio's waist. Her father's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he continued smiling.

"Well, I don't even know your name!" He exclaimed, with a small laugh.

"My name? It's Ritsu." Ritsu said. Mio's ears perked up, and her father gave her a strange look.

"Ritsu? That's an awfully feminine name." Mr. Akiyama said.

"It's a… long story, sir," Ritsu said, sorrowfully. "You see, I was supposed to have an older sister. Her name was going to be Ritsu. But she was a stillborn… So, my parent's named me Ritsu instead. I take great pride in my name."

"Ah, well you should." Mr. Akiyama said, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to insult you in anyway."

"Oh, it's fine sir," Ritsu said, respectfully. "Many people ask this. It is quite an unusual name for a man, isn't it?"

"I would say so." Mr. Akiyama responded. "So, what school are you enrolled at?"

"182 Blink Lower College," Ritsu answered.

"That's quite an esteemed school," Mr. Akiyama said, impressed. "What kind of classes are you enrolled in?"

"Oh, just the normal, you know, English, Mathematics, Government… that sort of thing." Ritsu said.

"Any extra curricular activities?" Mr. Akiyama said, expectantly.

"No sir," Ritsu said, as his face sank. "I'm actually in a band, so I don't know if I'd have time to be in any extra activities."

"A band?" Mr. Akiyama said, contemptuously.

"Yes, I'm in _The Scientists_." Ritsu said. "You might have heard of us, we're actually becoming pretty famous."

"So you make an income from this… band." He asked.

"Yes sir." Ritsu said, with a nod. "Don't I Mio~"

"Ah! Hm? Yes!" Mio said, surprised at being included in the conversation. "He does! He's really good actually, father! You should hear him!"

"Hm… maybe I will at some point." Mr. Akiyama said, with thought. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Why didn't you tell me you knew someone with musical talent! I told you I was looking for entertainment!"

"Ah, well, he's not exactly the kind of music you wanted, father," Mio said, nervously.

"Oh?" Mr. Akiyama said.

"What kind of entertainment did you want?" Ritsu asked, stepping in front of Mio slightly. "I can play the piano, if that will suffice."

"You can?" Mio asked, surprised. Mr. Akiyama gave her a look.

"You didn't know?" Mr. Akiyama said.

"It's my fault," Ritsu said, apologetically. "I never bothered to tell her. There was never an instance where it would come up."

"You don't own a piano in your home?"

"I live in an apartment, by myself." Ritsu said, calmly.

"By yourself?" Mr. Akiyama said, a dangerous tone edging into his voice.

"Yes sir," Ritsu said, returning his small glare with a kind gaze. "My parents are busy people, so they agreed to let me have my own place. I pay for it myself."

"What do you… do in this apartment of yours?"

"Mostly, I sleep and eat, honestly." Ritsu said, truthfully. Mio nodded with a frown, since she usually arrived at the place in a mess. "It's also pretty quiet most of the time, so I have time to write songs or focus on my studies."

"I'll be blunt, Ritsu." Mr. Akiyama said, with a serious look. "You don't have sex with Mio whenever she's there, do you?"

"Not all the time," Ritsu said, with a sly grin. Akiyama raised an eyebrow. "But of course, we're always careful. Condoms and stuff. I think we've only down it… three times since we've been together, though."

"Is that so?" Mr. Akiyama said, giving Ritsu a look of approval. "You're a responsible young man."

"I know my parent's wouldn't want me getting my girlfriend pregnant," Ritsu said. "I can only imagine that her father would feel even stronger about it. Besides, we're not ready for that yet, we're only high school students. I'd like to be a little more stable, what with a house and all. Start a savings so that my kid can get the best education and all the things he needs."

"You're also a smart young man," Mr. Akiyama said, with agreement. "You talk about you're parents a lot… what exactly do you're parents do?"

"Oh, they're…" Ritsu seemed hesitant to answer this. She sweat dropped and looked away for a second, before coughing slightly and standing up straight. "They're… the Tainakas."

"The Tainakas?" He exclaimed. He gave Mio a surprised look, who just look confused.

"Who're they?" Mio asked, befuddled.

"My parents… they're pretty much business tycoons," Ritsu said, with a nervous laugh. Mio couldn't tell if she was lying or not. "They didn't really want me to be in a band, but they accepted it eventually. I have a younger brother, Satoshi, who can help me handle their business when they relinquish it."

"A-a-are you serious?" Mr. Akiyama said, astounded. "Ah, excuse any rudeness I've used, Mr. Tainaka."

"No, sir, it's ok," Ritsu said, uneasily. "I _am_ a guest in your home."

"Do your parents know you're going to be here?" Mr. Akiyama asked.

"No… are they supposed to be coming?" Ritsu said, her palm sweating slightly.

"Of course." Mr. Akiyama said. "It would be rude of me not to invite my boss."

"Your… boss?" Mio asked, looking at Ritsu. Ritsu just looked at the ground.

x

xx

xxx

"Greetings, everyone!" Mr. Akiyama shouted, a glass of wine in his hand. "Please make yourselves at home!"

"Welcome everyone," Mrs. Akiyama said, from Mr. Akiyama's side. The two feet apart from each other, height wise, but they complimented each other well.

"Ah, hello. Hi. Yes, I do remember you! Welcome. Enjoy yourself!" Mio said, greeting people at the door, Ritsu by her side. Ritsu nodded to every person that walked in, with courtesy. She kept her head low, and avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Mio whispered in between people.

"It's…" Ritsu started. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Ritsu?" A female voice called out. Ritsu's head snapped up, and then down again. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Uh, hi, Mom." Ritsu said, nervously.

"Ah, Ritsu!" a man called, from next to the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with her…" Ritsu said, pointing to the girl. Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka eyed Mio, and then glared at Ritsu.

"Come with us, now." Her mother said, sharply.

"Ah, but Mom, Mio," Ritsu started.

"Now!" Her father said, sternly. Ritsu flinched. She felt Mio release her hand. She looked at her, and Mio merely nodded her off. She smiled, reassuringly, at her, and continued to greet party goers.

"Yes, Dad." Ritsu said, reluctantly. She followed her parents to a sparsely populated part of the house. Occasionally, they would be stopped for her parents to say hello to someone, but they quickly ushered Ritsu away.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" Her mother hissed violently. Anger flared in her eyes.

"I'm attending a party, what're you doing?" Ritsu said, smartly.

"You _know_, no one in _our_ area is to _ever_ find out you're a _girl_!" She growled.

"But I didn't know she was related in any way to you guys when I first met her!" Ritsu pleaded.

"Does she know?" Her father asked, looking calm. Her eyes were furrowed in disappointment.

"Yes… but her family doesn't." Ritsu said, her hands behind her back, her head down.

"What if she exposes it, even by accident?" Her mother snarled. "We'll be the laughing stock of the business world! The first born child must take over the responsibilities, and they're always boys!"

"What about 'Ritsu'?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She… she was before all the craziness." Her mother said sadly. Irritation spewed out of her. "That's besides the point! It'd be a huge scandal if the world found out that you're _actually_ a girl!"

"They wont find out." Ritsu said, confidently.

"I took a risk with letting you in that _stupid_ band." Her mother grumbled. "Risking your identity and your control over our industry. Then sending you to that stupid school with your _idiot _friends, and you let yourself become a _slut_ there. On top of that, you're _brainless, dim-witted, dense, _and_ stupid_. You're the worse kind of child I could've ever given birth to."

Ritsu stood silently, taking the insults soundlessly.

"I'm disappointed in you," Her father said, slowly. Ritsu seemed physically hurt by these words as she winced, but remained soundless. Her father stared at her, and then sighed. "I had high hopes for you."

"I'm sorry, father," Ritsu said, emotionlessly.

"As long as you understand." He said, scratching his rough chin. "Return to your girlfriend. Don't let yourself be found out."

"I won't. I never do." Ritsu said, walking away. Tears threatened to form at her eyes, but she dryly blinked them back. She walked into the main entrance room and saw Mio standing in the center by herself, probably waiting for her. She walked back to Mio's side, and put an arm around her. Mio was surprised, but welcomed the smaller girl, happily.

"What happened?" Mio asked, quietly.

"Oh… nothing," Ritsu said, putting a grin on her face. Mio could tell it was forced, but she chose to leave the topic alone for now.

"Hungry?" Mio asked, handing her a plate with sushi on it.

"As a horse!" Ritsu said, enthusiastically. She took a piece from Mio and plopped it in her mouth. "Yum! This is deeee-lish!"

"Glad you like it," Mio said, giggling.

"Is this tuna?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah," Mio responded. "You said it was your favorite before, right?" [2]

"It sure is!" Ritsu said, happily chewing. "You're the best Mio. I love you."

"Love you too," Mio said, leaning her head on Ritsu.

"Would you ever consider… running away with me?" Ritsu said, a strange look on her face.

"Running away… why?" Mio asked. "I mean, I would, but…"

"No reason," Ritsu said, returning to her usual happy demeanor. "Just hypothetically! Not like it's gonna happen. Don't worry so much Mio."

"Ah… ok." Mio said, unsure.

"So… do we have to stay down here the whole time?" Ritsu asked.

"Probably," Mio said. "And since my dad knows I'm dating 'The Child Of Tainaka', which I didn't even know, he'll probably try to show it off at least once or twice. Just stick around for two or three hours."

"Hmm, yes my princess~" Ritsu purred, happily against Mio. "Love you."

"…Love you too." Mio said. "Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"What, I can't love you?" Ritsu pouted.

"Ah, no, I mean, just… never mind." Mio said, with a sigh.

"Ah! Yes, and this is my daughter!" Mr. Akiyama said, a group of three men behind him. "Mio! Say hi!"

"Hello," Mio said, bowing.

"Oh, and her boyfriend, Ritsu_ Tainaka_," Mr. Akiyama said, impressed with himself.

"Ritsu?" a man asked. He had a goatee and a small bushy moustache. His eyebrows looked like caterpillars bred on his forehead and his eyes were tiny beads hid behind large rectangular glasses. "Such a… feminine name."

"I get that a lot." Ritsu said, laughing. "It's a long story, sir."

"Tainaka?" another, shorter, man asked. He had red hair that stopped just above his ears, in a crop. "As in… _the_ Tainakas?"

"Yes! Of course, who else?" Mr. Akiyama boasted.

"Yes, those _are_ my parents," Ritsu said, trying to mask the bitterness in her voice. Mio caught onto it, but the four men didn't. Mio looked at her, anxiously.

"You must be proud to have been born to such a _noble_ family line!" another man said, with dark black hair and a small white beard.

"Of course…" Ritsu said, a fake smile plastered onto her face. Mio felt a small tug on her hand, as Ritsu slowly started backing away. "If you excuse us, sirs, Mio and I were about to get more food."

Ritsu gave a polite bow and half-dragged Mio away, Mio's arm locked into Ritsu's steady arm. Mio could feel irritation coming from her. She looked at Ritsu, worried, but chose to leave it be.

She would figure out what it was sooner or later, it was always best to let things sit with Ritsu first before getting to the bottom of things.

"Neh, Mio?" Ritsu called. Mio shook her head and looked back at Ritsu, who was gazing at her.

"Yeah?" Mio asked, wondering what Ritsu wanted.

"What do you want to eat?" Ritsu asked. Mio looked up, and noticed they were already at the table.

"Oh, nothing, I'm not really hungry." Mio said, turning a bit red.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu said, furrowing her eyebrows. "You look concerned. It's not about me, is it? I told you, you don't need to worry about me."

"B-b-b…" Mio started, stammering. "I can't help but be worried about you, Ritsu! You look more worried over something than I probably do."

"Do I?" Ritsu asked, deepening her unhappy face. "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize…" Mio said, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, but I just felt I should." Ritsu said, shrugging. "Don't wanna ruin your party."

"How could you?" Mio said, giggling. "You're the 'son' of some of the most famous people ever. You've probably just gave him a lot more credit. Your presence here is enough to make the party better for us."

"Well, I'm glad to be of help to you, milady," Ritsu said, gentlemanly. "Now… shall we entertain the guests?"

"Oh, I couldn't ask that of you," Mio said, red, yet again. "Besides, you've already helped enough."

"But… I wanna hear you sing," Ritsu said, with a smirk. Mio's face steamed.

"Ah, I'm not really the _best_ singer, you know…" Mio said, nervously picking at her dress. "I mean, I'm not a professional, you know, like you."

"I've still heard you sing before," Ritsu said, encouragingly. "I like it. Please? Sing with me?"

Ritsu's eyes pleaded with Mio. Mio couldn't help but stare at her, lost in her eyes for a second. She shook her head and sighed.

"Fine…" Mio said, giving up.

"Yay!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Piano?"

"Here…" Mio said, leading her to the piano. Mio's parents saw them and walked over.

"Ritsu! Playing some music for our guests?" Mr. Akiyama asked, with a smile.

"Oh, Ritsu, we couldn't ask that of you." Mrs. Akiyama said.

"I came here to help you guys out, and that's what I will do!" Ritsu said, lifting the cover off the keys. "Besides, Mio's going to sing with me. Her voice is… alluring."

"Well, if you insist!" Mr. Akiyama said.

"Ritsu!" Ritsu's mother called, from across the room. Mrs. Tainaka and her husband swiftly made their way across the room, with small smiles. "Entertaining the company?"

"Of course, mother," Ritsu said, returning the smile. The air between them crackled. "I _am_ a guest in the Akiyama household. The least I can do is make their party more enjoyable."

"Is that so?" Mrs. Tainaka hummed. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama! Hello!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Tainaka." Mr. Akiyama said, nodding politely. His smaller wife bowed. "It's always a pleasure."

"No, it is my pleasure; you have _such_ a lovely home!" Mrs. Tainaka said, her smile stuck on her face.

"And your son," Mr. Akiyama said. Mrs. Tainaka gave a nod of approval. "He's been so gracious towards us. He came 35 minutes before the party started, set out all the food and got _all_ the coat racks in order. And he still had 20 minutes to spare! Quite the charming young man you have."

"Well, this daughter of yours!" Mrs. Tainaka said, eyeing Mio with suspicion masked by consent. "She is _quite_ beautiful. My son is certainly _very _lucky to have someone like her."

"I'd be dumb not to know that," Ritsu chimed in, chuckling. Mio turned red. "So cute."

"Ah, stop Ritsu!" Mio complained.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," Ritsu said, quietly.

"N-n-no, that's not what I meant!" Mio responded, quickly. Ritsu smirked at her.

"Shall we?" Ritsu said, motioning to the piano.

"Uh, sure," Mio said, unsure if she really wanted to or not.

"Alright, I have a deal to make with you." Ritsu said, with a smile. "I'll do the first one by myself. But you gotta do the rest with me!"

"Eh? The rest?" Mio asked. "How many do you plan on doing?"

"Mr. Akiyama?" Ritsu asked, turning to the large man.

"It's up the guests, I suppose," he responded. "If they like it, it'd be nice for you to keep going."

"It's settled then!" Ritsu said, sitting at the piano bench. She pressed the keys, lightly at first, but began to pick up the pace. Her melody was familiar, but Mio couldn't quite put her tongue on it. "_Oh ho ho, it's magic! You know! Never believe it's not so!_" [3]

Ritsu's voice rang throughout the medium sized room, causing everyone to turn. Ritsu wore a grin, as Mio turned a bit red, leaning slightly on the piano.

"_Never been awake, never seen a day break, leaning on my pillow in the morning~_" Ritsu happily sang, rocking from side to side, a happy grin on her face.

A ground gathered around Ritsu. Mr. Akiyama beamed proudly, as if it were his own child. Ritsu's fingers moved expertly over the keys, making Mio swallow a bit hard as a naughty thought crossed her mind.

_I wonder if that's why she's so good at…_ Mio started to think. She turned bright red, and looked around her, as if everyone could hear her thoughts. She sighed, realizing no one could, and looked back at Ritsu, who was smirking right at her. She started playing faster. Mio turned even redder, if it was possible.

And then, all too soon, the song ended. The audience clapped for the proficient piano player. Ritsu stood up and bowed, before clapping her hands twice. She cleared her throat and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it," Ritsu said, happily. She turned to Mio for a quick second, before looking back at the crowd. "Now, you all know Mio Akiyama, do you not? The daughter of the Akiyama's. Well, this lovely girl is going to sing with me now. I wouldn't want to use my voice too much, now would I?"

"Ah!" Mio gasped, remembering that she promised Ritsu. She turned red, again, and walked to her side. Ritsu sat back down, with a smile on her face.

"What song will we be doing?" Ritsu asked.

"Ah… I don't know that many songs involving a piano…" Mio admitted, blushing.

"Just give me a song, I can probably play it." Ritsu said, confidently.

"Well…"

x

xx

xxx

[1] Don't Want To Be – Gavin DeGraw

[2] I don't know if that's actually her favorite, I made it up. Correct me if she said something else was her favorite during the series, i can't always remember these things.

[3] Magic – Pilot


	12. The fawk just happened?

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"I've got a love-i-ly bunch of coconuts~" Ritsu hummed, walking down the street. She had grocery bags in each of her arms, weighing her down slightly. It was cold, as Ritsu's breath turned white as she breathed out.

"Raaaaaaaah!" She shouted, startling the people around her. "I'm a dragon!"

"Why is such a young kid carrying around so many groceries?" A young woman whispered to her husband. Ritsu resisted shooting back a glare, partly because she knew it was her fault for shouting like that.

"I'm so bored," Ritsu pouted, walking on the sidewalk by her self.

Today, Mio had not been available to hang out with Ritsu. Ritsu had called, but Mio was "studying for an exam".

"Tch," Ritsu cursed under her breath. "Who needs her anyways?"

Eventually, Ritsu had arrived at her apartment, after several angry curses and childish antics. She arrived at her front door, and immediately dropped her bags.

"Uhm… excuse me?" Ritsu said, nervously. "Do… do you need something?"

"Ah… h-…hello." A little girl with straight, but fluffy long blonde hair and sea blue eyes said, looking up at her. The little girl wore a white sleeveless dress that was covered in dirt, with small frills around the bottom. She had on pink sandals with animal pictures on them. She had dirt underneath her nails and dirt all around her face. Her knees and elbows were scraped, and she had a large bruise on her calf.

"Why hello there," Ritsu said, putting a smile on her face in an attempt to ease the tension. The little girl smiled back.

"Mommy said… mommy said not to move from here. That she'd be right back." The little girl said.

"Your mom…?" Ritsu asked, confused. "Do you live in this building?"

"No." the girl answered, quietly.

"Why were you and your mommy here?"

"I don't know."

"When did your mommy leave?"

"I'm not sure." The girl answered. "But, it was still dark out when she left."

"It was still dark out!" Ritsu spluttered. Ritsu had been out of her house since 4:30 this morning, doing errands and helping Ko and Akahiro write some music. It was now 4:45 p.m.

"Yes… when is mommy coming back?"

"I… I don't know…" Ritsu answered, honestly. She smiled, nervously. "Would you like to come inside and wait?"

"No. Mommy said to wait here."

"Well, what if we put a sign on my door saying that you're inside, so that way she'll be able to find you." Ritsu suggested.

"Uhm… ok." The little girl answered with a smile. "Thank you, Wolfy!"

"W-wolfy!" Ritsu shouted.

"You're shirt says wolfy… isn't that you're name?" the girl asked.

"Ah, no," Ritsu said, sweat dropping. She opened her apartment door, allowing the little girl to nervously walk in. "My name's Ritsu. Ritsu Tainaka."

"Oh, uhm, thank you, Ritsu-Niichan!" she said, smiling. Ritsu flinched. "My name is Anna!"

"So… how old are you… Anna?" Ritsu asked, putting her bags on her kitchen table.

"I'm already… 1…2…3…4…5…6 years old!" Anna said, triumphantly showing her the amount of fingers it had required her to count to six.

"I remember when I was six…" Ritsu said, smiling. "Those were the days."

"You were six?" Anna asked, innocently.

"Are you trying to call me old?" Ritsu said, a vein popping from her forehead. She reached into one of the bags and pulled out a juice box. "Want it?'

"Is it strawberry flavored?" Anna asked.

"Uh… no, it's just fruit punch," Ritsu said. She felt a bit guilty, as Anna's face sunk. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't think to buy strawberry flavored juice."

"It's ok," Anna said, reaching her small hand over the table. She had climbed onto a chair, but she barely even came up to the table. "I still want it."

"Well, here ya go then, kid." Ritsu said, smiling while handing it to her. "So kid…. Where did your mommy say she was going?"

"Mommy said…" Anna said, thinking for a second. "Mommy said she was going to take a small trip to _Europe_."

"Europe?" Ritsu spluttered. "Do you realize how f-"

Ritsu rethought her words, knowing that it would be traumatizing for a little girl to find out her mom had abandoned her to go to another country.

"Mommy is a nice person." Anna said, smiling happily, the juice box straw in her mouth. "She'd give me lots and lots of candy. Sometimes, mommy was sad though. She'd cry. I always felt sad for mommy."

"Why was your mom so sad?" Ritsu asked.

"She said… she said she had wished she had never trusted… Papa. I can't remember his name. He often used to come and play with me, but he always argued with mommy."

"Ah… I think I see where this is going…" Ritsu said, concerned. "Do you know where your Papa lives?"

"Mommy said that he's as good as dead." Anna said, chewing on her straw. "I don't know how though. He always looked pretty alive to me! She said he lived in a place called… hell?"

"Is that so…" Ritsu said, thoughtfully. "Well, would you like to live with him?"

"Mommy said that I could never live with Papa. She said, she wouldn't wish that even on me." Anna said, brushing some of her tangled blonde hair out of her face. "She said, it was because he touched me in the special "no-no" place, and that he wasn't supposed to do that."

"Ah…" Ritsu sweat dropped again. _Oh great… an abandoned child, who's mother left for Europe, and who's probable father is likely a child molester or a pedophile or both. What had I gotten myself into? This had to be the day Mio wasn't available?_

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ritsu got up and walked to the front door. She answered it, wondering who had bothered to stop by. There stood the most amazing girl in her eyes, sheepishly smiling at her.

"Turn's out I could get o…ut?" Mio started, staring behind Ritsu. "You… you… you're a child molester?"

"What?" Ritsu asked, blinking twice, before turning behind her and seeing Anna stand behind her, clinging to the back of her shirt. She coughed. "No, no, no! This girl was… uh… A-B-A-N-D-O-N-E-D."

Mio looked confused, as she spelled the word in her head, and then her eyes opened wide. She looked from the girl to Ritsu, back to the girl, back to Ritsu.

"Ritsu-niichan, is this your wife?" Anna asked, innocently, with a smile.

"Ah, yes! My wife!" Ritsu said, proudly. Mio rolled her eyes.

"I'm not… his wife," Mio said, giving Ritsu a look. Ritsu shrugged.

"I'm a girl, Anna." Ritsu said, laughing. Anna looked up at her, shocked before appalled.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Ritsu-nii…oneechan!" Anna squealed, turning red.

"It's ok, I don't mind that much." Ritsu chuckled.

"No, mommy said that when Anna makes mistakes like this I need to be punished." Anna said, meekly. She turned around, lifted her dress and exposed her bottom to Ritsu.

"W-what?" Ritsu yelped. Mio turned bright red, before reaching over quickly and pulling her dress back down.

"You're supposed to spank me," Anna said, scared. "Mommy said, bad little girls needed to be taught lessons."

"No, no, we don't use corporal punishment in the Tainaka household." Ritsu said, waving it off.

"What does corporal mean?" Anna asked.

"It means, I'm not gonna hurt you just because you did something wrong," Ritsu explained. "Please, just call me Ritsu-niichan, since you already seem to like it."

"Yes, Ritsu-niichan." Anna said. She furrowed her eyebrows with thought, pouting her mouth slightly, before gasping with an idea. "Riichan, then?"

"Sounds good to me, kiddo," Ritsu said with a smile. Suddenly, she noticed a foul odor coming from the small girl."Enough of this, I think you need a bath."

"A bath?" Anna asked.

"Yeah… you know, with the water and soap?" Ritsu said, looking down at her.

"What's that?" Anna asked. Mio and Ritsu almost fell.

"You've never taken a bath before?" Mio asked, smiling uneasily. "When you wash yourself, with water?"

"Mommy said water is to drink." Anna said, cluelessly.

"Mio, get her in the bath, now," Ritsu commanded, putting on a jacket. "I'm going to go get her something to wear."

"Ah… ok," Mio said, nervously. She took Anna by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Geez… how does stuff like this happen to _me_?" Ritsu sighed. A grin spread across her face. "Oh well… now I've got two _cute _girls."

x

xx

xxx

"Please hold still, Anna," Mio pleaded, wrestling down the squirming girl.

"But it stings!" Anna complained, near tears.

"But if we don't wash it now, it could get infected, and we'd have to go to the hospital." Mio said, scrubbing her down with soap.

"No, I can't go to the hospital!" Anna responded, struggling fiercely. "Mommy said it's a bad place! Mommy said they'd take me away from her!"

"Well, if you don't want to go, then you're going to have to cooperate with me." Mio said, sternly. "Sit still and let me clean you. You don't want Ritsu to be unhappy with you, do you?"

"No," Anna said, quietly. She stopped struggling and obediently sat in front of Mio. Mio scanned over her back, which was littered with cuts and bruises and scrapes of all sorts. She tenderly washed soap over Anna's back, feeling guilty as she flinched in pain. She then poured some shampoo in her hand, and scrubbed into Anna's hair.

"Mio-oneechan?" Anna said, in her high childish voice. Mio blushed at being called an "oneechan".

"Yes?" Mio answered.

"What's Riichan like?" Anna asked, tilting her head.

"Riichan… she's nice and kind, and she does her best to help everyone." Mio said, attempting to compliment the brunette. Of course, Mio didn't want to _lie_ to the poor girl, so she continued. "But sometimes, she just gets in the way and keeps pleading and pleading for things when it's not available, or she keeps egging something on but not saying what she wants, and when she doesn't get it, she gets disappointed but she tries to not let anyone see it, so it just makes me feel worse. And also, she's lazy, all she does is play video games or tap away at her drums or watch TV! Would it seriously kill her to do her homework at least _once_?"

"Mio-oneechan…?" Anna said, interrupting Mio. Mio jumped slightly, realizing that she had just ranted to a little kid. "But… you love Riichan, don't you?"

"…" Mio sighed and smiled. "Of course I do. How couldn't I?"

"It sounds like you do," Anna said, leaning back against Mio.

"Close your eyes," Mio said, motherly. Anna obeyed her, and Mio washed the soap from her hair. She smiled down at Anna. "All done."

"Really? We're done?" Anna said, surprised. "That was all? Oh, that wasn't so bad, Mio-oneechan!"

"O-o-o-onee?" Mio stammered, blushing. Anna smiled, and happily bounced out of the bathroom. Mio scrambled after her, grabbing a towel to put around her self, and another to chase after Anna with.

"Anna!" Mio shouted. "You can't run around Ritsu's apartment wet and naked!"

"Why?" Anna said, not stopping, sitting on Ritsu's couch. The water from her bath soaked into the couch.

"Th…that's why," Mio said, sighing. She picked up Anna and wrapped her in the towel, before sitting down and placing Anna in her lap. She produced a brush from somewhere in her towel and gingerly started brushing Anna's hair. Anna's tiny feet kicked lightly against Mio's thighs as they watched some TV show for children.

"I'm home!" Ritsu shouted, opening the door. She appeared in the living room, a scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked at them for a second before smiling. "How cute~"

"W-w-what?" Mio stuttered.

"Well, I mean, I've got two cute girls sitting on my couch, wet and in nothing but a towel." Ritsu purred, kneeling in front of them.

"Riichan!" Anna squeaked, happily, placing her arms around the older girls neck.

"Aack!" Ritsu chocked out, from the sudden attack. "Miss me?"

"Riichan, you need to not cause problems for Mio!" Anna suddenly said, sternly, letting go of Ritsu's neck. She looked at Ritsu seriously. "Mio-oneechan is a good person, but if you don't listen to what she tells you, you're gonna end up like Papa."

"Wha…?" Ritsu said, blinking twice.

"Mommy used to say, she couldn't live with Papa because he never listened to her, and he never finished… high school or went to college." Anna said, a bit unsure. "And she said that if he had ever bothered to think about her, they might've been able to work things out."

"Huh?" Ritsu said confused. She turned to Mio, who looked a bit guilty. "You were complaining about me, weren't you?"

"Ah! No, not really! I was just saying, that sometimes you don't do your homework." Mio said, looking away as the ceiling was suddenly _very_ interesting.

"And all you did was play video games or watch TV and you were lazy." Anna finished for Mio. She continued to look at Ritsu, strictly.

"You've taken her to the dark side," Ritsu whined to Mio.

"Huh? How is that the dark side?" Mio growled.

"You made her side with you~" Ritsu complained.

"So _my_ side is the _dark_ side?" Mio hissed.

"Well… you do have darker hair than me," Ritsu said, recovering as she noticed Mio getting angry. She looked at Mio, sincerely. "Do I really bother you that much?"

"No," Mio said, feeling guilty yet again. "Everyone has their own quirks, right? You wouldn't be you without them."

"D'aaaaw, I love you too," Ritsu said, reaching to hug Mio. Before she got to Mio, she grabbed Anna forcing the new startled girls into a group hug. "So Anna… how's about you stay at my place until your mommy comes back?"

"Really?" Anna said, excited. "I can stay with Riichan and Mio-oneechan?"

"Uh, well, Mio doesn't live here, but you can stay with me…?" Ritsu said, smiling.

"Yay!" Anna said, cheerfully.

"I'm sure I've got some old clothes around here that you can borrow!" Ritsu said, leaning back from the two.

"There's stuff in my house I can give to you too," Mio said, smiling.

"And you can use my bed while you stay here." Ritsu said.

"This is the time I've got to stay in a room so big!" Anna said, happily bouncing. "Not to mention, there's more rooms than this one!"

Mio and Ritsu exchanged nervous laughs and glances.

x

xx

xxx

"She really is a cute little girl, isn't she?" Ritsu cooed. Anna had been put to sleep in Ritsu's room, using one of Ritsu's shirt as pajamas. Mio giggled.

"I never really would've taken you for a kids person, _Riichan_~" Mio said, smiling.

"No, it's little boys I can't stand." Ritsu said, waving her hand. "You haven't met my brother. He's a demon."

"He can't be that bad," Mio said. "He is _your_ brother."

"That's what makes him a demon," Ritsu huffed. She realized what she said and shook her head. "Never mind."

"So… what do you actually plan on doing with her?" Mio asked, leaning her chin in her hand.

"I'll probably hire someone to look for her parents. And if her parents really don't want her, I'll take her." Ritsu said. She thought for a second before scratching her chin. "On second thought, I'll probably just ask her mother for custody of her. Considering she just left her, she's probably ok with it. And if she's not, I'll get child services on her, and _then_ I'll take custody of her."

"Hehehe," Mio giggled. Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're a teen mom."

"Oh, and _I'm_ the childish one." Ritsu said, mock rolling her eyes. She leaned across the table to kiss Mio, which Mio happily returned. Ritsu didn't take it any further than just pressing her lips against Mio's. Ritsu sat back in her seat, and just smiled happily.

"Looks like my happy little family just got one person bigger," Ritsu purred. "Although, I hadn't planned on having a kid this early. Shot gun wedding?"

"What?" Mio said, blinking as she turned bright red.

"No, no, I'll wait until we're both out of high school to propose to you," Ritsu chuckled.

"That might be years, Ritsu," Mio said, laughing.

"Oi, what is that supposed to mean?" Ritsu said, scowling at her. "I'm a senior this year."

"Oh nothing~" Mio said, giggling. Ritsu pinched her in the leg. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Oh, no reason." Ritsu snickered. "Love ya~"

"Love ya too~" Mio said happily, kissing Ritsu again. "I should probably go back home soon."

"I'm not stopping you," Ritsu said, even though she sounded disappointed. "I didn't even expect to see you today, so I'm happy. I'm always happy to see you, ya know? I just feel all warm from being with you."

"I love you," Mio spluttered out, suddenly nervous, after a moment of silence.

"I love you too…?" Ritsu said, wondering why Mio was so nervous. "What's up?"

"Mm? Oh, ah, nothing," Mio said, turning red. She wouldn't look at Ritsu. Ritsu stared intensely at her.

"If anything's wrong…" Ritsu started.

"How am I supposed to react when it's _you_ who says sweet things?" Mio pouted, looking at Ritsu cautiously. Ritsu smiled. She placed a small kiss on Mio's forehead.

"Should I say something hot, instead?" Ritsu whispered against Mio's forehead. Mio turned red, and Ritsu smirked.

"N-n-no! It's ok!" Mio said, quickly standing up, hitting Ritsu in the chin. "Oh! I'm sorry Ritsu! And your nose!"

"It's… it's f-f-f-fine," Ritsu said, clearly in pain, as her nose was bleeding and she had bit her tongue.

"N…n-n-no, it's not!" Mio said, gulping as she saw the blood. She rushed over to a roll of paper towels and handed them to Ritsu. She took one, and sat back at the table. Mio quickly got an ice pack, and put it on her nose, gingerly.

"Aaaah," Ritsu purred. "That feels nice. You can go now, if you want Mio. I'm fine, really."

"B-b-b-but…" Mio said, anxiously. "M-m-m-maybe… I could s-s-stay here with y-y-y-you and Anna… at least until your nose gets better!"

"Stay with us?" Ritsu asked, smirking. "But would _daddy_ allow it?"

"Ritsu, he'd be happy if I came home pregnant from you." Mio said, with a sigh.

"So can I?" Ritsu asked.

"No!" Mio yelped. "Besides, we're both girls!"

"Oh, shoot!" Ritsu said, snapping with her hand that wasn't holding the ice pack and the paper towels. "But, I'd still be ok with you staying here, for however long you wanted."

"Ah… well then…. Please look after me…?" Mio said, turning bright red from her blushing.

"No, please look after me," Ritsu said, smiling. Mio smiled back at her, still blushing. "You should probably go get some stuff so you can stay here, shouldn't you? Like clothes?"

"Ritsu, I already have clothes here." Mio stated.

"You do?" Ritsu said oblivious.

"Didn't you notice? I have stuff in the top drawer of your dresser."

"Oh, I don't use that drawer."

"And that's why my stuffs in there."

"So you were prepared for this?"

"N-n-no! It was just for when I stayed over!" Mio stuttered.

"It's ok, I don't mind," Ritsu said. "I love you, Mio."

"You've already said that," Mio said, turning red.

"Yeah but… I love you. You know that, right?" Ritsu said, a pleading look in her eyes. Mio bent down and kissed her.

"Of course I know that," Mio said, softly. "Because, I love you too."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Mio." Ritsu said, her arms snaking around Mio's waist to pull her into Ritsu's lap. "I don't know what I'd be without you."

"You'd be the same person, Ritsu." Mio said.

"No… I probably wouldn't be." Ritsu said, quietly. "I think you probably bring out the best in me. I mean, you like Anna right? That's probably why I like her so much. Cuz, I knew you would like her, and it's my job to make you happy."

"Uhm…" Mio just hummed, turning red. She leaned back against Ritsu. Ritsu buried her face into the crook of Mio's neck.

"Please don't ever leave me, ok?" Ritsu said, sadly. "Even if… even if… the world turned against you, or your family or your friends. Or if someone you barely even knew pressured you to. I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to leave me."

"Where did you get the idea that I was?" Mio said softly. She couldn't help but shiver against Ritsu's warm breath against her neck.

"No, it's nothing," Ritsu said, shaking her head. Ritsu's hair tickled Mio.

"You said I could tell you anything, right?" Mio said, seriously. "Well, you can tell me anything too, ok? If you don't, you'll make me unhappy."

"Will I…?" Ritsu said, seemingly with thought. "You see… my parents… they…"

"What?" Mio chided gently.

"They don't want me to be with you. They want me to remain single until they find me a suitable husband to take over the business. They want me to quit singing. They want me to quit seeing my friends." Ritsu said, holding back tears. "They want me to leave you."

"But you won't, will you?" Mio said, biting her lip.

"No, of course not!" Ritsu half squeaked. "Besides, I'm making my own little family here, why do I need them?"

"I don't know," Mio simply said.

"I don't. I've been doing just fine." Ritsu said, solidly, lifting herself back up. "It's not like they can force me to do anything! You, me, Anna, Ko, Akahiro, and Akahiko, even Azusa, Yui and Mugi. Nothing'll come between us!"

"That's right, Ritsu." Mio purred against Ritsu, knowing she would have found her own solution. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ritsu said, happily. She snuggled against Mio. "So… wanna?"

"With Anna here?" Mio asked, startled by the indication. "Where do you expect us to do it?"

"…the table?" Ritsu asked.

x

xx

xxx

I'm so exhausted right now. So tired, these past days have just been TOO much. Geez.


	13. Just to be Quiet

What's happening my party people? Ya'll chill?

I know this is a little random, but I can't keep track of what the dates are, so I'm just making them correspond with the date it is currently.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"Neh, Riichan," the little girl moaned. "You're… too heavy!"

"But you said you'd carry me, Anna~" Ritsu whined.

"But I'm too little! I can't carry you!" Anna said.

"Oh alright," Ritsu said, climbing down, or actually _up_, from Anna's back.

"I'm sorry Riichan," Anna pouted. She furrowed her eye brows, frustrated, and made a pout with her mouth. "I tried, but I'm not very strong."

"Don't sweat it, kiddo," Ritsu said, reassuringly, patting her on the head. "I can barely carry our two large blubbers monster over here."

"Don't call me that!" Mio shouted. She covered her chest, blushing. "Their not large blubbers!"

"Let's not kid ourselves, Mio," Ritsu said, turning to her seriously. "They're the size of three whales put together, _each_."

"No they are not!" Mio yelped.

"You have bigger ones than Blob." Ritsu snorted.

"The Blob?" Mio asked.

"He's a character from the marvel comics," Anna jumped in. "His name is actually Fredrick J. Dukes, but assumes his name because of his power. He is a mutant depicted as a morbidly obese circus freak. He possesses an extreme amount of pliable body mass, which grants him superhuman strength and his own gravitational pull. Possessing the mindset of a bully, he mostly uses his powers for petty crime and as a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants and Freedom Force. He has superhuman strength, endurance, and great resistance to physical injury due to a further mutation. The Blob's elastic, blubbery skin is difficult to penetrate by gunfire and missiles. However, Wolverines claws can pierce it, if enough pressured is applied, and Cyclops' can blast a hole in him. There are also two swords that can cut him, but I can't remember right now." "

"Wha…what?" Ritsu stuttered. She stared, shocked. "How did you know all that?"

"Papa had all the x-men comics ever made," Anna said, as if it made complete sense. "He used to read me a whole _stack_ of them when he came over."

"That sounds cool," Ritsu mused. "When I was little, my dad used to buy me _all_ the video games I wanted, and when I couldn't beat 'em, he did for me. Then my mom would tell him not to spoil me so much, and make me do chores and such."

"My father used to take me into our back yard and play hide and seek with me for hours." Mio said, smiling. "But it would get too dark out, and I'd get scared. He'd take me inside and make me a drink, then we'd watch the news."

"The news?" Ritsu said. "Sheesh, what guy makes his daughter watch the news?"

"_I_ was the one who wanted to watch the news, Ritsu," Mio grumbled, folding her arms.

"What kind of daughter makes her dad watch the news?" Ritsu responded, smirking. Mio hit her in the head. "Ow… I didn't think that was hit worthy."

"You don't get to decide, do you?" Mio growled.

"Should I start hitting you?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Mio turned to glare daggers, _more like huge machetes_, at Ritsu. "That's a no, then?"

"That'd be domestic abuse."

"And what you're doing isn't?"

"No, I'm just putting you in the right."

"Oh, I'll put _me_ in _your_ right, if ya know what I mean," Ritsu snickered, winking suggestively at her. Mio turned bright red and hit her in the head again. Ritsu whimpered as she held her double lump.

"Riichan, behave yourself." Anna scolded. Mio gave a huff and a nod in agreement.

"I don't want to be told that by the kid who ate my piece of cake!" Ritsu shouted, accusingly. "Ha ha! Tell me to behave now!"

"It was _my_ cake, Riichan." Anna responded.

"But it was in _my_ fridge." Ritsu said back.

"But it was bought with _my_ money," Mio said, looking at Ritsu disapprovingly.

"Gah, whatever." Ritsu said, brushing them off. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Is it nap time?" Anna asked. Ritsu started walking towards her bedroom.

"For me, yes." Ritsu said. "If you plan on taking one, you have to do it here. Because I'm using the bed!"

And with that stubborn declaration, Ritsu closed her door. Several shuffles were heard before a soft 'poof' from Ritsu landing in her bed and a small cough. Mio just shook her head.

"Mio-oneechan, are you taking a nap too?" Anna asked. Mio was lying on the floor, her head in her palm, looking up at the blonde child.

"Should we?" Mio asked back.

"Well, I am a little sleepy, and I haven't taken my nap yet. The doctors say it's important to get my sleep, right? I wouldn't know, I've never seen one, but I've watched TV before." Anna said, plopping herself next to Mio. "Ni~night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Mio said, quietly.

"But we're on the floor. Wouldn't it be the floor bugs?" Anna chimed.

"Maybe,' Mio said, as she was tired. She could barely get words out of her mouth.

"Hey, Mio-oneechan?" Anna said, in her sweet, innocent, childish voice.

"Yes?" Mio responded.

"Do you think… maybe… we could be together forever?" Anna whispered. "Me, you, and Riichan."

"We're pretty much already family." Mio said, smiling.

"We _are_ family!" a muffled voice shouted from the bedroom. Mio giggled.

"So, how could we _not_ be together forever?" Mio said. She waited for Anna to speak, but she realized that she was already asleep, curled up in a ball, hugging herself to Mio's stomach. She heard footsteps, and a door open. Ritsu appeared, and lay down next to Anna, facing her and Mio. She closed her eyes and snuggled up against the two. Mio giggled again.

"I must have the AC cranked a little too high," Ritsu lied. "It wasn't warm enough in there."

"Yeah, yeah, c'mere." Mio silenced, hugging Ritsu across Anna. As Ritsu placed a kiss on each of the two other girls forehead, Mio fell asleep.

x

xx

xxx

"Mio-oneechan… Riichan…" a soft voice called out, breathless. "Please… move… you're… hurting… me."

Ritsu's eyes flung open. She and Mio were both on top of the poor young girl. She carefully shoved Mio off her, and moved.

"I'm sorry Anna!" Ritsu said, apologetically. "You should've just hit us."

"No, Riichan that would not have been right." Anna said, firmly.

"Mmmn, Ritsu~" Mio moaned in her sleep, blindly reaching in front of her.

"Wanna see something funny?" Ritsu asked, smiling mischievously at Anna. Anna nodded, excited.

…

…

"Mio, wake up." Ritsu said softly, laying in front of her. "Mio~"

"Nnnnm, Ritsu?" Mio grumbled, reaching for her.

"…nom!" Ritsu said, and she lightly bit Mio's ear. Mio's blush rose from her neck all the way to her hair line.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-d-doing?" Mio shouted, jumping up. She landed back down, with an 'oof' as her butt his the floor. She held a hand over her ear, protectively, and gave Ritsu a look between being confused and angry. Anna and Ritsu snickered.

"See?" Ritsu said to Anna. "Told ya."

"You were right, Riichan," Anna said, laughing. "That was funny."

_**THWACK! Boop! **_

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Ritsu repeated. She and Anna held their heads in pain, their back to Mio. "You abuser! And the child!"

"You guys were taking your joke too far," Mio responded, crossing her arms, angry.

"We're sorry, Mio-sama." Ritsu said, bowing.

"We're sorry, Mio-oneechan-sama." Anna said, bowing next to Anna.

"We wont do it again."

"Not soon anyways."

"Idiot!" Ritsu hissed. "We don't say that aloud!"

"Ritsu…" Mio growled.

"We will't not do these evil deeds again." Ritsu said. "We hath seen the errors in our ways. We askth for thy forgivness, fair maiden. We do beseech thou, find the kindness in thou heart, that do allow'th us to be rid of the evil in our actions."

"What?" Mio said, looking blankly at her.

"Zounds!" Ritsu exclaimed. "This maiden, with skin as fair as the snow of the Alps and hair as black as the ashen of my heart, won't accept my feelings. Woe is me!"

"Shut up, Ritsu," Mio said, rolling her eyes. She stood up and stretched, feeling a bit sore from sleeping on the ground. She glanced at the clock on Ritsu's wall and read _3:30_.

"Shall I make us some dinner?" Mio asked, looking down at the two.

"Pasta!" the two smaller girls shouted, at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ya got good tastes kid," Ritsu said, petting her invisible beard.

"The same could be said for you, Riichan," Anna said, following suit. Mio giggled and went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Riichan, can we watch TV?" Anna asked.

"Sure kiddo, what do you wanna watch?" Ritsu asked, turning on the TV and grabbing the remote. Anna and Ritsu sat side by side, their legs crossed, intently looking at the screen.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" Anna said, smiling.

"Oi, it's only _Scooby Doo_," Ritsu corrected, looking for Scooby Doo. "You don't need to add the dooby."

"Oh, sorry," Anna said, already not paying attention as the brown dog and the shaggy haired green shirted man came on TV. Ritsu felt herself not caring for an answer, as she hadn't watched Scooby Doo in the longest time. Having a kid around really reminded her of how great kid's shows were, especially the ones from her time.

And then, out of nowhere, an idea hit Ritsu.

"Hey Anna," Ritsu asked, poking the young girl in the shoulder. "How long have you been with me and Mio?"

"About a week, why?" Anna said, clearly annoyed that she wasn't watching TV anymore.

"And do you know the date?" Ritsu asked.

"It's the 29th of September." Anna said.

"Right, right," Ritsu said. "And since Mio and I didn't have school today, we got to spend the day with you."

"Mhm," Anna hummed.

"And we don't have school tomorrow, and then it's the weekend." Ritsu stated.

"Yeah?" Anna said, waiting for the point of this conversation.

"Well, actually, later today, my band has a gig in Engival Lirva Park. [1]And so, I was planning on just leaving you and Mio here when I went, but I was thinking…" Ritsu trailed off.

"You were thinking, you were thinking!" Anna suddenly cheered, excited. Engival Lirva Park was the most famous amusement park in the area, with huge roller coasters, a water park, and the largest kiddie park ever. There was also a zoo, a museum of music, a sports stadium, and a stage for musical entertainment.

"Why don't we spend the next three days there?" Ritsu said, smiling. "You and Mio can hang out in the hotel while my concerts going, and then the next three days, we'll do _everything_ in the park!"

"Really, you'll take me!" Anna said, smiling brightly.

"Take you where?" Mio asked, as she walking in to tell them that dinner was ready.

"We're spending the next three days at Engival Lirva Park." Ritsu said, grinning just as brightly as Anna.

"Are we now?" Mio said, raising an eyebrow. "Did you two finish your homework?"

"Oh c'mon, six year olds don't have homework!" Ritsu said. "Besides, she's not even going to school, she hangs out at the daycare at my school!"

"Did_ you_ finish your homework?" Mio scolded. Ritsu coughed, nervously.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"If you want to go, you better finish it before we leave!" Mio said, sternly. "And on that notes dinners ready~"

x

xx

xxx

"Ugh! I hate math!" Ritsu shouted, tearing her hair out. Mio just looked at her before returning to her book. "This is so stupid! I don't know what 'x' is and I don't want to know!"

"What kind of math do you do?" Anna asked, plopping herself next to Ritsu.

"Oh, just the stupidest kind ever." Ritsu grumbled. She watched as Anna looked over the book, waiting for the confused expression. It didn't come, even as Anna scanned Ritsu's work.

"This is wrong," Anna said, pointing to the error in the problem. "This should be five not seven, and this should be a negative. Also, there should be a parenthesis here, and over here you're missing the square root sign. This is a function, not a relation. This isn't possible negative square roots aren't real numbers and the problem says to write N/A if its not a real number. And over here, you should be multiplying not adding."

"What..?" Ritsu said, astounded by yet another display of the little girls knowledge. "Somehow, I have the feeling that one day, you're going to make some nerdy boy _very_ happy."

"Hmm?" Anna hummed, confused.

"Never mind," Ritsu said, shaking her head. "Hey, hey, do this one?"

"No, Ritsu!" Mio hissed. "Do _not_ abuse her brain."

"How are you so un-phased by this?" Ritsu asked. "We have a genius in our hands. We should use her."

"No, Ritsu." Mio said again.

"I could probably enroll her at your school, and she wouldn't have a problem." Ritsu said, amazed. "If only she had a brother, we could each have our own munchkins."

"I do have a brother." Anna said.

"…" Ritsu remained silent. "Where is he?"

"I dunno," Anna said, shrugging. "He lives with Papa."

"Well… that's the end of that story… wait, how old is he?" Ritsu said.

"He's my twin." Anna said.

"What the hell? AUTHOR! STOP PUTTING RANDOM TWISTS IN THIS STORY AS YOU PLEASE!" Ritsu shouted to the air.

"Huh?" Anna said. Ritsu shook her head.

"That stupid woman," Ritsu grumbled. "Oh, whatever, how do you do this problem?"

"Ritsu, doesn't it bother you that you're asking a six-year old to help you?" Mio said, calmly.

"Nope. Besides, I'm finished now." Ritsu stated. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:45." Mio responded.

"What times the gig?" Ritsu asked.

"Starts at 10."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Four hours."

"…"

"…"

"Anna get all your things together!" Mio shouted, pointing to the clothes Ritsu had so graciously bought her. "Ritsu, go back a bag! Don't forget your toothbrush, shampoo, brush, soap, a towel, maybe a swimsuit."

"Ay, ay, I got it, I got it!" Ritsu said, as she rushed into her room to pack her things. Mio followed, pulling random things out of the top drawer and into a travel bag. At the same time, Ritsu and Mio rushed out of the room to see Anna standing in the middle of the room holding her back, obediently, her eyes sparkling.

"Lets go, lets go!" Ritsu shouted, ushering them out of the house. She quickly locked the door and followed the other two out of the front door of her apartment. Mio was already in the car, Anna in the old car seat Mio had dung out of her house. Ritsu threw her bag in the passenger seat and soon followed. Mio started driving before Ritsu had even buckled herself in. It was going to be one of those rare days that Mio went above the speed limit.

…

_**Ritsu, where are you? **_– Akahiko

_**We'll be there in ten minutes! **_– Ritsu

_**We don't have ten minutes! We go on stage now! **_–Akahiko

_**Stall you idiot! Stall! **_ - Ritsu

"Drive Mio, drive!" Ritsu shouted.

"I can't it's a red light!" Mio shouted back.

"Go through it!"

"No! I'm not breaking the law!"

"Gaaaaah!"

_**How the hell should I stall? **_ - Akahiko

_**Play some suspenseful music until I get there? Tell some jokes? Do something! **_ - Ritsu

"Go go go!" Ritsu shouted as the light turned green. Mio had already revved up and sped away.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Mio shouted, dodging slower cars, expertly weaving in between them.

"I knew grand theft auto would pay off!" Ritsu shouted, her eyes sparking with excitement.

"This is the _only_ time it happens!" Mio growled. "Stop distracting me!"

"How you doing kiddo?" Ritsu said, turning back to Anna. She was fast asleep. "How…?"

Mio narrowly avoided crashes, as cars honked angrily at her. She blew a stop sign and a yellow light.

"I think Guile's theme would apply here," Ritsu said to herself. "Then it again, it applies to everything."

…

"Hello everyone, sorry for being late!" Ritsu shouted, running on to the stage. She breathed heavily, as she had had to sprint from three blocks over since there was traffic. Mio was stuck cursing under her breath, driving through slowly. Ritsu had given Mio the hotel room number and all that stuff, so Ritsu trusted that she'd be able to handle it.

"You know everyone, lately, we've been struggling to find the right kind of genre for us." Ritsu said to the crowd, as they calmed down. "We can do pretty much anything… pop, punk, that electronic stuff. But we've been trying to find a style that's really just for us. We all write different type of music, and we try to incorporate it, so instead of really being a punk or pop band we're really pretty much a universal one, you know? I mean, all four of us are really different people. And usually there's five of us these days, but Mio's out taking care of our kid. No, no, I didn't get her pregnant, we found the kid. But as I was saying, you know when we write music, it ends up being a blend of like _The Ready Set_, _Owl City_, with _Good Charlotte_ and _Blink 182_. Sometimes, I wonder if it sounds really weird, but it can't be that weird since you guys keep listening to us."

There was a roar from the crowd.

"But you know," Ritsu continued, as the crowd quieted down. "We tend to struggle with lyrics. I mean, I write lyrics about, you know, stuff. Kobsene always wants to write lyrics about partying and girls and sex. Akahiro wants lyrics about starting riots for fun and skateboarding and that kind of stuff. Akahiko never knows what to put. It's becoming quite the dilemma for us, since we don't hire anyone to write lyrics for us. One time we asked Mio… I feel itchy just thinking about it!"

Ritsu scratched at her back to emphasize. She laughed, but then realized Mio might see this later, or she might be watching it on TV.

"Ah, not that they weren't good!" She said, smiling nervously at a camera. "But you know… Mio… I'm sorry if I'm disappointing any of you girls out there… but… I don't think I could fall in love with anyone else. You know, she's an amazing girl. She's pretty shy before you get to know her, but once you do… it's pretty hard for me to think about anything else once I start. Geez, listen to me, I sound like some sort of awkward love sick person, don't I?"

…

"Mio? Anna?" Ritsu called, quietly. She walked into the dark room, on her tip toes.

"Ritsu?" Mio called out.

"Mio~" Ritsu purred happily. She looked for Mio in the darkness. She finally found the bed, and found arms that were reaching out for her. "I love you~"

"I, um, I l-love you too," Mio said. Ritsu could tell she was turning red, even if she couldn't see anything. "I was waiting for you."

"I told you that you didn't have to." Ritsu said, putting an arm around Mio and pressing her against herself. "You should've gone to sleep."

"B-b-but… I… you know." Mio started.

"I don't know, because you didn't tell me," Ritsu said.

"I… missed you," Mio said, quietly.

"_I could wait a thousand hours, stay the same in sun and shower, pick apart a thousand flowers,_" Ritsu sang softly.

"_Just to be quiet._" Mio finished, just as softly.

"_Tell me when, you feel ready. I'm the one, there's not too many. Hold my hand, to keep my steady,_" Ritsu continued. Mio's arm circled themselves around Ritsu's waist, and Mio pressed herself against her chest.

"_Just to be quiet_," Mio repeated. "_With you ~_" [2]

Ritsu attempted to look down at her, despite how dark it was. Ritsu's eyes had adjusted a bit, and she could partly see Mio's piercing sapphire eyes stare back up at her.

"You have pretty eyes," Ritsu blurted out. She felt herself blush, and quickly looked away. Mio tightened around her waist. Her head nuzzled against Ritsu's chest, making her feel warm.

Sure, sometimes Ritsu felt a bit itchy when she thought things were getting a little too sweet, but she didn't mind. Because with that slight itch in the middle of her back, something warm in the middle of her chest came, and it made her feel good.

_Hmm, so, this is what it's like to be in love?_ Ritsu thought to herself. She chuckled, causing Mio to shift uncomfortably. _Geez, this girl. I don't think she'll ever realize how much I need her. _

"Ritsu?" Mio said, tenderly.

"Hmm?"

"We'll be together forever?" Mio said, through the darkness. Ritsu felt herself gulp, the warm feeling intensifying.

"Forever and ever." Ritsu hummed out.

"Good." Mio said, sounding tired. "So you'll always come back to me, even when its late out?"

"Where else would I go?" Ritsu asked. "Home is where the heart is, isn't it?"

"Well-spoken," Mio commended, yawning. "Night, Riichan."

"Riichan?" Ritsu said, chuckling. She planted a kiss on Mio's forehead. "Love you."

"Forever and ever?" Mio said.

"Forever and ever." Ritsu responded. "Ssh now, it's beddy bye time."

"Mhm," Mio sighed. Ritsu was exhausted, but something told her to stay awake. She felt like she couldn't go to sleep. Maybe it was because she just wanted to prolong the time she could feel Mio curled against her body, underneath her arm. She listened to Mio's steady breathing, indicating that she was asleep. Ritsu, tentatively, reached a hand into Mio's hair and brought the top of her head to her face. She kissed the top of her head, letting her lips rest there.

"Mmm, Ritsu~" Mio purred in her sleep.

"Oh ho ho!" Ritsu chuckled to herself. "What could she be dreaming about?"

"Pancakes?" Mio mumbled in her sleep. Her eyebrows furrowed as she mumbled out: "Chocolate?"

"What are you dreaming about?" Ritsu asked Mio, knowing she wouldn't respond.

"Fix… your… tie," Mio muttered, smiling. "Kiss… bye?"

"What…?" Ritsu mumbled to herself. "Fix my tie? She couldn't be…"

"Good day… at work…" Mio said in her sleep. She nuzzled herself against Ritsu, and stopped talking in her sleep.

"Geez… this girl," Ritsu said, knowing she was blushing by now. She stopped with a thought. "I wouldn't mind…"

x

xx

xxx

[1] Avril Lavigne backwards

[2] Quiet – Lights


	14. Lions

Little pissed, cuz My Little Pony decided to delay the new episode until I dunno next week? And the show that comes on before it, Strawberry Shortcake, is a little stupid…. I mean I don't wanna dog on it, but their voices are REALLY high and I just cannot watch it.

Ok, enough of my ranting~

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"I want to ride that next!" Anna shouted, pointing to a tea cup ride that spun in circles. Her white dress spun with her and she spun around to look at the two teenagers.

"Sure, sure!" Ritsu said, enthusiastically. She turned to look at Mio. Ritsu had to wear a hat and sunglasses, to avoid anyone at the amusement park recognizing her, but Mio could tell that Ritsu's eyes were sparkling. "Will you be joining us, Mio?"

"Uhm… that looks a little _fast _for me," Mio admitted. "I'll just wait for you to get off."

"Oh come on, the only thing you've gone on is the _Monarail_," Ritsu, pointing to her mouth with a gagging expression. "You'll disappoint Anna."

"Please, Mio-oneechan?" Anna said, with puppy dog eyes. Ritsu copied her, and knelt beside her so that they were both looking up at Mio. Mio looked at them for a minute before sighing with defeat.

"Fine." Mio said, reluctantly. They got in line, which moved pretty quickly. They went to the measurement.

"This kids got an adult with her?" the man running the ride said, looking at the two quickly.

"Yeah, Mio's here," Ritsu said, with a grin and ushered them in. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

Mio gulped as she sat down, and Anna sat beside her, and then Ritsu. Ritsu held the center wheel, with a crazy expression on her face. Mio looked at her suspiciously. Then the ride started. And Ritsu spun the wheel as if her life depended on it.

"!" Mio shouted, clinging to Anna for dear life. "Stooooooooooooooooooooooooop nooooooooooooooooooow!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Ritsu laughed manically, throwing her head back.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M NOOOOOOOOOOOOT HAAVIIIIIIIIIIIING FUUUUUUUN, RIIIITSSUUUUU!" Mio shouted at the brown haired girl. Suddenly, she gagged, pushed Anna to the side, lifted her head out of the cup, and threw up. And unfortunately, it landed on someone who's cup was coming up from behind them.

"EW GROSS! What is this… GAH!" the person behind them shouted.

"Ritsu…" Mio hissed, even though Ritsu couldn't hear her.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the ride ended. The ride had to be closed for cleaning. Ritsu got off, laughing hysterically. Mio apologized at least twenty times to the people who had been splattered, and they couldn't even be angry at her. They saw how… "excited" Ritsu was, and they just nodded sympathetically and forgave her quickly, as they hurried off to a bathroom.

"Ritsu, that wasn't very nice," Anna said to Ritsu.

"Huh? What wasn't?" Ritsu asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Did you _see_ her?"

"Yes, Ritsu." Anna said, seriously. "Sometimes, Ritsu, it surprises me how immature you can be, but you usually you fix it, so I will leave you alone for now."

"What, you're calling me immature, kid?" Ritsu growled, annoyed. "I was just poking a little fun."

"Fun has its limits, Riichan." Anna said, and walked to Mio's side. Ritsu just stood there, shocked.

"Did I just get told off by a kid?" Ritsu grumbled. She stuffed her hands in her pockets of her brown jacket and trudged over to Mio and Anna. "Yeah, like a kid knows everything! I was just kidding anyways, it wasn't that big of a deal!"

Ritsu walked over and stood in front of them for a second. Anna pat Mio on the back, while Mio attempted not to cry. Ritsu felt guilt wash over her and the anger she had withered away. She tentatively moved to Mio's side and held out a hand. Mio looked up at her, and took it.

"Uhm… you ok?" Ritsu said, looking Mio in the eyes.

"N-n-n-no," Mio sniffled. "You're such a jerk."

"I know, I know," Ritsu said, pulling Mio in to a tight hug. Mio sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would upset you this much."

"W-w-well, it d-d-did," Mio said, between sobs.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu repeated, smoothing Mio's hair. "I'm sorry."

"If I forgive you," Mio said, as her crying subsided. She pulled herself from Ritsu, and looked at her. She tilted her head to the side slightly, causing Ritsu to flinch from how cute she was. "Will you treat me to dinner?"

"Of course!" Ritsu said, smiling. "I was planning on it anyways!"

Mio stepped back, letting go of Ritsu. She looked at her with a smile, causing Ritsu to smile back at her.

"Let's go!" Anna said, running in between them. She took Mio in her left hand and Ritsu in her right, and skipped away with the two.

…

"I wanna go on that next!" Anna said, pointing to a Ferris wheel that was several stories high.

"Uh…" Ritsu started, gulping.

"No!" Mio said, almost immediately. "That's too high, and I wont go on it."

"Riichan?" Anna said, with a pleading look.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know kiddo…" Ritsu stuttered, shrinking back as she saw how tall it was.

"Wait… you're not afraid of heights, are you?" Mio asked, looking at her with sympathy.

"Pfft!" Ritsu laughed. "No way! It just… looks a little dangerous, don't ya think? I mean, we're suspended in mid-air for the longest time, it could break at any moment!"

"If you're scared, we don't have to," Anna said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Ritsu looked at her, gulped, and puffed out her chest.

"We're going on it!" She said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Are you sure, Ritsu?" Mio said, worried Ritsu was going to over do it.

"If I couldn't handle a _little_ Ferris wheel, I wouldn't be the bravest Ritsu there ever was!" Ritsu said, proudly. She held Anna's hand, which she noted was sweaty, and walked to the Ferris wheel. They waited in line for only about ten minutes, Ritsu fidgeting the entire time.

"Riichan… are you sure you want to go on?" Anna said, worried as Ritsu already looked like she was gonna pass out.

"…Yes!" Ritsu said, weakly. She half-dragged Anna onto the ride. And they slowly went up. Ritsu's breathing started getting heavy, and she leaned on to the side of the ride awkwardly.

"Riichan… are you ok?" Anna asked.

"P-p-p-perwectly fwine!" Ritsu said, her words slurred as her mouth was chattering with fear. She gave Anna a weak thumbs up, small tears coming from her eyes.

"We really shouldn't have gone on…" Anna said, with a sigh. Ritsu turned to glare at her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Uh… well," Anna started, not wanting to hurt Ritsu's pride. "Uhm, I'm scared of heights a bit?"

"Hahahaha! Don't worry you're pretty little head!" Ritsu laughed out. "Good ol' Riichan's here!"

With her enthusiasm, Ritsu had kicked out her legs, causing the ride to swing…

x

xx

xxx

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio heard Ritsu scream from the top of the Ferris wheel. She looked up, unable to tell which one was Ritsu. She stood on the ground, worried about the girl.

"Riichan wake up!" Mio heard Anna shout from the top of the ride. Mio's head shot up.

"What? What happened to someone on the ride?" the people in the line started to say. Mio sprinted past them, and pushed her way to the front of the line.

"Please bring down the people at the top _right now_!" Mio demanded, with determination. If she had to, she would climb up there to help Ritsu.

"Uh, right away ma'am." The man running the ride said, surprised. The ride slowly came down, not fast enough for Mio. She squirmed restlessly until she saw Ritsu leaning over the side of their seat, and Anna shaking her frantically. Mio rushed to their side, taking Ritsu out of the ride and shaking her vigorously.

"Oi! Ritsu! What's wrong with you?" Mio pleaded. "Wake up. You said you were going to treat us to dinner!"

"Hmggg, what…?" Ritsu muttered, slowly opening her eyes. She blinked a couple times, looking at Mio. "Oh… did I die?"

"No, you idiot," Mio said, sighing with relief.

"Oh… so then you're Mio!" Ritsu said, smiling. A thought seemed to hit her, and she frowned. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"You did." Mio said, nodding, while she laughed.

"Oi, oi, it's not funny." Ritsu grumbled, standing up by herself. She shook her head and brushed herself off. "So… I guess you figured it out, right?"

"Why didn't you just say you were scared of heights?" Mio said, sincerely. She felt Anna take her hand.

"Because… I didn't want to seem weak…" Ritsu admitted, turning red and looking away. Mio was hit by how Ritsu looked.

"You're Ritsu." Mio said, smiling. "You wouldn't seem weak... because we all know you're not."

"Really?" Ritsu said, turning to Mio. She looked like a child who thought their parents were going to be angry at them, and then realized they weren't.

"Of course not, Ritsu," Mio reassured her.

"Yeah, Riichan!" Anna added. "Although, when you don't admit things like that, it's not good for you."

"Right!" Ritsu said, straightening herself out.

"Don't over do it, ok?" Mio said, sternly. "I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out."

"Hey! Isn't that Ritsu Tainaka?" A girl shouted, from in front of them. Ritsu grabbed at her face, realizing her sunglasses were gone.

"Shit," She hissed.

"Wait, don't go over there!" Another girl said to her friend. "He's clearly there with his family."

"Ritsu's not married! He's probably barely with that Bass chick!" the girl said back, and ran over to Ritsu. Ritsu had to do everything not to glare at the girl.

"Hey, what's up," Ritsu said, scratching at her neck.

"Oh my gosh, it _is_ you!" the girl shouted. Mio rolled her eyes. Ritsu laughed, noticing.

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsu said. "Did you want me to sign something?"

"Could I… take a picture with you?" the girl asked, sheepishly.

"Sure, why not?" Ritsu said, with a shrug.

"Here, take it please!" the girl said, shoving a camera at Mio. She had to let go of Anna's hand to make sure it didn't fall.

"Sure," Mio growled. She held the camera at eye level, and started cutting out some of Ritsu just to make the girl angry. "Say cheese…"

"Cheese," Ritsu said, faking a smile.

"Cheese!" the girl said, making the fish face and putting up the peace sign. Mio went to snap the picture, and the girl swiftly placed a kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

"Eh?" Ritsu said, surprised. The girl expected Ritsu to blush, but she just looked confused.

"What…?" Mio growled. The girl giggled, snatched her camera back and stood in front of Ritsu.

"Thanks." She said, sickeningly sweetly. Determination lit her face. "So… what are you doing now?"

"I'm about to take my family out to dinner," Ritsu responded, almost immediately, with a straight face.

"Mama," Anna said, pointing to Mio. She slowly brought the finger to point at Ritsu. "And Papa."

"Um…?" the girl seemed confused for a second. She felt a stab of pain from behind her, causing her to look over. Mio was glaring daggers at her, a fire forming behind her, her eyes glowing red.

"It's as you see," Ritsu said. "These guys are my family."

"B-b-b-but…" the girl stuttered.

"Listen, you seem like a nice girl… or not," Ritsu muttered the last part. "But, this is the _only_ girl for me, kay?"

"Yeah, well what's so good about her?" the girl said, ignoring the eminent danger.

"Well… you see, she maybe not be the perfect person," Ritsu started, Mio starting to glare at her. "But, you know, as a wise person once said, : _you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly._" [1]

"…" the girl remained silent.

"So, you see, I'm going to have to ask you not to do that _ever_ again." Ritsu said, taking Anna by the hand. "Or my wifey here might get a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Mio grunted. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not," Ritsu chuckled, and she wrapped an arm around Mio's waist and led her away.

"It's just rude, when clearly you're here with us," Mio grumbled, leaning against Ritsu.

"Love you," Ritsu said, to her.

"Love you too," Mio said, blushing. Ritsu kissed her on the cheek.

"What… just happened?" the girl said, left behind.

"See I told you," her friend said, from beside her. "Just gotta stick your nose up in other people, dontcha?"

"Shut up."

x

xx

xxx

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Mio asked. "It's already like 4:30. We should eat soon, so we can get back and let Anna sleep by eight."

"I was thinking sushi, but I'm up for what ever." Ritsu responded, Anna on her shoulders.

"Hey Riichan?" Anna said, suddenly.

"Yeah, kid?" Ritsu responded, looking up at her.

"Would you really be my Papa?" Anna said, seriously.

"If you wanted me to," Ritsu said back.

"And Mio-oneechan would be my Mama?"

"Well, who else would be if I was the papa?" Ritsu said, as if it was obvious. Anna leaned her chin on Ritsu's head.

"Good," Anna said.

"Ritsu?" A voice called out.

"Geez, if this is another fan…" Ritsu grumbled, annoyed. She turned around to see familiar faces. "Oh! It's you guys!"

"Yui, Azusa, Mugi?" Mio asked. "Akahiko, Akahiro, Ko?"

"Sup?" Ko said, waving.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ritsu asked.

"Akahiro asked these three to the park, and Akahiko decided to tag along." Ko explained. "I was gonna pick up girls, but then I decided to come to, in case they ran into trouble."

"Sounds reasonable," Ritsu said.

"Mio!" Yui suddenly shouted. "You had a baby?"

"What?" Mio and Ritsu said in unison, confused.

"Look, Mio might eat a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to – OW!" Ritsu started, as Mio stomped on her foot. "Watch it! I might drop Anna!"

"I'd catch her," Mio said, turning away from Ritsu.

"Mio! Don't be so irresponsible with your child!" Yui lectured. "It was your decision to get pregnant so you ne-"

"Yui- senpai, how many times do we have to go over this?" Azusa said, with a sigh. "Ritsu is a girl. She just looks like a boy. She can't make _anyone_ pregnant."

"You can't?" Yui said, turning to Ritsu.

"You wanna find out?" Ritsu said with a smirk. Mio took Anna from her shoulders, put her on the ground and then whooped Ritsu in the head so hard that she fell face first into the ground.

"That was rather… forceful," Mugi said, alarmed by the violence. They all stared as Ritsu remained motionless, except for some slightly twitching.

"Oh crap!" Mio shouted, remembering something. "Your nose, your nose!"

Mio rushed to Ritsu's side, pulling tissues from her purse. She lifted Ritsu carefully, who's face was covered in blood, as she face had made a dent in the ground and the blood had pretty much filled it up.

"Ow… ow… ow…" Ritsu grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mio pleaded, biting back tears. She handed Ritsu tissues and got a cold pack from her purse. She squeezed it to make it cold, and pressed it against Ritsu's nose, lightly.

"It's… fine… I-I-I-I'm ok, r-r-really," Ritsu said, wincing through the pain.

"Stop it, I can tell your not!" Mio said, angry at herself. "I told you, you don't need to say things like that."

"Yeah, but you'd get upset if I told you I wasn't ok," Ritsu responded, leaning back.

"But it's the truth." Mio said back, gazing at her with a worried expression.

"If I wasn't ok, I would tell you, ok?" Ritsu said, patting her on the back. She took the tissue off, and the blood had ceased. "See?"

"…fine…" Mio grumbled, still upset with herself.

"Alright! It's sushi time!" Ritsu said, standing up quickly. She wobbled, slightly light headed from the loss of blood, but quickly regained her balance. Mio went to her side, supporting her and holding Anna in her other hand.

"Are you really ok?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, yeah, look at me!" Ritsu said, grinning. "Perfectly fine!"

"If you say so…" Akahiko said, still not believing it. He followed the large group as they went to go inside of the restaurant.

"Everyone!" Ritsu said, as soon as they had been tabled. "Please censor your words, as there is a child here!"

"Why do you have a kid, anyways?" Yui asked. Ko had already sat next to Anna, and was playing with her.

"Some one abandoned her in front of my house," Ritsu whispered.

"Really?" Mugi said, shocked. "That's terrible!"

"Well, I suppose she's better off with us anyways," Ritsu said, laughing. She glanced at Ko and Anna talking. "Who'd a thought Ko was such a child lover. Better not be getting shady ideas though."

"Oi, Ritsu," Ko said, glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsu shrugged.

"Hey, my names Julio, and I'll be your waiter today," A tan boy said, appearing in front of them. "Would you like to start off with some drinks?"

"You serve alcohol?" Ko asked immediately.

"Yes sir," Julio said.

"I'll have a beer. I don't care what kind, just bring me one."

"Ok… and the rest of you?"

"Sprite." Ritsu said.

"A lemonade, please," Mio said.

"I want a chocolate milk!" Anna said, happily.

"I'd like a coke, please," Azusa said.

"Uhm… root beer?" Yui asked, instead of told, the waiter.

"I'd like a ginger ale," Akahiro said.

"Same," Akahiko said, right after.

"Uhm… do you serve tea here?" Mugi asked, looking at the waiter.

"Yep, if you look at the back menu." He said.

"Oh!" Mugi flipped the menu over and gave it a quick once over. "I'll have an earl grey then, please."

"Right away," Julio said. He closed his book and started walking away.

"Alright, everyone choose quickly so we can order before he comes back!" Ritsu said to the group. "What do you want Mio?"

"Uhm…" Mio said, quietly. She blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Ritsu.

"What?" Ritsu asked. Mio jumped, and looked away from her menu. Ritsu tried to look at it, and Mio closed it. "Oi, oi."

"It's nothing, I'll just order something else." Mio said, bright red.

"Is this what you wanted?" Anna said, holding up her menu, pointing to a 'Lovers Special'.

"You're quite the insightful kid, aren't you?" Ko said, chuckling.

"Oh hoho!" Ritsu said, smirking at Mio. "This is what you wanted isn't it? Well?"

"No!" Mio shouted, stubbornly.

"Oh… that's too bad, because I was gonna suggest it too…" Ritsu said, shrugging. "I'll just get something else then."

"Wait!" Mio said. "It'll save money… if we get that… so we, uh, could, you know."

"Of course, my dearest," Ritsu said, smiling. The waiter came back, after what seemed like forever. They quickly ordered, and waited an eternity for their food to come back.

"Yes! Food!" Ritsu shouted, excited. She tried not to drool as a platter of at least forty pieces of sushi, twelve pieces of sashimi and a bowl of white rice was put in front of them.

"I threw in some extra in there," Julio said, looking directly at Mio. Ritsu sensed this, and looked between them. Luckily, Mio had been looking at the food, and responded with a nod and a smile. Ritsu glared at him.

"Let's dig in, Mio~" Ritsu purred, picking a piece up with her chopsticks and holding it out for Mio.

"What are you doing?" Mio said, bluntly.

"Feeding you, milove!" Ritsu said, enthusiastically. Julio had left.

"But, this is tuna," Mio said, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Ritsu said. "I like to share with you~"

"You never say that," Mio said, but still opening her mouth. "Aaah."

"Here you go~" Ritsu said, as she gently put the piece of sushi in the other girls mouth.

"This is really good!" Mio said, grinning. "Have one, have one!"

Mio picked up a piece and held it out for Ritsu. She eagerly chomped on it. Ritsu held her cheeks with pleasure.

"Soooo gooood~" Ritsu said, ecstatic. Several minutes passed, as Ritsu fed Mio, then Mio fed Ritsu, then Ritsu made sure Anna was eating, but Ko pretty much had it covered.

"I'll be right back," Mio said, standing up.

"Where ya going?" Ritsu said, immediately missing her.

"The bathroom."

"Oh, I can go with you~" Ritsu said, starting to stand up.

"It's fine, I can go by myself," Mio said. "Besides, if I let you have your way… no you're not coming with me."

"Oh, alright," Ritsu pouted. "Wait, my way?"

"I'll be right back!" Mio growled, and walked away quickly. Ritsu noted that she saw Julio see Mio leave. Julio looked back at the table, and Ritsu caught his eye.

He grinned.

Ritsu looked at him, weirdly, and he went back to doing something on the cash register.

"Weird…" Ritsu said, looking back at her food. She put her chin in her hand, and sighed. "I don't really feel like eating when Mio's not here…"

"Aaaw, you must really love our Mio!" Yui said, smiling.

"Uhm, you couldn't tell before?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"She's pretty commendable," Akahiro said, snickering. "She's the longest person to stay in a relationship with you."

"What're you trying to say?" Ritsu said, looking at him with an amused expression. "It's five times longer than you've had a girlfriend."

"But you've only been together for… two, three months, _maybe_." Azusa pointing out.

"And?" Ritsu said, smirking.

"Ritsu, I hate you," Akahiro said, frowning.

"It's true, though," Akahiko said, nodding.

"Akahiko, this boy here, he's the only person to have a relationship last more than five months, out of the four of us!" Ko added, laughing. "And he's such a youngin'!"

"How old are you, Akahiko?" Azusa asked.

"I'm fifteen," Akahiko said.

"So am I!" Azusa said, smiling.

"Really?" Akahiko said, smiling back. "That's cool."

"Geez, and I thought I was the youngest person here!" Azusa said. She looked at Anna, and laughed. "Well, besides Anna."

"Hm?" Anna said, after hearing her name. She looked at the older people, before smiling. "This is yummy!"

"Gimme a bite?" Ritsu said, with a grin.

"Yes Papa," Anna said, holding her sushi out for Ritsu to taste.

"Papa?" Ko asked.

"Riichan said she would be my Papa!" Anna said, with a huge child-like grin. "So now, my Papa can't do anything to me, because I have Riichan!"

"Yerp," Ritsu responded, chuckling. Suddenly she stopped. Something was off. She looked around.

She couldn't find Julio.

"How long's Mio been gone?" Ritsu asked, looking around.

"Uhm, only like three minutes, why?" Azusa said, looking worried. Ritsu stood up and marched away. She went to the bathrooms and saw two doors, one with a men's sign on it and the other with a women's. She attempted to open the door to the women's bathroom.

It was locked.

"Shit," Ritsu cursed. She pressed her ear against the door, and heard shuffling and protesting.

"Let … me go…!" a muffled female voice said.

"Oh, c'mon," a familiar male voice said.

"No!" the girl cried out, clearer. "Let go of me!"

"Ouch!" the man said, in pain. Ritsu heard the sound of someone being hit. "You bitch!"

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, from inside the bathroom.

"Mio!" Ritsu growled. Ritsu pounded on the door.

"…Someone's in here!" Julio called out. Ritsu kept pounding. She heard an annoyed grunt, and someone opened the door. Julio showed her face, some how able to hide Mio fairly well.

"Get out." Ritsu said, flatly.

"Oh, it's just you," Julio said, starting to close the door. Ritsu stuck her foot in before he could close it. He looked angrily at the foot, and attempted to close it harder. Pain seared throughout Ritsu's foot, but she managed to find the strength to push her shoulder against the door. Julio was strong, but Ritsu was stronger. She forced the door open, pushing Julio back. Mio sat, afraid, on the toilet, her shirt ripped, her purse on the floor, and her pants half way down her thighs.

"What… were you trying to do?" Ritsu growled. She glared at Julio, who was about to hit Ritsu. "No… I don't care. I'm gonna kill you."

Julio sent a fist towards Ritsu. She ducked, and charged at him. She grabbed him by the waist and forced him into a wall. He coughed, in pain, and pulled Ritsu by the hair. She hissed in pain, cracking a punch into his jaw. He staggered, releasing Ritsu. She hit him in the face again, and his nose started bleeding. Ritsu sent another punch, just as Julio stepped on her foot, hard. Julio took the moment to head butt Ritsu in the face. Ritsu wobbled back, pain shoot through her nose. Blood flowed from her nose, faster than Julio's. Julio landed a punch on her stomach. Several times. Ritsu finally reacted through the sting, and grabbed his hand. She lifted her leg to kick him in the crotch. Julio bent over, with pain, and Ritsu kneed him in the face. He fell, side ways, to the floor. Ritsu panted heavily, and kicked Julio in the stomach.

"Ha, mess with _my_ girl," Ritsu growled, coughing up blood. She looked at Mio, the only thing in her eyes was kindness. "You ok?"

"Don't ask me that!" Mio shouted, through tears. She started going to Ritsu's side before she heard a click and then a loud crack in the air. Ritsu gasped in pain, grabbing her arm. Mio looked at Julio, who had somehow produced a pistol. Another click, and another crack. Ritsu was down, her leg now bleeding. He was getting ready to shoot her again, when Mio ran over and stomped on his foot. He shouted in pain, letting go of the gun. Mio kicked it away, as far from Julio as possible. Then Mio kicked Julio in the face.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, sobbing. Ritsu was kneeling on the ground, grinding her teeth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ritsu said, waving her away. Blood painted her hand. "I've had worse."

"Worse?" Mio shouted, now at her side. "What could be worse than this?"

"When you're angry at me?" Ritsu said, smiling, her nose still bleeding.

"What's going on here!" Ko shouted, appearing in the doorway. He looked between Mio and Ritsu, and then saw Julio. "You bastard."

He walked over to Julio, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Ko, what happened?" Akahiro said, appearing shortly after. He took in the scene, and growled menacingly. He saw Ko holding Julio. "We are gonna mess this kid up so bad."

"You know we are." Ko said. "But first, keep the people away from the door."

"Will do," Akahiro said, ushering the gathering crowd away.

"Call 9-1-1, now." Ko said to Mio. Mio grabbed her purse and went through it for her phone. Ritsu growled in pain. Mio quickly dialed 9-1-1.

"So, you thought you could do this and get away with it?" Ko snarled at Julio, who was somehow still conscious. "You don't know what deep shit you just got yourself into."

Julio spit a wad of blood into Ko's face. Ko didn't even blink.

"Mio…" Ritsu hissed through pain.

"Ritsu?" Mio said, turning around soon enough to catch Ritsu as she fell.

x

xx

xxx

"…" Ritsu didn't have any idea where she was, or why she was in so much pain. She heard beeps, and things coming out of her arms and nose. She felt a weight on her side, which was wet. Then, suddenly, she remembered everything.

_So… I must be in a hospital_. Ritsu thought, not ready to open her eyes yet. _Shoot, I need to make sure Mio's ok. If I sleep much longer, she'll probably just get more and more anxious. _

Ritsu attempted to open her eyes, finding herself almost too tired to. She shook her head, or she thought she did at least, and forced her eyes open. Everything was blurry, so Ritsu blinked a couple of times.

She saw her feet, covered in her plain white socks first. She took in her surroundings.

_I wonder why hospitals are so… white._ Ritsu thought. _Maybe it's so they can see where the blood is, so they can clean it. Or maybe other things come out of people too… I guess it'd be important to be able to clean it. _

Ritsu looked at the TV, which was playing Spongebob.

_They must've counted on my waking up some time now,_ Ritsu thought, chuckling. She stopped soon, the pain of moving her chest hurt her entire body. _Now… where's Mio?_

Ritsu looked to her right, where the weight from before was. There was laying a black haired girl, surrounded by a wet stain.

_She's been crying, hasn't she?_ Ritsu thought, with the first mental pain hitting her. She attempted to lift her hand, which was hooked to a bunch of tubes. Pain shot through her arm.

_Must've been that one…_ Ritsu thought, still continuing to move it until it landed on top of Mio's head. Mio's head shot up, flinging Ritsu's hand to the side, causing her to yelp as needles stabbed through her arm.

"Oh my god, Ritsu!" Mio shouted, placing Ritsu's arm back carefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! You just scared me!"

"…fine…" Ritsu barely managed out.

"No its not, Ritsu," Mio said, clearly upset. Whether it was at Ritsu or not, Ritsu couldn't tell.

"…sup?" Ritsu said, with a smile. Mio looked at her, and broke into tears. "Whoa… st…st…stop cr-crying…"

"Ritsu, you shouldn't… try to talk if you can't." Mio said, attempting to stop her tears.

"Just… a little tired…" Ritsu said, regaining control over her tongue. "See?"

"Of course you're tired," Mio said, smiling at her, still crying.

"How long… have I been… asleep?" Ritsu asked, trying to sit up.

"No, stop," Mio commanded. Ritsu ceased any action. "You've been asleep for a week. The doctors said that your body knocked you unconscious in order to recover."

"So, my body's the one that did it?" Ritsu asked, already able to speak properly again.

"It fascinated the doctors a lot." Mio said, thoughtfully. "They said, you body must of recognized the danger you were in, and shut you down to start repairing itself and stop your bleeding. They said if it hadn't had done that… you might've… you know."

"Ding dong, the witch is dead," Ritsu sang, laughing.

"It's not funny Ritsu!" Mio shouted, biting back her tears, again. "If you had died… if you had…"

"I wouldn't have," Ritsu said, confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Mio shot back. "How do you know? Why did you save me Ritsu? Why did this happen to you? Why?"

"…" Ritsu thought for a second. "_Lions make you brave, Giants give you faith_~"

Mio blinked, as Ritsu softly sang to soothe Mio.

"_Death is a charade. You don't have to feel safe to be unafraid._" [2]

"Ritsu, you have the most round-about ways of saying things." Mio said, laughing gently.

"Because, it's much cooler to quote some one else," Ritsu said, laughing with her. "I can't say cool things like that right off the top of my head."

"You don't think they did, do you?" Mio responded.

"Of course not," Ritsu said. "But they had more time to think about it."

Mio and Ritsu sat in silence for a while, before a nurse came in.

"She's awake?" She yelped, surprised.

"Oh!" Mio said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"It's perfectly fine, at least she's awake!" the nurse said, smiling brightly. "It's a good thing, the group just showed up to visit!"

"Oh, it's already visiting hours?" Mio said, sitting up.

"Mhm," the nurse said, and she went to fetch the others.

"You're here before visiting hours?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow. "Rule breaker."

"…Only the good die young?" Mio said, smiling. [3]

"Ey! You're learning." Ritsu said, returning the smile. "Gimme a kiss?"

"No." Mio said, quickly. "I don't want to accidentally do something to you."

"Then I'll just sit up and kiss you!" Ritsu said, starting to sit up. Mio placed a hand on her chest, and pushed her down gently. "Oh c'mon, there's nothing wrong with my torso!"

"Yes there is." Mio said. "Your stomach was… ruptured. They had to sew it back together. It helped that you were asleep so long, you've recovered fairly quickly. But, you've still got a hole in your stomach."

"So… if I sit up, or move too much, my guts spill out?" Ritsu asked. Mio paled.

"Uh… yeah," Mio said, shivering from the thought. She wanted to faint, but she couldn't as long as Ritsu was like this.

"Mio." Ritsu said, looking at her seriously. "I'm fine."

"What?" Mio said, blinking.

"I know what you were thinking," Ritsu said.

"…ESP?" Mio asked.

"No, Ritsu," Ritsu said, chuckling. The white curtain separating them from the rest of the hospital opened, slowly.

"Ritsu?" A tentative voice said.

"Oh, come on Akahiko, it's not that bad!" Ritsu shouted.

"Papa?" Anna said, poking her head out from the curtain.

"Hey kiddo!" Ritsu said, smiling. "What's up?"

"You're ok!" Anna shouted, running to her side. She stood next to Mio, beaming at Ritsu. "See, Mama, I told you she'd be ok! She said we'd be together forever, so she wasn't going to leave!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mio said, turning red.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna die," Ritsu said. "I mean look at me. I'm like healthier than… I don't know, a super healthy person. I'm just a _little_ banged up."

"Excuse me… I'm sorry, I _just _let you in, but… I've been told to get you all out," the nurse returned, looking a bit upset.

"By who? We're not leaving." Ko said, angered.

"I'm sorry… it's her legal guardians, I can't do anything about it." The nurse said. "The system says family comes before others… I'm so sorry."

"Well, that's my daughter," Ritsu said, looking at Anna. She looked at Mio. "And this is my wife. So they stay."

"Of… of course," the nurse said, smiling, even though she clearly knew it wasn't legal. She ushered the others out. "Again, I'm _so_ sorry about this, I'll extend visiting hours so you can spend more time w-"

"That won't be _necessary_," a cold woman voice said.

"It's not your choice." Ritsu shot back.

"It _is_." The woman said back.

"Oh is it, mother?" Ritsu said, coldly.

"Why are _they_ still in here?" Mrs. Tainaka said, ignoring Ritsu.

"The patient said they were family, so I allowed them to stay," the nurse said, defiantly.

"Well, they _aren't_, so please _escort_ them out." Mrs. Tainaka responded.

"Do it, and what ever you say, I won't listen to." Ritsu said.

"Do you_ think_ you have a _choice_?"

"Do it, and I sit up." Ritsu threatened.

"_Why_ is _that_ a threat?" Mrs. Tainaka scoffed.

"If Ritsu sits up, she's at risk of letting the stitch in her stomach open up." Mio answered.

"Oh?" Mrs. Tainaka said. "Do _it_."

"You want me to?" Ritsu said, holding her ground against her mother.

"You _won't_." Mrs. Tainaka retorted. Ritsu, enraged, started sitting up. Mio pushed her back down.

"Stop it Ritsu!" Mio scolded. "You'll hurt yourself."

"That's kinda the point, Mio." Ritsu said, looking at Mio as if it were obvious.

"Papa, if you hurt yourself, you'll worry Mama." Anna said.

"Papa?" Mrs. Tainaka said. _"Remember_ when she used to call _you_ that, darling?"

"Of course I do," Mr. Tainaka said. Ritsu realized that he had been standing there this whole time.

"Now, you two, I have things I need to talk about with my… child." Mrs. Tainaka said, looking at Mio and Anna. "Leave."

"…No." Mio said.

"No?" Mrs. Tainaka asked, surprised by the resistance. "Do you _not_ remember who holds power over your _father_?"

"I… I do…" Mio said, unsure of what to do.

"Mother, do we have to go through this?" Ritsu asked. "You understand that what you say without my _family_ here, will be void. I can go back to sleep whenever I want."

"Then I will _force_ you to _wake_ up," Mrs. Tainaka said, anger starting to show on her face.

"And slow _down_ my _recovery_?" Ritsu said, mocking her mom.

"Ryuuji, let them stay here," Mr. Tainaka jumped in. Mrs. Tainaka looked appalled. "This is the first time Ritsu has shown interest in a family. What's more, it's with a girl, so we could continue to hide the fact that she's a girl. Besides, she's just as stubborn as you. She won't listen to you if you go against her will."

"But Satomi," Mrs. Tainaka started.

"Do not get ahead of yourself," Mr. Tainaka said, sternly. "You may run the household, but remember who it is that _truly_ is the leader of this family."

"Fine… they can stay," Mrs. Tainaka gritted through her teeth.

"Good," Ritsu said, smiling.

x

xx

xxx

[1] A quote from Sam Keen

[2] Lions – Lights

[3] A Billy Joel song.


	15. Get away, get away, get away

Last chapter, someone asked if I could do anonymous reviews. I had actually thought that I already had, so I apologize, but it is now.

Actually, I'm surprised that this story is so long, I think this is my longest one, word wise. I have one story that's longer in chapters, but only by four. I never actually expected to continue this for so long, but ideas just keep coming in my head, and I can't help but keep writing them down, so I'm sorry for so many random plot thingys going on. I wont let it get _too_ crazy though, just enough to keep you interested.

So, thank you to everyone who's read this far! Don't forget to review! Comments, compliments or criticism are both ok. I encourage it, because I want to improve for all you guys.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ritsu asked, Anna and Mio by her side.

"We _don't_ want this _incident_ looked further into," Mrs. Tainaka said. "It'd bring _unwanted_ attention, and give us a _bad_ name for our '_son'_."

"Fine, I wasn't planning on going much further into it." Ritsu responded.

"Wait, doesn't that mean that Julio won't go to jail?" Mio said, furrowing her eyebrows anxiously.

"Yes." Mrs. Tainaka said.

"Then I refuse," Ritsu said, seriously. "He attempted to rape Mio."

"Well, he wouldn't be _going_ to jail soon _anyways_," Mrs. Tainaka said. "Your friends put _him_ in even _worse_ condition than you are _in_, which is _why_ this would _benefit_ us both. _Your_ friends would go to _jail_ too."

"So either both go to jail, or neither?" Ritsu asked.

"Exactly." Mrs. Tainaka said. "However, this isn't your choice. We _are_ keeping this under wraps."

"Fine." Ritsu said. "You can leave now."

"We're not finished. You're coming home." Mrs. Tainaka said. Ritsu gave a surprised choking noise. "You're leaving your band. And you're leaving _these_ two."

"And what makes you think I'll come home?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Anna and Mio, as she could tell they were upset.

"You _think_ you have a _choice_?" Mrs. Tainaka said. "You'll be _coming_ home the _second_ you're released from this _hospital_. Which is _actually_ rather _soon_, I believe."

"We'll see about that," Ritsu said, confidently.

"_Shall_ we?" Mrs. Tainaka said back, holding her ground. She turned around, and spoke to a nurse who was outside. "I'll _allow_ these two to stay, _but_ no one _else_ is permitted in here. _Understand_?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am," the nurse stuttered, startled.

"I'll see you later, _son_." Mrs. Tainaka said, smirking. Mr. Tainaka followed his wife as they left. Ritsu sat in silence, thinking, as Mio watched nervously.

"Mio," Ritsu spoke, after minutes. "Bring me my cell phone, and my laptop."

"They're at your apartment." Mio said.

"Call someone and ask them to pick them up," Ritsu said, her eyebrows scrunched together as she continued thinking.

"What're you planning…?" Mio asked. Ritsu flashed her a smile.

"You might call it a break out." Ritsu said.

"You can't!" Mio yelped. "You'll hurt yourself!"

"Not if you guys take care of me, I won't." Ritsu said. "They said I'm going to be let out in a week? We'll be leaving in four days."

"Four days?" Mio asked, typing something on her phone. "But what if you haven't recovered by then?"

"I will have, because I'll be resting for the next three days." Ritsu said, certainty glazing in her eyes. "And of course, you'll be here. I'll recover faster with you here. And Anna."

"Yep!" Anna said, happily, seemingly forgotten about the previous episode.

"Are you sure about this?" Mio asked, unsure.

"Nope," Ritsu admitted. "But if I don't try… I don't know what'll happen."

"…" Mio remained silent. They sat, silence ringing through the air for a long time. Anna eventually fell asleep, they were silent for so long.

"Hey, Ritsu?" Mio said, suddenly. Ritsu jumped, surprised.

"Ah!" Ritsu yelped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Mio said, startled.

"It's fine, it's fine," Ritsu said, even though she was in pain. It subsided after a few seconds, and Ritsu breathed evenly. "What were you saying?"

"Remember… a little while ago… when you asked if I would run away with you, if I needed to?" Mio said, turning red.

"Yeah?" Ritsu said, swallowing.

"Well… I will… you know, if we have to." Mio said, blushing.

"I know you would," Ritsu chuckled. "If you wouldn't, I don't know why you would've stuck with me for so long."

"I love you." Mio sighed.

"Love you too, sweet cheeks," Ritsu giggled. Mio laughed too, at the weird name.

x

xx

xxx

"Is everything ready, Ko?" Ritsu said into a phone.

"_As ready as it will ever be,_" Ko responded. "_This'll work, Ritsu._"

"You're damn right it will!" Ritsu said, enthusiastically. "Or I'll have your heads!"

"_Yeah, yeah_," Ko chuckled into the line. "_Well, we're ready when you are_."

"Expect us in ten minutes," Ritsu said, and hung up. "Ready Mio?"

"Are you sure?" Mio asked.

"We've been planning this, and you're asking _now_?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow. They had spent the last three days planning this elaborate escape. Ritsu's mother was supposed to visit today, in about three hours. The nurses had agreed to move Ritsu to another room, but Ritsu wasn't really going there. The nurses would pretend to have "lost" Ritsu. The nurses had agreed to join in this plan, as the head doctor had known Ritsu since she was young. They had enthusiastically decided to help Ritsu run from her mother.

Even though the nurses had agreed to let them leave, there was still a problem. Her parents owned this hospital. And there were cameras.

Akahiko was to come in, disguised as a doctor. Once he arrived in the room, he would give Ritsu a change of clothes. Underneath his coat, he'd have a brown and black wig, the brown one for him and the black one for Ritsu. She could change into the clothes and put on the wig, now also disguised as the doctor, and walk out of the room. Akahiko would put on Ritsu's hospital gown, and the brown wig. Mio would pretend to have a phone call and walk out of the room, to talk, so that the cameras could see her. She'd appear to be upset on the phone, and then hang up quickly. Then, she'd grab Anna and walk, briskly, out of the room. She'd then meet up with Ritsu, who would be waiting with Ko, in a car he had rented.

After a little while, Akahiko would leave the room to go to a restroom. While he was, he would attempt to "escape" and smoothly slip past the security guards, doctors, and nurses. Akahiro would pick him up outside, and drive in the opposite direction that Ko had gone. Akahiro would drive a circle around the city, and then they'd meet at the boy's house.

The plan was pretty much fool-proof. All that mattered was the execution.

"Hello … Mr. Tainaka is it?" A familiar voice said. The curtain opened, and the familiar face of a close friend appeared.

"Ah, hi!" Ritsu said, making sure to remain expressionless. Akahiko closed the curtain. Ritsu smiled. "Alright, let's do this."

"Ahead of you," Akahiko said, tossing her the clothes from his jacket. She undressed as he turned his back.

"Done," Ritsu said. Akahiko turned around and took the hospital gown Ritsu was holding.

"Here," Akahiko said, as he tossed the wig to her. He began undressing, as Mio looked away and covered Anna's eyes with her hands. He finished, and secured his wig. Ritsu and Akahiko gave each other quick once over's, and they smiled.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked.

"Ready." Akahiko said. Ritsu walked out of the room, calmly. The nurses didn't look at her too much as she walked by, but gave her small smiles and nods, or they would stop her for a second, pretend to talk, and walk away. She managed to make it to the garage with out incident, and found Ko quickly. He wore a pair of thin framed glasses, a hat, a red plaid button up shirt, black suspenders and black jeans. He leaned on his car, coolly, waiting. He spotted Ritsu, nodded in her direction, and opened the car door.

"Ko!" Ritsu said, once she was in the car. Ko smiled.

"How long until Mio and Anna get here?" Ko asked, starting up the car.

"I'd say two minutes." Ritsu estimated.

"Sounds good." Ko said, and leaned back. He turned on the radio, which played a song Ritsu didn't recognize. They sat quietly, waiting for Mio, when Ritsu noticed someone driving into the parking garage. She looked at the car, and went pale.

"Ko…" Ritsu murmured.

"Hm?" Ko hummed, nonchalantly.

"My parents…" Ritsu said, as they got out of the car. "They're here! Call Akahiko, tell him to get out of there as fast as possible!"

"What?" Ko said, grabbing his phone. He saw the Tainaka's walking into the hospital, and hastily dialed a number into his phone. Ritsu speed dialed into hers.

"Mio!" She hissed, as the person on the other line picked up.

"_Ritsu_?" Mio asked. "_What's wrong_?"

"They're here, get out of there! Get here quickly, but keep your head down." Ritsu growled into the phone, watching her parents anxiously.

"_Ok, ok_," Mio said, hurriedly. "_Hey, what're you… stop!_"

"Mio? Mio, what's wrong?" Ritsu shouted into the phone, but the call was dropped. "Shit! I gotta go get her!"

"No, Ritsu," Ko said. "You're parents will notice you. I'll go in."

"They won't notice you, you're right." Ritsu said, nodding. "Hurry up!"

Ko nodded, and rushed out of the car. He jogged into the building. Ritsu waited in his car, anxiously. She noticed the song on the radio had changed, but she still didn't know what they were listening to. She listened, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is this… the Spanish channel?" She asked herself. She tilted her head at the radio, when someone hit her window with a loud BANG!

"Gwah!" Ritsu shouted. She looked up, to see Mio standing, pounding on her window. Ritsu unlocked the car, and Ko jumped into the side. Someone on Ko's side also jumped into the car, next to Mio and Anna. Ritsu turned around and gasped.

"Satoshi?" Ritsu said, confused. Suddenly, Akahiko and Akahiro piled into the car, quickly. The car was large enough to fit nine people, but they struggled to get all the way in the back, as Ko had already started driving. Ritsu flinched harshly, as her seat was kicked. A needle of pain stabbed her stomach and arm.

"Are you ok, Ritsu?" Mio asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Ritsu said, waving it off. "More importantly… Satoshi… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nii-chan!" Satoshi said, feigning sadness. "Are you saying you don't want me here?"

"Pretty much," Ritsu said, shrugging.

"That's quite rude, to the dearest brother who just saved your friends from being caught," Satoshi said, flashing a grin similar to Ritsu's. Satoshi looked a lot like his sister, only he was about an inch shorter, his hair was short and his skin was a tad bit paler.

"Wha…?" Ritsu said, stunned.

"It's true," Mio said, with a nod. "He covered me and Anna, and led me away from your parents. He even had Akahiko with him already. And he had gotten Akahiro, and promised to have his car returned to his house later."

"Why?" Ritsu asked.

"Because, you're my sister," Satoshi said, his eyes glowing with determination. "Besides, if anyone knows how to oppose our parents, it's you."

"Wa…wait." Ritsu said, wincing at a sharp turn. "You're running away?"

"Clearly," Satoshi said, rolling his eyes.

"I can not approve of this as your older sister!" Ritsu said, seriously.

"But you did." Satoshi pointed out.

"… I am a pen." Ritsu said, looking away.

x

xx

xxx

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't really want to keep adding to this one chapter. I feel like important points might get lost on me.


	16. It's my fault

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know. I also don't own any types of clothing, or TV shows I use in this.

Oh yeah, and … :

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

X

Xx

Xxx

"So… Satoshi…" Ritsu murmured, as they sat around a table at the boys house. Ritsu looked at her younger brother, a confused look in her eyes. "Why _exactly _are you running away?"

"Because, Mom said she had arranged a marriage for me," Satoshi said, rage building in his eyes. "And she already knows I have a girlfriend!"

"You have a girlfriend?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. "What's her name?"

"…Konata," Satoshi said, turning red.

"Is she cute?" Ritsu asked. Mio smacked her in the back of the head. "Ow… now that's _real_ cute."

"I don't need to be cute, because you're already stuck with me," Mio said, huffing.

"Lucky me!" Ritsu said, cheerfully, hugging Mio around the waist. Mio blushed.

"H-h-hey! Get off of me!" Mio protested, trying to push Ritsu off.

"But I wuv you!" Ritsu pleaded, kissing Mio's stomach as it was exposed. Mio squealed, surprised. She punched Ritsu, earning an annoyed grunt from her girlfriend. "Moving on… what did you come to me for?"

"Because Ritsu," Satoshi said, suddenly changing into business mode. "We both know you know the commerce industry better than _anyone_ in our family, but I was always better at handling the work that dealt with math and social events, and just running a business."

"Ok?" Ritsu said, wanting to get to the point. "So what are you saying?"

"Well, I know you would never want to leave your band," Satoshi stated, with certainty. Ritsu gave a nod. "So I propose… we enter the music industry. Wait, wait, not just as a band. As a… record label, I think it's called."

"So… you're saying we should start record label with my band, by having me handle the business portion, and have you actually run it." Ritsu stated. She hummed with thought, before giving a small nod. "Sounds like an idea to me. Our first step would probably be to find some good underground talent. Then we sign the other artists. We take a small break with our band to promote the others, and of course I still need to recover, and then to start off the beginning of our empire, we throw a huge concert somewhere… or in several different places."

"Sounds like a plan," Satoshi said, smiling. Ritsu and Satoshi had the same hands folded under their chin and sly glance look about them, reminding Mio that they were siblings.

"Ah!" Ritsu gasped, suddenly. "And of course! We'll let HTT in!"

"HTT?" Mio asked, remembering that Yui, Azusa, and Mugi were in a band. Mio was part of it, but they didn't play that often, and rarely practiced. On top of that, they didn't have a drummer. "Are you sure that'd work?"

"Of course it will!" Ritsu said, smiling brightly. She puffed her chest out, confidently. "With the Tainaka siblings powers, anything is possible!"

"But we don't have a drummer," Mio pointed out. Ritsu just smiled and pointed to herself. Mio tilted her head in confusion, scrunching her eyebrows together with thought. Ritsu frowned at her, disappointed.

"I'll do it!" Ritsu shouted, waving her good arm in the air. She flinched, as it hurt her stomach. Mio glanced at her, nervously.

"No," Mio said, bluntly.

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Ritsu asked, pouting.

"That's not it." Mio said, sternly. She pointed to Ritsu's stomach. "You're still severely injured. It's a miracle you're even walking!"

"Oh, it's not even that painful anymore!" Ritsu shouted, shaking her leg. She ground her teeth in pain, forcing a smile. The boys sensed a fight, grabbed Anna, and quietly left. Like Ninja's.

"Ritsu, we can tell you're forcing it!" Mio shouted, angrily. "Stop! I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore!"

"I'm fine!" Ritsu shouted back. She jumped up in down, her injury threatening to break back open.

"Stop, Ritsu!" Mio yelled, furiously. Ritsu felt a vein pop.

"If I say I'm fine, then I'm fine!" Ritsu growled. "It's my problem anyways, so I decide if I'm ok or not! And I'm ok!"

"No you're not!" Mio yelled, tears forcing their way past her eyes. She crumpled to the ground, her hand in her face. "And it's my fault! It's my fault this happened to you! It's my fault that stuff happens to you!"

"Wha…?" Ritsu said, surprised by Mio's sudden tears. She sighed as she realized that Mio had been angry, but not at Ritsu. She had been angry at herself, for letting Ritsu get hurt. Ritsu kneeled by Mio, and hugged her. "Mio, it's not your fault."

"It… is… my fault," Mio said, between sobs. Ritsu rubbed her back, holding the shaking Mio close to her.

"If it was your fault, then I would tell you," Ritsu said, softly.

"No you wouldn't," Mio responded, clinging to Ritsu's chest. "Because… you're too nice… to me!"

"If I was so nice to you, would you need to reprimand me so much?" Ritsu asked, chuckling.

"I… reprimand you… because you do stupid things!" Mio said. Ritsu just laughed, not having the heart to be angry at being called stupid.

"I do stupid things, but I can do good things too," Ritsu said, soothingly. "Like protecting the people I love. That was my decision. And it wasn't your fault. It was that damned waiters, for trying to take something that wasn't his."

"That's because… I'm yours…" Mio said against Ritsu's shirt. Ritsu felt her heart clench and she nuzzled her face against Mio's hair.

"You're all mine," Ritsu said gently. "And I'm all yours. Right?"

"Right." Mio said, her crying slowing down.

"And you know, it upsets _me_ when _you're_ upset," Ritsu said. Mio nodded. "So lets say, we'll get through this together. And once its all over, we can be together forever and ever. And Anna, of course."

"Can we… get a dog?" Mio asked, looking up at Ritsu. Her eyes gleamed with the last tears, and her eyes were slightly puffed. Her cheeks were red, and her mouth formed a small pout.

"Of course we can get a dog!" Ritsu said, smiling brightly. Mio smiled back, reaching to hold Ritsu's hand tightly.

"Sleep with me?"

"I always do?"

"I know, I know," Mio said, standing up. Ritsu took a little longer, as her leg burned with pain because of her earlier antics. Mio shook her head, but didn't say anything. Her heart still burned with guilt, but she knew better than to try and say anything about it. Her head knew it wasn't really her fault, but her heart told her that if she hadn't been involved in the first place… Mio shook her head again, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts.

Ritsu saw her fighting herself from the look in Mio's eyes. Ritsu felt a bad omen, as if there might be problems ahead of them.

Of course, she just snickered and thought _Come at me… me and Mio can handle just about anything you can toss at us, life! _


	17. Gah, BACK!

Hey everyone, i'm sorry it's been so long since my last update!

My laptop actually broke down so badly. First, i couldnt use any thing on it, then it just shut it self off so i couldnt even turn it on. It was weird, so now i have to use my brothers laptop. I apologize, this fic isn't over. I think it'd be pretty stupid to just end it right there. I dout this chapter will be too long, since i jsut got it back, but i'll update soon again.

Anyways, I don't own K-ON or anything in this.

If I did, would I need to write a fanfic? No, let's use our heads people.

Yeah, don't own K-ON, or it's characters, or it's songs. Don't own any other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Ritsu~" Mio purred at the sleeping girl. Mio lay next to her, softly petting her soft brown hair. She stared at her sleeping face, fondly. Ritsu shifted in her sleep, mumbling incoherently. She reached out to to the larger girl, and hugged her face into her chest.

"Mio," Ritsu mumbled, tickling Mio. Mio giggled, and hugged Ritsu to her.

"Mornin," Mio said softly.

"G'morning..." Ritsu said, looking up at Mio through half-lidded eyes.

"Did you sleep fine?" Mio asked, carefully shifting in Ritsu's embrace.

"Of course i did," Ritsu said, still half asleep. "Cuz you were here."

Mio blushed, and tenderly hugged Ritsu closer to her. Ritsu grunted uncomfortably. Mio let go, blushing again.

"Ah, sorry," Mio said. Ritsu smiled at her.

"No problem," Ritsu said, blinking a few times, before kissing Mio on the cheek and sitting up. She stretched slightly and yawned. Mio watched her stand up, carefully, clad in nothing but an extra large mens dress shirt. Mio also had one on, but some how it was smaller on her. Mio tried to pull the shirt down as she heard Ritsu chuckle. Mio looked up and saw Ritsu looked at her with an amused smirk.

"What?" Mio growled.

"You dont need to be so self-concious just because your boobs are -OW!" Ritsu stopped as Mio poked her in the arm. "That's not fair!"

"It's not like i can actually hit you," Mio retorted.

"Besides, you're alot taller than me too, so thats another reason the shirt's smaller on you," Ritsu grumbled, and walked away, a limp in her step. "Geez, i try and say something nice... most girls would like to have boobs as big as yours! And be as tall as you!"

Mio felt a bit of guilt wash over her as she realized Ritsu had meant well by what she said, even if she didn't put it in the _best_ way. Mio followed Ritsu, and swooped to her side to help her walk.

"I'm sorry, Ritsu, I was being too sensitive," Mio apologized. Ritsu nodded, accepting her support.

"It's fine, it's my fault, I should've known you'd react like that," Ritsu retorted, still sounding annoyed. Mio felt her heart sink, as she wasn't as good at handling these situations as Ritsu was.

"Ah... no, I shouldn't have reacted like that, it wasn't right of me," Mio said, solidly. Tears threatened to hit her eyes as she remembered. "And, you're hurt because of me, so it wasn't right of me to abuse that. And for that I apologize."

Ritsu looked up at her, clearly sensing a disturbance in the force. She stopped walking, and looked at Mio seriously.

"No, Mio, it's not your fault. And i'm not angry at you." Ritsu said.

"You're not?" Mio said, surprised.

"No, I'm not," Ritsu said, looking away, a bit embarrassed. "I was just... frustrated. With myself, of course!"

"Why?" Mio asked, tilting her head to the side. She thought for a second, and giggled.

"It's not funny !" Ritsu growled. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in the middle of it!"

"In the middle of... oh i thought we were talking about your height..." Mio said, blushing. Ritsu blushed, turning equally red.

"OH!" Ritsu shouted, walking away suddenly. "Yeah! Thats what i was talking about too! Psh!"


	18. Spice

Alright, hi guys, I''ll try to make this chapter longer

dont own k-on, any or other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

_This is when someone is thinking _

_**This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak**_

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"So, Satoshi, how do you suppose we go about this?" Ritsu asked, sitting across her brother at the dining room table.

"It's simple... we kill the Batman." Satoshi said, seriously.

"What?" Ritsu said, confused. "Satoshi, shut up, I'm being serious."

"Well, have you found some bands that might be good to use?" Satoshi asked.

"There are a couple of people on the internet who are waiting to sign onto a record, so i invited them. I have yet to hear back from all of them." Ritsu responded.

"Sounds good, give me a list, and I'll handle it." Satoshi said. "Also, try to make some new songs for your own band. I know you cant perform since your still injured, but you guys will still be the cover band for this label. You guys are known, but not _known_."

"I understand," Ritsu said, stretching slightly. Satoshi smiled a grin familiar to Ritsu's. Ritsu raised an eyebrow. "You're not up to trouble, are you?"

"Why would you say that?" Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Ritsu said, shrugging. She stood up, slowly, and looked at her younger brother. They stared at each other before Satoshi spook.

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Nothing, forget it," Ritsu said, shrugging it off and walking away.

"Ritsu!" Mio called from another room.

"Yes, dearest?" Ritsu called back, walking in the direction that she heard Mio.

"Would you come here?"

"Coming," Ritsu said, appearing at the door.

"Oh, hi!" Mio said, startled that Ritsu had appeared so quickly. "Um, c'mere?"

"Sure." Ritsu said. She sat next to Mio, who was sitting on a couch in front of a small computer streaming a show, that played some sort of detective show. "Whats up?"

"Nothing really..." Mio admitted, snuggling up to Ritsu. "Hmmm..."

"So, what've you been up to?" Ritsu asked, accepting Mio's warmth happily, putting her good arm around her.

"Just watching CSI." Mio said.

"You watch CSI? It doesnt scare you?" Ritsu asked, knowing that they showed dead people on the show sometimes.

"I close my eyes when they appear and there's nothing popping out of nowhere, so its fine." Mio admitted, her head resting on Ritsu's shoulder.

"Oh?" Ritsu said, smiling slightly, not in a michesvious way. "That's good to know."

"So, what were you doing?" Mio asked.

"Just talking to satoshi." Ritsu said, smelling Mio's shampoo from her recent shower. "We're deciding the best way to approach this 'record label' thing. I trust my lil' bro though, I'm sure he'll be able to take care of things."

"If he's anything like you, he might struggle," Mio teased.

"My little brother is _nothing_ like me," Ritsu chuckled. "He's a responsible guy. I'd trust him with my life, were it not for the fact that he _is_ my brother."

"He seems like a good guy," Mio said. "I just hope everything works out."

"I can't promise it will, Mio," Ritsu said honestly. "But i will promise you, that we'll always be together. You, me, and Anna. Because... we're a family."

"We are, aren't we?" Mio said, happily.

"Of course we are." Ritus said, smiling. "Wheres the kiddo, anyways?"

"She's playing with Ko. They really have seemed to form a... bond, i guess." Mio said, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Hope he's not turning into a pedophile," Ritsu said, grinning as she read Mio's thoughts. Mio turned red, and Ritsu smiled. "He's not, believe me, he just likes kids."

"It's not like i didn't trust him... it's just a little... weird." Mio admitted, blushing.

"Don't worry, he is a suspicious person." Ritsu said, reassuringly.

"I know, I know," Mio said, hugging Ritsu's arm carefully. Ritsu hummed happily, and took a look at the computer screen. She looked at the tabs, and raised an eyebrow, with a smirk.

"Mio... What's this?" Ritsu asked, removing one of her arms to scroll over the tab.

"Ah! Wait Ritsu!" Mio pleaded, but it was too late.

"_Spice_ by Len Kagamine... didn't know you were into Vocaloids..." Ritsu snickered. She then noticed where the loading bar had started. "Mio... did you really start the video at the place he has sex with Miku?"

"Uhm..." Mio blushed, burying her face into Ritsu's shoulder.

"If you wanted it that bad, you could've just told me..." Ritsu said, resisting further laughter.

"But you're injured," Mio pouted. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself... doing... you know."

"Geez Mio, you know i have a whole other arm, right?" Ritsu said, rolling her eyes playfully. She grinned. "And a mouth."

"Yeah, but... I don't want to hurt you..." Mio said, with pleading eyes.

"It's hurting me knowing your depending on _pee oh are en _instead of me, and yes, i DO see that tab too." Ritsu said, putting her head on top of Mio's. "You realize, if we want our relationship to work, we need to communicate."

"It's not like it was a problem... well a _huge_ problem, anways." Mio grumbled.

"Mio, you know you don't like to be sexually frustrated." Ritsu said bluntly. Mio turned bright red and coughed.

"Yeah, well, neither do you!" Mio retorted.

"Yeah, and I tell you when, don't I?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"...Yes." Mio admitted, guiltily.

"It's not like I always expect you do something about it, either." Ritsu told her. "But if I was being grumpy, you'd like to know why, wouldn't you?"

"I wasn't being grumpy, was I?" Mio asked.

"No more than usual... so yes you were," Ritsu said, earning her a soft tap on the head. "It hurts?"

"It's not like I can actually hit you," Mio said, miffed.

"I'm not as injured as you think I am." Ritsu said, stubbornly. Mio poked her in the leg, earning a squeak. Mio looked at her, triumphantly smiling. "So what, it's not like I can't do what I'm supposed to."

"It's not like you're obligated to." Mio said.

"You know that's a lie." Ritsu said, smiling. "So, let's get it on."

"What?" Mio gasped, backing up. "Here? Right now? Uh, shouldn't I shower? Shouldn't you re-wrap your wounds?"

"Yes. Yes. You don't smell bad at all, and my wounds are fine for now," Ritsu said, with a sly grin slowly inching her way to Mio. "Besides I locked the door before I came in."

"You intended on doing this in the first place?" Mio asked, looking at her suspisciously. "Who's sexually frustrated?"

"I came in to take a nap," Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow, easing herself over Mio. Her hands were on either side of her waist, and Mio's back was against the arm of the couch. Ritsu lowered her face to Mio's neck and slowly kissed up it. Mio resisted moaning just from Ritsu touching her.

"Oh come on, I know you want to," Ritsu murmured against her skin. Mio let out a small whimper. "That's my girl."

Ritsu reached Mio's chin, and lifted her face to look directly into Mio's eyes. Mio looked at her, her eyes slightly glazed over with lust. She looked like she was still trying to fight it, though.

Ritsu reached in, and kissed her. Mio gasped, giving Ritsu an opprotunity to invade her mouth with her slick tongue. She explored the inside of Mio's mouth, as she felt Mio's tongue do the same. Mio's arms wrapped around Ritsu's neck, attempting to press Ritsu closer to herself. Ritsu smirked to herself, earning a small knee in the stomach.

"Ready?" Ritsu asked, huskily. Mio grunted in response.


	19. Yo ho!

I owe you all an explanation for why I have been gone for so long, and i should also tell you that it will be a while for when i can update regularly again. I will get to that.

I dont own k-on, any or other music mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Ritsu, get off of me," Mio grumbled, sleepily. She attempted to push the smaller girl off of her, earning a small grunt of dissatifaction.

"It's too early Mio, just let me lay here," Ritsu complained, nuzzling herself into Mio's neck.

"Ritsu, it's already nine o'clock. Don't you have things to do today?" Mio said, still trying to nudge Ritsu away.

"I can put them off," Ritsu mumbled. She yawned and rolled off of me. "But now I'm awake."

"Good," Mio said, propping herself up on one arm. She looked at Ritsu, her eyes half open, looking at her. Her hair was dishelved, messy from moving in her sleep, her tank top exposing her stomach and her shorts sticking to her legs slightly from sweat. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Don't play the sleepy head game with me, it's only nine," Ritsu grumbled, stretching, with another yawn. Suddenly the door burst open and a little blonde haired girl jumped onto the bed. Ritsu winced slightly.

"Mornin' Riichan, Mio-oneechan!" Anna said, happily. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Well, we're going to meet the new guys today," Ritsu said, sitting up to let Anna sit in her lap. "Do you wanna come?"

"Yes!" Anna said, happily. Ritsu grinned, and Mio smiled at them, still laying on her side.

"But first, shall we get breakfast?" Ritsu said, picking Anna up. Mio got up after them, and they went to the kitchen.

"I want pancakes!" Anna said, sitting in a chair at the table.

"Pancakes? Aw, man, that's so much work," Ritsu pouted. "Can't you just have cereal?"

"Pancakes!" Anna insisted.

"B-but," Ritsu started.

"I'll make the pancakes, Ritsu," Mio said, sighing. "Sometimes, you are just so lazy..."

"Please don't say, "You are lazy", because I'm actually crazy," Ritsu said, laughing. "Pancakes!"

"Pancakes!" Anna repeated.

"Pancakes, pancakes!" They chanted.

"PANCAKES?" Akahiko said, running in.

"Is someone making pancakes?" Ko shouted, walking in the room.

"Okay, so I'm making a lot more pancakes than I had planned on." Mio said, surpirsed.

"Sorry Mio, but could I get one or two, please?" Akahiro said, walking in nonchalantly.

"It's ok, Akahiro," Mio said, getting out the ingredient to make simple buttermilk pancakes. "Looks like I'm making pancakes for an army anyways."

"An army?" Ritsu asked, laughing. "More like a bunch of old sailors if you ask me!"

"_Yo ho, a bottle of rum for me and you, some scotch and vodka here and there,_" Ko suddenly sang out.

"_Drink away all the sadness and blue. my problems,no! i'll no longer bear!_" Akahiko continued.

"_Drink for maidens young and fair, and plough her right for all men do!_" Ritsu said, laughing.

"_Gentle and kind, for I wouldn't dare, upset the maidens who jests only few!_" Ko practically shouted.

"_Yo ho, a bottle of rum for me and you! Drink away all the saddies and blues! [1]_" The trio finished, laughing like children.

"I don't want to live in a household of drunkard idiots," Mio said, with a sigh.

"Neither do I," Akahiro agreed, with a small nod.

"I don't get it," Anna said. "Why would you plough a person?"

"Well kiddo, you see," Ritsu started.

"No!" Mio sternly said, her eyes piercing Ritsu.

"Uh, well, maybe when you're older..." Ritsu said, nervously laughing. Anna just looked at her, her head tilted to the side, confused. "So, how're those pancakes coming?"

"Be patient," Mio said, turing the stove on.

xx

"Mio, why do I have to wear this?" Ritsu said, frustrated. "I know you enjoy me looking daper and all, but we're not even doing anything today."

"Shut up, just for once, Ritsu," Mio scolded. "You have to look nice, we're going to go meet you're new employees."

"Well, shouldn't _they_ be the ones that have to look nice? Not me?" Ritsu retorted. She gave her self a small once over in the mirror of they're shared room. She wore black dress pants, a red dress shirt, a black blazer and grey socks. Her usual yellow headband rested on her head, pulling back her bangs which had been slightly gelled by Mio.

"No, you don't want to give them the impression you're a slob, do you?" Mio said, fixing Ritsu's tie.

"Well, I certainly don't want to give them the impression that I always dress like a pompous prick." Ritsu said back, grumbling. She grumbled even more as she earned a small lump on her head. "Ow... Okay. I might've deserved that one."

"Sheesh, are you calling _my_ parents pompous pricks, Ritsu Tainaka?" Mio said, angrily.

"No,Mio, dearest. I'm calling _my_ parents pompous _pricks_." Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow as Mio blushed, embarassed.

"Oh, uh... Well, you still shouldn't say stuff like that about you're parents." Mio rebundled.

"After all she's done?" Ritsu scoffed. Mio ran her fingers throught Ritsu's hair. "I'll say whatever I like about her."

"_Her_?" Mio said, enjoying the smoothness of Ritsu's hair in between her fingers. Ritsu sighed slightly, leaning her head towards Mio's hand. "You know, you're parents compose of a mother _and_ a father."

"Well... it's not like my dad's ever _actually_ done anything," Ritsu confessed, leaning towards Mio herself. "In fact, when I was a kid, he was actually really cool. Bought me video games, helped me beat them, let me dress however I wanted... Sometimes, he'd take me and Satoshi to the park, and we'd play basketball for hours. Basketball's his favorite sport, you know. He said, if we weren't stuck in this buisness world, he'd have been a basketball player. But he said Mom knew it'd be better for him to become a buisness tycoon, and have a solid income. That women probably ruined my dads life. He hates his job. I just..."

Ritsu looked down at her feet, and then at the mirror.

"Sometimes, I just wish that he'd stick up for himself, instead of letting that women do whatever she wants. I feel like... he'd be so much happier..." Ritsu said, softly. "Sometimes, I almost considered leaving what I was doing, just so I could get her to stop nagging him. But... now that I have you, and Anna, and everything else. I don't know what to do for him."

"It's ok, Ritsu," Mio said, wrapping her hands around Ritsu's neck, bringing her in for a tight hug. "You can't do everything for everyone. Sometimes, you just have to do what will make you the happiest."

"...I know..." Ritsu said, hugging Mio closer to her. "... I love you Mio, you know that right?"

"Of course," Mio said, warmly.

"And you love me right?"

"More than anything else."

"...That should be good enough for now," Ritsu said, removing herself from Mio. "We should probaby head out n-"

Mio suddenly pressed Ritsu's lips against hers. Ritsu was surprised at first, but soon kissed her back. Mio's tongue traced the outside of Ritsu's lips, who obiedently let Mio's tongue dance into her. Mio could feel Ritsu slowly pushing her back, until she felt the cool sheets against the back of her legs. Ritsu pushed her down, and positioned herself over top of her. Her elbows were on either side of her head. Mio's arms were still around Ritsu as she brought her back down for another kiss. Mio's leg scooted up, making Ritsu's stomach lean against it.

"Mmm, Mio," Ritsu said, in between kisses. "Do we... really... have time for this?"

"Are you trying to be punctual?" Mio said, looking up at Ritsu with an amused smirk.

"Ah, not if you put it like that," Ritsu said, kissing Mio again. She moved her mouth to the side of Mio's neck, kissing her lightly.

"Ritsu?" Mio panted out.

"Yes, milove?" Ritsu said, nibbling on Mio's ear, earning a small whimper.

"...Make it quick?"

Ritsu smirked, as she heard Mio moan against the side of her head.

"As quick as possible," Ritsu chuckled.

xx

xx

"Crap, Ritsu, you're tie!" Mio said, as they walked down the hallway.

"I think you should worry a little more about you're hickey," Ritsu pointed out, fixing her tie.

"What?" Mio panicked.

"Relax~" Ritsu purred, putting an arm around Mio's waist. "No one would even be able to see it."

"But you can," Mio retorted.

"That's because I know where I put it." Ritsu chuckled.

"I hate it when you do things like that," Mio grumbled.

"Like what?"

"You know what?"

"I clearly don't, since I'm asking what."

"Well, you _should_ know, so I'm not telling."

"Oh come on, Mio. You know, you're still pretty when you're angry."

"Flattery will get you no where, Ritsu Tainaka."

"It certainly seems to get me in bed quite oft- OW!"

"You deserved that."

"I deserved nothing of the sort."

"Shut up."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Ritsu, shut up, or I'm going back, and you sit through this by yourself."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Good girl."

Mio and Ritsu arrived at a large room, with several chairs lined up. Ko, Akahiro, Akahiko, Yui, Azusa, Mugi and Anna were already sitting on the edge of a stage.

"Riichan! Mio-oneechan!" Anna called, waving happily.

"How'd your playdate with Ko go?" Ritsu said.

"We went to the park, and got ice cream, and he bought me a bear!" Anna said, showing Ritsu a stuffed bear with a cute smile on it face.

"Watch out Anna, he might be trying to win you over." Ritsu warned, snickering.

"I am not a pedophile," Ko said.

"Whoa, whoa, never said you were buddy," Ritsu said, with a grin. "Are you insinuating something, master Ko?"

"Shut up Ritsu," Ko said, dismissing Ritsu with a small wave.

"So, where's Satoshi?" Ritsu said, placing herself next to Anna.

"Dunno, we were gonna ask you the same thing," Akahiko said.

"I'm right here, don't worry guys," Satoshi said, strolling in, wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt.

"And look, you made me get all dressed up," Ritsu whispered to Mio. Mio just hit on the shoulder, lightly.

"Fine, I was wrong, okay?" Mio said.

"Yep," Ritsu said, satisfied.

"Alright, well, now it's time to meet the bands..." Satoshi began, as several people followed suit.

x

xx

xxx

[1] Made it up home boys

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in months :c I've been super busy with school, and my team just got to state playoffs, so i practice a ton, get tired, go to sleep at like 8. So much studying. I know its a poor excuse, but hopefully in a month or so, i can actually start updating again. I apologize to you all. I know the chapters not long at all, but I've had like two hours to do anything today, so i thought i'd try to crank out a small chapter.


	20. La La

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Alright, so, introductions..." Satoshi started, as they took their seats. "We'll announce you by band first, then you can individually introduce yourself."

"Let's make this a little more exciting!" Ritsu said, swinging her legs back and forth. "You're first and last name, you're age, something that rhymes with your first name, your favorite food and your favorite color. Sound good?"

Everyone silently nodded their head, thinking the idea a little strange.

"Ok then, let's start with... Taxi Cab." Satoshi said.

Four boys stood up, all dressed with a similar dark color scheme. The boys looked at each other, until one was nudged front and center.

"Uh, hey," He said. He had long, straight, black hair, that flowed right above his shoulders. He wore black boots, grey jeans, a black t-shirt covered by a dark blue leather jacket and a grey scarf. "My name's Alex Leoden [1], I'm twenty years old... and I have absolutely no idea what rhymes with Alex... umm... Anex?"

"Yep, thats a rhyme there!" Akahiko said.

"Alright! Good start here... my favorite would have to be... spaghetti. And my favorite color is purple." Alex said, standing with his hands in his pockets. He turned to his band mates and raised an eyebrow with a grin. "Who's next?"

"Hey everybody!" A boy, with short dirty blonde hair and a young face, said. He wore similar boots, but they were brown. He had on black jeans and a grey button jacket, zipped to only show the neck of his green shirt. He seemed to have a grin plastered to his face, as if there was never a day he frowned. "My name's Yohan Piltzer, and I'm twenty four years old. Let's see, Yohan rhymes with Gohan. My favorite food's sushi, and my favorite color is orange. 'Kay, Kru, you go next!"

"Oh, uh, well, hi there," The next boy said. He wore regular black sneakers with red laces. He had on black and grey stripped shorts and a black and white stripped tank top. He had a buzz cut, and what looked like dyed red hair. "My name's Oliver Krushinko, but you can call me Kru. I'm twenty years old, and I enjoy pizza and the color grey."

"I guess that leaves me for last," A boy said, fidgeting nervously. He had short, spikey black hair, that formed messily on top of his head. He wore a simple black t-shirt and regular jeans. He had on grey converses. "My names... Zian James. I'm eighteen. I like steak. My favorite colors blue."

xx

xx

xx

The following proceeded in a similar manner for about an hour and a half. Then the bands chatted with each other for a few minutes before recieving lunch.

Satoshi then began the buisness part of the large meeting. They discussed recording, tours, releasing singles, and those sort of things. Ritsu had always let others handle the buisness operations, so she merely leaned back in her chair and picked at her fingers. A couple of times, Mio attempted to silentely scold her by kicking her in the shins, but that only produced more interupptions so Mio gave up and paid attention for the both of them. Satoshi let them take a break after an hour, but told them they'd resume discussions privately later.

"Finally!" Ritsu shouted, earning a glare from Mio. Satoshi laughed.

"You've never really been good at sitting in one spot for a long time, have you?"

"Never! I can't stand sitting in one place!" Ritsu shouted, throwing her hands in the air and stretching. "My legs are killing me now!"

"Yeah, go do something productive now," Satoshi said, remaining in his chair. "I have work to do, leave me alone."

"Big boy thinks he's the boss just because he's got fancy papers and a pen?" Ritsu said, laughing.

"Big boy thinks he's the boss because big girl wont do any of the actual work," Satoshi responded, placing his glasses on his nose and scribbling on the papers.

"Alright," Ritsu laughed. "I'll leave you to it, little bro. Do me proud."

"I always don't," Satoshi responded, with a small smile. Ritsu led Mio out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What should we do now?" Ritsu asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Something productive?" Mio suggested, walking beside Ritsu.

"I can think of something productive," Ritsu said, with a sly grin.

"No. I'm not in the mood." Mio said, making her pace a tad bit quicker.

"Fine, have it your way," Ritsu said, keeping up with Mio. She soon noticied a boy walking in the halls of the large home, confused. "Oi, Zian, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Zian said, looking at the ground behind him.

"...You lost?" Ritsu asked, looking at him curiously.

"Do you need any help?" Mio asked, gently. Zian looked up at Mio, blushed, and looked back down.

"No, it's okay, really, I'll find the way by myself...?" Zian said, silently making his statement a question. Ritus looked at him, sighed and turned to Mio.

"Which bathroom is closer, Mio." Ritsu started. "The one down the hall and to the left, or the one to the right, down the next hall and then on the left?"

"What are you talking about?" Mio said, confused. "There's one around the corner here, on the left."

"Oh, is there?" Ritsu said, looking at Mio with a smile. Zian looked relieved. "My bad, I forgot. I don't even have to go that badly. We might as well just go watch a movie."

Ritsu took Mio by the hand, and led her away. They walked to their room, and Ritsu immediately flopped onto the bed. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She began, instintively, flipping through channels.

"Ritsu, go back," Mio said, suddenly.

"Go back? Where?" Ritsu asked, flipping back through channels.

"Keeping going... go... godammit, GO BACK RITSU... stop!" Mio said, as Ritsu stopped on a showing of the movie _No Strings Attached_. Ritsu looked at the screen, disgusted, but Mio was already engrossed in the movie. Ritsu sighed, looking at Mio's face completely engaged in the movie, and just lay next to her larger girlfriend. Mio snuggled up against Ritsu's stomach, and Ritsu placed an arm around her shoulder. Ritsu stared at the screen with mild boredom, taking her enjoyment from feeling Mios warm, curved body against her own. Ritsu sighed happily and lay her head on top of Mios.

"Mmm, Ritsu?" Mio started, looking up at her lover.

"Yes Mio?" Ritsu said, looking down into the deep blue eyes. Mio pushed herself up slightly for a kiss. Ritsu gladly accepted it. Mio leaned her head against Ritsu's chest.

"You still get nervous when we kiss?" Mio asked, with a smile.

"Don't you?" Ritsu said, sharing her smile.

"I mean, it's different. I'm me, and you're you." Mio said.

"Doesn't mean being with the person I love is going to make me any stronger than any one else." Ritsu stated. "Just looking at you is enough to send an army marching through my chest, Mio."

"...Do you realize when you're randomly sweet?" Mio asked, blushing.

"My back and feet feel all itchy from saying it," Ritsu said, chuckling. She placed a small kiss on Mio's head.

"I love you," Mio said, her voice sounding a bit drowsy.

"I love you too," Ritsu said, petting Mio's silky hair. Within ten minutes, Ritsu recognized Mio's steady rise and fall of breaths of slumber, and soon followed suit.

xx

xx

xx

"_What would you do if I told you that I la-la- la-la-loved you~ Do if I said it tonight~_" A voice sang out in the halls. Ritsu sleepily opened her eyes, the weight of Mio still on her stomach.

"_What would you if I told you that I la-la-la-la-loved you~ Cuz you know I la-la-la-lie~_" It continued. Ritsu stretched slightly, adjusting herself slightly so that she should could move from underneath Mio. She slowly edged herself out, and walked to her door, the sounds of her feet inaudible. She opened her door, just to peek at who was singing.

"_You're like a song, a beautiful symphony to my eyes. So take me on~ I wanna sing along all through the night~_" Ritsu rubbed her eyes, and then grinned with amusement as she saw the singer.

_"I'm not like the other boys, cause with you I've got no choice~ you make me wanna lose my voice. I just wanna get you sideways~ No, I'm not the type to lie, but I might just start tonight~ Let me turn off all these lights~ You know that you could be my favourite lullabyyyyy~_" The boy raised his hand to mirror his voice. "_You get, me hiiiigheeeer~_" [2]

"Hey there, Zian," Ritsu said, leaning on her door frame. He whipped around, bright red.

"Uh, hi, Ritsu," He started, nervously fidgeting with his fingers already.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you have an incredibly smooth voice?" Ritsu asked, walking towards him with a grin. "That was actually really nice."

"Well, shucks, thanks," Zian said, smiling with a bright red blush all across his pale face.

"I see some real potential in you, man," Ritsu said, already starting to walk away.

"Thanks, ma'am," Zian said, looking down.

"Don't call me ma'am," Ritsu said, waving the thought away. "We're the same age. Anyways, I think we should consider collobrating at some point."

"Uh, okay," Zian said. It was silent for a minute before he looked up and noticed he was alone in the hall once again. He sighed, contently, and continued his walk for his room.

xx

xx

xx

"Neh, Mio, my arm is falling asleep," Ritsu quietely moaned to herself. She was, indeed, getting the tingly feeling in her arm, as a sleeping Mio clutched it. Mio snorted softly in her sleep, causing Ritsu to chuckle. Mio shifted slightly, causing her head to fall. Mio woke with a start, hitting Ritsu in the chin with the top of her head.

"It hurts, it hurts," Ritsu pouted, sticking her bitten tongue out.

"Ah, what?" Mio said, dazed. "I'm sorry Ritsu, I didn't mean to!"

"Ith okath," Ritsu said without putting her tongue back in her mouth. "I woth hol' 'gainst you."

"What...?" Mio said, unable to understand Ritsu.

"Ne'ermind," Ritsu said, waving it away. She sighed, and waited for the pain in her tongue to subside. Mio just looked at her as she slowly woke herself up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ok, I'm okay now," Ritsu said, as she put her tongue back in her mouth. Mio blinked twice, and leaned against the back of the bed. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Maybe we should just relax for once, Ritsu," Mio suggested, taking a book off the table next to her.

"What're you reading?" Ritsu asked, placing her head in Mio's lap.

"Uh... a book?" Mio said, turning the book at an angle so that Ritsu couldn't see the cover.

"Lemme see~" Ritsu complained. She turned, so that she could read a page in the book. "...Mio... am I doing something wrong?"

"Wha- no! No!" Mio said, flustered. Her face turned bright red. "I-I-I, well, you see, this book... a friend gave it to me!"

"Uh-huh, really," Ritsu said, nodding. She raised an eyebrow at her compatriot. "You do realize you're reading softcore porn..."

"No it's not!" Mio squealed. "It's, uh, a... unique love story."

"Mio, you're reading _Fifty Shades Of Grey_.[3]" Ritsu said, unamused. "Am I not satisfying enough, as a lover? Do I need to go buy handcuffs?"

"NO!" Mio screamed. "Do not do that!"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, Mio," Ritsu said, with a smirk. "Maybe I actually did, since you like to hit me so much..."

"No, Ritsu! I am not a sadist!" Mio squealed, squirming at Ritsu's amused gaze. "Stop it, just let me read!"

"Perhaps we should do a dramatic reading!" Ritsu said, snatching the book. Ritsu looked at the book, raised an eyebrow, and then said: "Actually no, I'm not sure I can say stuff like that. That makes _me_ uncomfortable."

xx

xx

xx

[1] loosely based upon the singer _Alex Deleon _from _The Cab_

[2] La La - The Cab (If you look up this song, make sure you look up Feelgud's remix too. Both version's are totally awesome :3)

[3] Seriously, it's softcore porn. Written by E.L. James i believe.

For the love of all that is holy, why am I still so busy :c

I have finals this week, and i play lacrosse literally all week. Once school ends, however, I should have more time to do stuff c:


	21. Broken Hearted

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Justin Bieber?" Ritsu said, with disgust. "I hate him."

"What's wrong with Justin Bieber?" Kru asked, seated across the table.

"There's nothing wrong with Justin Bieber," Yohan said. "Even if he isn't exactly my cup of tea."

"Well of course _you_ would think that," Ritsu said, rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yohan said, pouting.

"Nothing," Ritsu stated, chewing on her gum.

"I think Bieber has a good voice," Alex said. "Even if his target audience is teenage girls. It works for him."

"I never said he couldn't sing," Ritsu responded. "First off, he copied _The Cardigans_ and _N*Sync_. Pretty directly. Secondly, he just seems like a flat out ass."

"I bet some guys say that you seem like an ass," Kru retorted.

"Besides," Ritsu said, ignoring Kru. "He just seems like he's trying to be a boyband by himself. And the only one that pull that off well is Justin Timberlake."

"What about Chris Brown?" Yohan asked. "He seems boy-bandish."

"Chris Brown doesn't just sing about woo-ing women." Ritsu responded.

"Is that all boybands do?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm offended, Ritsu."

"Isn't that all you do?" Ritsu responded, laughing. Zian chuckled softly, from his seat at the far end of the table.

"Well, when you actually mention it, it does seem to be a pretty consistent theme in our songs." Kru laughed. "But even _N*Sync_ had songs not solely about women. What about_ Pop_?"

"Okay, fine, _one song_, that's it," Ritsu said.

"Besides, every boyband can dance too," Kru said. "So does it matter what the content is?"

"I guess not," Ritsu said, chuckling.

"What's going on?" Akahiko said, appearing in the doorway. He threw his friends a small pretend pout. "Having fun with out me?"

"We always do," Ritsu snickered.

"'S'not very nice," Akahiko said, grinning. He slid his lean body onto the table, holding his hand in one hand. "I guess I'll just have to ruin you're fun then."

"We were just playing Uno, anyways," Ritsu said, throwing down her cards. "Where's Mio?"

"Probably in you're room, reading," Akahiko shrugged.

"I think it's been about an hour since I last aggravated her," Ritsu said, with a sly grin. She began walking out, turned in the door way and said, "Farewell gentleman."

Ritsu walked down the hallway, before she came in front of her door. She peaked in, and saw Mio sitting on a chair next to the window. Her legs were curled under her, her shapely body leaned against the brown arm of the chair. The light from the midafternoon sun shined onto Mio as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She was looking down, completely engrossed in her book.

Ritsu slowly and quitely open her bedroom door a hair. Then she fell down to her hands and knees, moving with stealth to behind the bed, which lay to the left of Mio's chair. Mio's back was to the bed. Ritsu expertly climbed onto the bed, and grabbed a zombie mask from underneath the bed. She grinned as she put it on slowly, and tiptoed behind Mio.

"!" Ritsu shouted, her hands in the air, her face right behind Mio.

"Ah!" Mio jumped up, terrified, before she turned to Ritsu. "Ritsu, how many times have I to- AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mio seemed to teleport to a corner in the room, shaking her head and holding her ears.

"Ididn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, I didn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, I didn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, I didn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, Ididn'tseeit, I didn'tseeit," Mio chanted, her face blue. Ritsu sat behind her, in her chair, howling with laughter. Mio turned back to glare at her. "I hate you!"

"No you don't," Ritsu responded, her eyes tearing from laughter.

"Yes I do," Mio grumbled, scowling. "I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Oh come on Mio," Ritsu said, looking at Mio. "You know I'm just playing with you."

"You play too much," Mio said, still pouting. Ritsu sensed that Mio wasn't happy and walked over to hug her.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu said, sincerely. Mio looked up at her, tears glossing her eyes, her lips still in a pout.

"Are you really sorry?" Mio pouted. Ritsu blushed, staring down at Mio. Mio scrunched her eyebrows, dissapprovingly. "What?"

"You are too adorable," Ritsu said, her voice going slightly higher. She hugged Mio close to her, her face bright red and her eyes wide with the surprise of how cute her girlfriend could be.

"Ne, Ritsu, what are you doing?" Mio asked, startled by her reaction.

"I'm hugging my girlfriend," Ritsu stated.

"Uh..." Mio started, her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

"Is there something strange about that?" Ritsu asked, grinning down at Mio.

"Well... no... but..."

"But what?"

"Nothing, Ritsu," Mio said, with a small light-hearted sigh. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much," Ritsu mumbled, nuzzling her nose into Mio's hair. "What do you feel like doing today?

"Whatever you want," Mio said, leaning her back against Ritsu. She felt Ritsu chuckle.

"_Anything_?" Ritsu said, purring her word into Mio's ear.

"Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to," Mio giggled. "So can we finish what we started, don't you leave me broken hearted tonight." [1]

"Someone's getting a little adorable," Ritsu said, grinning.

"Me? Being adorable?" Mio said, feigning innonence. "I was under the impression you never thought of me that way."

"I think of you in more ways than you think possible," Ritsu said, wiggling her eyebrows at her girlfriend. Mio giggled.

"Oh really?" Mio said, suggestively. "Just how many ways is that?"

"Well, let's see..." Ritsu grinned, and started counting her fingers. "1...2...3...10...13...15...20...36."

"Thirty-six?" Mio said, raising her eyebrow with a grin.

"Thirty-six," Ritsu repeated, returning her light-hearted grin.

"That's quite a lot, isn't it?" Mio said, leaning her head on Ritsu's shoulder.

"I could probably think up some more," Ritsu responded, smiling as she put her mouth in Mio's hair. "I have that song stuck in my head now."

"_Cheerio_," Mio said, giggling.

"I like it when you laugh," Ritsu said, smiling.

"I like it when you smile," Mio responded, still giggling.

"How can you tell I'm smiling?"

"I can feel your lips on my head." Mio said. Ritsu smirked and then started sticking her tongue out. Mio squirmed. "Ew Ritsu, don't lick my head."

Ritsu just continued grinning, holding down Mio and licking the top of her head. Mio shrieked and protested, but couldn't escape Ritsu's strong arms.

"Ritsu stop!" Mio squealed. "Stop! Stop! This is disgusting Ritsu, stop now."

"But you're so tasty," Ritsu chuckled. "But I can think of part of you I like more than this~"

"Geez Ritsu, you really have a one-track mind, don't you?" Mio said, with a small sigh.

"It depends on where that track leads me." Ritsu said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Where do you want it to lead," Mio whispered, leaning to Ritsu's ear. She grazed her teeth on Ritsu's ear and she shivered.

"I think we both know where this is going to lead," Ritsu whispered, huskily, nipping at her neck.

"I hope we're both thinking the same thing..." Mio breathed out.

"I'm pretty sure we both are," Ritsu chuckled.

xx

xx

xx

[1] Broken hearted - Karmin

You know what's unfortunate? The fact that I can't transfer all the songs I randomly make up in my head into reality. I'm not exactly musically inclined :c

I can only play the ukulele and i sing like a dying cat :c

ALSO!

I think, since I can't update as much as I'd like, I should do something for my readers, right?

So, starting now, if you leave questions in the reviews, I'll answer all of them at the end of the chapter. This is the least I can do, right?


	22. Some Space

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

Ritsu sat at her piano, playing a melody absent-mindly. She let her fingers play whatever keys they wished as she stared into space. Her head was tilted slightly to the right, her yellow headband holding her hair out of her face. She wore grey shorts and a blue t-shirt.

The piano sat in the middle of the room, which was bathed in light from a large window on one side of the room. The room housed a few couches, a chair, a fireplace and a few coffee tables holding a plant or two. The room was a half circle, the window curving to touch the smooth white walls.

It was hardly unlike Ritsu to space out and play music. However, she usually played the drums, or something at least... more chaotic than a classic black grand piano. The notes seemed to bend to Ritsu's will, as the unnattentive young woman played away.

She had been playing for almost three hours now. It was barely three a.m. when she had woke. It must be close to seven now, and Mio would probably be waking up soon. Ritsu blinked for a second at the sudden thought. She smiled at the thought of seeing a tired Mio rubbing her eyes and yawning, in nothing but a large t-shirt and possibly a sock she left on before she fell asleep. She noted that she recongized the song she was playing and soon began to sing along.

"_Not shake the sun state out, I couldn't go right back to bed,_" her voice vibrated off the walls. "_And i got the years planned out, but will you with me instead? Oh, from Kansas to Carolina, I'm 'bout la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la loove, whoooa, I'm talking 'bout love, whoa._" [1]

Ritsu felt herself chuckle to herself, wondering when she became such a love-stricken wistful fool. Her fingers began playing a melody, which simply sounded in the back of her mind.

_Not so much a fool..._ Ritsu thought, with a grin. _Well, maybe I am a bit dumb... but not because of my Mio :3_

"Oh, why's the music up, so loud?" a voice said from the door. Ritsu could hear the grin in her voice. "You're way too old for that."

"You're only seventeen," Ritsu laughed and said, "Are you kidding me?" [2]

"You're up early, aren't you?" Mio said, curling her arms over Ritsu's shoulders, placing her chin on the top of her head. Ritsu ignored the slight pain from her chin digging into her head.

"I guess I was just having trouble sleeping," Ritsu said, with a small shy smile.

"Nervous?" Mio asked, gently.

"I suppose so," Ritsu said, with a small anxious sigh. "I mean, the only person the dectetive could find was the abusive father. And I have no idea if he'll even let me."

"I have faith in you, Ritsu." Mio said, reassuringly.

"And then there's the issue with her brother. I mean, will he like us? Will he even want to come with us?" Ritsu started hitting wrong keys, and gave up completely and leaned back into Mio's embrace. "What if she decides she doesn't even want to stay with us anymore?"

"Ritsu, you worry too much." Mio purred lightly. "I never thought I'd be the one to say that to you."

"I guess I'm just sort of... anxious," Ritsu laughed nervously. "I just want everything to work."

"Oh, by the way," Mio said, her voice soothing Ritsu. "Ko asked to come."

"Of course he can come," Ritsu said. "I thought he was coming anyways. I mean, we need him there if the old guys violent. Besides, Ko loves the kid. I'm sure he'd like to meet her brother. I get the feeling, one day Ko will be a family man."

"He does seem like it, these days, doesn't he," Mio said, smiling. "His playboy days seem behind him in the months since we've had Anna. And he seems happier with children."

Ko had indeed changed in the months Anna had been in their lives. Ko's hair had been cut by a couple inches, so that Ko could keep a constant eye out. He was growing a small scruffy beard. He was leaner, and his arms were toned from constantly picking up Anna and swinging her in the air. He almost always had a smile on his face these days.

"I always knew he loved children, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Ritsu laughed.

"Mmm, Ritsu," Mio hummed. "It's almost eight. We should get dressed."

Ritsu shrugged and turned to Mio, who relunctantly released Ritsu. She smiled to see Mio in a big white t-shirt, with a picture of sunglasses on them, and a single black sock on her left foot.

"What?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you forgot to take something off last night," Ritsu smirked, pointing to the lonely sock. Mio looked down and blushed.

"My foot was just cold, that's all," Mio huffed, and began walking away. Ritsu scrambled up, and jogged to Mio's side. She took hold of her hand, and looked up to smile at her favorite girl as she frowned down. Mio couldn't stay mad at Ritsu, and kissed her on the forehead.

xx

xx

xx

Ritsu had dressed herself in regular skinny jeans, her favorite red converses, and a white tank top with a picture of a child blowing on a pinwheel. She wore her yellow headband and a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Mio had put on a simple blue sundress, that complimented her eyes, as Ritsu had noted. She wore beige sandals and had borrowed a pair of Ritsu's large square sunglasses.

Anna swung from inbetween their hands, giggling gleefully. Ko walked behind them, alert in his white dress shirt and black jeans. His eyes held a dangerous gleam, as if he was willing to tackle anyone that attempted to hurt the three girls in front of him.

"Loosen up, Ko," Ritsu said, turning her head to look at him. "We can handle ourselves. If we need help, we can ask you, ya know."

"I know, but..." Ko said, uncertainty flashing through his eyes.

"Relax, Ko." Ritsu said, with a small yawn. "We got this in the bag."

"Really? I seem to recall a certain someone panicking about this, this morning." Mio said, with a smirk.

"Panicking?" Ritsu said, scoffing. "I did no such thing."

"Whatever you say, _Riichan_~" Mio purred playfully. Ritsu gave her the evil eye, but couldn't help the grin that tugged at her lips.

"Ritsu!" a voice called out. Ritsu turned to see a tall, young woman, probably a couple years older than Ko. She had long auburn hair, and a lean body. She wore a regular white t-shirt and khaki pants with sneakers. She had on red aviators and light pink lipstick. She wore a kind smile.

"You must be Clark," Ritsu said, as Clark extended a hand. Ritsu shook her hand, as Clark smiled.

"And you must be Mio," Clark said, shaking her hand. Mio returned her smile. "And you must be Ko."

"Pleased to meet your aquantice," Clark said, shaking his hand. Ko stared into her face for a second, before releasing her. She blushed, and Ko smirked. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and turned to Ritsu. "May I speak with you, just for a moment."

"Of course, I'm all ears ma'am." Ritsu said, following her. "Watch my girls, Ko."

"Yup," Ko replied.

"Ok, Ritsu, you understand that we need him to consent to you taking custody of Anna and Oliver, right?"

"Mhhmm."

"Okay. He techincally stil has legal custody of both kids, because the parents never divorced. However, in the case he says no, we can always threaten to take it to court. In that case, he will most likely be deemed unable to take care of his children. He is a raging alcoholic with multiple criminal records of bar brawls, assault, and spousal and child abuse, including possible molestation. The mother is god-knows-where, in Europe." Clark said, seriously. Ritsu nodded. "In this case, I doubt he'd _want_ to go to court. He's probably on parole or something, or he has some more random offenses. It's going to be difficult to seperate him from his children."

"Alright, well, we just have to convince him it's the best choice right?" Ritsu said.

"If he were a rational man, that'd be easy. But he's not." Clark said with a sigh. "I've already met this man a few times, and Ritsu. Please, be careful. He has... violent tendencies. I would suggest keeping Ko close to us at all times. It's unforunate you didn't bring anyone else..."

"Oh, please, I don't need anyone else." Ritsu said, waving a hand in the air.

"I suppose you wont be needing us then," Akahiko said, appearing behind Ritsu.

"Akahiko? Akahiro?" Ritsu said, turning around. She felt relief wash over her from seeing the two boys. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We didn't quite trust this situtation," Akahiro said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"We didn't want there to be a brawl without us," Akahiko said, with a goofy grin. "Besides, this is family buisness."

"You guys are nut jobs," Ritsu said, shaking her head and laughing.

"When are we going to see Olly?" Anna pouted.

"Right now," Clark said with a smile. Anna smiled back. Ko grinned at Clark, causing her to blush again. She stood up straight, and walked to the door. She knocked, hard.

" 'Hos there?" A voice shouted. " 'Ollo?"

"It's me, Ackby," Clark called, solidly.

"Oooh, Clark, my girl," the voice said, sounding less than innocent. There were a few shuffles, a curse, bottles being hit, and suddenly, the door opened. There stood a man, maybe in his thirties. He had a messy short beard, with peices of food stuck in it. He had greasy blonde hair. He wore a white tank top, with oil and food stains, and jeans. He was barefoot, and they looked so dirty and torn up, he might never have worn a pair of shoes.

"Clark?" An excited voice said, behind the man.

"...Who is all of this?" the father said, suspiciously. He scanned the group, before spotting Anna and grinning a yellow toothed grin. "Anna, my baby girl!"

Anna squeaked, and hid behind Ritsu. She clutched the back of her shirt, and Ritsu put a protective hand on her head.

"What's wrong, baby, daddys over here," the father said, leaning down to beckon her towards him.

"Clark!" A young boy said, in the doorway. He ran and hugged the young woman. He looked exactly like Anna, but an inch taller and with bright green eyes, that shone with his youth. His hair was long and greasy like his fathers, and his face had cuts and bruises on it. His arms, not covered as he was wearing a white tank top like his fathers, showed similar abuse. He wore grey shorts, cuts and dirty all over his legs. His feet were almost completely black.

"Olly, get back in the house," the father growled, standing up straight.

"But da-" Olly started to complain. He spotted Anna and his eyes widened. He smiled brightly, and ran to Anna, hugging her tightly.

"Olly!"

"Anna!"

"Great, great, you two, get in the house," the father said, unhappily.

"No." Ritsu said. She held Olly and Anna at her sides, who both looked perfectly comfortable there. "Sir, I know you love you're children, but I'm here to take custody of them."

"Custody?" He said, testing the word. He narrowed his eyes. "No. Not happening."

"Sir, I understand your concern for your children, but I think they'd be better off with me. I can provide them with food, and toys, and games. And all of us will always be there for the kids." Ritsu said. Olly looked up at her, his eyes shining. She smiled down at him. The father glared, before turning to Clark.

"You're in on this?" He said.

"Of course, I've said this before," Clark said, with a loud sigh. "It seems you're always too drunk to listen to me."

"Drunk? Me?" He said, snorting.

"Besides, you've been deemed unfit to take care of these children, by the state," Clark said, taking out a piece of paper. She showed it to the father, who read it over. He narrowed his eyes, then spat on it.

"Screw this. If I cared about the law, I'd be in jail right now." He scoffed.

"Would you now?" Clark said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Now give me back my kids," He snarled.

"Not gonna happen." Ritsu said, frowning. Mio stood next to Anna, holding her by the shoulders. The father took a step towards them, before Ko stepped between them.

"Don't even think of it, dude," Ko said, viciously.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" The father growled at him. "You think you can take me?"

"You think you can take three of us?" Akahiko snarled back at him.

"Four," Clark said, glaring. The father looked at them, enraged. "This could work one of two ways. One ends up with you in jail. The other ends up with us all walking away from this. Either way, you've lost."

"Ghmm..." The father grunted, and stayed silent. Minutes passed, as they all stared at each other. Then he smiled slyly and pointed to Clark. "Take them, I want her."

"It doesn't work that way," Clark stated.

"It does if I have this," the father said, taking a gun out of his pocket.

"Why does this always have to happen to people like us," Ritsu said, rubbing her temples.

"Because you interfere with the lives of guys like me," The father growled, angrily. "Stop tearing apart my family!"

"Sir," Clark said. "You've done that to yourself."

And then suddenly, he was on the ground, his arm behind his back, held by Clark. She had produced handcuffs from her pocket, and was pulling his other arm. He struggled, trying to flip her off of him. Ko reached down and held him down, smiling confidently at Clark. She returned his smile, and yanked the fathers arm behind his back, and he was handcuffed. Ko stood up, brushing off the front of his shirt.

"Well, now that _thats_ over," Ko said, with a small truimphant smile. Clark stood up, bring the father up with her.

"Ok, well," Clark started. "I've got to bring _this_ guy to the police station now. They'll figure out what to do with him there."

Clark started to walk off, Ko staring at her back. Ritsu noticed this and called out to Clark.

"Hey! Clark!" She called. Clark turned around questioningly. "Wanna take this big oaf with you, just in case?"

Ko gave Ritsu a surprised look, as she pushed him towards Clark and the father.

"I'm sure you can handle yourself, but Ko can help you out in a pinch," Ritsu said, smiling. "Besides, it gives us an excuse to invite you over."

"Ah, well," Clark said, flustered. Ko smiled at her, his grin widening when she blushed. She shyly smiled back and nodded. "Sure. I can borrow him. If you don't mind?"

"It sounds like a plan," Ko said, smiling.

They walked away, Ko holding the mans wrists. Ritsu smiled brightly, and Akahiko laughed.

"I think we found a keeper." Ritsu said, smugly.

"I think we did." Akahiko agreed.

"I like Clark," Anna said, smiling.

"Clark's a nice woman," Olly said, smiling too. They really looked like twins, Ritsu noted.

"So Olly, is there anything special you'd like for lunch?" Ritsu asked, smiling. "I'm sure one of us could get you something."

"Uhm..." Olly said, looking down, red. Uncertaintity laced his voice.

"Pasta!" Anna exclaimed. "Olly loves pasta, more than me even!"

"More than Anna?" Mio laughed. "I didn't realize that was possible."

"It is! One time he ate a bowl _thiiiiiiis_ big!" Anna said, stretching out her arms as wide as possible. Olly blushed, and smiled.

"I'd like spaghetti. If it's not too much." Olly stated, nervously.

"Pasta it is!" Ritsu exclaimed, bringing Anna and Olly to the car. "Mio makes a mean spaghetti sauce. If you ask her nicely, I'm sure she'd make it from scratch. She wont do it if I ask, but she's a sucker for kids."

"...Mio?" Olly asked.

"Mio-oneechan!" Anna squealed happily, pointing to Mio, who climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yes?" Mio asked, confused.

"Olly wants you to make you're special spaghetti!" Anna said, giggling.

"Of course," Mio said, smiling kindly at the young boy. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Thank you... Mio-oneechan," Olly said, smiling happily.

"Olly, Olly, when we get home, we can do this, and this, and that, and this, and that, if Riichan lets us, and then Ko can take us to the park and we can play on the thing, and go to the place," Anna said, excitedly. Olly nodded, and smiled, happy to be with his sister and such nice people.

xx

xx

xx

"Pasta, pasta!" Ritsu said, in her best, yet very off, italian accent. "Esa de food of de Italianos!"

Anna and Olly giggled, while Mio rolled her eyes. She put four plates on the table, and grabbed the silverware from the drawers.

"Itadekimasu!" Ritsu said, entergetically.

"Itadekimasu!" Anna, Olly, and Mio repeated, as they began to dig in. Olly's eyes gleamed with happiness. Anna had already managed to get food on her dress.

"Anna, please eat more carefully," Mio said, with a sigh.

"But it's _soooo_ good," Anna said. Mio smiled and shook her head. She turned to look at Ritsu, who had even more food on her, and frowned.

"Ritsu, are you serious?" Mio scowled.

"Wha- oh, well, it's just so good tha-" Ritsu was cut off by a blow to the head. "It hurts, it hurts, It hurts, it hurts, It hurts, it hurts, It hurts, it hurts, It hurts, it hurts, It hurts, it hurts."

"You're an adult!" Mio said, sternly. "Act like it!"

"Uh..." Olly stared, in horror, at the two girls. Anna just giggled.

"Don't worry Olly, they still love each other," Anna said, smiling. "Just, Ritsu's kind of dumb some times and Mio is... a... uhm... tight a-"

"NO!" Ritsu shouted, covering Anna's mouth. Flames emerged behind Mio, her eyes glowing, as a vein popped from her head.

"What was that?" Mio hissed, a snake tongue appearing in her mouth.

"A... a... a tight and fit mama!" Ritsu said, trying to save herself. She found a second lump on top of her head.

"I cannot stand you sometimes!" Mio shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Why am I still with you?"

"Because you love me," Ritsu purred, smirking.

"Don't smirk when I'm mad at you," Mio growled.

"I love you, Mio," Ritsu said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop, don't do that when I'm mad at you," Mio said, her face reducing to a pout.

"But you know you like it," Ritsu said, leaning towards Mio.

"Ritsu..." Mio said, frowning. Ritsu noticed the smile tug at her lips and smiled.

"You're so adorable sometimes," Ritsu said, pointing her fork at Mio. Mio blushed and shook her head, smiling.

"Just eat your food," Mio hummed, not unhappily.

"So, what do you kids want to do after we eat? The park, video games, board games, anything?" Ritsu suggested, happily eating.

"Where's Ko?" Anna asked. "He said he would bring Olly and me to buy clothes for Olly."

"I think Ko's a little... preoccupied at the moment," Ritsu said, smirking. "I'll call him, but if he can't, Mio and I would be perfectly willing to take you."

"Call him! Call him!" Anna said, excitedly. "Then, me, Olly, you, Mio, Ko, _and_ Clark can go!"

"We'll see kiddo," Ritsu chuckled. She took her cell phone from her pocket, and dialed Ko's number.

" Y'ello?" Ko answered his phone.

"It's Ritsu," Ritsu said. "How's your date?"

"Date? This was a date?" Ko said, chuckling. "We're driving home right now. I remembered I promised to take Anna that I'd take her and Olly shopping."

"Ah, okay, Anna asked if we could all go," Ritsu stated. She smirked. "And she asked if Clark could come."

"Her names Mitsuki, actually," Ko said. "Clark's her last name."

"Mitsuki Clark? What?" Ritsu said, surprised. "What kinda name is that?"

"I dunno." Ritsu could practically hear the shrug. "Hey, Mitsuki, want to go with us?"

"Of course!" Clark said, happily. "I love kids!"

"Do you?" Ko practically purred, happily. "Well, we're in."

"Good, see you in a couple?" Ritsu asked.

"See you in five," Ko assured, and hung up.

"Ko and Clark are coming," Ritsu said to Olly and Anna. They both smiled brightly. "Why don't I see if I can find some clean clothes for you, Olly. Just for now, at least."

"Okay," Olly said, scooting out of his seat. Ritsu leaned to take his hand, who accpeted her.

xx

xx

xx

Ritsu had dressed Olly in some of her some of her old clothes. He wore a clean, but wrinkled, white t-shirt. He had on clean black jeans, and an electric blue flannel shirt. He wore her old blue converses, his white shoe laces untied. Ritsu had taken the time to slightly brush his hair, so that it flowed, and wasn't quite as greasy. They hadn't had enough time to bathe yet, so his face was still a bit dirty, and his hair still stuck to his forehead, but he looked like a better kept young man.

"Alright, all set?" Ritsu said, brushing the collar of his shirt.

"Yep... thank you... Riichan." Olly said, with a bright smile. Ritsu returned his smile.

"Of course, any time, kiddo," Ritsu said, taking his hand. "Shall we go? I think Ko is here."

"Yup," Olly said, happily.

x

xx

xxx

[1] Some Space by The Ready Set

[2] And these would be the lyrics to Spacific Oceans by the Ready Set

*sigh*

Well, bad news and good news.

Bad news, I have a concussion. That may or may not last six weeks.

Good news, I can stay home, and use my laptop until i get a headache.

I'll try to find the blessing in this curse :3


	23. Y u so mean? :c

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Really? That's great!" Ritsu said, excitedly.

"We're not quite up there with Fueled by Ramen [1] yet, but we're doing really well," Satoshi said, nodding his head, reading papers. "It's been a long first run, but I think we'll be good from here on out."

"The best part is that I can finally start performing again!" Ritsu said, happily. "And, maybe me and Mio can go back to living back at my apartment. Oh, but there's only one room there, so we're going to need to move. Maybe a small house would be nice."

"Aha, okay, I think you need to have this conversation with Mio, not me." Satoshi suggested, raising an eyebrow. He started putting his things into his desk and leaned back in his chair. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, closing his eyes. He sighed loudly. "I have two other things to discuss with you."

"Kay. Lay it on me." Ritsu said, putting on hand underneath her chin and crossing her legs.

"Firstly, I've had a conversation with mother dearest recently." Satoshi said, gauging her reaction. Her eyes narrowed, a hint of hatred in them, but she said nothing. "She still wants you to take over the buisness. I've told her that you have absolutely no interest. She says she's willing to _negotiate_ terms with you, such as your family and music, and things."

"Does she?" Ritsu hummed, not happily. "I could think about it. I highly doubt it, though. I might speak to Daddy about it, later, though."

"Mhmm, okay. Secondly..." Satoshi said, frowning. He sighed deeply again. "My girlfriend wants to meet you. And your family."

"My family~" Ritsu purred happily. "Wait. You're girlfriend wants to meet me?"

"Yes." Satoshi said.

"Why?" Ritsu asked, grinning shyly. "She think I'm cool?"

"She just wants to get to know my family better, I guess." Satoshi said, waving a hand slightly. "And, well, you guys are pretty much my family, so..."

"Satoshi!" Ritsu said, smirking. "Awww, give your big sister a hug!"

"No." Satoshi replied, standing up. He pulled on the bottom of his shirt slightly, and smoothed back his hair with one hand. "So when do you think you ca- GAH!"

Ritsu had lept up and tackled his brother in a loving hug. They thumped to the ground, with a groan from Satoshi.

"Honestly Ritsu, stop it," Satoshi said, annoyed.

"Oooh, c'mon, show you're big sis some love!" Ritsu said, nuzzling her head into Satoshi's stomach. "Say it, little bro, say _Onee-chan~_"

"No, get off of me," Satoshi said, trying to push his sister off of him.

"Hey, _Onee-chan_, I thought we had a date," A menacing voice said from the doorway. Ritsu sweat dropped and turned to her darling girlfriend, Mio. "But if you'd rather play with your little brother, be my guest."

"No!" Satoshi pleaded. "Get her off of me!"

"Aww, don't be like that," Ritsu pouted. "I almost feel like both of you are just trying to get rid of me."

"I'm taking Akahiro on a date. Bye." Mio said, swiftly closing the door and walking away.

"Ah! Wait, Mio!" Ritsu shouted, jumping up and following her. She opened the door and jogged to catch up with Mio. "I was just kidding, you know I love you, _mi amore_~"

"Akahiro!" Mio called out, ignoring Ritsu.

"Oh, come on Mio, don't be like this, I'll take you wherever you want, we can even go book shopping!" Ritsu said, hoping to appeal to the larger girl. Mio took huge swift steps, making Ritsu had to jog to keep up with her. "Mio, stop abusing the fact that you're so much taller than me."

"Then maybe you should grow," Mio said, coldly.

"So cold," Ritsu said under her breath. "Mio? What's wrong? I was just playing with my brother. That's not that bad, is it?"

"This isn't about you and your brothers relationship!" Mio shouted, angrily.

"Eh?" Ritsu said, confused. "Then what's it about? Have I done something recently? Haven't I been nice and attentive to you and Anna and Olly?"

"Oh, you've sure been attentive, haven't you?!" Mio snarled. "Espicially with that girl you went on a date with behind my back!"

"Wha-" Ritsu started.

"Don't try to weasel you're way out of this!" Mio shouted, walking away .

"But I've barely been out of the house in the past two months?" Ritsu said, more as a question. Extremely confused, she tilted her head to one side, a huge question mark over her head. "Mio, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"Look!" Mio said, flipping out her phone. She pressed a few buttons and shoved the phone in Ritsu's face.

Ritsu took hold of the phone and examined the picture on the screen. It was her, standing on the sidewalk, talking to another girl. She was smiling brightly, with bags in her hands. Ritsu furrowed her eyebrows, still confused.

"How can you tell that I even know this girl?" Ritsu asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Because, you never smile like that when you're with people you don't know!" Mio said, angrily.

"Are you sure I'm not just happily explaining to her that I'm buying you're favorite strawberry shortcake?" Ritsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My favorite...? What're you talking about? Don't try to distract me!" Mio said, confused and frustrated.

"Look." Ritsu said, pointing to the picture. "That bag is the brand of strawberry shortcake you really like. And furthermore, she's wearing the apron to you're favorite pastry store. So, perhaps I just bought it from her. Let's look more, shall we? She seems to be handing something to me. My phone, it looks like it. I think I've solved this case, my darling worry wart."

"Ah," Mio said, with a small sigh of relief. Ritsu looked at her with a small grin of victory and raised eyebrows.

"Kiss?" Ritsu asked. Mio rolled her eyes and lightly hit Ritsu on the cheek with her hand. Ritsu frowned. "That's not a kiss."

"So, what do you have planned for our date today?" Mio asked, patting Ritsu on the head.

"As always, I'm up for what ever you want to do," Ritsu started. Mio frowned.

"But I'm never good at planning da-" Mio started.

"But since you never know what you feel like doing," Ritsu finished, smirking. "I figured we'd go see a movie."

"...What movie?" Mio said tentatively.

"I think it's called "Love Love Island"[2] or something like that." Ritsu said, nonchalantly.

"That sounds... unexpectedly cheesy." Mio said, wary. "Are you going to trick me into watching a horror movie?"

"Why on earth would I do that?" Ritsu asked, fiegning innocence. _BWAP!_ "ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts ."

"Don't you dare do it." Mio said, sternly. "You know how much I hate it when you make me do stuff like that."

"Well, originally I had planned on it, but I guess we really will just go see Love Love Island." Ritsu pouted.

"It sounds cute," Mio said, smiling slightly.

"Ah. It's itchy." Ritsu said, reaching for her back. _FWAP!_ "And now it hurts. It hurts."

"Hmph," Mio sniffed, and began walking away. Ritsu followed her, grinning happily.

xx

xxx

Ritsu resisted the urge to yawn. The movie itself had an interesting idea. A man and a woman both take a trip to a tropical island. There they meet, and sparks fly. The issue was that the man was a prince and the woman was a princess, and therefore could not afford a relationship. The two are strangely attracted to each other, however, and can't resist each other. The movie had horrible actors, and terrible setting, though. The trees didn't even look real, and the actors would often remain completely expressionless during emotional scenes.

Ritsu took a glance at Mio, and smirked as she saw Mio on the verge of crying. Leave it to Mio to find a sappy and crudely put together movie like this, amazing in its own way. Ritsu reached over and put an arm around Mio. Mio barely seemed to notice, but still leaned her head of Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu kissed her cute girlfriend on of her head, still smiling. She leaned her cheek against her head and watched the rest of the movie.

Ritsu could practically hear her own heart beat, which never failed to pick up when she was around Mio. Her body was heating up with nervousness, and she heard Mio giggle.

"What?" Ritsu asked, as the scene was in no way funny.

"I can your heartbeat." Mio giggled.

"Girl you got my heartbeat running away," Ritsu whispered in her ear. "Beating like a drum, and it's coming your way.[3]"

"And who's the sap?" Mio whispered back, smiling.

"A sap? When did I say that?" Ritsu said, grinning back.

"You didn't need to," Mio responded, resting her head back on Ritsu's shoulder.

"Oh ho ho, Mio's getting the ESP too, isn't she?" Ritsu said, quitely as to not disturb any one else.

"Ssssh," Mio hushed, looking at Ritsu with a finger held at her lips. She winked and kissed Ritsu on the cheek. Ritsu turned red, although Mio couldn't see sense it was so dark. Ritsu resisted the urge to let out a sigh. Mio cuddle into Ritsu's side.

xx

xx

"Hey bro, where are ya meeting us?" Ritsu said into her cell phone. "Alright, sounds good."

"Where are we going?" Mio asked, as Ritsu took hold of her hand.

"Just a small cafe. Satoshi wants us to meet his girlfriend." Ritsu commented, leading Mio away from the movie theater. "That movie was pretty interesting, despite being horribly put together."

"I thought it was a great movie," Mio pouted. "They had a bond that nothing could compare to. They were able to find each other, even when they were in different countries. They had no way to communicate, yet they could understand each other and always knew how they were feeling."

"I think we've got a pretty good bond," Ritsu said, a small hint of disappointment in her voice. Mio looked at her, and saw her lips pushed out into a small pout.

"Oh Ritsu," Mio said, leaning against her. "Of course we do. That was just a movie. How could anyone else in the real world have anything like us?"

"It's simple," Ritsu explained, with a grin. "They couldn't."

"Good girl," Mio said, laughing.

"You seem to be in a particularly good mood now," Ritsu noted. "Seeing as how angry you were less then five hours ago."

"You've been particularly sweet today, and you know how much of a sap I am." Mio purred, happily. "Although, I don't mind you the way you always are, this is a nice break every once in a while."

"We aim to please, Ms. Akiyama." Ritsu said, teasingly. Mio turned bright red.

"...You read it?" Mio asked.

"Well of course, my girlfriend was interested in it, so I thought I'd give it a shot." Ritsu said with a smirk. "Finally. A better love story worse than Twilight."

"Hey!" Mio objected. "I liked Twilight!"

"Of course you did," Ritsu said, laughing. "Leave it to my Mio."

Mio frowned at her. Ritsu continued beaming.

"Besides, we're the best love story out there, aren't we?" Ritsu asked, smiling brightly. Mio turned bright red again, and just nodded. Ritsu laughed loudly, and squeezed Mio's hand. "I love you."

"I-i-i-i love you t-t-too..." Mio stuttered, nervous yet again.

"Will you ever grow out of your nervousness?" Ritsu teased. She kissed her on the forehead, chuckling. "Well, it's not like I'd ever actually want you too."

"_Baka_..." Mio said, in a hushed voice, embarassed.

"Oh, Mio, why are you so mean?" Ritsu laughed.

"I'm not mean, I'm a thousand years old and I just lost track of my moral code." Mio said to herself, giggling at her joke.

"Hrmm?" Ritsu hummed, confused.

"Nothing~" Mio giggled. Ritsu flashed a teasing grin at her.

"Mio, can't you see this chick is in pain?" Ritsu continued, her smile widening when Mio turned red. "Didn't know you were into cartoons."

"I'm not!" Mio shouted. "I j-j-j-just saw it once, when you l-l-left it on, and, well, I, uh, just kinda..."

"Mio's into cartoons~" Ritsu teased. She earned a soft _whap! _to the back of her head.

"And you were being so sweet," Mio sighed.

"I'm always sweet," Ritsu proclaimed, sticking her chest out. "I'm a regular Romeo!"

"...You mean you'd be willing to meet a girl and get married to her in a week?" Mio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant!" Ritsu argued. There was a gleam in her eye and she grinned. "Unless of course, that girl was a certain _tsundere_ bass player."

"Tsundere?" Mio said, disapprovingly. "You're not going to turn into an otaku on me, are you? Using terms like that..."

"But Mio is just so _mooooeeeeee_~" Ritsu purred. "_Kawaii desu ne!_"

Mio blushed and frowned.

"Although, you're not _really _a tsundere." Ritsu said, putting a finger on her chin with thought. "You have way too much deredere to be a tsundere. And you're never really cold or hostile to other people, well besides me sometimes, and even then, it's not _that_ bad. I think you're more of a... _Mio_dere!"

"...what?" Mio said, not able to even come up with a response to that. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You're not actually turning into some sort of freak on me, are you?"

xx

xx

xx

[1] Fueled by Ramen is an American record label. They have bands like Paramore, Panic! At The Disco, VersaEmerge, Gym Class Heroes, and Cobra Starships. They had bands like Fall Out Boy, Jimmy Eat World, The Academy Is.. The Hush Sound, The Cab, and Cute is What We Aim For. They have pretty much all my favorite artists.

[2] Not Real.

[3] Super Bass - Nicki Minaj (The Downtown Fiction covers this song, however, which is what actually gave me the idea)

Yeaaaaah... sorry chapter updates take so long these days DX

It seems that even when i sit down to write, my ideas go *poof* into the air. I'm sure you guys would do a much better job at keeping track of your thoughts than i do :P


	24. Fine By Me

Fuck. Me.

I've been meaning to get back to this, I've even had an idea in my head since forever. And yet, I'm always busy. Would it be wrong to hope for college to be less chaotic?

Anyways, its been so long since i last wrote. And, of course, I've listened to some new music, so expect some of it. FTSK just came out with a new album for fucks sake.

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"I'm just saying, it's fine by me," Ritsu sang into the studio microphone. "If you never leave. And we can live like this, forever. It's _fine by me_." [1]

"Alright, that's a wrap." Satoshi said, from outside the recording box. "Nice work Ritsu."

"It feels so nice to actually be able to do things again." Ritsu said, stretching. She moved the headphones down off her head and took a long swig from her _water_ bottle filled with _water_. "Anything else on the agenda for today?"

"Well, you've got one more song to record, if you want to do it now. And then after that..." Satoshi said, taking a deep sigh. "Mother dearest."

"Oh yeah... you told me about that." Ritsu grumbled, before proceeding to hit her head on a wall. "Fine, let's go get this over with."

_-A week ago-_

"I still think the movie was overly cheesy," Ritsu said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, but it was cute." Mio pouted. Ritsu glanced at her from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"I never said it wasn't cute. I just said it was cheesy. There were barely any plot twists." Ritsu said sitting next to Mio. They were currently sitting at a cafe, waiting for Satoshi to arrive with his girlfriend. "And since we're talking about cute things, have I told you you look _lovely_ today."

"Stop trying to flatter me," Mio huffed, turning red. "But thank you."

"Can I not just compliment my girlfriend?" Ritsu said, with a chuckle. She rubbed her thumb over the back of Mio's hand, which was intertwined with her own on the table. Mio hummed happily. "God, you're so cute."

"I get it, I get it." Mio said, blushing even more. She shook her head. "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Do you ever get tired of hitting me?" _***THWACK* **_Ritsu received a chop to the top of her head. "It hurts, it hurts. You're only proving my point, sweet thing."

"When the heck is Satoshi getting here?" Mio said, checking her watch. Ritsu put on her best "You kicked my puppy" face.

"You don't want to just hang out with me?" Ritsu said, trying to sound disappointed. "And here I thought you liked being around me."

"I don't like being around you when all you do is tease me." Mio said, refusing to look at Ritsu.

"What? When did I even tease you?" Ritsu said, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"Just now." Mio said.

"Huh? Did I?" Ritsu said, forcing her eyebrows closer together. "I didn't actually mean to."

"Of course you didn't." Mio said, still refusing to look at her. Ritsu just grinned and leaned onto the table. Mio looked at her from the corner of her eye, only to be surprised to find Ritsu staring right back at her. She violently whipped her head to look in a completely different direction. Ritsu continued to circulate her thumb around the back of Mio's hand.

"Oh come on, I'm not the childish one here." Ritsu said, chuckling and sitting back in her seat.

"I never said you were being childish," Mio grumbled. She snapped around to glare at Ritsu. "Are you calling me childish?"

"I didn't say _you_ were childish," Ritsu said, sweatdropping. "You're just... behaving in a way that _some_ might interpret as chidish. Certainly not me though,_ noooo_! I know better than that."

_***THUMP***_ "Owie, owie, owie, owie, owie," Ritsu whined, holding her head for the second time in less than five minutes. "How did I manage to make you so grumpy? You were all bubbles and stars earlier."

"I'm not grumpy." Mio said, removing her hand from Ritsu's to cross her arms. Ritsu stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"It's because I insulted the movie, isn't it?" Ritsu said, defeated. "Fine. It was a great movie. The plot was enticing and the acting was superb."

"It was, wasn't it?" Mio said, perking up instantly. Ritsu just shook her head and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Ritsu said, leaning over slightly to peck Mio on the cheek. "Love ya~"

"I... where did that come from?" Mio said, quizically. She looked down into Ritsu's soft brown eyes and just sighed happily. "Love you too."

"I know," Ritsu purred happily, leaning ever so slightly closer to her taller lover. "Ah, there's our man, and his woman, now! Satoshi! Over here!"

Satoshi had just walked in, in just a regular white t-shirt and jeans. He looked around before he saw Ritsu waving to him. He nodded in their direction and spoke to the girl wrapped around his arm. She looked over at Ritsu and Mio and smiled in their direction. She had long, long light brown hair that fell to just above her ankles. Her hair fell in small little ringlets. Her eyes were a hazelnut color, hidden underneath long eyelashes. She had on a light white dress and leather sandals.

"Whoa." Ritsu said, surprised. "My brother actually got someone that doesn't look like a mule."

"What exactly did you expect from him?" Mio said, with a small laugh. "He is _your_ brother."

"Ah yes," Ritsu chuckled back. "I forgot that the charm must also come naturally to him."

"You two could probably be twins." Mio teased. Ritsu laughed loudly.

"Probably." Ritsu responded with a chuckle.

"What're you guys laughing about?" Satoshi said, suspiciously.

"How much alike me and you can be." Ritsu said, laughing. "We look almost exactly the same since you let your hair grow out."

"I'm still better looking." Satoshi replied as he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't bet your life on it." Ritsu countered, leaning towards her younger brother. "Let's not forget who the oldest is. People like age."

"That just makes you an old geezer." Satoshi shot back, his eyes lighting with good humor and mischief. Mio looked between the two, as they both had the exact same face on. She just shook her head and giggled.

"What'd you say, _baby_ brother?" Ritsu growled. She took her eyes off her brother to look at the girl sitting next to him. "Did you know he wet his bed until he was twelve?"

"I... what?! Don't tell her that!" Satoshi shouted, his face brightening with embarassment. He turned to his girlfriend, his eyes wide and his hands moving frantically. "It was only once! And I had just watched _The Exorcist_!"

"Ritsu!" Mio scolded, slapping Ritsu on the arm. "Don't embarass your poor brother."

"Pah!" Ritsu just snorted. "Someone has to do it."

"It's fine," his girlfriend said, giggling. "I've got three brothers. I'm used to it. Boys will be boys, right?"

"What?" Ritsu said.

"This is my older _sister._" Satoshi said, with a small sigh. "I don't have a brother."

"I... oh my. This is embrassing." His girlfriend said.

"If I cared about stuff like that, I'd be a very unhappy young man, now wouldn't I?" Ritsu teased. "So you must be the girlyfriend."

"Yes, my name is Konata." She said politely, with a smile.

"Well, you know I'm Ritsu," Ritsu said, before pointing to Mio. "And this is my girlfriend, Mio."

"Satoshi's told me a lot about you two," Konata said.

"...But he didn't mention that I was a girl?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow at her brother.

"Well, I, I didn't know if I... if I _could_." Satoshi said, turning red slightly, and scratching the back of his head. Mio giggled lightly at how much he looked like Ritsu when he did that. Ritsu saw Mio laughing out of the corner of her eye, and smirked.

"Why couldn't you?" Ritsu asked, moving one of her hands down to her side. She scratched her side a little, before putting it down on the seat between herself and Mio. She touched Mio slightly with her pinkie. She saw her jump a little, but remain impassive. Ritsu smiled more.

"You've always been a little particular about things like this," Satoshi admitted. "Or, I guess our _parents_ were the ones that had an issue with it."

"Yeah...so..." Ritsu said, eager to change the subject. She began moving her hand closer to Mio's leg and felt her breath hitch a bit. Mio sent a small glare at her, but she ignored it. She put her palm down on the warm patch of skin inbetween her skirt and her knee high socks. Mio turned red and bit her lip. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About a month." Satoshi, smiling at Konata.

"It's been a great month." Konata repied, smling back at him.

"Agh, I'm itchy." Ritsu said, as she began rubbing up and down Mio's thigh. She heard Mio begin to pant as she tried to slap away Ritsu's hand. Ritsu just snickered, causing Satoshi and Konata to look at her in question. "Ah, what love birds! Remember when we were still only one-monthers?"

"What?" Mio asked, dazed. "Oh, yeah. That was... interesting."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." Ritsu pouted, looking up at Mio through big eyes. Mio glared down at her. "I thought I was super romantic."

"Yeah, when you weren't causing me problems," Mio huffed, angrily.

"Oh come on, you're setting a bad example for these two." Ritsu said, tilting her head towards the younger couple. "You'll make them scared to be in a relationship."

"They shouldn't be, as long as they aren't in a relationship with you." Mio countered.

"Why're you so mad at me today?" Ritsu said, pouting once again.

"They're usually all "lovey-dovey"." Satoshi whispered to Konata. "Chances are Ritsu fucked something up."

"Hey!" Ritsu shouted at his brother. "I did not 'fuck something up'... Did I?"

"I... no." Mio said, with a sigh. Ritsu stopped her hand and sighed as well.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu mumbled, unhappily.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Mio said, looking at Ritsu. "I've been unusually grumpy today, and I'm just taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Aw, I don't mind," Ritsu said, waving it away with a smile. "As long as you're not mad at me."

"I'm _always _mad at you." Mio said, with a small giggle.

"Well, as long as you're not anymore mad than you usually are," Ritsu corrected, throwing a large grin at Mio. Mio just smiled back at her.

"Anyways, Ritsu, could you come with me for a minute?" Satoshi said, shaking his eye. "We need to speak about... something."

"Something?" Ritsu said. "Last time you said that, you were just going through puberty."

"Ritsu!" Satoshi screeched, turning red. "Just come with me!"

"Okay, okay," Ritsu said as she was dragged along by Satoshi. "Relax. Anyone can see that she likes you. She's not gonna care if I say something embarassng."

"That doesn't mean you have to do it every two minutes!" Satoshi growled, almost sounding like a little girl. He cleared his voice and closed his eyes. "Never mind. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What?" Ritsu asked, curious as to why her little brother seemed so urgent.

"Mom wants to ta-" Satoshi started.

"Ugh, fuck me." Ritsu cut him off, slapping her forehead with her palm. "And what on earth could that woman have left to say to me."

"She still wants you to take over the bu-"

"No."

"I understand, she just wants to ta-"

"No."

"Will you listen for two fucking minu-"

"No."

"RITSU!" Satoshi shouted, drawing the eyes of several other customers. He pressed the space in between his two eyes with his index finger. "I know you don't want to talk to her. But they're still our parents. They still have control over us."

"Control?" Ritsu asked. "I'm eighteen now. I have my own source of income. She doesn't control shit."

"But she still has control _over me_." Satoshi hissed. "I'm only sixteen, incase you've forgotten. And if _you _don't talk to her, she'll just hand over the business to me. And I don't want it either."

"Well then, why not just run away until you turn eighteen?" Ritsu asked.

"I can't just _run away_," Satoshi said with a heavy sigh. "She could always find me. I... Ritsu... I... I need your help."

"Help? With what?" Ritsu asked.

"You... I can't stand up against our mother. You know I can't." Satoshi began pleading. "Get her to let me live with you. Get her to find someone who _wants_ to take over the business. She'll listen to you, at least more than she'll listen to me."

"I..." Ritsu started, unsure of how to respond. "...Fine. But only because you're my favorite little brother."

"I'm you're only little brother." Satoshi said, with a smile. "Thank you, Ritsu... I know... I know it takes a lot out of you to speak to her."

"Yeah, well you're buying me a motorcycle if it all works out." Ritsu grumbled, beginning to walk back to her table. Satoshi followed her, laughing.

-Present time-

"Cause, I'm a rebel, rebel, rebel, without a cause" Ritsu sang, holding her headphones onto her ears. "Trouble follows me, I'll leave you high and dry. Because I'm a rebel, rebel, rebel, without a cause." [2]

"Alright, nice work. Shall we head out?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah," Ritsu said, with a heavy sigh. "Let's get this over with."

x

xx

xxx

"Mom. Dad." Ritsu said, nodding to the two sitting in the table across from her. "I wish I could say it's nice to see you, but... it's really not."

"You _will_ be coming _home_." Her mother said, venom piercing her words as poision floating in her eyes.

"I _will_ be doing whatever the fuck _I _want." Ritsu said, rolling her eyes. "Did you forget, mother dearest? My birthday's passed."

"What _relevance_ does your _birthday_ have to do with _anything_?" Her mother spat out at her. Satoshi flinched in his seat.

"Oh nothing really," Ritsu said, nonchalantly. "You'd at least think you'd remember you're _darling _daughters age."

"Your age?" Her mother said. Her eyes widened with realization, and she almost growled. "Do you think because you're _eighteen_, I can't still _control _what you do?"

"Oh ho ho, are you going to try to tell me what you do?" Ritsu challenged, leaning forward. "Tell me, exactly, how you still plan to control me. I'll be graduating high school soon. I don't _need _to go to college, and even if I do, I have enough money saved up to afford it myself. I've got enough money to buy a house. I've got a family. Face it. I've already got everything I need."

"But, I still have _Satoshi_." Her mother sneered with victory. Satoshi shivered, and looked to Ritsu. This was the moment he had been waiting for this whole week. _How is Ritsu going to talk mom out of it?_

"And I'm still a girl." Ritsu said, as if stating the sky was blue.

"What?" Her mother said, blinking.

"Are we not listing thinks we can use as exploitation?" Ritsu said, raising an eyebrow. "Think about it. What if the world learned that your oldest son, was a girl. That you had been telling lies for _eighteen years._"

"You _wouldn't." _Her mother growled, viciously. "Wouldn't your band lose it's fans."

"Do you think I want fans who are so superficial that they_ need_ a male frontman." Ritsu said, shaking her head. "Besides. I know you've heard of what Satoshi and I have been doing. Even if my band fails, I still have the label."

"I... but..." Her mother started, angrily.

"You've lost." Ritsu said, smirking cockily.

"Darling!" She snapped to her husband. "Say something!"

"Is... is this what you truly want?" Ritsu's dad said to her, looking her in the eyes with his dark, brown eyes. Ritsu said the sadness in them, and almost felt guilty. They were desperately searching for an answer to a quesion Ritsu wasn't sure how to respond to.

"It is." Ritsu said, simply. Her fathers eyes wavered slightly.

"Tell me... why?" Her father asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I... maybe mostly because of Mio." Ritsu said, laughing lightly.

"For _her?"_ Her mother shrieked. "Because of that whore?!"

_***SMACK***_

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Mio, _ever_ again." Ritsu said, angrily. "I don't care what you say about me. Hell, I don't care about what you say about half of the world. But don't you _ever_ say something negative about her. Ever."

"What's so good about this girl, anyways?" Her mother said, fuming with anger.

"I... I couldn't tell you exactly." Ritsu said, honestly. "She was an angel craving chaos. And I was a demon seeking peace." [3]

"So... you'd do this all for a girl?" Her father asked.

"No...it's not for the girl." Ritsu said, scratching the back of her head. "It's _because _of the girl. To be honest, I wasn't always sure our band would make it at all, let alone this far. But, Mio, she'd tell me she believed in me. I mean, she'd also tell me I was an idiot, and that I still need to finish high school, but she believed in me."

Ritsu stared at her hands, in silence, for a few minutes. Her family stared at her, her mother breathing heavy with anger.

"She... she loves me." Ritsu said.

"You're doing this because a girl says she loves you?" Her mother said, disappointment lacing her venom voice.

"No. It's not because she _said _it. It's because she does." Ritsu snapped back. "She'd do almost anything for me, for my friends, for _our family._ And that's how I know she loves me. And that's why, I've got to do everything I can for her. For her, for my friends, for her friends. For my family. She's willing to fight that hard for us. I need to be willing to fight even harder."

The family sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Finally, her father breathed a long breath.

"I understand." He said, looking at Ritsu. For once, his eyes looked at peace, his brown eyes lighter without the clouds of doubt. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I wasn't sure if you... if you could make that happiness for yourself. So I tried to pressure you into something you didn't want, and I blindly didn't realize it. All I've ever wanted was to keep you two safe. Maybe it was because I couldn't keep... you know. I couldn't do anything for her. But I can do something for you two. I realize that now."

"What... what do you mean?" Ritsu's mother said, confused.

"I mean." Her father stood up, resolve in his posture. "I'm letting you two live your life. I... _we_ can't control you anymore. You two are outstanding young adults. Despite how I may act, I _am_ proud of you. I know I've been foolish, Ritsu. I'm sorry. If you ever need anything, you can call me. I promise, I'll try to be the father I'm supposed to be."

"...What?" Her mother said, still confused.

"Let's go." He said to her. She stood up and followed the large man, baffled.

"I... I guess that's it then." Ritsu said. She leaned back in her seat and released a long breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I... I won."

"You won." Satoshi said, smiling at his sister. "I knew you would."

"It's nice to know one of us had that confidence in me," Ritsu said, laughing lightly. She felt something wet roll down her cheek. She reached a hand up to her cheek, and realized she was crying. She looked to her brother, who mirrored the relieved yet sorrowful expression.

And the two cried silently.

x

xx

xxx

"Don't! Let, me, go!" Ritsu sang to the crowd.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh." Akahiro and Akahiko sang from behind her.

"Puh, puh, puh, please!" Ritsu belted, holding a hand over her heart. "Stay, with me."

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh." The brothers sang, equally as passionately.

"I'd die! To save, your life!" Ritsu bent over, her microphone in hand. She held out a hand, waving it as if trying to push something down, as she sang.

"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oooh." Akahiko's hair was sticking to his face, sweaty from the long concert. Akahiro ran a hand through his long hair, (he knew he needed a haircut soon).

"Don't! Let! Me! Go!" Ritsu sang, getting ready for the end of the song. She took a long deep breath before she sang again. "Let, me, gooooooooooo!" [4]

Akahiko finished the song with a small guitar part. Ritsu stared out into the crowd, her hands spread out as if waiting for a hug. She saw the figures of several hundred people cheering for her band, and a wide grin spread across her face. She moved the microphone back to her mouth, to speak.

"It's been great to finally get out and perform again," Ritsu said, speaking to every single person in the crowd. "It's been so long. Too long."

The crowd cheered for her, as it always did. Ritsu loved the way it felt to have a crowd roar for her, to know that she was part of the reason this crowd was so excited. The rush it gave her was unreal. Maybe not quite as much as spending time with Mio, but still.

"It's hard to believe the nights almost at an end already." Ritsu said, sadly. "I almost want it to never end. But of course, I must go back home to the waifu~"

x

xx

xxx

"I'm home!" Ritsu shouted into her apartment. Two young blonde children sprinted through the apartment to embrace Ritsu.

"Riichan! Welcome home!" Olly said, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Riichan, Riichan!" Anna squealed with delight, hugging Ritsu tightly. "Did you get me anything?"

"Did I get you anything?" Ritsu said, scrunching her eyebrows. "Why would I do that?"

"Riichan," Anna said, pouting.

"Of course I got you something, you goof ball." Ritsu said, patting both of their heads. "You gotta let me through first."

The twins giggled happily, and ran back into the small living room. Ritsu took off her shoes and followed them, bags in hand. She turned the corner to see Mio standing in the kitchen adjacent to the living room, cooking. Mio turned around and smiled brightly as she saw Ritsu.

"Hey," Mio said, almost breathlessly.

"Are you going to react this way every time I show up?" Ritsu asked, laughing. She walked through the room, set the bags down, and walked into the kitchen. She stood next to Mio and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How's my favorite blubber monster doing."

"Ritsu!" Mio scolded, frowning. "Why do you always ruin such nice moments with comments like that."

"I'm just kidding," Ritsu purred, hugging Mio close to her. "If ever there was a smile to melt this cold boys heart. Darling it's yours." [5]

"Stop quoting songs." Mio said, even as she sighed and leaned into Ritsu's embrace.

"It's been years, my dear, since I've missed someone like I miss you." Ritsu purred. [5]

"Quoting romantic songs isn't always going to put you in my good graces," Mio mumbled.

"Without you, there's no reason for my story," Ritsu hummed out. "And when I'm with you, I can always act this way." [6]

"Stop."

"Oh come on, you love it." Ritsu said, laughing. "We could sit and be stubborn. Your face is so stern. We're just laughing, dance off the dirt. Darling it's worth it." [7]

"I... I don't love it." Mio said, struggling to remember why she was trying to be mad at Ritsu.

"We're Mr and Mrs Beautiful." Ritsu sang lowly, into Mio's ear. Mio shivered slightly, and her breath picked up as she felt Ritsu nibble on her ear.

"I love you." Mio blurted out. Her face heated up, and she wanted to cover it with her hands.

"...I know." Ritsu replied, with a smile. "I love you too."

"Riichan!" Anna shouted, angry. "Presents!"

"Oi, you brat." Ritsu grumbled. "I haven't seen my waifu all day. You couldn't cut me some slack?"

"No." Anna said, stubbornly.

"Why you little..." Ritsu growled. Mio giggled next to her, before returning to her cooking.

x

xx

xxx

[1] Fine By Me - Andy Grammer

[2] Rebel - Forever The Sickest Kids

[3] Nikki - Forever The Sickest Kids

[4] Keep Calm and Don't Let Me go - Forever The Sickest Kids

[5] Starlit Sky - The Workday Release

[6] You and I - Anarbor

[7] Mr and Mrs Beautiful

I had to re-read my whole story twice, go through all the reviews again to remind myself how to write. I hope this was okay. It was okay to me, but then I'm not you guys, am I?

I apologize it's been so long, I'm sure you guys hate me since i'm so erratic and random. My lifes been a little over exciting the past few years, and it's only getting more and more busy. Not that I don't like it, it just leaves me very little time to do anything else.

And to top it all of, I'm a senior this year. Good news is that, I already know where I'm going to college. Dat athlete life.

Anyways, im sorry to any loyal fans. If i was you, i would've just given up. And any new fans, just... just brace yourself.

And yo... whoever brought up Anna from ichigo Mashimaro... never even heard of it, but i looked it up, and lord. Thats kind of exactly the way I imagined her, only with slightly longer hair. My mind was blown so far, its halfway across the country.


	25. Count On Me (For Nothing)

Trying really hard to crank things out while i've got like 2 weeks of NOTHING.

I dont own k-on, any or other music, movie, TV show mentioned or used in this either. Unless of course I make it up, in which case I will let you know.

This is an alternate universe, because it's more fun to make a story like clay in my hands. Free for me to mold how I like, but still has some stability in which I build off of. B-)

Slight OC, and some OOC's.

This is also set in some random place I made up, still on Earth, just not really Japan or the USA.

On another note

This is regular text

"This is when someone's talking"

This is when someone is thinking

This is phone or internet, electronical devices, speak

Blahbahblahblah[1] this indicates a note

Just incase you get confused.

x

xx

xxx

"Ko! Ko!" Anna shouted, trying to pull the young man next to her. Ko grunted, now used to the fact that the seven year old was extremely strong. "You're so slow!"

"Anna!" Mio scolded, walking by the snickering Ritsu's side. "Don't pull poor Ko! You're going to rip off his arm."

"You can't do that!" Ritsu said, suddenly alarmed. "We don't have a replacement drummer! Unless you could play one-handed."

"Is that really you're first concern?" Ko said, frowning. "I'm offended."

"You know I'm just joking," Ritsu said, slapping him on the back. She laughed loudly.

"Riichan," Olly said, walking next to Ritsu. "Where're we going?"

"Yeah!" Anna shouted, walking slower to look at Ritsu. "Where _are_ we going?"

"You've been yanking me around, and you don't know where we're going?" Ko said, with a small smile. He shook his head, chuckling lightly.

"Why're you laughing at me?" Anna pouted. She let go of Ko's hand to put her two fists on her sides. "I don't need to know where we're going to know that you're walking too slowly."

"Relax, you two." Ritsu said, trying to prevent an argument between the two. "Ko and I have to go perform. Mio's going to look after you guys back stage."

"We get to go to your _concert_?!" The twins said in unison, their eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Well, Mio and I decided that you two were big enough now." Ritsu said, patting the two on the head. "I can't let you guys roam around the crowd, but you'll be backstage. You can see us from there."

The twins had already stopped listening to the older girl, and were chatting away with the each other.

"I'm so excited!"

"Do you think Riichan will...?"

"I wanna see Hiko do that thing again!"

"What if inu-hiro does something cool!"

"Who's a dog?" A voice said from behind them. The twins jumped up to see a dark, looking figure glaring down at them. They squealed and ran to hide behind Ritsu.

"Hey!" Ritsu said, defensively. "Don't scare my littluns!"

"Who taught them that ridicousl nickname?" Akahiro said, with a defeated sigh.

" 'Twas me!" Akahiko said, appearing from behind Akahiro.

"Akahiko!" Akahiro growled angrily.

"The one and only!" He responded, happily. "_Pou,_ how're my favorite little nuggets doing?"

"Good evening, uncle hiko." The two said, brightly.

"Uncle hiko." Akahiko sniggered. "I'm always gonna love being called that."

"Alright, alright, just make sure you control yourself." Ritsu said, defensively walking away with the two. "I've got enough to worry about, what with Ko here."

"Ritsu!" Mio scolded.

"Whoa," Ritsu said, looking at Mio slightly surprised. "Not who I was expecting to yell at me."

"I hope you get hit by a bus," Ko growled.

"I love you too, schnookums!" Ritsu said, making a kissy face at him.

"Hey!" Akahiko shouted, before Mio could jump in. "This is my hunny bunny."

"Sorry Ritsu," Ko said, with a shrug. "I'm a one guy kinda... guy."

"Oh come on, don't you have room for a little condiments on the side?" Ritsu said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted, hitting her on the head.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts," Ritsu whined. "Owie, that one really hurt Mio."

"I wanted it to," Mio huffed. She grabbed Anna and Olly's hands and rushed past Ritsu. "C'mon you two. We don't need her."

"Aw, Mio, stop, you know I was just kidding." Ritsu said, jogging after the longer legged female. The poor twins were almost at a sprint, trying to keep up with Mio. "You know you're the only one for me! Mi amore! Por favor, deja caminar!"

"I, what?" Mio said, thrown off for a second. That was just enough time for Ritsu to catch up and wrap her arms around Mio's waist.

"I love you~" Ritsu purred into her ear, pressing herself into Mio's back. She felt her heart pick up, and she knew it was partially because she just ran but mostly because her Mio was close to her again.

"That isn't going to work every time," Mio said, even though she already knew she was losing.

"I looove yoooou~" Ritsu hummed out happily, as she felt Mio rub one of her arms.

"It's not fair that you just do that to win a fight." Mio grumbled out, leaning into Ritsu's embrace.

"I wasn't even aware we were fighting." Ritsu said, bring Mio into her to kiss her on the ear. "Love ya~"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Mio said, sighing happily.

x

xx

xxx

"You say good morning! When it's midnight!" Ritsu sang, dancing around the stage. "Goin' out of my head, alone in this bed!"

Akahiko was in the background, jumping around the stage like he always does. Akahiro was calmly strumming away, as Ko pounded on his drums.

"I wake up, to your sunset! And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad." Ritsu sang, banging her head in time with the music. "And my heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jet lagged. Heart, heart, heart is so jet laaaaaged. So jetlagged." [1]

Ritsu walked around the stage, dancing and smiling at the crowd. Her hair was unkempt and her yellow t-shirt was clinging to her body with her sweat. She'd reach into the crowd and hold onto the damp hands of her fans, as they screamed her name or the lyrics to the song. Her smile would get even wider as she saw the crowd losing themselves in the music. She jumped with the beat of the music. Every now and then she'd point to a random spot in the crowd, and wink her charming wink that made girls squealed. She knew Mio would probably scold her lightly when she was done, but in the end Mio knew Ritsu liked to tease her crowd a little.

As the song began to finish, she walked to where she had placed her _water_ bottle(she was never going to drink anything but water during a concert ever again). She took a long sip, before removing her trademark yellow headband. She raised the waterbottle of her head and poured the remains over her. She heard the crowd roar, and she smirked. She threw her head back to whip some of the water off her head before she shook it like a dog. Her t-shirt and her black jeans had small traces of water, which didn't really bother Ritsu. It was pretty hot. She ran her fingers through her hair and threw her water bottle at someone who worked at the venue she was currently performing in. She returned her headband back to it's proper home, licking some of the water around her mouth. She teased her hair a little with her fingers as she walked back to her microphone.

"Jeez, I really needed that," Ritsu said, laughing. "I didn't realize we had signed to play in the worlds biggest sauna."

Ritsu brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face, breathing heavily from the amount of energy it took to perform. Suddenly, she heard the crowd cheer. She turned around to watch Akahiko and Akahiro both ridding themselves of their shirts. Ko's was already long gone, only on for two or three songs.

"I'm so _moist_." Akahiko said into another microphone, smirking as the large amount of females squealed. He walked over to pick up two water bottles. "_Everywhere._"

"Stop teasing them," Akahiro said, shaking his head with dissapproval.

"Oh come on, Ritsu had the right idea." Akahiko said, tossing Akahiro a water bottle. He twisted the top off the one that remained in his hand and poured the whole bottle over himself. The liquid fell from his long hair, down to his toned torso and strong arms, and soaked into his grey shorts. He shook his head almost violently, before roughly tussling his hair with both hands.

"_Pou,_ that felt great!" Akahiko said, smiling brightly. Akahiro simply followed suit, earning an equal amount of shrieks.

"Hey, hey!" Ritsu shouted into her microphone, looking at the brothers. "We can't just let our poor fan sit in this heat!"

"Of course not!" Akahiko said, catching on with a grin. He ran back stage and brought out a bucket full of ice cold water bottles.

"Alright guys! Here you go!" Ritsu shouted, as she and Akahiko began throwing water bottles as far as they could. She saw one bounce off someones face and flinched guiltity. "Okay. Maybe not the best idea."

The crowd cheered, encouraging her to continue.

"Meh," Ritsu said with a shrug and a smile. "Who am I to say no?"

After almost a full minute of just throwing water bottles, the bucket was empty, filled with only the remnants of the ice. Ritsu smiled happily at the crowd, even as the lights slightly blinded her.

"You know, I really am living the dream." Ritsu said into her microphone, trying to catch her breath. "I've got a great budding career. I've got greats fans, a great band who also happen to be my great fans. I've got a great, sorry ladies, girlfriend. I've got great kids. And I haven't even graduated High School yet."

"Speaking of which, our graduation's soon right? It's in a week?" Akahiko said into the microphone. "Hard to believe four years have passed so quickly."

"Remember when we first started our band?" Akahiro said with a chuckle. "I was only eight."

"Yeah!" Ritsu said, laughing. "Me and Akahiko were only in 6th grade. And Ko didn't even want to at first, because he thought he was too cool for us, being in 8th grade and all."

"Yeah, yeah!" Akahiko said laughing. "And then, we played our first gig in that coffee shop in my freshman year."

"It's been a great four years," Ritsu said, with a sincere grin. "Time sure does pass when you're having fun, doesn't it."

"Sure does," Ko said from behind his drum set.

"Hope we're cool enough for you now, Kobscene!" Ritsu snickered.

"Not even close," Ko teased back, returning her grin.

"Alright! In honor of good memorys!" Ritsu shouted, as she heard Ko begin to count them off. "Let's do this!"

x

xx

xxx

Ritsu was dressed in black jeans, a white dress shirt, a black blazer and black tie. She wore her favorite red converses, but had traded her usual yellow headband for a knit hat. She had large aviators on her face, in an attempt to somewhat conceal her face. Ko, Akahiko, Akahiro were all behind her, similarly dressed. Ko wore no hat, but held his hair back in a pony tail. Akahiko wore a baseball cap, and an eyepatch. Ritsu had pleaded with him not to wear it, but he insisted that it would help conceal his identity. Akahiro had just cut off most of his brown hair, wearing it in a short faux hawk. He had on round, dark sunglasses. Anna and Olly stood by Ritsu's side. Anna wore a flowing white dress that fell just above her ankles, and white sandals. Her hair fell in small waves, curled slightly for the occasion. Olly wore a white dress shirt and blue dress pants. He held his hands in his pocket in an attempt to look "cool". Ritsu snickered beside him.

Ritsu stood proudly, behind a seated group of parents. She scanned the group of young ladies, all dressed in blue gowns and caps. She spotted a girl with long black hair seated in between a girl with blonde hair and another with short brown hair. She smiled, recgonizing it as her Mio.

"We are all gathered here today, to honor the graduates of the 2010 school year." The principal said, calmly, from his pedastal.

Ritsu's graduation had been two days ago, and relatively unexciting. Her parents hadn't shown up, but Satoshi and Konata had. Of course, Mio had been there, with Anna and Olly. Akahiro and Ko had sat next to them, Ko trying to keep them occupied while Akahiro tried to keep his down to avoid previous classmates. She recieved her high school diploma, her principal grinning at her and quietly asking her to stay out of trouble.

But, today was Mio's day. Unlike Ritsu, Mio had been extremely nervous and emotional about graduated. Mio already knew where she was going to college; close to home so that she could commute. Of course, she wasn't sacrificing too much, since she had been accepted into one of the best colleges in the country. Mio had had to spend the night at her parents, who refused to be without Mio on her last night as a high school student.

Ritsu snickered as she remembered the night she had to explain to Mio's family that she was a girl.

-About a month ago-

"So... we wont get any grandchildren?" Her mother said, looking disappointed.

"I, well, no, not quite..." Mio mumbled. Her father just looked at the two completely baffled by the situation. Ritsu had chuckled lightly, causing Mio to shoot her a glare.

"Not quite? What does that mean?" Her mother asked. Ritsu reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She searched through her photos and found one with her, Mio and the twins.

"These kids are actually currently under my..._our_ custody." Ritsu said, handing her phone over to Mio's parents. She watched the two glance the picture warily. "The paperworks still processing, but they've been living with us for a couple months now."

"They're... they're beautiful," Mio's mother said in awe. "This... this is what you two want?"

"Yes," Ritsu said, resolutely. Mio had to keep herself from swooning all over again, like she so often found hersel doing around Ritsu. Ritsu looked at her expectantly, and she jumped.

"Ah, yes!" Mio squeaked, realizing Ritsu and her parents had been watching her inner struggle to not melt. Ritsu chuckled and placed a kiss on Mio's forehead.

"I... if this is what you want." Mio's father finally said, breaking out of his stupor.

"It is," Mio said, smiling. "It definitely is."

"And... you're sure she wont inconvience you?" Her father said to Ritsu.

"Daddy!" Mio scolded, turning red.

"Of course not," Ritsu said, holding Mio close to her. "Far from it."

-Present time-

Her parents were sitting close to where she was standing, and waved to her. Ritsu smiled and waved back. She nudged Olly and Anna.

"Hey, those're the g-rents." Ritsu said, pointing to Mio's parents. "Wave."

"Hello, Gran'ma, Gran'pa!" The twins shouted in unison, waving eagerly. The two parents turned bright red, and waved back timidly. The principal stuttered in his speech, glancing at the two. He just smiled and continued.

"So, that's where she gets it?" Ritsu said, sniggering to herself. "What a cute family."

"Gran'ma and Gran'pa look nice." Anna said, holding Ritsu's hand. "Nicer than other gran'ma."

"Yeah, I think they are." Ritsu said, smiling. "But, isn't Mio alot nicer than I am?"

"She is." Anna said, bluntly.

"Ouch," Ritsu said, pretending to be injured. "But I'm the one that bought you a phone."

"You're also the one who ate the cake she baked with Mio," Olly chirped in.

"Enough out of you!" Ritsu whispered sharply.

"And now, we'll hear from our valedictorian," The principal said, after a long speech about growing up. "Mio Akiyama."

"What?" Ritsu said, surprised. "She didn't tell me she was valedictorian. Not that I'm super surprised."

"You didn't know?" Ko asked, raising an eyebrow. "She told us."

Akahiro and Akahiko nodded, next to him. Akahiko snickered.

"I even asked who it was going to be," Ritsu pouted. "And she said, 'just some random girl'. She's not some random girl."

"It's been a f-f-fun four years," Mio stuttered, bright red and nervous. Ritsu facepalmed, sensing a disaster approaching. "I r-r-r-remember the first day I walked onto the campus."

Ritsu watched as Mio nervously delivered her speech, keeping her head down. She occasionally looked up or brushed a hair from her face. She gripped her paper tightly, shaking ever so slightly. Ritsu finally sighed, and turned to her friends. They were already looking at her, knowing what she was probably going to say.

"Let's go," Ritsu said, nodding to the boys. They smiled and followed Ritsu as she walked away.

x

xx

xxx

Mio was scanned the crowd again. She paled as she realized Ritsu was gone.

_Why would she leave? Did she think it was too boring? That's not fair! She's supposed to support me, no matter what!_ Mio said, her emotions ranging from panick to anger. _This is just like her! Something loses her interest and she just leaves! How could she do this to me? Oh no, is she mad because I didn't tell her I was valedictorian? _

And then suddenly, there was a loud guitar riff. Mio jumped in surprise, as did much of the crowd. When Mio realized what happened, she couldn't decide if she was furious or releived she didn't have to continue with her speech.

"Back in '95!" Ritsu shouted into a microphone, from somewhere. "A little boy from just outside of London, took a fated trip across the ocean!"

Mio tried to find where Ritsu, or her band were playing from, as the song continued.

"Soooooo long, soooooldier!" Ritsu sang, belting out her lyrics. "Cruuuuuise con-troooooller! Satelittle trajectory. Guide us into reverie, and come down to voice a generation!" [2]

And suddenly, she appeared on stage, Akahiko and Akahiro close behind. She carried her mic with her, as Akahiko and Akahiro played on their guitars. Ritsu saw Mio look at her in question, and she just smiled and pointed to the back of the seated crowd. Everyone turned around to see Ko grinning and banging away at his drums.

Ritsu then turned to Mio with horror. She waved her hands in the air, and the playing stopped as suddenly as it began.

"Were... were you not done?" Ritsu said, and Mio realized she was pretending to be horrified. "I was told to come on at 10:15."

"...It's 10:05..." Mio said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is it?" Ritsu said, looking at her watch. Her eyes widened, and she slapped herself in the forehead. "Darn it! I'm so, so, sorry!"

"It's okay," Mio said, giggling at Ritsu's panic. She knew she was putting on an act to save Mio's poor behind, but it was cute nonetheless.

"No, no, I definitely need to make this up to you in some way!" Ritsu shouted, walking up to Mio. Mio started stumbling backwards as Ritsu forcefully made her way to the podium.

Mio watched in horror as Ritsu cleared her throat and began to speak into the microphone.

"I'm, really, really, really, sorry to interupt your graduation like this," Ritsu said, apologetically. She looked throughout the crowd with a look of determination in her eyes. "You know, I actually know a couple girls at this school. Mio, Mugi, Yui, and Azunyan."

"The nickname is _not_ going to catch on!" A voice called from the crowd. Ritsu sniggered.

"I've also met Ui, Yui's sister, Nadoka, Jun... and a couple others. You know, my girlfriend actually goes to this school. That's how I got to meet so many of you." Ritsu said into the microphone. "...While I was up here, I was just wanted to say that you are a great group of girls. And even the ones I didn't get to meet, you're probably pretty cool too."

Mio noticed as Ritsu quickly glanced down at the podium, where Mio had left her notes.

"You're all taking a huge steps towards adulthood right now." Ritsu started. "Life isn't always going to be easy. Hell, it's very rarely easy. You're all only eighteen, maybe seventeen years old. You can't possibly know what you want to do with your lives, much less what's going to happen five, ten, twenty years down the road. Maybe some of you do have an idea, which is great. Good for you. But most of you only know where you'll go to college. Now what you'll do in college, not what you'll do after college and even further after that. I think, one of the most important things to do is to embrace the moments of childhood that you can still enjoy. My boyfriend,-"

Mio felt herself blush harshly and Ritsu stopped reading. She stared at the speech for a couple seconds before smirking and turning to Mio.

"You wrote about me in your graduation speech?" She said, turning to Mio. Mio looked at her feet, bright red, and nodded. She heard Ritsu laugh lightly, as small murmurs rang through the crowd. "But I thought you didn't want everyone to bug you about me. I do know you're the jealous ty- Ouch!"

"Shut up!" Mio shouted, blushing hard. Ritsu help the small lump on her head, wincing slightly at Mio. The crowds murmurs began to get louder.

"This is sweet of you," Ritsu purred, glowing with happiness. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You hardly got anything," Mio grumbled to herself, still red. She was beginning to tear up. Ritsu frowned.

"Hey, hey," Ritsu said, picking up Mio's chin with her hand. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me.I _need _your grace, to remind me, to find _my own_." [3]

"You're not being far again," Mio pouted, cutely Ritsu might add. Ritsu felt her heart tighten up as Mio looked at her through her eyelashes.

"How so?" Ritsu asked.

"You stole the big surprise I had for you," Mio said.

"I... I'm sorry," Ritsu said, not really knowing what to say.

"Although, I do appreciate your help," Mio admitted, with a smile. "I don't think I could get through this on my own."

"Well then, shall we continue?" Ritsu said, gesturing for Mio to stand next to her. Mio walked next to Ritsu, who indiscreetly snuck her hand into Mio's behind the podium. The crowd cheered and they both smiled.

"My boyfriend," Mio started, glancing at Ritsu. Ritsu just waggled her eyebrows and nodded at her. Mio almost starting laughing and had to take a small breath to prevent herself from laughing. "My boyfriend, Ritsu, can serve as a great example of this kind of adult. Ritsu is already very succesful at such a young age, which can often cause a lot of stress. But he counteracts the stress in his life by finding the fun in it, like a child. Hours of working on music, days spent re-recording. And even parts of it that normally most could'nt find any fun in. The work to get themselves venues to perform at, when he had to find new bands to sign to his label, managing all the young bands. And yet, he manages to find love for every single this he does."

"Including this one," Ritsu said, poking her in the side. Mio slapped her hand away as Ritsu chuckled.

"Ritsu!" Mio scolded, blushing yet again. The crowd erupted into laughter, causing Ritsu to grin at Mio. She waggled her eyebrows once more as Mio rolled her eyes.

"Being an adult isn't going to be easy," Ritsu said, sincerely. "I'm only eighteen, and I've already gone through so much. It's hard to imagine that when I'm thirty-six, i'll have been twice as much. Not everyone gets to be as blessed as I am, and I know that. I thank God for what I have every day. But, no matter, what, you gotta live for yourself. If you try to live your life solely to make other happy, you'll feel fragile, you'll be weak. You gotta escape your _own_ heads, and breathe. And anyone that doesn't respect you for that should just get outa your way. [4] You need to make yourself happy, and surrond yourself with people that are happy with you being happy. If that makes sense."

Ritsu furrowed her eyebrows, confused by her own explanation. She took a deep breath, and squeezed Mio's hand.

"Take my friends, for example, my bandmates." Ritsu started. "No one can ask for better friends. They encourage me to be better, they want me to be the most I can be because they know that that's what will make me the happiest. They don't pressure me to do anything they know wont benefit me in any sort of way. They don't pressure me to do things that'll hurt me mentally or physically. And in return, all they ask is that I do the same for them. Which I try to do. Sure, we make blunders here and there, but in the end we're there for each other no matter what."

Ritsu grinned at her compatriots, who stood next to her. Ko had walked up and joined them not too long ago. They all returned the same smug grin to her.

"And Mio, my wonderful girlfriend," Ritsu said, smiling at her. She held her head and one hand and stared at her as she spoke. "She's the kind of nervous person who doesn't always speak her mind, if you can get her to speak to you at all. But once you've crossed a line, you kinda realize that she's always got your back for you. She's the kind of person who wants the best for everyone, and thats what makes her happy. She's happy when everyone's happy, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. I _adore_ people like that, since I can only be selfish. I can't count the amount of times she's helped me with school work, or gotten me somewhere on time when I didn't even know I was late. She's a real stunna, ladies and gentlemen."

The crowd laughed at Ritsu's lame joke, but she didn't notice. She was staring at Mio, who was staring down at her feet. Mio glanced at her and jumped.

"Stop staring at me," She tried to grumble lowly. Unfortunately, the mic picked it up and the whole crowd roared with laughter. Mio turned bright red. Ritsu placed a quick peck on her cheek, before motioning towards the microphone.

"I-i-i-... l-l-l-ladies and gentl-" Mio started.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ritsu started for Mio.

"I... I want you all to remember one thing as you leave this high school today." Mio said, her confidence boosting slightly by having Ritsu there.

"If your not doing what you love," Ritsu said.

"Why do it at all?" Mio finished. She turned to the crowd, and bowed. Seeing as her hand was still in Ritsu's, Ritsu was forced to bow as well. Taken by surprise, Ritus narrowly missed hitting her head on the podium. Ritsu then got up hastily, and grabbed the microphone.

"If your love don't count," Ritsu said, grinning at Mio. "Then you can count on me. For nothing! Foooor nothing!" [5]

Mio jumped as she heard Akahiko play his guitar. Ritsu refused to let go of Mio's hand. The crowd cheered as they realized _The Scientists _were about to play.

"I was just a shoulder you could cry on," Ritsu sang. "You ruined my favorite shirts."

x

xx

xxx

[1] Jet Lag - Simple Plan

[2] So Long Soldier - All Time Low

[3] Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

[4] (Modified) Kick It! - Forever The Sickest Kids

[5] Count On Me (For Nothing) - Forever The Sickest Kids

Hey guys, I'm trying my best here. I've got like 2 weeks off right now, so i'd like to try to get a few chapters out. I'd hate you leave you unamused. I know it wasn't the _greatest _chapter, the likely hood that I'll go back and edit it later down the road is high. Sorriez, and thanks for being so patient with me.

Please review, commentary is good, positive or negative. I need it. For srs.


End file.
